Be Careful What You Bet On
by BooBack
Summary: Rated R for language and sexual content, especially chapter 13. Ron and Hermione's love is finally known for each other, but what will Hermione's bet with Malfoy do to their new found relationship. And what about Draco's bet with Blaise? Twists Galore!
1. The Book and Poofs

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or anything about them. I am not J.K. Rowling. My name is Brittany.**

**A/N: This is my third attempt at writing a fanfic. This was originally the flashbacks of another story that I wrote but then it took a life of it's own. **

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1**

**The Book and Poofs**

It was the first day of school, September 1st, and all of the students were boarding the train. The platform was packed.

Hermione made her way through the crowd, trying to maneuver her trunk through all of the students. Finally she made it to the front of the train where the prefects cabin was. She was so happy that she had a spot saved for her, since she was running late; a first for Hermione Granger. She bumped into a particular platinum blonde as she forced her way through the crowd.

"Stupid Mudblood bitch," he muttered as he watched her get on the train. She didn't hear him, in fact, she hadn't even noticed him.

When she was on the train and everything was packed away, she sat down, waiting for Ron. He would be there the last minute as always.

A few minutes later, the door slid open but it wasn't Ron, it was Malfoy.

"Morning Granger," he said in a cruel voice.

"Morning Malfoy," she bit back, mocking him.

"Where's your red-headed slave boy?"

"If you're talking about Ron, he isn't here yet."

"Well, I hope he gets here soon, because I can't stand another minute of being here alone with a Mudblood." He was actually thinking that he _would_ like to be here alone with her. She was so…different. She developed some curves, and she was wearing a red halter top that was accenting the top half nicely and a pair of tight jeans, accenting the lower half.

"You are such an ass, Malfoy."

"I know, I try," he said, smirking.

The compartment door slid open and Ron came in.

"You're on time, good. I was afraid they were going to leave you," Hermione said.

"Yeah, well, I was talking to Harry and…can you help me with this?"

"Of course," said Hermione, thinking about how cute he was. She had liked him for a long time and was hoping that he would realize his feelings soon.

Hermione helped him with his trunk; they finally got it packed away as the whistle blew. This whole time Draco just sat and watched the two love birds with a smirk. He sat with his feet up on the seat next to him. When they had finished their task, he pulled out a book and started reading.

When Ron finally got a chance to actually look at Hermione he noticed the same thing that Draco had.

"Wow, Hermione, you look…different."

"Is that good or bad?"

"It's good. You look beautiful."

"Thanks," she said with a giggle. This made Draco very sick. But he had to admit, she was beautiful.

The compartment door opened yet again and this time it was Blaise Zabini, the second most handsome seventh-year.

"Hey Draco, can I talk to you a minute?"

"Yeah, sure," Draco replied nonchalantly.

He got up and put his book down on the seat, then he walked out of the compartment, but Blaise wasn't moving, his glance had been caught by the Gryffindor that he had come to hate.

"Blaise, did you want to talk to me or not?"

"Oh yeah," said Blaise, snapping back to reality. He slid the door closed then started to walk down the aisle with Draco following close behind. When they reached an empty compartment, they went in and Blaise shut the door.

"Wow, Granger is fucking hot," he said loudly once the door had closed.

"You noticed too?" Draco said softly.

"Yeah, holy shit, did you see those…" he put his hands in front of his chest.

"Yes, I did, now what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Oh, er…I forgot, actually."

"Well, that was pointless," Draco said, leaning back against the side of the compartment.

"Yeah…" Blaise said offishly; he was staring into space.

Draco clapped his hands in front of Blaise face.

"Yo, Zabini, snap out of it."

"Huh, oh sorry, I was just thinking."

"Thinking?"

"Yeah, about how good she would be."

"You need help, she's a Mudblood Gryffindor."

"I know, but just think..."

"I don't want to think about that."

"Why not? Are you gay?" Blaise asked loudly.

"Fuck no!"

"Well, I was just making sure."

"I'm going to go back to my compartment now. I don't feel like…_not_…talking to you anymore."

"Right, I'll just be here."

"Okay."

"I'm going to have her," Blaise said suddenly.

"What?"

"I am. She's mine."

"You're sick."

"You know you want to, too."

"No, I don't. I'm leaving you here to fantasize about her."

"Okay."

With that Draco walked back to the prefect's cabin. When he got back Hermione and Ron were giggling.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

While Draco was gone, Hermione had picked up his book to see what he was reading; it was some romance novel. She could never imagine Malfoy reading a romance novel. She saw it and started cracking up.

"What?" asked Ron.

"Look at this."

"What is it?"

"It's Malfoy's book."

"Malfoy is reading a romance novel?"

"Yeah. Isn't that funny?"

"Oh gods, do you know how much we could make fun of him for this?"

"Can you just imagine that, him reading that? He's a poof, isn't he?"

"I can see how that would be possible, except that he is the resident 'sex god.' Meaning he has slept with at least a couple of girls in the school."

"Well, he's reading this, that can't be very manly, can it?"

"I don't know, you can learn a lot from them," he said, putting the book back down on the seat.

"You've read one, haven't you?" Hermione asked, incredulous.

"…no…" Ron said meekly.

"Oh, yes you have, you're a poof."

"No, I'm not!"

"You know, you and Malfoy should go out."

"That's gross, he's probably already dating Zabini. That's probably where they went, off to snog." They both started laughing.

"You know what's funny, I can actually imagi—" She didn't get to finish because Malfoy had just come back but Ron got the point and they both began giggling uncontrollably.

"What are you two laughing at?" Draco asked with fury.

"Nothing," they both answered, still giggling.

"Right," he said. Then looking over at his seat and realized that he left his book on the seat. "You think it's funny, do you?"

"Yes, actually," Ron replied.

"Well, I'm not gay if that's what you think."

"We didn't doubt that," Hermione added.

"Yeah, right."

"So are you?"

"No, I am not a poof."

"Okay, we believe you," Ron said sarcastically.

"You two are so annoying."

"I try," said Hermione, mocking him from earlier. She was not going to take any crap from him this year.

He made a sarcastic smile then sat back down with his book. Hermione and Ron decided to go leave, they wanted to find Harry.

"If you tell Potter about this, I swear that you two will never see the light of day again," Draco said as they left the compartment.

They left and started laughing again. They made their way to Harry's compartment, he was sitting with Ginny, Lavender, and Parvati. They walked in and then proceeded to tell them everything that had just happened.

"He's a poof?" Harry asked.

"Well, he was getting very defensive about it, like he didn't want to admit it," Hermione answered.

"Yeah, I think he was off snogging with Zabini," Ron chimed in.

"You guys know that he's not gay," Ginny said.

"Yeah, he is way too hot to be gay," Lavender seconded

"And he has been with too many girls to be gay," Parvati tried to get the point through to them.

"Maybe it's just a cover," Hermione said.

"No, he cannot be gay, he's Draco Malfoy," said Ginny.

"Yeah, a prick that we have hated since first year," Ron blurted out

"That doesn't mean he's gay. He may be a little off, but gay?" Ginny argued

"Okay, I'm going to prove it to you that he's gay," Hermione said happily.

"And how are you going to do that?" asked Ron.

"I'm going to try and catch him and Zabini in the act."

"You're going to follow him?"

"Yes, I'm going to get him in the worst way, if everyone knows that he's gay, then his reputation will be ruined."

"Good plan."

They talked about the plan and how they were going to make fun of him so bad when they told everyone. By the time they were done talking the lunch trolley had already been by. Ron decided that him and Hermione should go back to the prefect's cabin, so they walked back, only to find Malfoy asleep on the bench with his book on his chest.

_He looks so peaceful when he's sleeping, _thought Hermione.

_I wish I had a razor, then I could just shave his eyebrows off while he was sleeping, _thought Ron.

"Hey, Hermione, do you have a razor?"

"Yeah, in my trunk. Why?"

"Can I use it?"

"Why?"

"I want to shave off his eyebrows."

"No Ron, you are not going to do that."

"Why not?"

"Because it's mean."

"So is he."

"That's true, but that is _really_ mean, at least wait until Colin is in here with a camera first."

"Do you want me to go get him?"

"Sure, I'll get the razor."

"Oh, no you don't," said Draco, who had been listening to their whole conversation.

"Damn it, he woke up."

"I was awake the whole time, Weasel. I was trying to sleep and you disrupted me."

"Oh, I'm sorry," said Ron sarcastically, making Hermione giggle more.

_She is so in love with him, why don't they just go out?_ Thought Draco as he watched Hermione giggle at Ron's stupid joke.

"Just leave me alone, I'm trying to sleep."

"Why should we do that?"

"Because I want to sleep."

"Do you think we care about what you want to do."

"No, but you will care when you are in so much pain that you can't breathe."

"Oh, and I bet you're the one that's going to do that?"

"I will, now leave me alone to sleep."

"Why don't you go sleep with your boyfriend, you poof."

"I AM NOT A POOF."

"Oh no, did I make you mad? You know, you aren't all that bad without your body guards here, Malfoy."

"And you have no courage unless you have your little girlfriend there Weasel."

"She is not my girlfriend."

"Well she should be, you two are so head over heels for each other. Just get a room, would you?"

Hermione had stopped laughing, she wanted to see Ron's reaction to this, but it seemed that he wanted the same from her. Ron took a deep breath and looked back at Malfoy.

"I am not head over heels." This crushed Hermione slightly, she just wanted to yell out, 'I love you, Ron.' But she couldn't. She was too mad at Malfoy, who was grinning from ear to ear.

"Sure," Draco said as he lay back down and closed his eyes.

"Ron…" Hermione said softly.

"Yeah?"

"Ron, I love you."

"You do?"

"Yes, I have forever, but it's okay if you don't feel the same way."

"No, Hermione, I do, I love you, too, I just…" But he was cut off by Hermione's lips. She had wrapped her arms around his neck and attacked his lips with hers.

"You two make me sick," Draco said with his eyes still closed.

"Shut your mouth, Malfoy," Ron said, before going back to kissing Hermione.

**A/N: All right, I am going back through all of my earlier chapters and fixing them, when I'm done, hopefully the story will make a little more sense and have less grammatical errors. **

**Love and Lemons**

**Brittany**


	2. The Slave Master and Thank You

**Disclaimer: I don't own them, not at all. **

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 2**

**The Slave Master and 'Thank You'**

"Why don't you try shutting yours, Weasel. You might get some Mudblood tongue in it," Draco retorted.

But they didn't care what he had to say, they just continued snogging each others minds out. Hermione had waited for this to happen for so long, she was so happy. She was incredibly thankful to Malfoy, who had been the one who had initiated it. It was amazing that she actually felt like thanking him.

Ron was thinking about how much he had wanted this and now it was finally happening, he was kissing Hermione, in front of Malfoy, and he didn't care. This was so new for him, he didn't feel embarrassed, he had wanted this for so long.

Draco could care less, he just wanted to fall asleep, but the sick sound of them swapping spit was making him want to vomit. He decided that he couldn't sleep with that sound so he left, making sure to bump into the couple as he left.

They still didn't care.

He walked down the hall and stopped when he saw Potter's compartment. He opened the door and was about to make a smart remark, but one got to him first.

"What do you want, Poof?"

"I am not a fucking poof."

"Oh really, so that wasn't a romance novel you were reading."

"You know that you have read one before, all guys have read at least one."

"No I haven't."

"Then _you're_ a poof."

"I am not."

"Oh, you sound a little protective there Potter, you are a poof aren't you?"

"Why? Do you want to be my boyfriend?"

"No, you sick bastard, I would say go snog Weasel, but he's already snogging Granger."

"What?" This was the reaction he was hoping for, as the four ran out of the compartment and went in the direction of the prefect's cabin. Potter jabbed him with his shoulder as he left, Weaselette just ran past him, the other two seemed to try to sniff him as they went by. _I just have that effect on women, _he thought.

Draco walked away with a smirk on his face. Potter was gay. He was sure of it.

He walked slowly back to the cabin and smiled at the fuss going on, but when he entered, they all went silent for a second, then they all started talking again.

"When?"

"Just now."

"Why?"

"Actually it was because of Malfoy," Hermione smiled at Malfoy.

_Is she actually smiling at me? Wow, she has a really nice smile, _Draco thought, then gave her a sarcastic smile and sat down.

"You're welcome Granger," he said with a smirk. But Hermione was actually thanking him and she wanted him to know that; she would tell him later.

"I'm just so glad that you guys have finally got together," Harry smiled.

"I know, isn't it great?" she said with a smile at Ron.

"I love you."

"I love you, too." Then they were at it again.

"Ok, you guys can stop now," Ginny laughed. "No seriously you can stop," she smiled. "STOP!" she yelled at them. They pulled away from each other.

"Thank you," they heard Malfoy say.

"Sorry," Hermione said as she smiled at Ron.

"Okay, well, we're going to go back now, we'll leave you two to it."

"Okay, see you guys at school."

"Bye," Ginny called out from behind the door that she had exited through.

"Please spare me," Draco said as Ron and Hermione started making out again.

Hermione pulled away from her kiss.

"Ron, can you go get me some Bertie Bott's from the back of the train?"

"Sure, I guess so," Ron said, a little downtrodden.

"Thank you." Ron got up and exited through the door.

"Already got him whooped, don't you?" Draco asked with a smile.

"I wanted him gone so I could talk to you."

"Really?" Draco asked, curiously intrigued in spite of himself.

"Yes, I want to say something I don't think I have ever said to you before."

"And that is?"

"Thank you."

"For what?" he asked, very surprised.

"For getting Ron to finally admit his feelings for me."

"Oh. Well, you're welcome, I guess."

"No, Malfoy, I'm serious. That was probably the nicest thing you have ever done for me."

"Well, don't look too much into it," he said, trying to drop the subject, he didn't want her to get the idea that he did that on purpose.

"Well, thank you anyway," She said with a smile. _That smile, how could I never have noticed it before, oh yeah, she's never smiled at me before. _

"You're welcome," this time sincerely as he returned her smile. Then Hermione got up and left the compartment, looking for her slave.

Draco punched the wall. Why had he done that? What was he thinking? _That smile, oh my god, it was so beautiful. _That's what he was thinking.

He got back out his book and lay back down, reading a couple more pages before the train pulled into Hogsmeade.

**A/N: Second chapter down, only 46 to go.**

**Love and Lemons,**

**Brittany**


	3. The Bet and Stares

**Disclaimer: Mmm, Draco, Blaise and Harry are not mine, but I wish they were.**

**A/N: I hope you all are enjoying yourselves with my story! I love when you review, so please do so. **

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 3**

**The Bet and Stares**

When she walked into school, it was like the first time she had been there, she was so happy. She was dating Ron—the one thing that she had wanted to do for so long. She couldn't keep her eyes off of him. She just wanted to kiss him again, but she couldn't make out with him in the middle of the corridor. She would have to wait until later.

But if she was so happy about Ron, then why was she also thinking about Malfoy? She didn't know why, but when he had actually smiled at her, she felt something towards him, and it wasn't just the gratitude. _Nothing happened_, she told herself, _we just understood each other. _

She walked into the Great Hall, which was fantastically decorated as usual. She took her usual seat between Harry and Ron. Seamus, Neville and Dean sat across from them. Hermione started talking to Ron when she felt eyes on her. She looked up and saw Seamus looking at her. Then she looked to his right and Neville was looking at her too. To his left, Dean was also looking at her.

"What?" she asked, feeling embarrassed.

"Nothing," Seamus and Dean said, putting their heads down.

"It's just, you look so good, Hermione," Neville spoke up; a first for Neville Longbottom.

"Well, thanks Neville."

"You do, what did you do?" Seamus asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, how did you get, you know."

"I matured Seamus, it's what girls do."

"I know, but you just…all of a sudden…wow."

"Well thanks."

"She's mine you guys, back off," Ron finally said.

"What?"

"Yeah, we're dating," he said very protectively, putting his arm on Hermione's shoulder.

"Oh, sorry," Seamus apologized.

"Its ok, just don't make the mistake again."

"Oh, calm down Ron. They were just complimenting me, I think," Hermione smiled.

"I know."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

On the other side of the Hall, Draco was talking to Blaise.

"Dude, what happened to her?"

"I don't know."

"She is _so_ fine."

"I know."

"She's fucking hot."

"I know," Draco said again, trying to get Blaise off the subject.

"I'm still going to do her."

"Dude, she is dating the Weasel, they were snogging on the train."

"So, she won't care about him when I put on my charm."

"Sure, she has been in love with him forever."

"So, she is going to be in love with me forever when I get to her."

"And how do you plan on doing that, ass?"

"I don't know, but I know whatever I think of will work perfectly."

"You just don't know what you're getting yourself into."

"Why?" Blaise asked, confused.

"Because, she is a Mudblood, she's a Gryffindor, she is in love with the Weasel, and she doesn't even know your name…"

"She does too know my name."

Draco shook his head in reply.

"I don't think she does. And what if she does? She still knows nothing about you, she would never date you."

"You just want her for yourself."

"No I don't, there is no way I would ever have that kind of trash," lied Draco, he actually did want her, and something about Blaise talking so crudely about her made Draco mad.

"Sure dude, every guy in the school wants her, look around."

Sure enough, almost every guy had their head turned towards Hermione. It's amazing how one summer can change everything. Then Weasel put his arm around her and there was an audible sigh that went through the hall. They all knew that they had no chance with her if she was dating Ron.

"Everyone wants to fuck her, I'm not the only one. I better get a move on before my chances are gone."

"You have no chance in hell."

"Thanks for your support," Blaise said sarcastically as the doors of the Great hall opened and the first years marched in after Professor McGonagall, who was carrying the sorting hat and a four legged stool.

The first years were sorted into their houses, each house got about five more students.

"I remember when I got sorted," said Harry all of a sudden.

"Me too," said Hermione.

"I don't really," said Ron

"The hat wanted to put me in Slytherin. Imagine what it would have been like if I was in Slytherin, all of the things that would've happened."

"You wouldn't have made it through first year without us, Harry," Ron said happily, finally taking him arm off of Hermione.

"I know, thank you for everything," Harry said sincerely.

"You're welcome, Harry," Hermione said looked at Harry with a grin.

"What are you grinning at?"

"I was just thinking, if you were in Slytherin, then you would probably be best friends with Draco."

"Highly doubtful, since his father is the servant of the one person in the world that wants to kill me most." This made Harry give a sort of awkward laugh.

"Its okay Harry, we'll find him."

"I know we will, I just hate waiting for the inevitable."

"Harry, we'll find him and get rid of him once and for all."

"I want to believe that, but he is going to be stronger, more powerful, with more supporters, and we are going to have no one to help us."

"We have The Order."

"Is that all? Against Death Eaters, Dementors, Giants? We cannot win this war."

"Yes we can Harry, and we will."

"How can you be so sure Hermione?"

"I don't know, I just have a feeling."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

On the other side of the Hall, Draco was also thinking about his sorting, how the hat had not even touched his head before it called him out to be a Slytherin. Was he really that evil at heart? Or was it because of the bullshit that his father had fed him for the last 11 years. He didn't know, but as he was thinking he looked up and his eyes instantly fell on Hermione. Weasley had taken his arm off of her and then she started smiling again. Why did she always have to do that?

Then he saw her grinning at Potter. The grin! It was perfect, it was just enough to show that Hermione might actually have an evil side to her. The she gave Potter a hug as Dumbledore got up to speak.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to a new year at Hogwarts. The same rules that have been in effect in the last years are still there. The Forbidden Forest is as it is named, Forbidden. You may not go in there unless you have permission from a teacher, or in the company of a teacher.

"Also, the Head Boy and Girl will be starting a new tradition this year, they will share a common room. This will help with the unity of the school. If we can have our Heads sharing a dorm, then maybe we can have a little house unity. After all the Heads this year are from different houses, we have a Ravenclaw and a Hufflepuff, may I present to you Hannah Abbot and Terry Boot as your Head Boy and Girl.

"Last, all classes will be attended by all four houses instead of just two. This will also help with the house unity that we so desperately need. Thank you and enjoy your meal, I hope it is satisfactory for you." With that, he sat down and the food magically appeared on the plates in front of them.

"Satisfactory, isn't it always satisfactory?" Ron asked as he scooped mashed potatoes onto his plate and smothered them in gravy.

"Yes Ron," Hermione said as she grabbed a plum and bit into it.

"Well, I think it is mighty satisfactory," Harry said through a mouth full of Shepard's pie.

The three ate, and when all the plates were cleared and the dessert came, they were all too happy to eat more.

"Why does this food have to be so good? I always gain weight on the first day, it takes me all year to lose it," Ron said, grabbing a slice of apple pie, and putting a scoop of ice cream on it.

"I don't know, it's like they magically enhance it or something," Harry said as he piled pudding on his plate.

"They don't magically enhance it, the elves are just really good cooks," Hermione complained as she gave herself a small slice of pumpkin pie.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Why were they making the Heads share a common room, isn't that not according to school regulation? A boy and girl living practically in the same room?

"Why would they do something like that?" Draco asked as he started to peel an orange.

"Do what?" asked Blaise as he grabbed as many chicken legs as he could reach.

"Make the Heads share a common room."

"I don't know, but I tell you what, it would awesome, especially if you liked the girl, then you could screw whenever you wanted to and no one would interrupt you."

"Only you."

"Huh?"

"Only you would think of that as a good thing Blaise. What if you absolutely despised the girl?"

"Then you make her like you, and then you screw whenever you want to."

"You are hopeless, all you think about it sex."

"Me? Dude, if you are a guy, then you think about it just as much as I do."

"Yeah, but I don't think about it publicly as you do."

"Oh, sorry, do you want me to keep my fantasies to myself?" Blaise asked sarcastically.

"Yes, please."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Dude, you are totally a poof."

"No I am not."

"Prove it to me."

"And how am I supposed to do that? I have already had half the girls in Slytherin. What could I possibly do to prove to you that I was not a poof?"

"Slytherin…not anyone else…certainly not Granger…could get them to…hmmm…"

"What are you talking about Blaise, I am not going to fuck Granger."

"Are you sure, if you do, then I will never call you a poof again."

"I'm listening."

"Ok, you have to break her and little Ronniekins up. You have to get to her before he can. Make his life a living hell. Make her fall in love with you."

"How the hell am I supposed to get her to fall in love with me?"

"That's where your charm comes in, my friend."

"Fine, I'll do it, but only because I do not want you to think that I'm gay, because I'm not."

"Sure, just do it."

"And if I lose?"

"You wont, I know you."

"But hypothetically, if I was to lose…"

"Then you would have to announce to the whole school that you were gay."

"You've got a deal."

"Good. I'm glad." They shook on it, Draco knew that he was going to win this. He grabbed a slice of pumpkin pie and started to eat it slowly.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

When the feast was over Hermione, Ron and Harry made their way to Gryffindor tower, Ron and Hermione holding hands. Hermione was so comfortable this way, she was so happy that Ron had finally came around and all she could think about was how her little dreams of them getting married and have a bunch of red-headed buck tooth kids, might just come true. If only there was some way to get rid of the threat that was endangering that life from ever happening.

She did not want that to happen. Somehow she knew that they were going to beat him, get rid of the threat forever, but she didn't know how and she didn't know when. She just hoped it was soon. She wanted to have the perfect life with Ron, in the country, with everything they would ever need.

When they got back to the common room, she kissed Ron goodnight and walked slowly up to her room. She fell into a dreamless sleep.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

After the feast, Draco had decided to go back to his common room and Blaise was right behind him.

"Why aren't you going after her right now?" Blaise asked.

"Shut up Blaise, I need some time to figure out how to do this."

"No you don't, you know that her and Weasel are going to do it tonight."

"No they're not, they aren't like you. They are going to wait."

"You're absolutely sure?"

"Yeah, they probably won't have sex for at least another month or so."

"Okay, and if they do before then?"

"Then they are going to screw up my entire plan."

"And what plan is that."

"Nothing Blaise, just leave me alone. I need to figure this out."

"Whatever man, just tell me when she loves you."

"Okay," Draco said. He just needed to get her alone, without the rest of the Dream Team. If he could, then his plan might actually work.

He headed back to his common room and fell onto his bed without even changing. He fell into a light sleep.

**Love and Lemons**

**Brittany**


	4. Nightmares and 'Why Do You Care'

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the characters, I do own the plot.**

**A/N: I would like to thank all of my reviewers thus far, and if you are reading this, please leave a review, even if its just one word, I just want to know who is reading.**

**Also, I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a while, but I was at CMU (Central Michigan University) visiting my sister for sibs weekend. Anyway, on with the story. This chapter is short and sweet, but I will get up chapter 5 soon, I promise.**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 4**

**Nightmares and 'Why do you care?'**

The next couple of weeks went by slowly; everyone was getting into the new year. All classes were getting started and everyone was busy.

Hermione, who was taking all of the classes that her schedule would permit without a time turner, was busier than anyone else. She was keeping up, but not by much, she spent tons of time doing homework, working into the late hours of the night.

She got up one morning a couple of weeks after school had started and was surprised at how rested she was. Had she slept that well? She didn't even remember tossing and turning. Usually it was her nightmares that woke her up, she would wake up in the middle of the night not knowing where she was for the moment, and then fall back into an uneasy sleep, only to be waken up an hour or so later. She was never fully rested because of her nightmares, and she had a ton of classes. She was never fully relaxed and was stressed constantly.

This particular morning she walked down to the Great Hall for breakfast, feeling great, she had not been plagued by her nightmares. She wasn't sure if she had had a good dream, for once, or if she had just been deprived of nightmares for the night.

She sat down, smiling at her two best friends. This was the first time they had seen her truly smile since the first day of school.

"Hermione, you look good today," Ron said as she sat down.

"Yeah, what's up?" Harry asked, slightly concerned.

"Nothing, I just got a full night's sleep last night, and I feel good today."

"No nightmares?" Ron asked.

"No, at least none that I can remember, but I didn't wake up in the night at all."

"That's good, maybe you can help me with my charms homework then."

"Sure, just meet me in the commons after classes."

"Okay, where you going right now?"

"Oh, I'm going to the library," she said as she got up.

"Okay, well, see you in potions then."

"See you," she said as she exited the great hall and made her way down to the library.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Dude, look at Granger, she looks…normal today."

"I can see that Blaise."

"Well, Draco, why don't you go talk to her?"

"Because I cant just walk over to her table and talk to her. That would be way too suspicious."

"Well then, wait until she is alone."

"I've been waiting for the last three weeks, those two never leave her alone."

"Well, you'll get your chance."

"I hope so," Draco said as he watched her. This was the first time he had seen her smile since the first day of school, he wanted to know what was wrong with her, why she had looked so horrible in all of her classes. She looked as though she had been run over by a whole Quidditch team, he wanted to get to the bottom of this.

Just then Hermione got up from her table and kissed her slave goodbye. This was the perfect chance for Draco to talk to her. He knew that she would be going to the library.

He waited a minute or so until it would no longer be suspicious, then he excused himself from the table and made his way to the library. He found Hermione sitting at a table reading out of a book that he couldn't see the title of.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Hermione walked into the library. She looked along the shelves.

"Dreams…dreams…dreams…where would they put a book about dreams? Ah here it is."

She grabbed a book called Translating Dreams, What Your Dreams Are Telling You. Hermione sat down at a table and started reading, hoping that she could find out just what her nightmares had been about.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Er…Granger, can I talk to you?" She looked up at the sound of the cold voice.

"I guess so, what about?"

"Well, I know this is odd for me to act sympathetic, but I was wondering what was wrong."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you've been looking horrible for the last couple of days, and I was wondering what it was."

"Just nightmares, why do you care?"

"I don't know, you just looked like you needed to talk to somebody about it."

"So, why would I want to talk to you about it?"

"I'm sorry if I was just trying to help."

"Well, you don't need to help me, I have Ron and Harry for that."

"Okay, well, if you need to talk to someone about it, I'm always here."

"Why are you being so nice to me."

"It's just…I don't know…you're just…."

"Please Malfoy, I haven't got all day."

"I just wanted to make sure you were all right."

"Well I am," she lied, not wanting Malfoy to know that she was in fact having horrible nightmares about him.

"Okay, just remember what I said."

"Okay, I will," she said as he walked away. Thinking of her nightmares. Were they really nightmares after all, or did she just think them nightmares?

She looked up the chapter on enemies.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Draco walked away from the library; he was mad. Why couldn't he just say it, say that he wanted to kiss her, say anything? He had tried to show his softer side a little and it had blown up in his face.

This was going to be harder than he thought, he didn't realize that Granger hated him so much. She seemed to be somewhat over that on the train. Had he waited too long? He just wanted to get her alone, without Potter and Weasley, and what had it accomplished? Nothing.

He walked quickly back to his room to grab his stuff and headed for Potions.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Hermione finished in the library and headed back to her room to get her stuff and headed for Potions. When she got there she went and sat down between Harry and Ron.

**Love and Lemons**

**Brittany**


	5. Potions and THE Nightmare

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and Professor Rosenthal. You have no idea who that is of course, because you will not see her until a much later chapter.**

**A/N: Thank you to all of my reviewers, especially silvershiver, because she has reviewed on every chapter. Also, to chickenflavored ramen, yes, I do like the word poof, I think its funny.**

**Chapter 5**

**Potions and Nightmares**

"So, Hermione, why did you want to go to the library?"

"Oh, I just wanted to see what my dreams have to do with my life."

"You still haven't told us what your dreams are about."

"I don't know if I want to tell you, they are a little personal."

"C'mon Hermione, they can't be that bad. Plus we're your best friends."

"I know, I guess I can tell you later."

"Why can't you tell us right now?"

"Because, there are too many people around."

"Ok. Well, when you are helping me with my charms homework, you can tell us."

"Maybe, I still can't remember all of the details of most of them, they are just so bizarre that it confuses me. Then I wake up and I can't remember everything."

"It's ok Hermione, just tell us what you can."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Draco was listening to their conversation, inconspicuously eavesdropping. Why wouldn't she want to tell her best friends about her dreams? Were they that bad that she had to keep it from them?

He wanted to know what they were about, and he was going to find out sooner or later, he just needed to get Hermione alone again. But how he was to do that, he didn't know.

He was mad that he hadn't talked to her more at the library, and he wasn't sure that he wanted to talk to her again soon, because then she would think he was stalking her or something. He was being way too nice to her for normal. She would probably think he was going insane.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Hermione did think that Malfoy was insane, in fact the thing in the library made her very scared. Not for the same reasons as one would think. But because it was exactly the same as a dream she had had a couple of nights before. The same way he came in, what he said, and how she answered. She didn't want to know what was going to happen next, but she had a feeling.

She paid attention all through class. They were going to make a potion that was only for advance potions. It would take a month to make, and they would have to test it using the hair of someone else in the class.

They were making Polyjuice potion. Little did Snape know that the trio had already made it before. The three started giggling, which is not a good thing to do in Snape's class.

"And what are you three smirking about."

"Nothing Professor Snape," Harry said, trying to hide his smile.

"Potter, do not try my patience."

"I'm sorry Professor," Harry said, still trying to hide his smile.

"Potter, do you want a detention, or do you want to tell me what is going on this instant."

"Nothing is going on Professor."

"Ok, detention Potter, and you two as well," he said, implying Ron and Hermione. "I want to see all three of you in here at six o'clock."

Ron and Harry were completely fine with detention with Snape, because they had had it many times before, but Hermione was furious, she had too much work to do to be able to come to detention and deal with Snape for three hours.

"I'm sorry Professor, but I don't think I can do that, I have a lot of work to do tonight."

"Miss Granger, if you do not want anymore detentions, you will be quiet now."

"Please Professor, I need this time tonight to finish my history essay."

"Miss Granger, you will now have even less time, you have detention for the rest of the week."

"But Professor…"

"Do you want to make it a whole month?"

"No Professor," she said quietly as she put her head down. How could he give her an entire week of detention? She already had enough stuff to do, taking tons of classes and she wasn't getting enough sleep due to her nightmares.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Harry was wondering whom he would turn into; it would be fun to turn into a girl or something, just to see how it would feel. Little did he know, that this is exactly was Snape had in mind.

Professor Snape started to put them into partners.

"Potter, you will be with Parkinson." Harry looked at her, she looked as though she was going to puke, and Harry had the same exact face.

"Weasley, you will be with Miss Bulstrode." Ron's face went red. He was hoping that Snape would pair him with his girlfriend.

"Miss Granger, you will be with Mr. Malfoy." Hermione was extremely pissed about this, but Malfoy had a smug expression on his face.

"Mr. Finnigan, you will be with Miss Patil." Snape read the rest of the names off of the list, making sure each girl and boy had a partner of the opposite sex.

When Professor Snape was finished calling out the names, he made everyone go and sit with their partners.

Hermione took a seat next to Malfoy and started getting out her supplies to make the potion.

"So, Granger, I have to turn into you?"

"Yes, and I'm not sure if I like that arrangement."

"Nor do I, but we can't do anything about it, now can we?"

"You are so bipolar."

"What do you mean?"

"You are nice one minute, then you are an arrogant asshole the next minute, why can't you just have one personality?"

"I don't know Granger, I just go along with my mood, and right now I am not in the mood to be ridiculed by a mudbl-"

"If you dare finish that statement, I will put an end to all of your misery."

"Why would you do a thing like that Granger?"

"Because I am sick of you. I am not going to put up with you."

"Oh, but you have to, because this is for a grade, and if you don't want me to ruin the potion, then I would be nice to me."

"You arrogant, daddy's boy."

"Take that back Granger."

"No, because it is a true statement, and I believe in telling the truth."

"Well, it's true that you are a mudblood, so I think I will say that too."

"If you say that again, I will be forced to harm you."

"You wouldn't do a thing like that, Granger, you may get more detentions."

"Just shut up, we need to get to work."

"Don't tell me to shut up, or this project will not go by smoothly."

But Hermione had stopped listening to him; she had begun to pour in the leeches.

"You know, it says not to add the lacewigs for an hour," Malfoy pointed out to Hermione, who was already adding the lacewigs.

"You can add them earlier, trust me."

"And why should I trust you."

"Because I'm better than you."

"Not at this class."

"That's only because you cheat," Hermione said accusingly.

"I do not cheat, Potions is something that I am very good at myself."

"Sure."

"What is wrong with you? You think that I'm only better than you in this class because Snape is the teacher?"

"As a matter of fact, I do."

"Well, I'll tell you one thing. If McGonagall was teaching this class, it would still be my favorite."

"I highly doubt that."

"What is your problem? Why can't you believe that I like potions?"

"I can, but you are talking about being completely in love with potions."

"Well, they are good for a lot of things, I can make many potions that we have never made here before."

"Like this one?" Hermione asked.

"No, I haven't even heard of this one."

"Well, I have made this potion before, so if you would trust me on knowing that you can add the lacewigs sooner than an hour, it would be nice."

"When did you make this potion before?" Draco asked, now intrigued.

"That's none of your business."

"You have a lot of things to explain to me Granger, I am going to find them out."

"And how do you plan on doing that."

"That's none of your business."

Hermione just went back to her potion, making sure to stir it counter clockwise, until the end of class.

She walked out of the classroom feeling very suspicious of Malfoy, what was he going to do? She wanted to know, but there was no way she was going to talk to him if she didn't have to.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Draco on the other hand had enjoyed the conversation; he would now have time to talk to her during potions. He felt bad about being so mean to her, but he had to show that he had more than one side of him. He didn't want her to think that he had all of a sudden become nice. He was still evil at heart and he was only doing this for a bet, he was not going to tell the entire school that he was gay, because he wasn't.

He walked back to his room and did his homework. When he was finished with that, he sat by the fire and read, until it was time for lights out. He fell into an uneasy sleep, thinking about his plan to make the Gryffindor Ice Queen fall in love with him.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Hermione had not enjoyed her detention at all, cleaning the potions room, scrubbing the cauldrons and the floor. It was not enjoyable at all. When she went back to her room, she was completely exhausted. She gave Ron a kiss goodnight and went upstairs to go to sleep.

She fell asleep, and in the night she dreamed of something horrible. She dreamed that her house, the one she would share with Ron in the future, was on fire, burning to the ground, she saw her kids being taken away by men in cloaks. She saw Ron kneeling on the ground in front of a man in a hooded cloak, a hand, as white as death, protruding from the sleeve, holding a wand containing the tail feather of a phoenix.

She started crying, wishing she were there to help him. She heard the two most feared words in the Wizarding world, then she saw a flash of green light…she woke up doused in her own sweat, Lavender shaking her.

"Hermione, what's wrong?"

"What?" she said, trying to remember the dream that she had just been having, but it was spilling out of her head. She couldn't remember.

"You were screaming, and shaking. And look at you, you're covered in sweat."

"I don't know. I was having a nightmare."

"I can see that. Are you okay? Is it something you want to talk about.?"

"I don't even remember what it was," Hermione said, for she didn't, she couldn't remember what she had been dreaming about.

"Ok, well, you should get back to sleep, or go take a shower, I wouldn't want to sleep in my own sweat."

"I know, but I shouldn't be out past lights out."

"I'm sure they will understand that you just want to take a shower."

"Ok, I think I'll go and take a shower then."

"Ok, see you in the morning, I'm going back to sleep."

"Goodnight Lavender, and thank you."

"You're welcome, now leave me alone." She said smiling.

Hermione walked out of the common room with her shower bag under her arm, and a towel in her hand. Making her way to the prefect's bathroom in the middle of the night.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

When Draco woke up he was covered from head to toe in sweat. He didn't know what his dream had been about, but it definitely had him scared.

He always had a recurring nightmare about his father. It had his father forcing him to get the Dark Mark, forcing him to do what he didn't want to do the most. When he had this nightmare, he would always wake up like this, shaking, drenched in cold sweat.

He decided to take a shower. He got up, grabbed a towel, and headed for the prefect's bathroom.

**Lemons for everyone!**

**Brittany**


	6. Showers and Bets

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, just the plot, and a puppy named Odysseus.**

**Thnx to all of my reviewers so far, you are what makes me want to write more. I love you all. Especially SilverShiver, but you know that. And please review if you are reading this, just so I know who is.**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 6**

**Showers and Bets**

Hermione walked into the bathroom. It was a luxurious bathroom. There were separate rooms for the girls and boys. On this side, there was a huge, pool sized bathtub. Along the wall, a vanity with ten or so sinks. Off to the side was a hall, with ten showers, all private, with smoked glass doors.

Hermione stepped into the second shower and turned it on, she let the water warm up as she removed her clothing. She felt so gross, covered in sweat. She didn't even know what the dream was about, and that is what made her mad. She wanted to know what had made her shake so uncontrollably in her sleep.

She stepped under the warm shower, feeling every muscle in her body relax. She grabbed her shampoo, and began to lather it into her hair, making a wonderful scent of freshly picked raspberries. She rinsed out the shampoo and then applied her conditioner to her hair, letting it soak into every strand.

She finished rinsing out her conditioner and was lathering herself with soap. Showers, in Hermione's opinion, were the most relaxing things in the world. Mixed with the smell of her shampoo and body wash, she was in heaven for the moment, temporarily forgetting why she was even there in the first place.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Draco, still half asleep, walked in the door to the bathroom. He walked towards the showers and ran into the wall.

"When did they put a wall there?" he said sleepily to himself. Then he walked to the other side of the bathroom, to where the showers were. But when he got there he heard the sound of a shower already going.

He walked to the shower wondering who would be taking a shower this time of night. He was still very tired, so he decided that he would leave it to them and opened the door of the shower next to it.

He turned on the water and took off his clothes. He just wanted to get this sweat smell off of him; he hated the feeling of it. He stepped under the shower and at once started lathering his body.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Hermione was finishing rinsing herself off when she heard someone walk into the bathroom. She stopped to listen, and then she heard someone talking softly to his or her self.

She quickly got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around herself. Then she saw a figure outside the door. She didn't know what to do, if it was a teacher, what was she going to say? But then the figure moved on and turned on the shower next to hers.

Relaxed, she took off her towel and walked back under the shower, enjoying the feeling of the water running down her.

Ten minutes later, she got out of the shower stall, dressed in new pajamas. They consisted of short green cotton shorts and a light green tank top. Her hair was in a towel. She walked over to the mirror, grabbed her hairbrush out of her bag and started brushing her hair.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Draco heard the shower next to him turn off; he didn't want to get in trouble if it was a teacher, or Head Boy. So he stayed in his a little while longer, waited until he heard the shower door next to him open and close, then he waited a couple more minutes. He turned his off and started to get dressed.

He walked out of the shower with a pair of light blue pajama pants on and no shirt. And then he thought he was dreaming, for when he looked up he saw Granger standing at the mirror, brushing her hair.

"What are you doing in the boy's bathroom?" he asked.

Hermione almost jumped out of her skin. She had been expecting a girl's voice; she hadn't even looked up to see who was getting out of the shower.

"What the hell are you doing here?" she asked, startled.

"I was taking a shower. What are you doing here?"

"I was taking a shower."

"Why are you in the boy's bathroom?" he asked again.

"I'm not; you're in the girl's bathroom, moron."

"No I'm not," Draco defended.

"Oh yeah? How about you read the sign," she said as she looked at him for the first time. He was very muscular, and you could tell with no shirt on. He had definitely got those from Quidditch.

"What sign?" he asked, still half asleep.

"The sign on the door that says 'Girls Bathroom for Prefects only.'"

"Well, I think it says 'Boys Bathroom for Prefects only.'"

"Oh yeah? Do you want to make a bet?"

"Yeah. What do want to bet?"

"I don't know. I've never actually made a bet before."

"You haven't?"

"No."

"Ok, if you win, er…"

"Then you have to be civil to me, Ron, and Harry for a whole week."

"A week? Maybe a day, but not a week."

"A week. So what if you win?"

"You have to kiss me," he said with a smirk. He knew he was in the right bathroom, and he still needed to win his bet with Blaise.

"What?"

"You heard me. You have to kiss me for two minutes," he said, making it worse for her.

"Fine," she said, knowing she was in the right bathroom.

"Ok, let's go check the sign," he said after they had shaken on it.

"Ok." And they walked out into the hall, both smiling at the other, knowing that they were going to win…

**Lemons!**

**Brittany**


	7. What the Hell and The Kiss

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, I own the plot, and a couple of new characters, and creatures, but those come later.**

**A/N: Everyone, tomorrow is my best friends birthday, her name on fanfiction is SilverShiver, so go say happy birthday to her if you want, she's turning 16. Anyway, on with the chapter.**

**Chapter 7**

'**What the Hell' and the Kiss**

They both looked at the sign in shock. All it said was 'Prefect's Bathroom,' when did they do that?

"What the hell?" Draco said finally.

"Exactly my thoughts," Hermione said. "Wait, they combined the bathrooms? Why would they do something like that?"

"Probably the same reason that they are putting the Head Boy and Girl together in the same common room."

"Why?" Hermione asked.

"Aren't you supposed to be the smart one here?"

"Yes, but I wasn't really paying attention."

"They are doing it for house unity."

"Oh, so what does girls and boys sharing a bathroom have to do with house unity?"

"I don't know, they have some pretty messed up rules this year," Draco said.

"Tell me about it."

"So, what do we do about the bet?"

"Well, we both win, or we both lose," Hermione reasoned.

"So which is it?"

"Does it really matter?"

"Yes, because I want to have won," Draco said.

"But if you won, then I won too. This means I don't have to do your bet."

"Ah, but I also won, which means I don't have to do yours."

"But I want you to do mine," Hermione whined.

"Well, then you have to do mine. It's either neither or both, and I am not being nice to your friends without as much as a kiss."

"Why do you want to kiss me anyway?"

"I don't know. I just do," Draco said with a hint of lying in his voice, he knew this was the perfect way to get her for his bet, he just needed to kiss her, and she would be all his.

"Fine, I'll kiss you for two minutes…"

"A day," Draco interrupted. "Two minutes a day for the whole week that I have to be nice to your rotten friends."

"You can't all of a sudden change the bet."

"I never said that it was only one kiss, I'm letting you off light; I could make it every day for the rest of the year."

"Fine. My god," Hermione swore.

"I am? I feel so proud."

"What?"

"You said 'My god,' I could've sworn you were talking about me."

"Oh, shut up."

"So do we have a deal?" Draco asked.

"Yes. I kiss you, for two minutes…per day…for the week. And you have to be nice to us."

"Fine, but I want the kiss first."

"What, like a down payment?"

"Yes, like a down payment, you kiss, then I be nice."

"What if I want to do it the other way around?" Hermione asked.

"Then you don't get a nice Draco."

"Whatever, I'm going back inside."

"For what?"

"My hairbrush, I need to finish brushing my hair before it dries this way."

"Okay, I need to get my towel," Draco said to her as they walked back in. He noticed for the first time her apparel. The shortest shorts he had ever seen and a tank top with no bra. This was probably the most scantily clad he would ever see her so he took in each and every inch, watching her as she brushed her hair.

"What are you looking at?" she asked when she finally noticed him looking at her.

"You."

"I knew that. Why?"

"Because I can."

"What if I don't want you to?"

"You know, if I'm going to be civil to you, you have to be civil to me."

"That wasn't part of the deal."

"Well, it is now."

"You can't go making all these new rules up."

"They aren't new rules. They are old ones that we never fully laid down," Draco said with a quick quirk of an eyebrow.

"No, you already got me with the kissing, I am not going to tolerate you changing the rules on my part of the bet."

"Well, technically, I don't have to be nice to you yet, since you haven't kissed me."

"So, you want me to kiss you?"

"Uh, yeah. I think that's why I made the bet."

"Now this kissing. Is it just like kissing, or is it like snogging."

"Well, lets see, I'm me, and it's my end of the bet. I say, I get to do whatever I want."

"That doesn't sound all that fair to me, Malfoy."

"Well, it's my bet. So I get to do whatever I want to you for two minutes."

"Okay, stop changing the rules," Hermione yelled.

"What do you mean? I am just elaborating on the ones already put into motion."

"Fine," Hermione said quickly before slamming her mouth on to Draco's and snaking her arms around his neck.

It surprised him, until he realized that she was kissing him already, he put his hands on her waist, pulling her in for more.

Then he started kissing her back, he parted her lips with his tongue and let himself in. He was surprised that she was such a good kisser. She fought with him over the dominance of her mouth, she tried pushing his tongue back in his mouth with hers, only getting hers in a little way before he ultimately pushed his back in her mouth.

Two minutes was what the bet was for, so when the two minutes was up, Hermione pulled away from his lips and smiled.

"Now you be nice," she said slyly before grabbing her bag and leaving the bathroom.

He was still standing there, amazed at what had just happened, he had kissed the Mudblood, he had started it, just so he could win this bet with Blaise. But he never guessed that she would be such a good kisser. He stood there for a few minutes, just thinking about the kiss. He wanted to have her do that to him again. He could not wait an entire day; he wanted her again, now.

He ran from the bathroom. He was thinking about her lips, her taste, the feel of her arms around his neck. The way her sexily sloped waist felt in his hands. He wanted to kiss her again and he went running after her. He ran for what seemed like ten minutes before he saw Hermione in front of him.

He tried to call out to her, but he was too out of breath. He bent over to catch his breath and as he looked up he saw her disappear behind a portrait of a very fat woman in a pink dress. He walked up to the portrait.

"Can you please let me in?" he asked after catching his breath.

"You are not in this house."

"I know, but I need to talk to someone."

"So have one of the teachers come and get them. I am not allowed to let in people from other houses."

"But it's urgent. I'm a prefect," he said, but he realized how he was dressed and that he didn't have his badge

"I do not see a prefect's badge, and even then, only Head boy and Girl are allowed to come in other common rooms."

"Fine. I'll talk to her tomorrow."

"Goodbye dear boy, I hope you find your clothes," the portrait said as he walked away.

When he got back to his own room. He screamed like mad into a pillow, not caring if he woke the others up.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Hermione lay awake in her bed. Thinking of Dra-Malfoy. She didn't know what to do anymore. She had kissed him and…liked it. How was she supposed to react to that? What was she supposed to tell Ron?

Malfoy had been so…dreamy in his kisses. He was so much better than Ron. But she had loved Ron forever, since second year at least, and he loved her. So how was she supposed to go along and start kissing their worst enemy?

She fell asleep, thinking not of Ron, but of Draco, and looking forward to the next time she would kiss him, for it was a bet, and Ron could not do anything to stop it.

**A/N: Ok, so this chapter was a little longer, I hope you liked it, I will try to update soon, but my sister is coming home this weekend and I'm going to be spending time with her, so it will probably be Monday or Tuesday. Please Review.**

**Love and Lemons to all!**

**Brittany**


	8. The Truth and HIS Giggle

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, just the plot, yea!**

**A/N: Ok, so sorry it took me so long to update, but I don't have school this week and I have been working for my dad on taxes and shit. But if you are really nice and review, then I will try to get chapter 9 up by tomorrow, which I know you all will like, because it has a steamy hot make out scene, muahaha.**

**On with the story, eh?**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 8**

**The Truth and HIS Giggle**

After the kiss in the bathroom, Hermione felt completely different about Malfoy. She didn't know what to do anymore. She had had another night of rest, for her usual nightmares were actually dreams. She did not think of it as such a bad thing anymore.

To be married to Malfoy.

For that is what her dreams were about, she had dreams that when she was older, she was married to Malfoy. She was a Malfoy. She had two kids with him, it was odd, but she thought it was horrible. Why would she want to marry and have kids with him? It was something she thought was not even possible.

She thought of them only as nightmares, and would wake up shaking at the feeling of them, she hated the thought. But after that kiss, she felt different, like it might not be all that bad. But she needed to get that idea out of her head, because she was in love with Ron.

This made her remember her other nightmare slightly, she had a feeling it had to do something with Ron, but she wasn't sure what. It was obviously something bad, because why else would she wake up in a cold sweat, shaking.

When she got up, she was rested, she felt good and she happily went down to breakfast.

"Hermione, you're happy again."

"I know Harry."

"No more nightmares?"

"No, just dreams last night."

"Oh, what were they about?"

"They were about Ma—my boyfriend. Ron. They were about Ron."

"Oh, well I guess that's good."

"Where is Ron?"

"He is going to be down in a minute. He was up all night doing his charms homework."

"Oh, I was supposed to help him with that, wasn't I?"

"Yeah, but its ok, he got it done, he's just a little tired. Speak of the devil…"

"Hey Harry, Hermione," Ron said as he kissed his girlfriend and sat down.

"Hi Ron, I'm sorry about the charms homework."

"Oh, its ok. Lavender said that you were feeling horrible last night."

"Oh, that."

"Hermione, I thought you said you only had dreams last night," Harry said.

"Yeah, well, I had a really bad nightmare, I couldn't get back to sleep, and I was covered from head to toe in sweat, so I went to take a shower."

"Okay, then why did you say you were okay."

"Well, when I was in the bathroom, I…"

"You?"

"I felt relaxed, and when I went back to sleep, I didn't have anymore nightmares."

"Well, that's good."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Was she telling them? No, of course she wouldn't tell, she would just look over the whole fact that they had kissed at all. And now Draco had to be nice to them. Civil. How was she going to cover for that?

Draco was going to make sure that the other two thirds of the trio found out what Hermione did last night. He was going to be extra nice, and he was going to make sure that Potter and Weasel found out just what their perfect Hermione had done. It was, after all, her half of the bet for him to be nice. Not thinking that it would give him the perfect chance to ruin her relationship with the Weasel.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

On their way to potions, Hermione was talking to the boys about her dreams, well, her _old_ nightmares. She couldn't let them know that they were actually slowly becoming a good thing.

"So, in one dream, I was in a house dress, I was making breakfast. My kids came downstairs, two of them, and they were beautiful children. I call for my husband to come downstairs and when I realize who it is, I start screaming."

"Who is it?" the boys asked eagerly.

"Malfoy," she whispered.

"Eww…no wonder you weren't getting any sleep Hermione."

"I know, they were so horrible, I wanted to throw up."

"Oh my gods, I feel so sorry for you Hermione."

"Its ok, I've been getting used to them. I just don't know if I can stand them much longer."

"Well, maybe you can do something about it."

"Like what?" Hermione asked.

"Like killing Malfoy."

"Why would you want to kill me Potter?" They heard Malfoy say from behind them. Hermione secretly wished that he had not heard what her dream was about.

"Well, I have a lot of reasons. But in particular…"

"Malfoy, aren't you supposed to be nice?"

"What?" Harry and Ron looked at her as though she was crazy.

"But I was being nice, Granger. It was Potter who threatened to kill me."

"He was joking."

"No I wasn't," Harry interrupted. "Anyway, why is he supposed to be nice to us?"

"A bet, Potter."

"Ah, so you lost?"

"No, I won."

"So you wanted to be nice to me?" Harry asked in confusion.

"No, Granger won too."

"How can you both win a bet?"

"Granger would you like to take this one?" Draco said to Hermione.

"No thank you, you can." Hermione said and Draco leaned in close to Hermione's ear.

"If I tell them, I'm not leaving out any details," he whispered.

"Fine, I'll tell them," she said angrily to the blonde. "Okay, Harry, Ron, you remember when I told you I went to the bathroom to take a shower last night?"

"Yes," they answered hesitantly

"Well, stupid Malfoy ended up in the wrong bathroom and decided to take a shower in the girl's bathroom." Draco nudged her with his elbow. "Or so I thought," she said more at Draco then the other two.

"Then what?"

"Well, when he got out of the shower and asked me what I was doing in the boy's bathroom, I told him he was in the girl's bathroom and we made a bet on it."

"What bet?"

"A bet to what bathroom we were in. Anyway, when we went to check, we saw that they had combined the bathrooms."

"They did?"

"Yeah, they combined them to be one bathroom."

"So?"

"So, we both won/lost the bet. My half of the bet was that he would have to be nice to us for a week."

"And my half was that she would have to kiss me," Draco said happily.

Ron's reaction was exactly was Draco was hoping for. Ron dropped his jaw and looked at his slave master for an agreement.

"Its true, so I had to kiss him and now he's being nice to us."

"You kissed Malfoy?" Ron asked as though Draco wasn't there anymore.

"Yes, it was for the bet Ron, I can't take it back."

"But why did you agree to that in the first place?"

"Because I didn't know that they switched the bathrooms on me, I thought I was in the right bathroom."

"But Hermione, you kissed him?"

"Yes Weasel, she did, for two whole minutes."

"What? Hermione, please tell me he's lying," Ron asked.

"Draco, you're not being nice," Hermione said softly.

"Oh, I'm sorry. What am I supposed to say? Yes, _Ron_, she did, for two whole minutes?"

"Hermione, he's lying right?"

"No, he's not."

"How could you do that to me?"

"It was a stupid bet, Ron."

"So, you shouldn't have made it."

"Ron, I told you, I thought I was in the right bathroom."

"Hermione, I just…don't want to talk to you right now."

"Ron! It was nothing!" But Ron was already gone down the hall, and turning into the potions classroom, with Harry close behind him.

"Well, that went great," Draco said in triumph.

"Shut up, you ass, now I have to talk to Ron. Do you know how hard this is going to make things for me?"

"Good morning to you, too, Granger," he said happily as he walked away from her, leaving her fuming in the hall.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

How could she do this to him? She was his girlfriend; she just couldn't go snogging people like Malfoy. Why would she do something like that?

Ron was completely pissed. Especially when Hermione sat down next to Malfoy in the front of the class. He knew they were partners, but he wasn't thinking about that right now, she should have come and talked to him. Not went and talked to that git.

He was going to get Malfoy for this. He was going to hurt him; he was going to make him pay. Hermione would not be taken from him that easily. She was his, and she was going to stay that way.

Forever.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Why would go along and do that?"

"I was just conversing with your friends."

"You ass, you know what I mean, now Ron is going to be pissed at me, and you too."

"So, what is your little slave going to do to me?"

"You would be surprised, he can do a lot of things when he's angry," she said softly.

"Like what?"

"Nothing, just…can we get to work?"

"Yeah," Draco said, but he wanted to know that Weasel had done.

The class went by slowly. Hermione avoided all of the questions that Draco asked her, and he was getting slightly angry, so finally he asked the one that would have to get her attention.

"Why would it be a nightmare?"

"What?"

"Why would it be a nightmare?"

"Why would what be a nightmare?"

"Being married to me?"

"You heard that?"

"Yeah, I was walking behind you. Is that why you have looked so horrible?"

"No, that is just the nightmare that I can remember, there are many other ones, but I can never remember what they are about. I know I have had one with something about Ron dying."

"That one sounds like a dream to me," Draco said with a smirk.

"Now that definitely wasn't nice."

"I'm sorry. But it's true."

"For you, not for me."

"So you never answered my question."

"What question?"

"I don't see why everyone thinks you're so smart, you can't even think of a question I just asked you. I asked you why it would be so bad."

"I don't know, I just…you were my enemy, I hated you."

"Wait, 'were,' 'hated,' does that mean that I am not longer your enemy and you no longer hate me?"

"No, that's not what I meant."

"I think it is. So if you had such bad dreams last night, then why would you look good today instead of horrible?"

"Because when I got back from my shower, I was relaxed."

"And"

"And? And nothing."

"Sure, you're not telling me something," Draco said.

"And why should I tell you anything about me?"

"Because I was in your dreams."

"Nightmares," Hermione corrected.

"Whatever, that gives me some sort of access to your personal life."

"No, it doesn't."

"Oh, I think it does. Ok, if I tell you something, then will you tell me something?"

"I guess we can make a fair trade, depending on what it is that you tell me."

"Ok, well, last night after, you know, I was thinking about it, and I actually wanted to kiss you again. I ran after you to your common room, but you were in before I could get to you, then that stupid chubby lady wouldn't let me in," he grumped.

"You wanted to kiss me again?" Hermione asked in surprise.

"Yes, now you have to tell me something."

"Wait, you wanted to kiss me again?"

"I already said yes, now tell me something."

"I wanted to kiss you again too," she blurted out.

"You did?"

"Yeah, that's why I got such a good nights sleep. I was thinking about…you."

"You were?" This surprised Draco very much.

"Yes," she giggled.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Ron watched them in their little conversation. He could not understand why she was laughing at him. She was giggling HIS giggle, to their worst enemy. Oh, he would get them for this. He would make sure Hermione knew that she was his, Ron's, not Malfoy's.

**A/N: I know that was a little corny, but I had to do it, next chapter will be better, I promise.**

**Lemons Loves,**

**Brittany**


	9. Bipolar and Cold Showers

**Disclaimer: don't own the characters, just the plot, and some characters, such as Prof. Rosenthal, Phroupoeyz, and Raymond, but they don't come into play until much later.**

**A/N: I love all you reviewers, and this is the chapter with the steamy make out scene, so I hope you like. This was one of my favorite chapters to write, yea.**

**I have decided that this is either going to end up being a really long story, or a story in three parts. I haven't decided yet, but it's going to be long either way. I know it doesn't seem like it can be now, but I have already written chapter 24, I just haven't posted it yet, because I want some reviews. So review!**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 9**

**Bipolar and Cold Showers**

After potions class, Hermione went straight to Ron. She wanted to talk to him about the bet, and she wanted to make sure he knew that it meant nothing to her, even though it did, just a little. But even though she enjoyed Draco's kisses, she was still in love with Ron, and she wanted to make sure that he knew that.

"Ron, will you just talk to me?" Ron was walking away. He didn't want to listen to anything that the lying whore had to say. "RON!"

"What?"

"Ron, I want to talk to you."

"I don't want to talk to you, you cheated on me."

"I did not. It was a bet, a stupid bet that meant nothing to me."

"If it didn't mean anything to you, then why were you laughing at that arse during class."

"Because he made me laugh, what is so bad about laughing at something he has to say?"

"Because he is our worst enemy, Hermione."

"No, Ron, _Voldemort_ is our worst enemy." Ron shuddered at the name.

"Don't say his name," he said.

"Fear of a name only increases fear of the thing itself," Hermione recited.

"Don't use that line on me Hermione."

"Then don't feel so scared to say his name. If we are ever going to defeat him, then you are going to have to get over the fear of his name."

"Hermione, I don't want to talk about that right now."

"I know. We got off subject. I was _not_ cheating on you."

"Yes you were. You snogged Malfoy. Of all people, couldn't you have picked someone a little better than him?"

"Ron, it was a bet."

"I don't care Hermione, I don't like the fact, and I don't want you to ever do it again."

"I have to."

"What?"

"I have to, the bet was for the whole week. I have to kiss him once a day, for the whole week that he is nice to us."

"Why did you make that bet?"

"I told you, I thought I was in the right bathroom."

"Hermione, I just…don't want to talk to you."

"Well, I want to talk to you, and if you cant get over some little fight, then there is no way that we can be together, if you don't even listen to what I'm trying to tell you. I love _you_, Ron, I don't love Malfoy."

"I love you, too."

"Then please hear me out."

"I have."

"Then why can't you understand that it meant nothing to me?"

"Because I don't like the fact that my girlfriend is kissing Draco Malfoy."

"I'm sorry Ron, but I have to, just like he has to be nice to us for the rest of the week."

"I don't see how he can be nice to us."

"Well, he was being nice, that's why I was laughing at him. It's so hard for him to be nice to us, that it was funny watching him," she lied.

"Whatever. Let's just go back to the common room. I need help with my homework."

"Okay."

And with that they left, walking down the corridor. Ron was still mad, but he could forgive her for now. Hermione was just happy that she had convinced him. Draco, who was listening to the whole conversation from a corner, knew that she was lying her little heart out to her boyfriend, and soon they would be over. Soon he would win his bet.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

While they were still in class, Hermione and Draco had decided that they were going to meet in the bathroom at midnight. And then he would have his next two-minute kiss. But Draco decided that it was not going to be just two minutes, he had to get her to fall in love with him, how was he going to do that with only seven two-minute kisses. It was not enough, even for Draco Malfoy. He was going to have to make her want him so bad that she wouldn't leave him, and maybe even let him go a little further than a kiss.

When midnight rolled around, Hermione left Ron, who was lying on the couch in the common room, asleep. She ran upstairs and grabbed her shower bag, just incase she got caught be a teacher, then she could say that she had been having a bad dream and desperately needed a shower.

She left the common room and walked out of the portrait. Ron, only pretending to be asleep, watched her happily leave. This made him sick; knowing that she lied when she said it meant nothing. He was going to wait for her, just to see how she felt when she got back.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"I thought you weren't going to come," Hermione heard when she walked in the bathroom.

"Why wouldn't I come, plus I'm only two minutes late."

"I thought the Weasel would have gotten to you and told you not to come."

"Even if he had, I still would've come, he's not the boss of me."

"Ah, so are you going to take a shower?" He nodded at her bag.

"No, I just brought this in case."

"I see, so are we going to get this over with?"

"Why do you want to get it over with?"

"Because, amazingly enough, I'm sort of tired."

"So, all that talk in potions and now you just want to get it over with?"

"Yeah, I sort of do."

"Why are you so bipolar."

"I'm not bipolar."

"Yes you are, you're just in denial."

"I'm not in denial."

"Yes you are, you're in denial about being in denial."

"Can we just…"

"Well, I don't know if I want to kiss you now, you're being an ass."

"Well, you have to kiss me, because otherwise you break our bet."

"And what happens if I don't kiss you?"

"Then I get to handcuff you to my bed and do whatever I want to you," Draco smirked.

"Ugh, no, I'll kiss you."

"You're saying that you think it wouldn't be nice for you to be handcuffed to my bed?"

"No. I don't want to be handcuffed to anyone's bed."

"Fine, then kiss me."

"Fine," she said as she hesitantly approached him. She wasn't sure what was wrong with him. He was acting so weird. He had said that he wanted to kiss her again in potions, and now he was acting like the thought of it is repulsive.

"Now or never, Granger."

She put her arms slowly around his neck, pulling him down to her lips, and softly touched them to his.

Draco was in heaven, he had wanted this to happen again, but he couldn't let it get to him, he was only doing this for a bet, and he was getting too much into it. He didn't like that she was making him feel something for her.

Draco slowly grabbed her waist, he then he suddenly lifted her up so that she had to wrap her legs around his waist. Then he pushed her against the wall. Now that they were the same height, it was easier for him to kiss her. He was at least 9 inches taller than her and it hurt his neck to bend down like that.

Hermione was surprised when he lifted her up, but out of instinct she wrapped her legs around his waist. When he pushed her up against the wall, she couldn't help but feel that it was probably the most comfortable that she had ever been. It only made her kiss him harder and deeper, making them both moan.

Draco let his tongue explore her mouth, every curve and point of her smooth teeth, the wonderful taste of her mouth, the way she moaned when his tongue would reach the roof of her mouth. It felt so good; he didn't want to ever stop. He didn't know that just kissing could do so much to him, his emotions and his body.

When the two minutes was up, Hermione tried to pull away, but Draco was still holding her against the wall. Since she stopped kissing him, he started moving his kissing down her neck; he wanted to taste more of her.

"Draco, two minutes is up," Hermione said breathlessly, but was still enjoying the feeling of Draco's hot lips on her neck. Draco didn't answer but continued his mission. As his mouth went down, his hands went further up, until they rested on her bum. This surprised Hermione.

"Draco, please stop," Hermione said as she noticed where his hands had gone.

"I don't want to," he said in a childish voice, bringing his head up from her chest, where it had been, and trying to kiss her lips again.

"Please Draco, I have to go back now," she said, pulling away from his attempt to kiss her again.

Draco groaned as another attempt to tell her that he didn't want to stop.

"Please?" Hermione asked again, and Draco let her down regretfully. "I'm sorry, I just…"

"I understand. I was a little forward."

"Its okay, it felt nice. I just don't want to go further than kissing for now."

"Okay, can I have another kiss then?"

"I don't know if I should let you," Hermione giggled.

"Please?"

"Are you, Draco Malfoy, asking me for another kiss?"

"Yes, I am," he said with a trademark smirk.

"Well, since you asked so nicely, then…yes," Hermione said as she pulled Draco back down for another kiss. After another minute or so of tongue wars, they pulled away.

"Why do I like kissing you so much?" Hermione sort of asked herself.

"I don't know. Why do I like kissing you so much?" Draco answered.

"I don't know. Why do we have to be worst enemies, and why did you have to come around after I got together with Ron? And why do you have to be so perfect, and why did this have to happen now, and why-" But Draco stopped her mouth with his thumb, putting his fingers under her chin and pushing her face up to his.

"Too many questions. My second-in-the-class brain is too small," he said sarcastically.

"I'm sorry. I just…are we really enemies anymore? Or when this bet is done, are you going to go back to being the annoying ferret that you were before?" she asked through his thumb.

"I'm not sure yet. I may be nice to you, depending. But don't even think that I am ever going to be nice to Potter and Weasley, I don't trust them."

"I guess that's enough for now then. I really have to go now though."

"Okay, a goodnight kiss then?"

"Fine," Hermione said as she gave him a peck on the cheek and left the bathroom.

She walked back to her dormitory feeling very good.

Draco on the other hand, felt horrible. He wanted more, he wanted to have her. But she had said no, and he respected that. He also thought that that was the first time a girl had ever said no to him. He sort of liked it, but didn't at the same time.

He decided that since he was there, he might as well take the cold shower that he definitely needed.

**Love and Lemons my sweets!**

**Brittany**


	10. Lies and 'Stupefy'

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, but I do own the plot and a Red tailed boa named Cleopatra.**

**A/N: I hope you all like, this is when you first really see the bad side of Ron. Yeah!**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 10**

**Lies and 'Stupefy'**

When Hermione came back to the common room, feeling very good, she was met by an unpleasant surprise.

She walked back through the portrait, smiling. Then a face popped out of nowhere.

"What are you so happy about?"

"Nothing, I just ran into Mrs. Norris on my way back," she conjured quickly.

"Why is that a good thing?"

"Because I kicked her."

"And you didn't get in trouble?"

"No, Filch was too busy yelling at Peeves."

"Sure," Ron said as he looked at Hermione suspiciously.

"Seriously Ron."

"And what took you so long?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you've been gone for a long time."

"No I haven't, I've been gone for twenty minutes."

"Yeah, that's a long time for a two-minute snog."

"Ron, do you not trust me? It takes time to walk to and from the bathroom."

"Hermione, of course I trust you."

"Then why did you stay up, to spy on me? That doesn't seem much like trust to me."

"I didn't mean for it to seem like that Hermione."

"Ron, if you can't trust me, then I think that we should not be together."

"Hermione, its not like that, I trust you, I just don't want you off snogging Malfoy, that's all."

"Ron, I have to, it was a bet."

"That's your excuse," Ron said quietly. Ron's anger quickly turned to sadness, his confidence being lowered.

"Ron, I am going to bed, if you want to keep badgering me, you can do it in the morning, but right now, I am not going to stand for you yelling at me. If you can't just trust me, then we are through," she said angrily as she ran up the stairs.

Hermione sat in her bed thinking of everything she had just said to Ron. She had lied to him. A lot. She knew he was just being a good boyfriend, but she was being a horrible girlfriend. She was snogging another guy and she was enjoying it. She just wanted to make the most of the week that they had, because after that, she wouldn't be able to casually kiss him anymore.

She then thought about what it would be like for her and Draco to be together. It really wouldn't be seen as a good thing at all would it? She would never be able to actually be with him, she would have to see him in private.

It would be so much easier if she just stayed with Ron. But he had been spying on her. He did have good reason—she was off snogging Malfoy—Draco could've taken advantage of her, but he didn't, when she asked him to stop, he did. Well, it took him a couple of times, but he did stop.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Ron was thinking about what she said. Did she not want to be with him anymore? Did she want to be with Malfoy? He didn't know anymore. But at the moment, she was still his, and he was going to make sure she knew that.

Ron had also been thinking how he was going to get Malfoy back for this. He was going to make him pay; he was going to make them both pay.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

As the week went by, Hermione and Draco shared a lot more long kisses, and Draco took a lot more cold showers. For Hermione would always leave him, not wanting to go further. He wanted to go further but he knew that she was still going out with the Weasel and she already felt as though she was cheating on him.

He still needed a way for them to break up, because he needed them to, so that he actually had a chance for her to fall in love with him. He was still, after all, doing this for Blaise's bet. But he never thought that he would actually start to fall for the Mudblood. At least her kisses.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

On the second to the last day of the bet, Ron decided that he was going to follow his little, lying, whore of a girlfriend. He borrowed Harry's invisibility cloak and when Hermione left, he followed close behind. He knew that they met in the Prefect's Bathroom because that was where no one would bother them. No one would be seeing if the 'good kids' in school were taking showers in the middle of the night.

As Hermione left the portrait, Ron followed close behind. He wore only his socks, for he thought his shoes would make too much noise. He followed her for what seemed like forever, but actually turned out to be only five minutes.

When Hermione went in the bathroom, she looked around. Draco was nowhere to be seen.

"Draco…" She called out. It was already midnight, and Draco was never late. Where was he? "Draco?"

_Oh? Draco is it? _Ron thought. Hermione decided that he might just have some trouble getting there, so she sat down, her head against the wall.

Ron watched her from under the invisibility cloak. He was angry because Hermione looked sad at the thought that Malfoy wasn't there. This thought, in fact, made him furious. Why would she even care, why would she wait for him, if she didn't enjoy it? He started thinking about all the things that he could do to her, when all of a sudden he was pushed forward onto the floor.

"What the fuck?" Draco screamed out as he tripped over apparently nothing.

"What's wrong Draco?" Hermione asked as she got up.

"I don't know, I just…" he was rambling as he got up off the floor.

"Well, are you okay? What did you trip on?"

"I don't know, I just walked in and..." He kicked the air, only to find his foot hit something solid.

"Humph," they heard from nowhere.

Hermione figured out what had happened already. She reached down and as she felt her hands against a soft material, she grabbed it and pulled it away, revealing a badly bruised Ron Weasley.

"Ron Weasley. I don't know what to say, you just…get out of my sight. NOW!"

"Hermione, I know you don't mean that."

"Yes I do. I never want to talk to you again."

"Hermione…"

"No, Ron, I told you that if you couldn't trust me, then we were through. And obviously, this is considered not much trust. Now go away, Ron."

"Hermione…"

"Did you hear what she said, Weasel, go, now."

"Why are you defending her?"

"I…"

"What the hell is going on with you two?"

"Ron, just go away."

"No, I am not going to leave you here, just so you and ferret boy here can snog."

"Ron, leave, before I am forced to do something that I don't want to do."

"And what would that be?" he asked in a mocking voice.

"Leave, or you will find out—the hard way."

"I am not going to leave unless you come with me."

"Then you're just going to have to stay here as we snog, Weasel," Draco proposed.

"No, Hermione is coming with me."

"No, she's staying here."

"No, she's coming with me!" Ron screamed.

"She is going to stay here," Draco said.

"No…"

"BOYS!"

"What?" they both said, while still looking fiercely in each other's eyes.

"Why are you fighting?"

"We always fight, there is nothing new about this," Draco said matter of factly.

"I know, but can you please just stop. It is so annoying. Plus, Draco you are supposed to be nice."

"I was being nice. I wanted to kill him, but I didn't, did I?"

"Shut up, Malfoy."

"Why don't you, Weasel?"

"Because she is my girlfriend, and I am not going to leave here without her."

"Ron, you are going to leave without me, you are going to go back to the common room, and you are going to stay there until I get back."

"You are not the boss of me."

"Neither are you of me."

"Yes I am. I'm your boyfriend."

"That does not make you the boss of me, Ron Weasley. We are through."

"No, we're not. And you are coming back to the common room with me."

"No I'm not."

"You pathetic, lying, cheating, who-" But his words were cut off as two spells hit him at the same time. He rolled his eyes back as he fell unconscious on the floor.

"I'm sorry, he was just getting on my nerves," Draco said with a hesitant smile.

"He deserved it. But now I have to take him back to the common room," Hermione said, returning the smile.

"What about our snog?" Draco asked childishly

"Well, for that…" She stood up on her tiptoes and planted a small kiss on his cheek.

"No, you are not going to get away with that," Draco said as her wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her in for more.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

After yet another cold shower, Draco made his way back to his room. He was still thinking about what the Weasel had said to her. He had said that he was the boss of her—that he was in charge. He acted as though she was his slave; that she had to obey his every command. Draco didn't like that, which was why he had stunned him. Though, Hermione had thought about the same thing at the same time for she had also stunned him. Two hits from the same spell by probably the two most powerful wizards in the school that was going to leave a mark. Draco just hoped that he didn't get in trouble for it. You are not supposed to do magic to another student. He could get kicked out of school. But he was sure that Hermione would come up with a plausible excuse.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

When Hermione left the bathroom, she put a hover charm on Ron so that she could float him behind her, then she covered him with the invisibility cloak, just incase she got stopped by a teacher.

When she got back to the common room, she left Ron on the couch, and muttered the counter curse before she walked upstairs, away from Ron. She could not stand him right now. Just the thought of him trying to control her, it just made her so mad. She wanted to be as far away from him as possible. She went up to her room and fell into another uneasy sleep. In fact, the first she had had since the beginning of the week.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Ron felt his headache. He felt like his brain was about to explode. He sat groggily up and was amazed to find himself on the couch in the common room. What had happened, how had he gotten there, what happened to Hermione? Understandably, he was pissed beyond all reason. He slowly remembered what had happened in the bathroom, and he remembered that Draco had fired at him, with his wand. Oh, he was going to pay dearly for this. Yes, he was.

**Lemons and Love**

**Brittany**


	11. Fainting and 'What Happened'

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, just the plot.**

**A/N: I love you all, especially the people who reviewed. I hope you all like this chapter, its not as great as the last chapter, but it gets us ever closer to lucky number 13, which is my LEAST favorite chapter in the story, but alas, it had to happen, the funny thing is, you have no idea what I'm talking about.**

**Enoy!**

**Chapter 11**

**Fainting and 'What Happened?'**

"What did I do this time?" Draco asked himself as he read the letter, telling him to go to the Headmaster's office as soon as possible. He knew what he had done but he had hoped that Hermione would cover it up. Now he was going to get into huge trouble. Weasley was going to tell on only him after all, he would never want his girlfriend kicked out of school.

As Draco made his way towards the Headmaster's office that morning, he was thinking of an excuse for everything. Why he was in the bathroom in the first place? Bad dreams. Why Hermione was there? Nightmares. Why he had stunned Weasley? He was trying to hurt Hermione? That might work. It was the truth after all.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Hermione got up in the morning and was famished, not to mention her nightmares had also left her with practically no energy. She got up slowly and she decided to take an early breakfast, she made her way to the kitchens. On her way, she ran into a rather angry looking blonde.

"Draco, what's wrong?"

"Weasel ratted me out. That's what's wrong," Draco said furiously at her.

"Draco, don't take it out on me."

"Why, it's your fault."

"How is it my fault?"

"You're the reason that he was there."

"And you're the reason that I was there. You're the one that made the bet Draco Malfoy, so don't you even start to try to put the blame on someo-" but Hermione couldn't finish her statement, for she was on the floor, holding her head. The room was spinning.

Draco, surprised at what had just happened, didn't know how to react. So he got down on his knees and started shaking Hermione softly.

"Hermione, wake up. Hermione?" Since he couldn't get her to wake up, and he was due in Dumbledore's office, he picked her up off the ground and carried her the rest of the way to the headmaster's office.

When he walked in the office carrying Hermione, Dumbledore had a surprised expression on his face.

"Mr. Malfoy. What is going on here?"

"I don't know, Headmaster. I was talking to her in the hall and then all of a sudden, she just…fainted."

"Well, she must be taken to the hospital wing immediately. Do you know what could have caused this?"

"No, she was yelling at me, then halfway through her sentence, she just…"

"Fainted," Dumbledore finished. "Well, you might as well be on your way to the hospital wing. But when she is in proper care, I still want to talk to you."

"Headmaster, I…"

"We will talk about it later, Mr. Malfoy."

With a nod, Draco left the room, still carrying Hermione in his lean muscular arms. When he was about halfway to the hospital wing, Hermione started to stir.

"Where am I?" she asked softly, looking at the gorgeous blonde that was holding her.

"I'm taking you to the hospital wing."

"Why? There's nothing wrong with me," she said.

"Yes there is, you fainted in the hall. What happened? Why did you pass out?"

"I don't know. The last thing that I remember is talking to you about something. We were in the hall, then I woke up and I was in your arms."

"Well, you passed out and scared the hell out of me."

"Why would me passing out scare the hell out of you?" she questioned in a sexy voice.

"We're here," he said as he walked through the doors of the infirmary.

"What do you two want?" Madam Pomfrey asked angrily as the two students entered the hospital wing.

"Hermione passed out in the hall, Dumbledore told me to take her here."

"Fine, fine. Lay her down on this bed."

"Okay," Draco said as he dropped her onto the bed that Madam Pomfrey pointed to.

"Hey!" Hermione said as she landed on the bed.

"Well, I must be off, I have to go talk to Dumbledore."

"Oh, I forgot. Tell him that it was all me."

"Hermione, he is never going to believe that."

"Then tell him to come talk to me. I'll back it. I don't want you kicked out of school because Ron was being a bad boyfriend."

"Fine, but if I get kicked out, it's your fault," he said happily as he kissed her on the cheek and walked towards the door.

Was he actually falling for her? He had kissed her for no apparent reason. It wasn't the bet; it was because he felt like kissing her. It wasn't even a kiss kiss; it was just a simple kiss on the cheek, a…loving kiss.

He was thinking about her as he walked back to Dumbledore's office. This time when he entered, he was not alone. The Weasel was there.

"Ah, welcome back Mr. Malfoy."

"Back?" Ron asked stupidly.

"Mr. Malfoy was here earlier with Ms. Granger."

"Why were you here with Hermione?" Ron asked getting angry.

"It's not what you think Weasley. She passed out. I had to take her to the hospital wing."

"Why is Hermione in the hospital wing?"

"I told you, she passed out. I just dropped her off," he said, smiling at how it was a literal statement.

"Whatever, can we just get this over with?"

"Yes, Mr. Weasley. What did you want to talk to me about?"

"Well, Malfoy was out passed lights out."

"As were you," Draco said, defending himself.

"I was just following…you."

"And why would you be following me? You wouldn't even know when or where I was going. If you're going to try telling on me, don't leave anything out."

"Oh, and the whole bet thing shouldn't be left out then either?"

"No, because that is the reason we were all there, was it not?"

"Yes, it was. Why do you think I followed her? I wanted to see what you were doing."

"Excuse me boys, but can you please explain to me what is going on?" Dumbledore interrupted the two.

The boys started talking as fast as they could, both of them talking at the same time. Dumbledore got nothing out of this. Well, he got one thing…it had something to do with Miss Granger.

"Boys," he said as they calmed down. "I think we need to talk to Miss Granger about this."

Ron nodded solemnly, but Draco smiled at this. It is what Hermione had told him to do. Surely she had a plan.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Hermione, who wasn't even feeling well, hadn't even thought about this. She didn't have a plan; she was just going to hope that her reputation would help her.

She was just dozing off as Ron started shaking her. "Hermione," he said.

"Go away Ron, I don't want to talk to you," she said, still half asleep.

"Hermione, Dumbledore is here. He wants to talk to you." Hermione just rolled over, she was not ready to talk to anyone, and she still felt as though her head was going to explode.

"Ms. Granger, are you in the condition to talk," she heard Dumbledore say.

"I guess so," she said as she turned over and looked into the face of her Headmaster.

"Ms. Granger, these two have told me some things that I am still very confused about. I was wondering if you could clear things up."

"Of course. Where do you want me to start?"

"Well, as I have no idea what happened, the beginning."

"Ok, well, I guess, I have to tell you about my nightmares then."

"Nightmares?"

"Yes, I have been having nightmares since the beginning of the school year. Some of them were horrible, others were not that bad as time went by." She said the last part with a small smirk at Draco.

"And what are these dreams about?" Dumbledore asked, intrigued.

"Well, the worst one I can't remember all of the details of. It has something to do with Ron; something about him dying. But it is really far in the future, he has kids, and then Voldemort comes and kills him." As she said this, Ron let out a small squeal. She had a dream about him dying? That can't be a good sign can it?

"And?" Dumbledore asked.

"And, I don't know, when I first started having this dream I thought that I was married to Ron, for it was the house that I had been looking at in a magazine. But the more I had it, the more I noticed that the kids didn't look like me. The last time I had this one, was actually last night. I saw her, I saw Ron's wife, she was upstairs, Voldemort had already killed her; she was lying on the floor. But I don't know who it was, I didn't recognize her."

"Ms. Granger, you say that this is a recurring nightmare?"

"Yes, I have had it many times. But for the last week, I hadn't had any, not until last night anyway."

"And why were your nightmares going away?"

"Well, I think it had something to do with Draco," she said truthfully.

"How could he stop you from having nightmares?" he asked with a small smile.

"Well, you see, at the beginning of the week, I had the nightmare about Ron, and I woke up, I was shaking and sweating. Lavender woke me up, saying that I needed to go take a shower, because I was covered in sweat.

"So I went to the prefect's bathroom. While I was in the shower, another person came into the bathroom. When I got out, I was brushing my hair, and then Draco came out of his shower. He asked me why I was in the boy's bathroom, and I said that he was in the girl's bathroom, so we got into a huge argument. Then we made a bet on what bathroom we were in.

"When we went to check, we noticed that they had combined the bathroom. So we decided that we would both won the bet."

"And the bet was?" Dumbledore asked.

"Well, my half was that Draco had to be nice to me and my friends for a week."

"And?"

"And Draco's was that I had to kiss him."

"I see."

"Every day for the week that he had to be nice to my friends. So I went to the bathroom at midnight every night this week, for the kiss. Because I had to do it."

"And what does this have to do with Mr. Weasley?"

"Well, he _was_ my boyfriend. He didn't trust me, so he followed me to see what Draco and I were actually doing. I told him that we were only kissing, but he didn't believe me." Then she looked at Ron. "And a relationship without trust is not a relationship."

"So, Mr. Weasley, what did you want to tell me about this?"

"Well, he stunned me," he said, pointing at Draco.

"And why did you do that Mr. Malfoy?"

"I was just protecting Hermione."

"Headmaster, Ron was yelling at me, he was telling me that I had to go back to the common room with him. He was trying to control me," she said hesitantly. "If anyone should be punished, it would be me. I was the reason that everyone was there. I was the reason that Ron was there in the first place. I stunned him too, we both did, at the same time."

"You're lying, Hermione."

"You wouldn't remember, Ron, you were stunned, his spell just probably hit you first."

"Hermione…"

"Children, please…I need to think about this. It is a very hard decision for me to make."

"Headmaster…it was all me," Hermione said.

"No, you are not going to put the blame on yourself, Hermione, I am the reason that you were there. I'm the one that made the stupid bet. It was me. It wasn't Hermione, headmaster."

"I understand, Mr. Malfoy. I will have to punish you all accordingly."

The three waited. Holding their breath, waiting for their punishment…

**A/N: Ooh, cliffy. Sry, I'll update soon, promise.**

**Lemons and Love and Chocolate Spoons!**

**Brittany**


	12. Punishments and Apologies

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, just the plot, and soon you will know what a Phroupoeyz is. Yea!**

**A/N: I'm sorry for the cliffhanger, but I like making people wait, even if it was only a day. You will know by the end of the week what happens in chapter 13, because that is when I will be posting it, but you should be able to tell by the end of this chapter about what happens.**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 12**

**Punishments and Apologies**

The three of them stood there, they didn't know what to say. The headmaster was just standing there, not talking. He was contemplating on their punishments.

"Mr. Weasley, since you have only broken one rule, you will have detention. With Professor McGonagall. You may go."

Hermione held her breath as Ron left. She didn't want to know what her punishment was. She knew that it would be horrible. She didn't want to be expelled, but that was the punishment for attacking another person.

"Miss Granger, you have broken many rules, you have been out past curfew, many times, and you attacked another student." Hermione closed her eyes, waiting for her punishment. "Therefore, it would be only suiting if you also had a detention."

"Just a detention, sir?" Hermione asked hesitantly.

"No, you will have a weeks worth of detentions, since you have been out wandering the halls at night for a week."

"Yes sir…my detentions with Professor Snape don't end for another three days though."

"Well in that case, you will have to spend another week with Professor Snape. He will be the one in charge of your detentions."

"Thank you, Headmaster," Hermione said, she could think of a worse punishment, and it made her happy that he had not expelled her.

"You will also apologize to Mr. Weasley, even if your actions were unclear to me. I believe you had a good reason for it, Miss Granger, and I therefore do not hold you accountable. But an apology would be a good thing to start with."

"Yes, sir."

"Now, you need to go back to sleep. Mr. Malfoy, please follow me, we will discuss your punishment."

"Yes, sir." Hermione was then left alone as Dumbledore and Draco made their way out of the hospital wing.

Hermione realized some time later that she was really hungry. She had not eaten breakfast. That was probably why she was so weak. She passed out because she needed food, yet when she needed it the most, there wasn't any.

"Madam Pomfrey?" Hermione yelled out.

"Yes dear?"

"Can I leave please?"

"If you can stand up and walk across the room without falling over, then yes."

"Okay," Hermione said as she got up slowly. Holding her head in her hands and getting off of her bed. She made her way slowly across the room. She made it to the other end, but on her way back to the bed her head started spinning again. She fell over and promptly vomited all over the floor before blacking out again.

"No, dear, I'm sorry you can't leave yet," Madam Pomfrey was saying as she helped Hermione back onto her bed.

Hermione had been out on the floor for a good ten minutes before Madam Pomfrey could get her to wake. Then she helped Hermione gingerly to her bed.

"I think I just need to eat something," Hermione said.

"You need rest. But yes, I will see if I can get you something."

"Thank you," Hermione said as she fell into an uneasy sleep.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Mr. Malfoy, you will also have detentions. You will also apologize to Mr. Weasley. And…" Draco shut his eyes, not wanting to know what it was. "You will be taking care of Miss Granger until she is well. I'm sorry, but she seems to really have come down with something and I want to make sure that she is completely fine."

"Yes, sir. But who shall I have my detentions with?"

"You will have them with Madam Pomfrey."

"I'm going to be a hospital aid?"

"Yes. I just really want you to take good care of Miss Granger for me. I have a feeling about her dreams, I need to do some research though."

"What feeling, sir?"

"Never mind that for now. I say, go get some breakfast. Then you can check on Miss Granger."

"Yes, sir," Draco said before walking down the hall. That was probably the most he had ever gotten off for a punishment. He smiled as he walked into the Great Hall, realizing that he was completely famished.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Hermione?"

"Hmmm…"

"Hermione? Do you want some food?"

"Yes please," she said sleepily as she turned over in her bed.

"Okay, what do you want?"

"I don't know Madam Pomfrey, anything."

"I'm not Madam Pomfrey!"

"Yes you are. Who else would you be?"

"Hermione, it's me, Draco."

Hermione's eyes opened up quickly.

"Oh, hi," She said with a smile.

"Hi, so do you want something to eat?"

"Sure, I'm starving."

"I thought you would be. How about a plum for now, it's all I brought down, but I can go get something else if you want it."

"Why are you being so nice?"

"It's my punishment; I have to take care of you."

"So you're only doing this because of a punishment?"

"No, I would probably do it anyway."

"Why?"

"I don't know. You know, I'm not really all that evil at heart. Everyone just thinks I am, because I'm my father's son."

"I don't think of you that way."

"Ah, but you used to."

"So what if I did? Did I really have a choice?"

"Yes, just because Potter the Poof and Weasley didn't like me, doesn't mean that you had to also think of me as just another minion of the dark arts."

"I never thought about you that way."

"You didn't?"

"No, Draco, I…" She was going to say that she wanted to be with him, but all that came out was vomit. "I'm sorry," she said meekly. Now he would never want to be with her.

"Its okay, I just…should go shower," he said as he got up with a sick expression on his face.

"I'm sorry Draco; I'm just not feeling well."

"I know, I'll be back in a little while. I need to go change my clothes."

Hermione said goodbye to him and started to take a bite out of her plum. She didn't know what it was, but one bite of the plum made her feel so much better. She felt as though she had never been sick. She decided to try and get up again, she succeeded and decided to go tell Madam Pomfrey that she was feeling much better and wanted to leave.

"Fine, go. But don't come running back to me again."

"Don't worry, I won't," she said as she ran back to the Gryffindor common room. She wanted to get this stupid punishment over with, so she decided that she would tell Ron that she was sorry. She wanted to tell him that soon. But he was nowhere to be found. She couldn't find him anywhere. Oh well, she would find him later tonight.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

After Hermione had so graciously thrown up on him, Draco decided that he needed a shower, and he needed to change his clothes. He went to the Prefects bathroom, and took a nice long shower.

When he was done, and feeling better, he decided that it would be safe for him to go back to Hermione. But when he got to the hospital wing, she was no longer there. How could she go from feeling so horrible that she couldn't talk, to being so well that she would just get up and leave. He thought that she would probably be at Gryffindor tower, so he made his way there.

He once again realized that he did not know the password, and he could not get in. But just as he was contemplating this fact, Longbottom had come out of the portrait.

"Longbottom, go get Hermione for me," Draco told him.

"Why do you want to talk to her?" Neville asked suspiciously.

"I just do, get her."

"Fine," he said as he went back into the portrait.

A few seconds later, Hermione came out of the portrait. Draco looked at her with suspicion. Had it all just been a scam, to get out of such a harsh punishment?

"Hermione, why the sudden change in mood?"

"What do you mean, Draco?"

"You just threw up on me in the hospital wing, then all of a sudden you are better and you're hanging out at Gryffindor tower."

"You know that plum you gave me?" Hermione tried to explain.

"Yes."

"Well, I took a bite out of it, and I just felt…better. I don't know what happened exactly, but it was like a miracle or something."

"Well, okay, I was just making sure you were okay, because Dumbledore told me to take care of you, and if you're sick, then I need to know about it."

"I will make sure you know if I'm sick, Draco."

"As long as you don't do it as you so graciously did earlier."

"I won't, I'm sorry again about that."

"It's okay, really."

"Well, I must be off, I have to finish my homework before detention tonight. Speaking of which, what was your punishment?"

"Well, the same as yours, but my detentions are with Pomfrey."

"Well, that sounds fun."

"Yeah fun."

"Well, I have to go. But bye, and thanks for taking care of me."

"You know, we still haven't finished our bet."

"Did you not learn anything?" Hermione asked, incredulous.

"C'mon, it's only one more night."

"Fine, meet me at one though, they might be patrolling it at midnight now."

"Okay. See you then."

"Bye, Draco."

"I love it when you say my name."

"You do?"

"Yeah, it sounds so sexy coming from your mouth."

"Well, Draco, I'll see you later. I really have to do my homework."

"Fine."

Hermione walked back into her common room thinking about what Draco had said. She wanted him so bad. She wanted to be with him. She didn't know why, but he was so cute, he was so built, and he was being so…nice to her. It was odd, but she supposed it was because of the bet.

She sat down to do her homework, and without knowing it, hours passed. When she realized what time it was she practically ran to the dungeons. She was five minutes late for Snape's detention. That was not a good thing.

"Ms. Granger, why are you late?"

"I'm sorry, I had to do my homework. I lost track of time."

"I do not want to listen to your petty excuses. You will stay over for thirty minutes to make up for being late."

"Yes, sir." Hermione knew not to argue with him. She already had to spend the next week with him; she didn't want to make it longer.

When she finally got out of detention, she made her way back to the common room. That was where she found Ron sitting on the couch.

"Ron, can I talk to you?"

"What about?"

"I want to talk about what happened."

"Talk away."

"Can we talk in private?"

"Sure, we can go to my room," Ron said as he got off the couch, he led her up the stairs and into his room. There was no one in there at the time, and that made Hermione feel better. Better until she saw that Ron was now locking the door, and putting up silencing charms.

"Ron, what are you doing?"

"Just shut up!" he said as he pushed her onto his bed.

**Love, Lemons and Rock and Roll.**

**Brittany**


	13. Aftermath and The Real Slave Master

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, just the plot.**

**_IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE: _This chapter contains rape! If you do not want to read it, DON'T read the ITALLICS. Only read the regular print. THE RAPE IS THE ITALLICS! My story is rated R for a reason.**

**On a lighter note, I want to apologize for this chapter because obviously it contains rape. Also, please don't flame me, I needed for it to happen and you will see why. I'm sorry about this, really. I didn't like writing it, ask SilverShiver, it took me forever to write it because I didn't want to, and its chapter 13, which means its bad luck anyway. But trust me, it gets better after this.**

**On another note before you read, I know that Draco is very OOC for this chapter and pretty much for the next couple of chapters, but it is MY STORY. Not to sound rude, but I am playing with the characters, and he can be nice when he wants to, or when it is to his advantage. He gets back to normal after a while. But you know, love will do things to you.**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 13**

**Aftermath and the Real Slave Master**

Hermione walked painfully out of the common room. She needed a shower, she needed to get rid if this feeling. She still didn't want to admit to herself what had just happened.

"_Ron, what are you doing?"_

"_Just shut up!" he said as he pushed her onto his bed. Then immediately he straddled her waist._

"_Ron…what are you…?" Hermione was scared. Ron liked the way this felt, he was going to control her, he was going to make her his._

"_Hermione, now you are going to get your punishment," Ron said as he started to take off her clothing._

"_Ron, no." But when Hermione grabbed for her wand, Ron held it in front of her face._

"_You are not getting away from me this time." He threw her wand on the floor and laughed._

Hermione tried to get to the bathroom; she needed a shower. She felt disgusting. All she wanted was to get away from him, away from Ron. She thought Ron was the one for her, she was going to marry him, she was going to love him forever, but after this? She didn't know what to think.

She made her way slowly to the bathrooms. It took her so much longer than usual to get there. Since she had hastily put her clothes back on, she looked as though she had just woke up, her hair was messed up, her light makeup smeared, her mascara running from all the crying she had done.

"_Ron, I don't want to do this."_

"_Oh, but I do."_

_She tried to get up, but he had her pinned down, his muscular Quidditch arms that she had so favored before were now the only thing between her and freedom. But she could not get loose. Ron saw that she could not get free of him, this put a smile on his face as he started to kiss her._

_Hermione didn't want to kiss him anymore, she hated him, why was he doing a thing like this to her? When he tried to kiss her deeper, she, out of instinct, bit down on his tongue, hard._

"_Ouch, fuck that hurt, Hermione."_

"_You have no right."_

"_No, now you have no right…to use your hands." With that he conjured up a pair of handcuffs and very forcefully, with much struggle from Hermione, handcuffed her hands to the headboard._

All Hermione could think about was how she needed to get away from him; she needed to take a shower. When she finally arrived at the bathrooms, she walked straight for the showers. She needed one so badly; she needed to get the feeling of him off of her.

She took off her badly put on clothing and stepped under the warm shower. But this did not have the affect that she wanted. She could not believe that a shower, the one thing that would always help her relax, did nothing for her.

She sat down on the tile floor and started crying again.

"_Ron, please let me go."_

"_No, Hermione, you need to learn a lesson. Let's just say that this is your apology to me."_

"_No, Ron, we agreed not to do this until both of us were ready."_

"_That was while we were going out, Hermione. I no longer have to live by your 'boyfriend' rules."_

"_Ron, please."_

"_Stop begging, it will only make it worse." As he said this, he started to remove the rest of her clothing. Her shirt, he ripped open. Her bra, he undid. Her pants, he pulled off. Her underwear, he left them on- for the time being._

"_Ron, I do not want to do this," she said firmly_

"_I know Hermione, that's what makes it so fun."_

Draco had been waiting for one o'clock forever. It was nearly that time so he headed down to the bathrooms. He wanted to make the last time Hermione and him were together to be special; he had something planned for her.

He was going to make her want him.

_Ron then got off of Hermione and started to remove his own clothing. He watched as Hermione, as bad of a position as she was in, still goggled at his defined abs. _

"_I know I'm sexy Hermione, so why can't you just be willing here, then we won't have to go through all the trouble."_

"_You are such a pig, Ronald Weasley. You are going to pay for this. I will not let this go unpunished."_

"_Oh, but you won't tell anyone."_

"_And how do you know that?"_

"_Because I've made sure of it."_

"_How?"_

As Draco went into the bathroom, he heard muffled crying. He was hoping that it wasn't Hermione, but when he went over to the showers it was the second one that was on. That was the only one that Hermione ever used.

"Hermione," Draco said softly. "Hermione, why are you crying?"

He got no reply, he waited for what seemed like an eternity until he finally decided that she was not going to come out or stop crying. He opened the door.

"_Like this," he said as he got his wand and pointed it at her throat. "You tell anyone, you die," he said with a laugh of wickedness in his voice._

"_Ron, if you dare try anything, then you will be kicked out of school, you will be sent to Azkaban."_

_Ron leaned over on the bed and whispered in her ear. "They won't know it was me because it will be an accident. 'She fell down the stairs, I don't know what happened, she just…she's not breathing,'" he mocked what was going to tell the headmaster as he straddled her waist._

"_Ron, why are you doing this?"_

"_You know damn well why I'm doing it."_

"_Ron, if this is because of Draco…"_

"_There you go, calling him Draco again. You are so in love with him. I've known it since the first day you kissed. I know that you like him Hermione. Don't even think that I am so stupid as to not notice."_

"_Ron, this isn't going to change anything."_

"_Yes it is, it will show that I am in control. ME!" Then finally he ripped her panties off and thrust roughly inside her. _

"Hermione?" Draco said as the fog cleared, but all he could make out was a figure of a girl on the floor. He walked up to her and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Just please leave me alone," she said softly through her tears.

"What happened Hermione? I want to know."

"No you don't, you're just being nice because of this stupid bet…it's all your fault," she said as she turned and shot him a very angry look.

In her eyes he saw hate, pure hatred. What had he done wrong? Why was she crying?

"Hermione?"

"Just leave me alone."

"No, I am getting to the bottom of this," he said as he lightly grabbed her arm. She cried in pain and pulled her arm out of his hand.

Draco looked down at her arm; it had a huge bruise on it. Where had she got that?

_Each time he thrust into her, Hermione let out a cry of pain. She had thought the first time she would have sex it would be…magical. But this wasn't, this was pain._

_Ron was getting tired of Hermione screaming._

"_Stop screaming, you're… hurting my ears."_

"_No…I'm not going to stop… unless you do."_

"_Its not going…to help you…no one can…hear you," he said, grabbing a piece of her torn shirt and muffling her screams by stuffing it in her mouth._

_Hermione stopped screaming abruptly as she tasted the fabric in her mouth, she just closed her eyes and took the pain that he was inflicting on her, she couldn't yell and tears were forming that she didn't want to fall. She didn't want Ron to see them fall, to know that he was hurting her more than she had ever been hurt in her life._

_She passed out halfway through._

"Hermione, where did you get that?"

"I can't tell you," she said softly, looking embarrassed.

"Why can't you tell me Hermione, if someone hurt you, you can tell me."

"No, I can't."

"Why?"

"I just can't, okay? Can you please leave me alone?"

"No, because we still have to finish the last day of our bet."

"Draco…please…not today." She started to cry again, she was sobbing, still sitting on the floor.

"Hermione, you need to tell me what happened."

"I told you, I can't, please leave me alone. I need to…shower." Hermione was feeling so horrible. She couldn't tell him even though she wanted to. She was afraid of what Ron would do if that happened.

"If you don't tell me, I'm going to get it out of you, one way or another."

"Draco. I _can't _tell you. I _want_ to, but I can't. Now please go away."

"Why can't you tell me, I want to know?"

_When Hermione woke up, the handcuffs were gone, the balled up shirt was next to her on the pillow, and Ron's covers were over her naked body, but Ron was nowhere to be seen, thank Merlin. Hermione sat up on the bed and cried for what seemed like an eternity after Ron had left. He left her there, naked, bruised, humiliated, and bleeding. _

_When she was done crying for the moment, she grabbed what was left of her clothing and made her way to the bathrooms, slowly. She was in pain. That had been her first time, it hurt, and she could not seem to walk properly. Slowly but surely, she made it to the bathrooms._

"You already know," she said as she looked into his eyes once again.

This time Draco did not see hatred when he looked into her eyes, he saw pain. He looked at her closer, what did she want him to see? He looked at the bruises, he looked at her hair; her makeup smudged, and her mascara was running, she had…bite marks?

She looked at him, hoping that he would know the answer, because she couldn't tell him—Ron had threatened her life.

Draco made his gaze fall back onto her eyes; he held them there for a moment and had an epiphany.

"Weasley…" he said.

Hermione nodded.

"Did he…?"

Again Hermione nodded.

"I'm so sorry Hermione." Draco sat down and pulled her into a hug, not realizing that he was getting soaked from the shower and the wetness of Hermione's body.

Hermione just broke out in tears again; she laid her head in Draco's neck, crying on his shoulder. This was the one and only place that she ever felt comfortable.

**A/N: I'm sorry. Please don't flame me. You will see how this comes into play later on. You can leave constructive criticism though. This was my first rape/sex scene ever written, so if you think it was bad, please tell me**


	14. Thank You Again and Proved

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, just the plot, and some other characters. Hey, in chapter 19 you get to see what a Phroupoeyz is. Yeah!**

**A/N: I'm glad to see that you all liked that chapter, and it definitely comes into play later on in many aspects. You are supposed to hate Ron. If you still like him at this point, stop liking him. You are not supposed to ever feel sorry for him.**

**Now that that's done, let me shamelessly cross promote, I am posting a one shot, it's a song fic, I just had the idea and wrote it. Its rated G, because I don't even have swearing in it. But I think its good.**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 14**

'**Thank you' again and Proved**

Draco didn't know how to react after this. He had gone there with the intention of taking her virginity, only to find out that the Weasel had already done it. Though Weasley had done it through force, Draco would not have done that.

Hermione took her head off of his shoulder and smiled at him. That smile would get him every time. He should not be falling for her like this. He should be thinking only of the bet, only of what he had set out to do.

Hermione then gave him a soft kiss on the lips. "Thank you," she said softly; then laid her head back down on his shoulder.

"For what?" he asked slightly confused.

"Just for being there for me," she said through his wet robes that she had her head buried in.

"Oh, well, you're welcome then," he said. He didn't know what to think, he was actually falling for her. He actually liked her, he loved her kisses, and he loved what even the smallest touch from her could do to him. He loved the way her hair smelled. He loved everything about her.

Hermione just wanted to stay this way forever, she loved the way he felt, she loved the way that he made her feel. She loved what he did to her with just the smallest touch, she loved the way he smelled, she loved his softer side that he barely showed to other people. She was hoping that this would continue, she was hoping that this wasn't just for the bet. She wanted her life to be like this, she wanted to spend her life like this, with this broad muscular shoulder to cry on when she needed it.

When Hermione finally got a grip on her emotions, she got dressed with the help of Draco. She still was in a lot of pain and she was tired from it being so late.

Draco didn't want her passing out again, so he helped her back to the common room. When they got to the portrait, the fat lady once again noticed him. Hermione walked into the common room, leaving Draco outside.

"Are you her boyfriend or something?" the pink dressed woman asked.

"No."

"Then why are you always here with her, or looking for her?"

"I…don't know." There had always been reasons. The first time, to kiss her again, the second, to make sure she was okay, now, to make sure she got there safely.

He growled. What was wrong with him? He was actually falling for the Mudblood. This was not good. But what did he really expect? Had he expecting to be able to have her fall in love with him without him reciprocating the feelings?

Yes, he had, he thought that he was just a cold heartless person. Why had he even taken this bet in the first place? Because he was afraid for his reputation? He didn't even think about what this would do to him or Hermione. Did he really think he could have her say that she loved him then drop her off and never think about her again?

He really _was _a cruel person, he was, and he wasn't anymore. Somehow, Hermione had gotten through that, she had broken through the ice, and she had melted it. How was this even possible?

"So boy, are you going to stand there forever, or are you going to go back to your own common room?"

"I'm going, I just…bye."

"Goodbye."

He walked swiftly back to his common room. He didn't know what was wrong with him. And he fell asleep thinking of her, he drifted into his dreams with her beautiful smile in his head.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Hermione had gone up to her room. She was thinking about Draco. How he had always respected her. When she said stop, he stopped. Ron had not stopped, he had been very forceful, and he had not let her go. She hated Ron. She wanted him gone. She never wanted to talk to him again. And she planned from that moment on that she would not talk to Ron ever again if she could help it. In fact, she didn't think she had the guts to.

Hermione's thoughts then went back to Draco and she thought that he was perfect. He was so nice; he had been mean to her for the last five years, yes, but now he was different. She didn't know how to explain his sudden change but she liked it. She wanted him to stay that way. She wanted to be with him, she wanted her old nightmares to be true, she wanted those two beautiful children with him, and she wanted to see him when she got up in the morning. She wanted that future. She liked the ferret. Wow, when had that happened?

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Blaise, I want to call off this bet," Draco was saying the next morning at breakfast.

"Why, can you not do it? You mean that Draco Malfoy cannot fulfill the rules set down by a bet?"

"It's not like that. I just…I broke them up, didn't I?"

"That wasn't the whole bet, Draco."

"I know, it's just…I don't think she has the capability of loving right now."

"Why?"

"I can't tell you."

"Why not?"

"Because I promised her that I wouldn't."

"Wait, you made a promise to her? She confided something in you? She's in love with you already."

"No she's not. I was just the only one there at the time."

"Where, when, why?"

"Nothing, I am not going to tell you. She told me not to."

"And you are going to keep a promise to a Mudblood."

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because…" He trailed off, he really didn't know.

"You like her don't you?"

"No, there is no way, I am not falling for a Mudblood."

"Yes you are, I can tell when people lie too, and you like her."

"No I don't. She just…I just…" He couldn't finish; he couldn't lie to his best friend. He knew that Blaise would get it out of him. "Fine, I'm falling for her, but I didn't mean for it to happen, then she had…what happened to her…happen to her. I just, I felt bad for her, and then she said thank you. She is such a nice person. I can't hurt her more than she has already been hurt, and I don't want something like that to ever happen to her again."

"Whatever man, I didn't get anything you just said. But I guess we can call off the bet, since you've already proved to me that you're not a fucking poof."

"How did I do that?"

"You fell for the Mudblood."

"Whatever, I need to go. See you in class."

"Sure, man."

Draco left the Great Hall and made his way back to his room to get his things for potions.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Hermione felt sicker than usual the next morning. She hadn't slept, not after all that had happened to her. She couldn't, she was too busy thinking, she had too many things to think about.

She made it to the bathroom just in time to throw up once again. It was mostly dry heaves by now because she hadn't eaten. Her eyes were blood shot and she had no energy. All of her energy that she didn't have was used up by…what had happened to her.

She barely had enough energy to walk, she tried eating but she couldn't hold it down, all she did was throw it back up. Regretfully, she admitted herself back into the hospital wing.

"So you're back are you?" Madam Pomfrey asked when she arrived.

"Yes, I can't keep anything down. Do you have anything for that?"

"No, I don't have any of it made."

"I can't even keep water down. I'm so thirsty, but I can't drink anything."

"I have no idea what's wrong with you, to tell you the truth. I'm trying to figure it out at the request of the headmaster, for he fears for your safety."

"Thank you Madam Pomfrey."

"You're welcome child, now get some rest, I will inform your teachers that you will be out today."

"Thank you again," Hermione said before rolling over in the hospital bed and drifted into a less than dreamless sleep.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Draco wasn't surprised to see that Hermione wasn't in class. In fact, he thought that she would be mad to go to classes after what had happened to her.

He worked on the potion throughout the class, making sure he did everything to the book, making sure not to screw it up. He didn't want anything more for Hermione to be stressed about when she got back.

Halfway through class, a boy came in and talked to Professor Snape. When he was finished, Snape nodded and the boy left.

"Mr. Malfoy, you are needed in the hospital wing," Snape said to Draco as the boy left.

_Oh no!_ Draco thought. That must mean that Hermione is back there. He nodded at Snape and started to clean up his area. He knew he wouldn't be back.

He made his way to the hospital wing, hoping that nothing was serious about her.

Little did he know how serious it actually was.

**Love and Lemons all**

**Brittany**


	15. Questions and True Feelings

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, just the plot.**

**A/N: I love all of you who reviewed. I feel so special. I love getting reviews and I'm up to 80 of them. Back in chapter 5 I only had 20 reviews, I feel so much better now. I love you all.**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 15**

**Questions and True Feelings**

When Draco walked into the hospital wing, he saw Hermione on one of the beds. She was sleeping, but not very soundly. She was shivering and shaking.

He wanted to know what was wrong with her. He wanted to know why she was all of a sudden sick, why she had unexpectedly come down with this sickness. He thought that Dumbledore would have found out by now, but obviously he hadn't.

He went over to her bed and sat on a stool next to it. He just watched her shiver with a sad expression on his face. What was happening to her?

Hermione woke up from another nightmare. This one was new and different. Something she had never dreamed before. But she didn't remember what it was. It was cold, wherever she was in the dream.

She woke up and saw a stormy grayness that made her instantly feel a little better.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"I don't know, I was so cold."

"I saw you shivering. What was it about?"

"I don't remember, I just remember it being cold."

"Hermione, what is going on with you?"

"I have no idea. I don't know what is going on. I've been sick and I don't know why."

"Well, Madam Pomfrey wants to do a couple of tests on you to see if she can figure it out."

"Okay, you can tell her that I'm up then, the sooner we figure this out, the better."

"Okay," he said as he got up and entered Madam Pomfrey's office.

Madam Pomfrey came out a minute later.

"Good, you're up. Okay, I need to ask you a couple questions, and then I have to do some tests. We need to figure this out."

"Okay, ask away."

"One, have you drank anything alcoholic in the last week?"

"No." Madam Pomfrey checked on her clipboard.

"Two, have you ever had these symptoms before?"

"No. Well, besides yesterday." Another check.

"Three, have you taken any sort of medicine to counteract this?"

"No. I just had an plum yesterday and I felt better."

The questioning seemed to go on forever, with every question having the answer of no.

"Forty-seven, have you had sexual intercourse in the last week?"

"No," She replied almost robotically, then… "Wait, I…"

"Did you or did you not Ms. Granger?"

"I can't say…Draco?"

"Yes she did," Draco said slowly. "She was…" He looked into Hermione's eyes. "…raped."

"You were, child, why didn't you tell me?"

"I'm wasn't allowed to tell anyone. He said he would kill me if I did."

"Who?"

"I can't say," Hermione answered again.

"It was Weasley," Draco replied to Madam Pomfrey.

"How do you know this, if she isn't allowed to tell anyone?"

"I figured it out on my own. I saw her after it happened. She was crying in the shower, I…she has bruises," he finished.

"When did this happen?"

"Last night," Hermione said softly.

"No wonder your so sick child, you must be so stressed. Dumbledore must be informed of this immediately. Anyway, last question, since you answered yes to the last one. Did you take any type of birth control?"

"No," she said, thinking about it. "But, I felt like this before it happened, so how could that be what is making me sick?"

"I don't know child, I don't know."

Madam Pomfrey left the room muttering things to herself.

"Is she saying what I think she's saying?" Draco asked Hermione after Madam Pomfrey had left.

"I don't see how it's possible, I felt like this yesterday, that happened last night. It must just be stress. I'm too stressed to hold any food down; it can't be _that_, would it really take affect this early on? I don't think it would. No, that can't possibly be it," she was thinking to herself out loud.

"Hermione, are you saying that you may be…?"

"I don't know, Draco. If the symptoms are like those of morning sickness, that shouldn't happen for another month or so. So why is it happening now. No, that can't be. I can't be. I will kill Weasley if I am, I will murder him."

"You called him Weasley."

"I decided that since I'm never going to talk to him again, I might as well use the formal last name policy."

"Wow, you are changing, do you know that?"

"What do you mean?" She was confused.

"You are changing; you are realizing that those two are no good for you. You are noticing things, finally, after all these years."

"Well if your best friend and boyfriend did something like that to you, you probably would never talk to him again."

"First of all, I wouldn't have a boyfriend. Second of all, if Blaise did something like that to me, I would only speak two words to him ever again. Avada Kedavra."

"You know what I meant," she said with a smile.

"I know, I just felt like I needed to lighten up the mood a little."

"Well, it worked," she said before smiling again and then leaving a small kiss on his lips.

"Do you know that that drives me crazy?"

"It does?" she asked innocently.

"Yes."

"This drives you crazy?" she asked before kissing him again.

"Yes."

"So you want me to stop doing this?" She kissed him again.

"I never said I wanted you to stop," he said before leaning over and kissing her in return. He was pulling away as the Headmaster walked in.

"Ms. Granger, why did you not inform someone of this sooner?" Dumbledore asked as he came in the room.

"I couldn't," she replied.

"Why is that?" Dumbledore asked with haste.

"Because he said he would kill me."

"I'm not sure if I believe that Ms. Granger. Mr. Weasley is a respectable wizard and I think we need to talk to him about it."

"No, headmaster, if he knew I told anyone, then he said that he would…"

"I know, Ms. Granger. But according to Madam Pomfrey, you didn't actually tell anyone, did you?"

"Well, no. Draco figured it out when I was crying in the bathroom."

"So, his threat would not be applicable then, right?"

"I guess so," Hermione said. "I just…I don't want to talk to him."

"Well, you may have to for now. I will send someone to go get him."

"Yes, sir."

Ron was sitting in charms class when the same kid that had came into their potions class that morning, came into this class. He talked to Flitwick, who nodded and the boy left.

"Mr. Weasley, you are needed in the hospital wing."

"Why is everyone going to the hospital wing?" Harry asked. He was clueless.

"I don't know." But Ron did know, and he was going to kill her for this. He grabbed his stuff and left the classroom.

"Ah, Mr. Weasley, I'm glad you have joined us," Dumbledore said softly as Ron entered.

Ron took notice of everyone in the room. Hermione was sitting in the bed, looking awful. Malfoy was sitting on a stool by the bed. Dumbledore and Madam Pomfrey were looking at him expectantly.

"Yeah. So why am I here?" Ron asked. He knew, but he wanted to make sure first.

"Well, we have heard some rather disturbing news, and we want to know if it's true."

"What news is that?" he asked innocently.

"You know exactly what he's talking about, Weasley," Draco stared at him with anger.

"No, I don't," he said defensively.

"Boys, please. Mr. Weasley, can I please talk to you in the hall?"

"I guess so," Ron said as he followed the headmaster out the door, but not before turning to Hermione and making a fist, pulling his thumb across his neck. Hermione looked scared. Good.

When Ron had left the room, Hermione started crying again. She could not even stand looking at him. She hated him. She pulled her knees into her chest and laid her head on them, then she let the tears flow.

"Hermione, it wasn't all that bad," Draco tried to comfort her.

"I…I…I hate him," she said through her sobs.

"I know you do. I'm sorry, for everything."

"You're not the one that should be sorry," she said lifting her head up and looking in his eyes again. There was just something about those stone orbs that made her feel better.

"Yes, I should," he said after he took a deep breath.

"Why?" she asked, confused.

"Because, I was the reason you were in the situation in the first place. It was my bet that made the Weasel jealous. It was me, I was the reason that he did that to you."

"No, Draco. I did it, too. I shouldn't have agreed to the bet."

"But I shouldn't have made the bet in the first place. I was actually doing it with the intention of breaking you two up. But I never thought that he would sink so low as to do something like this."

"But why?" she asked. "Why would you want to break us up?"

This was the one question that Draco didn't want to answer. He didn't want her to know about the bet with Blaise. She would feel used.

"Because, you two were just too happy together, he didn't deserve you," he lied.

"Were you…jealous?" she asked in confusion.

"To tell you the truth, I wanted you ever since the train ride here. You've changed Hermione, you are a woman. I'm falling for you, and I don't know why it happened."

Hermione sat there; she didn't know what to say. He actually felt the way for her that she did for him? This was a miracle, she never thought that someone like him, a pureblood, would ever like someone like her, a Mudblood.

"You really like me?"

"Yes, and it's okay if you don't feel the same way."

"Of course I like you, why else would I kiss you when I don't have to."

"I just thought…" but he was cut off by Hermione grabbing his neck and pulling him onto the bed.

"Shut up and kiss me," she said and he happily complied with her request.

**A/N: Okay, so I sort of explained it. But it is really clear in the next chapter if you didn't get it in this one. **

**Also, I'm sorry that Harry isn't really a main character in my story, he will be soon, in around chapter 20, I think. He just really isn't important to the plot at the moment. I just thought that you would like to know that. **

**Lemons!**

**Brittany**


	16. Positive and Problems

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, just the plot, and a puppy that just threw up on the floor. **

**A/N: Well, thank you so much to all my reviewers. I hope that I wasn't to obvious when I was saying what was wrong with Hermione, but there is also some mystery involved. But anyway, read and I'll explain later.**

**I have 99 reviews on my story, which means that the first person to review on this chapter is # 100 and they are going to get a nice long author's note of thanks.**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 16**

**Positive and Problems**

Dumbledore came back in about 10 minutes later. Draco had already gotten off of Hermione's bed, as to not be suspicious. Madam Pomfrey followed Dumbledore in.

"Poppy, please do the proper tests," Dumbledore said as he walked back over to the bed. "Miss Granger, I'm sorry I ever had doubt in you. I want to say that I am sorry for what happened, Mr. Weasley is being sent home on the train tomorrow."

"Thank you, Headmaster."

Madam Pomfrey came back out of her office with a syringe and rubbing alcohol. She cleaned a spot on Hermione's arm and inserted the needle into one of her veins. After the syringe had filled with the red sticky substance that was Hermione's blood, Madam Pomfrey pulled it out and then walked back into her office.

They waited.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Ron was feeling horrible as well. Why had he admitted to it? Why? Why didn't he say that she was just delusional, that she was too tired from being sick to know who it was? Now he was going home, to a mother that would probably murder him the minute she read the letter. For Dumbledore had sent a letter to her, telling her what he had done.

He was still going to find a way to fulfill his promise to Hermione; he was going to make sure she paid for this. He was not going to let her get off that easily. She was going to pay for making him look like a fool, she did exactly what he had told her not to do, and whom did she go tell, the very person that started all of this; the person who had taken her from him. Oh, he would pay, too. They would both pay.

"Miss Granger, I'm sorry, but it's positive," Madam Pomfrey said to her when she came out of her office.

Hermione broke out into fresh tears. What was she going to do? How was she going to make this work? She couldn't possibly juggle schoolwork, her nightmares, and having a baby. She was already not getting enough sleep. What was she supposed to do?

"Why did this have to happen to me?" she cried, sounding remarkably like Harry. "What did I ever do wrong?"

"Miss Granger, we will make sure that you are very well taken care of. Also, I need to have a private word with you about your nightmares." He looked up at Draco and Madam Pomfrey, who both nodded and left the room.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Draco was thinking about what had happened. He had just told her that he was falling for her, then he found out that she was pregnant. What was this going to do to their newfound relationship? Would she have the baby? Would she drop out of school? What was going to happen to her?

He sat down against the wall outside the infirmary. He wanted her to just be okay. But why was she all of a sudden so sick? Why had she been this sick? Morning sickness was not supposed to happen this quick, especially before she was even pregnant. So was it really that, or was it something worse…

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"You can come back in now," Dumbledore said as he poked his head out of the infirmary doors.

Draco walked back in and saw that Hermione was sleeping again. He took up his residence at the stool next to her bed again. He put his elbows on her bed and just watched her as she slept, wondering what Dumbledore had talked to her about.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Madam Pomfrey and Dumbledore made their way out to the hall. Dumbledore also had to talk to her.

"Do you get the feeling that he actually cares for her?" Dumbledore questioned her.

"What do you mean?"

"Do you get the feeling that Mr. Malfoy actually cares about Ms. Granger's health?"

"Well, yes, he seems to be really shaken up about this whole ordeal," Poppy answered.

"Yet three weeks ago they were still enemies, they yelled at each other constantly. What happened to them?"

"I'm not sure Professor, but it is nice to see the softer side of someone that it has never been seen in before."

"I know, but it also scares me."

"Why?"

"Well, it has to do with Ms. Granger's nightmares…"

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Hermione woke up feeling better. She didn't know how she could possibly feel better after what she had gone through in the last couple of days. She wasn't sure how to react to all of this new information. And on top of that Dumbledore had told her something about her dreams. It made complete sense; it would explain so many things. But somewhere deep down in her heart, she did not want it to be true. There were things in her dreams that she didn't want to be true.

When she opened her eyes, she found that it was dark. There was no sunlight coming through the windows. She looked to her side to find Draco sleeping with his head on the bed, and the rest of his body falling off of the stool. She decided to wake him up; he needed to go back to his common room.

"Draco…" she said softly while tapping him gently on the shoulder.

"No, I don't want to…NO!" he suddenly screamed in his sleep.

"Draco, wake up," Hermione said a little louder.

"I don't want to, you can't make me…please no…"

"Draco, wake up!" she said louder, shoving his shoulder in an attempt to wake him from his nightmare. But instead he fell off of the chair and onto the ground, waking up in the process.

"What the hell?" Draco said as he rubbed his head where it had hit the floor.

"I'm sorry; you were screaming about something in your sleep, I thought you would want to be woken up. You might want to go back to your own room."

"I was having a nightmare."

"I could tell."

"I don't want to go back there, I like it better here."

"Why? You didn't look too comfortable."

"Anywhere near you is comfortable," he said with a smile.

"That was so cheesy," Hermione said giving out a small laugh; she didn't have much energy for it.

"I know," he said, giving her a kiss "But it's true."

"Well, there is enough room on the bed, if you want to sleep up here," she said slyly before turning over and closing her eyes.

Draco sat there for a moment; he didn't know what to do. Was she being serious? He figured that she was and he would take the chance, so he climbed onto the bed, and draped his arm over her stomach, snuggling his face into her hair.

Hermione smiled inwardly, he was so…perfect. She fell asleep thinking about him. Draco fell asleep thinking of her. For the moment, all of their problems were on hold.

**A/N: Sorry this is a really short chapter, but at least you get the gist of what is going on. The next chapter is sort of pointless, well, not really because it has somewhat to do with the plot, but you'll find that out later.**


	17. Explaining and Amnesia

**Disclaimer: Not the characters, just the plot.**

**_CONGRATULATIONS WOLFIE-CHAN18, _You were my hundredth I went and read your HP story, and I like it so far, and to all of thereviewer other people, you need to read it too. Thank you for all of your reviews on my story, and if you continue yours, then I will make sure to read it. It is an interesting idea. But anyways, thank you for being my hundredth reviewer. **

**To all of my other reviewers, I'm glad that you like my story. There are many more conflicts to come. I hope that you like the way that my story turns after this, and I hope you like this chapter, it was one of my favorite chapters to write.**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 17**

**Explaining and Amnesia**

When Hermione woke up the next morning, Draco was nowhere to be seen. It seemed that in the night he had decided that he wanted to go back to his own bed, even though he had said that it was more comfortable here.

She was a little sad about this. He was the only person that made her feel any better about her problem. She wanted him to be there, just to hold her and tell her that everything was going to be okay, even though she knew it wouldn't.

She had not decided what she was going to do about this baby thing yet. She had only found out yesterday, after all. She wasn't even sure if she wanted to have it. She didn't want the spawn of the person who had done this to her to be in her. But it was also her child as well, and that is what made her have second thoughts.

She looked around the hospital wing and noticed that there was no one there. Not even Madam Pomfrey. Where had everyone gone? Just then Harry came running in.

"Hermione, why are you here? I heard Dumbledore talking to McGonagall about something, and Ron is being sent home. I am so confused. What is going on here? Why haven't you been going to classes? Hermione…"

"Harry…I…I don't know if I can explain," she said slowly. She tried sitting up but found that she had absolutely no energy to do so. She needed something to eat; she just hoped that she could keep it down.

"Hermione…please tell me. I feel so out of the loop right now, and you look like hell."

"Thanks, Harry," she said sarcastically. "Seriously, I don't know half the things that are going on, and right now I have absolutely no energy to try to explain them to you. I need something to eat."

"Okay. If I get you something to eat, then will you please explain to me what is going on?"

"I can try; can you just get me a plum?"

"Sure, I'll be back in a minute."

Harry left the room and made his way down to the kitchens. Breakfast was over and all of the kids were going to their classes. But earlier when Harry had overheard Dumbledore saying something to Professor McGonagall about Hermione being sick in the hospital wing, he had gone running to the hospital wing to find Hermione.

He made his way to the kitchens and asked the elves for a couple of plums, he also thought that she might like something to drink, so he got her some orange juice as well.

When he got back to the hospital wing, Hermione was sleeping softly again. There was now someone else in the room. But why would he be here?

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Draco had woken up suddenly, not at all surprised that there was a girl lying next to him in bed. The only problem was that he didn't know how he had gotten there. The last thing he knew he was falling asleep in the Slytherin common room after the beginning of the year feast. Now he was in the hospital wing, he didn't think he had been _that _drunk. And who was in the bed next to him? He didn't seem to recognize her.

When he got up to see who it was, he almost fell off of the bed in shock. Why was he lying in bed next to Hermione Granger? Can you say 'What the fuck did I do last night?' He got off the bed slowly as to not wake her up. He didn't want her to contaminate him with her impureness.

He walked out of the infirmary and made his way down to the Great Hall for breakfast. He sat down next to Blaise, who started talking to him immediately.

"So, where were you last night?" Blaise asked.

"I…don't know. I just got up and I was sleeping next to Granger."

"You slept with her! Sweet dude."

"Why is that sweet? Why would I want to sleep with her?"

"Because you like her," Blaise said obviously.

"No I do not! I do not like the Mudblood. What the hell is going on here?" Draco asked, completely confused.

"Are you okay, Draco, you're acting weird."

"No, you're acting weird. What are you talking about, me liking Granger? She's dating the Weasel."

"No, she's not," Blaise said, confused.

"Yeah, I helped them get together, on the train yesterday."

"Draco, we got off the train over a month ago. Are you feeling well?"

"What are you talking about, yesterday was the beginning of the year feast, when me and you made that bet."

"No, that was a month ago. And you already finished the bet, Draco. Have you lost your mind?" Blaise asked.

"No, well, I don't think so. Are you serious?" Draco asked, dumbfounded.

"Yeah, now finish your breakfast. Dumbledore said he wanted to talk to you after breakfast."

"What does he want to talk to me about?" Draco said almost defensively.

"I don't know. I am more out of the loop than you are," Blaise said and went back to his food.

Draco, who was completely confused beyond all reason, just finished his food in silence, before making his way up to the teachers' table to talk to Dumbledore.

"Ah, Mr. Malfoy. I was wondering if you could take Ms. Granger this potion."

"I…guess so," Draco said hesitantly. "But don't I have to go to classes?" he asked.

"No, you will be excused again today. Please stay with her in the hospital wing."

"Yes, sir," Draco said as he took the potion from the headmaster and made his way to the infirmary. He was so confused at the moment that he didn't know what to do. Why was he to give Granger the potion? Couldn't someone else do it, like her boyfriend? Draco was so confused that he didn't even realize that he had already gotten to the hospital wing.

"There you are, Draco," Hermione said softly as he entered. She was lying on the bed, looking up at the ceiling. Her eyes looked slightly glazed. She looked horrible, but Draco didn't care, why should he care about the Mudblood.

"Er…Granger. Dumbledore said to give this to you," Draco said as he walked up to Hermione.

"Okay, can you help me drink it though? I don't even think I can lift my head right now," Hermione said weakly.

"I guess so," he said with a slight sneer. He didn't want to touch her. He didn't even know what was wrong with her. And why had he woken up in her bed?

Draco helped Hermione swallow the potion and then he tried to leave. But Hermione wanted him to stay there. So he did, but against his will.

"What happened last night?" Draco asked her, but Hermione had fallen asleep.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Harry walked into the infirmary, and was surprised when he saw Malfoy sitting down next to Hermione's bed.

"What are you doing here Malfoy?" Harry asked.

"Dumbledore told me to take care of her," Draco replied angrily.

"Why?"

"I don't know."

Harry went over to Hermione and started to gently shake her to wake her up. But Draco slapped his hand away.

"She just took a potion; she's going to be out for a while," Draco said.

"Well, I'm staying here," Harry said.

"Well, I'm not going back to classes, so I'm staying here too."

"Fine."

Harry grabbed another stool and sat down on the other side of Hermione's bed.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Hermione opened her eyes. She felt very well rested. What she saw when she woke was two men staring at her. One was her best friend, Harry, who was looking at her expectantly. The other was Draco, who looked as though he had great loathing for her.

"What?" Hermione asked as she sat up.

"Hermione, you have a lot of stuff to explain to me," Harry said.

"Yeah, and me," Draco said.

"What do I have to explain to you?" Hermione asked of Draco.

"No, I don't know anything. All I remember was going to sleep in my bed last night, after a great feast, and then waking up this morning in your bed," Draco said, slightly angrily.

"Draco, what are you talking about, we didn't have a feast yesterday."

"Yeah, we did. The beginning of the year feast."

"That was over a month ago."

"What is going on? Why does everyone keep saying that?"

"Draco, do you remember anything that has happened in the last month?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, I remember being at home for the summer holidays. And why do you keep calling me Draco, Granger."

"We were on a first name basis, after the shower and all," Hermione said with a slight blush.

"I have no idea what you're talking about Granger. I just want to know why I supposedly have missed the last month of school."

"Well, last night, you fell asleep on the stool next to the bed. Then you woke me up. You were screaming in your sleep. 'No, I don't want to, you can't make me.' Stuff like that. So I tried waking you up, and you fell on the floor. So then I said that you should go back to your room, but you said that you wanted to stay here, so I said that if you were going to stay, you might as well be comfortable. So you climbed into bed with me."

"I don't remember a single part of that Granger; I think you're making it up."

"I am not. That's what happened. Do you not remember anything that has happened between us in the last month?"

"Between us? As in me and you," Draco asked.

"Yes."

"I thought you were dating Weasel," Draco said.

"Okay, I think I have to explain a lot of things to both of you," Hermione said as she included Harry into the conversation as well. "I think I need to start at the beginning. Harry, you knew about the bet, right?"

"What bet?"

"The kissing bet. That me and Draco made."

"Yeah, that's when Ron started to get pissed at you."

"What kissing bet?" Draco asked.

"The bet in the bathroom, the one that you and I made over which bathroom we were in."

"Nope, don't remember that," Draco said.

"Kiss me," Hermione said suddenly.

"No, I'm not kissing a Mudblood," Draco said shrewdly.

"Draco, just do it. It might make you remember something, anything."

"No, I am not kissing you, you're impure"

"Fine, but your memory will be gone forever then," she said, ignoring the harsh comment. "I think we need to go on a field trip," Hermione amended happily. "I've heard that when someone loses their memory, you're supposed to take them places that they have been before so that they will remember things. That's why I told you to kiss me."

"Well, where are we taking this field trip to then?" Draco asked, hoping that he would remember something without having to kiss her.

"The prefect's bathroom," Hermione said.

"Which one?" Draco asked.

"Wow, you do have a lot to remember."

With that they left and made their way to the bathroom. Harry was left in the hospital wing, feeling completely confused. He had no idea what had just happened. He decided to leave and talk to Hermione later, angry with her for just leaving him there.

Hermione felt much better after having the potion that she could actually walk. She led Draco to the Prefects bathroom, where she would try to get him to remember anything. She didn't know why he would suddenly have amnesia.

When they reached the bathrooms, Draco looked at the sign.

"What the Hell?" he said.

"Good, you're remembering," Hermione said happily.

"Remembering what?"

"Well, that's what you said the first time you saw it."

"Well, I probably did."

"Okay, let's go inside."

"Why?"

"Because that's where we made the bet," Hermione answered.

"What bet?"

"We made a bet, as to which bathroom we were in, because we both ended up in the same bathroom in the middle of the night. My half of the bet was that you would have to be nice to my friends and me for an entire week. Then your half of the bet was that I had to kiss you, for two minutes, every day of the week that you had to be nice to my friends."

"And why would I want to kiss you?" Draco asked, still not believing what she was saying.

"I don't know, I still don't know, you just made the bet. And since we both won, because the bathroom ended up being combined, I had to kiss you and you had to be nice to my friends."

"So I had to kiss you for an entire week?"

"Yeah, but by the end of the week, I enjoyed it, and you did too," Hermione said with a small smile.

"And why would I enjoy kissing you?"

"I don't know, I don't even know why you made the bet in the first place, but I'm glad you did. Because otherwise you wouldn't of been here when Ron…" She cut off.

"What did Weasel do to you? Rape you?" he said with a cruel smile.

Hermione stared at him in disbelief. How could anyone be so cruel? She walked away from Draco and made her way out of that bathroom before bursting into tears.

Draco just stood in the bathroom, completely confused. What had he said? He walked out into the hall and saw Hermione sitting on the ground, crying.

"What's wrong?" he asked, not knowing what else to say.

"There is no way you are going to remember, is there?" she said through her sobs.

"I don't know, all of a sudden I'm just pushed into this 'relationship' with someone that I have never liked. When did that happen? Oh yeah, I CAN'T REMEMBER," he yelled.

"Well, just go away then. Because I don't want to talk to you."

"Fine," he said as he walked away from Hermione.

"I love you, Draco," Hermione called after him. He turned around.

"What?" he asked.

"I love you, don't you understand that?"

"Why would you love me?"

"If you knew anything that you did for me for the last month, you would know, too. I just thought you would like to know at least one thing," Hermione said as she got up and started to walk quickly away.

Draco just stood there for a moment, confused as to what to do, and then he went running after her, he slipped and fell on a puddle of water, he hit his head on the ground. He rubbed his head and then thought that he should probably go to the hospital wing in case he had a concussion.

Hermione didn't even turn around. She just headed back to her common room to find Harry.

Draco went the hospital wing, where madam Pomfrey gave him some potion and told him to lie down. He went to sleep almost instantly.

**A/N: This chapter is a little longer than the last one, and it was sort of pointless, I just got this crazy idea and was like 'hey, lets make Draco lose his memory for a day.' So, yeah. I'll have the next chapter up by Friday. I'm sorry for leaving so many cliffhangers, I'm abusing the privilege and I truly am sorry, I just like to hear people's reactions to them.**

**Hey, in a review tell me about you. I want to know who is reading this, like where you're from, gender, music interests. You know, stuff like that. If you want to know about me, I have a very long profile that you can read. But anyway, tell me about yourselves.**

**Lemons and Love**

**Brittany**


	18. Love and The Future

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters just the plot.**

**A/N: I'm sorry that I made a lot of you mad with the last chapter, I didn't mean to, and this chapter will hopefully make you a little happier. Also, for you who don't know how Draco lost his memory, you have to go back to chapter 16 when he was having the nightmare, when Hermione tries to wake him up, he hits his head on the floor, I know that that was probably the most subtle way to do that, and I thought that at least one of you would have remembered that. If you haven't realized it yet, I have A LOT of foreshadowing in my story.**

**Also, I know that Eros in Greek Mythology is a boy, but for my uses, she is a girl, I like it better as a girls name anyway.**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 18**

**Love and The Future**

When Hermione got back to the common room, Harry was sitting on the couch.

"Hermione, you have a lot of things to explain to me," he said as she walked in.

"I know Harry. I have a lot, and it's going to take a while."

Hermione sat down and started from the beginning with Harry. Telling him everything, about the dreams, the showers, the kisses, the way she felt about Draco, what Ron had done to her. She explained everything to him, except she didn't tell him why she was sick. He would have to find that out later.

"Hermione, I never knew that Ron would do something like that," Harry said sympathetically.

"Me neither, Harry, but he did."

"I mean, why would he do it?"

"I don't know, I just think that he was jealous of Draco, but now that Draco is back to being an ass, it doesn't much matter anymore, eh?"

"Yeah, I'm so sorry Hermione."

"Why does everyone keep saying that? I only want an apology from one person, and he is the only person that I haven't got it from yet," Hermione said angrily.

"Hermione…I…" But Harry just hugged her, trying to make her feel any better than she felt at the moment.

Hermione just hugged him back, knowing that there was at least one person there for her in this world.

Hermione was doing her homework when professor McGonagall came in the common room.

"Miss Granger, you need to follow me."

"Yes ma'am," Hermione said as she followed McGonagall out of the common room and towards the hospital wing.

When she got in there, she saw Draco sitting on one of the beds with his head in his hands, he was muttering to himself.

Hermione walked in and cleared her throat. This seemed to snap Draco out of his trance; he lifted his head up and looked at Hermione. Hermione looked into his eyes and knew that he was back. McGonagall left the two alone to talk.

"Hermione, I just…blacked out or something. I was talking to you about something, and I didn't understand, like I lost my memory or something. I couldn't remember anything that you were talking about, but I knew I did at the same time. Then when you said that I went after you and I tripped and I love you too," he rambled.

Hermione didn't know what to say. Her insides exploded with happiness at what she had just heard. She smiled at him and then planted her lips on his, wrapping her arms around his neck. Draco pulled her off the ground and leaned back, so that Hermione was lying on top of him.

"Draco, I…" But he had kissed her again, he was never going to let her go, she was his.

Hermione never felt more comfortable than falling asleep next to him again. She could definitely get used to this.

Hermione had a dream again that night. Her old nightmare, which was now very much a possibility for the future:

_Hermione was standing in her kitchen. She was next to the oven in a yellow cotton nightdress. She was cooking breakfast. _

_It was the first day of school, and her younger two kids were starting this year. Her older son had started two years before. _

"_Eros, come down here, your scrambled eggs are ready," she called to her daughter. _

_A brown haired girl ran down the stairs. "Coming mum," she screamed as she ran into the kitchen. She stood about 5 feet tall. 11 years old, almost a mirror image of her mother, though her hair was strait, and her eyes were from her father._

"_Calm down and sit down, we have to be at King's Cross in an hour." _

"_Okay, I'm ready, I have everything packed."_

"_That's my girl."_

_Hermione gave Eros her food and then went back to work, making her son's omelet. _

"_Hephaestus, come down here. You're food is getting cold." A rather ugly looking boy walked slowly into the kitchen, he had dark red hair. He was a third year, he was not well liked. He had an aura of pain about him, like he wanted to kill himself all the time. Even his siblings did not like him much, for he was not really part of their family, and they knew it, without even being told._

"_Good Morning," he said in a monotonous voice that annoyed Eros. She didn't like Hephaestus. She got along marvelously with her other brother though. They were both devilish by nature, especially to Hephaestus. _

"_You two eat quickly. Hephaestus, did you get your stuff together?"_

"_Yes mum, but our dear brother is still sleeping. Something about beauty rest."_

"_Fine, he'll just have to miss the train. He knows that we are supposed to leave soon," Hermione said as she finished the omelet. "And where is your father?" she asked._

"_Father is already packing my stuff in the car," Eros said happily._

"_That's good," Hermione smiled. "ARES, COME DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!" she yelled. Soon another child walked into the kitchen, and took a seat at the table. He had a smirk on his face._

"_What did you do now, Ares?" Hermione asked at the look on her son's face._

"_Nothing mum," he replied, lifting his head up so that his platinum locks fell over his crystal gray eyes. _

"_Well. Do you have your stuff packed, we have to leave soon," Hermione said as she put a plate in front of her son._

"_Yes mum, I did it last night so that I could sleep in this morning," he said, smiling as he ate a bite of his omelet. _

Hermione woke up in the arms of her husband. She then realized that he wasn't her husband. They were still in their seventh year. They didn't have three kids; they didn't live at Malfoy Manor. They were still teenagers.

She opened her eyes and looked into Draco's face. Then she heard him take in a deep breath.

"I know you're awake, silly," Hermione said.

"I'm not awake," Draco said with a smile but keeping his eyes closed.

"I had a dream," Hermione said.

"Really, and what was it about?" he asked while opening his eyes.

"Us." Then Hermione realized who the rather ugly child was, it was the spawn in her at the very moment. It was she and Ron's child, the one that she would have, for she knew now that she had to have the child.

"What about us?" Draco asked her with a smile.

"Well, actually, I didn't see you in the dream. But Ares looks exactly like you," she said softly.

"And who is Ares?" he asked, already knowing the answer.

"Our son," Hermione said with a smile

"You know something about your dreams, don't you?" he asked of her, remembering that Dumbledore had told her something.

"Yes," she said happily

"And that is?"

"Dumbledore thinks that they tell the future," she said softly, before kissing Draco.

"Really? Well, tell me about this so called future then," Draco smiled at her.

"Well, we have three kids," she started. "Well, _I _have three kids…"

"I understand. And the other two?"

"They are beautiful. Eros and Ares are twins. Eros looks like me, but she has your eyes. And Ares looks exactly like you—"

Draco cut her off though. "Sounds good to me," he said lazily as he gave Hermione a kiss, "I want to go back to sleep now."

"You are so lazy."

"I know. But I still have a horrible headache."

"Oh, poor baby," Hermione said sarcastically, before getting up, but Draco held her down.

"Don't leave," he pleaded.

"Fine," she said, giving herself up to his muscular arms, and lying back down, snuggling her head into his chest. "I love you," she said softly to his chest.

"I love you, too," he said, burying his face in her hair.

**A/N: Ok, so I know I was going to wait until Friday to update this chapter, but you all are getting so angry with me that I decided to update it now. I love you all. Thanks for reading my story, and I will have the next chapter up soon. This is not the end. Even though it may seem like it. I have written more than 20 chapters of this story. It will be longer.**


	19. Pansy and Phroupoeyz

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, just the plot, AND PHROUPOEYZ. Me and my cousin, who invented them, have got them copyrighted.**

**A/N: I have a couple things that I have to say to people before this chapter can continue.**

**SlytherinBeauty: Yes, this will end approximately 12 years from now. **

**Also, to everyone out there that thinks that Hermione should have an abortion. Too Bad, Hephaestus is a main character later on in the story, which I have almost completely planned out. I just need to write it faster. So NO, HERMIONE WILL NOT HAVE AN ABORTION.**

**Anyway, to all the others, on with the story and thank you for all the wonderful reviews. **

**Enjoy!**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Chapter 19**

**Pansy and Phroupoeyz**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

The next morning came about and regretfully; both Hermione and Draco had to go back to classes.

Hermione slowly got out of the bed and made her way back to her common room, she needed to change her clothes and take a shower. She tried not to wake Draco, but in the process of her waking, he did as well.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you up," she said as he opened his eyes.

"It's okay, but now you have to stay here."

"No, we have to go to classes today Draco."

"I don't want to," he said firmly.

"We have to; our polyjuice potion is probably ruined, me not being there for so long."

"Oh, that makes me feel better. You don't think that I can make a potion?"

"Yes, I do. I just…"

"You were mocking my skills of making potion. Well, I will show you Miss Granger."

"We have to be in class in 20 minutes, I need to get dressed and eat something first, so I have to go, you are more than welcome to be late to class."

"I love having Snape first class. I never have to be there on time."

"I have to go, bye," she smiled and gave him a quick kiss on the lips before leaving the hospital wing.

"Bye, _honey,_" Draco yelled after her.

"Bye, _darling,_" she retorted.

Hermione left the infirmary and made her way quickly back to her common room, where she decided that she would have to skip her shower if she wanted something to eat. She would have to shower after classes.

She walked down to the great hall just in time to grab a plum. She ate it on the way to potions. She got to class just in time; she took her seat next to the empty one that would soon be occupied by Draco.

As she was getting her things out for her potion, Snape came over:

"Miss Granger, I am glad that you have finally been able to join us for class," he said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"I was sick, Professor Snape," Hermione answered.

"Sick with what? I might ask."

"Dumbledore should have told you, and if he didn't, then I'm not going to. Ask him."

"And why is it an importance to him what you are sick with?"

"If you knew the circumstances, then you would know."

"And what circumstances would that be?" Snape asked with criticism in his voice.

"You'll just have to find that out from Dumbledore, I'm not at liberty to discuss them," Hermione said before taking her eye contact off of Snape and getting to work on her potion.

Draco arrived in class about ten minutes later. Snape ignored his tardiness—as usual—and Draco went to sit down next to Hermione.

"Good Morning, love," he said with a smile.

"Good morning," Hermione smiled back.

Everyone else in the class took notice of their behavior. Were they actually being civil to each other? That was a new concept. Those two were never nice to each other.

In particular, a black haired, pug-faced Slytherin noticed the two. Pansy Parkinson looked upon them with hate in her eyes. Draco was hers and a filthy Mudblood Gryffindor was not going to steal him from her.

While Draco and Hermione were talking, they had unconsciously tangled their fingers together. Everyone noticed and there were many whispers in the room that the two of them had not noticed.

Draco was just talking to her about the polyjuice potion. He was whispering so no one else could hear what they were talking about, but he didn't even notice that they had joined hands.

"So, I'm going to turn into you?" he asked.

"Yeah, and I get to see what it's like to be you."

"Yeah, I could see you naked if I wanted to," Draco whispered with a smile.

"You've already done that," Hermione reminded him.

"I have?" he asked. Surely he would remember if he saw a girl naked, especially this one.

"Yeah, when I was crying in the shower and you came and talked to me."

"I really didn't even notice that you were naked actually, I was more concerned about what was wrong with you." He was surprised at himself at this, when had he changed that much that he wouldn't take advantage to ogle a girl.

"You mean you weren't staring at me?" Hermione had thought that he would be like every other guy and take advantage of her being naked by getting a good look.

"No, I didn't care; I just wanted to see why you were crying," he said with a smile.

"Oh, Draco, that is so sweet," she said before giving him a kiss.

There was an audible gasp throughout the room. No one had any idea of what was going on, these two were gone for a couple of days and then suddenly they were kissing. What the hell had happened?

Hermione pulled away from the kiss and then seemed to notice that there were other kids in the classroom.

"Oops," she said simply to Draco.

"What the hell is going on here, Drakie?" Pansy screamed out, jumping up from her seat and walking over to them.

"Lay off bitch," Hermione yelled. There was another gasp, as people had never heard Hermione swear before.

"Get away from him Mudblood, or you will pay."

"And how is that?" Hermione said, slightly amused.

"You'll find out. Just stay away if you know what's good for you, bitch."

"Just because you can't keep a hold on _your _man, doesn't mean you have to threaten me about it."

"You need to keep your filthy mouth shut."

"You need to keep your slutty, pug face, out of our business. Don't even start on me about my blood, because I will win this fight," Hermione said with a glare in her eyes.

"Fine, if you want to play, we'll play. Meet me in the trophy room at midnight," Pansy said and sat back down in her seat.

"Oh, don't worry. I'll be there," Hermione said defiantly.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

The rest of the class went by pretty uneventfully. No one else wanted to make Hermione mad. She was the best witch in school; no one was going to mess with her.

Pansy was fuming; she was so pissed that a Mudblood would think that she could do anything with her man. She was going to make sure that Hermione paid for what she did. Pansy was going to make sure that Hermione knew that Draco was hers, Pansy's, not Hermione's.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Draco and Hermione worked hard on their potion all hour. They wanted it to be perfect, and now that they got along better, this was going to be a rather enjoyable project. It was going to be a fun one in fact. Getting to work for a month on a potion with your girlfriend. Then getting to become her, to get to see what it would be like to be a girl. It would be awesome, unless you had to pee, or your partner was on their period. But that wasn't a problem with Hermione. Draco just might get some cravings and stomachache.

Hermione put in each ingredient as was told, her having made this before gave an added advantage, because she knew if she could add things a little sooner to make the potion work. By the end of the class, they were caught up with everyone else.

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

After class, Hermione headed to her next class with Harry. Draco had to go back to his room before Care of Magical Creatures. Harry was the only one not surprised by her and Draco's making out in potions, for he already knew about their secret relationship. But Hermione still didn't feel comfortable talking with Harry about Draco and her relationship.

"Harry, is it okay with you that I'm dating Draco?" Hermione asked.

"I'm fine with it," Harry said.

"Are you sure, because obviously Ron didn't like the idea of me liking him."

"Yeah, well, I wasn't dating you. Also, you don't have to worry about me doing something like that, Hermione, I don't like girls."

"Harry, are you…?"

"Yes, but don't tell anyone. Unless, you know, you think that they would be interested in me."

"Maybe Blaise," Hermione said with a smile.

Harry just looked at her smile, it was the most beautiful thing in the world, and it could brighten up the room.

They left the castle and walked down the slopes of the lawns towards Hagrid's cabin. Hermione loved Care of Magical Creatures; she wanted a Niffler, even though it would be a rather bad pet to keep, because it would get into everything.

"Come 'ere class, make yer way to the back 'o the cabin," Hagrid was saying as the students came up. "I got a new critter for you all," he said happily as he led them behind his cabin. "Stay ter the right, if you go over there, then you migh run inter a unhappy critter," Hagrid was explaining.

When Hermione looked around the cabin, there was a bunch of igloos set up. She wondered why Hagrid would have igloos in his back yard. But she was soon answered by a long jet of purple fire emitting from one of the igloos.

"Hagrid, do you have Phroupoeyz?" Hermione asked. (A/N: pronounced Fro-poes, plural, singular is fro-poe, but still spelt the same).

"Yes Hermione, very good. Ten points ter Gryffindor," Hagrid said. Hermione beamed.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Draco had to run back to his room, for that morning he had forgotten to grab his Care of Magical Creatures book. He ran back to his room and then made his way down to class. When he got there, no one was to be seen. He figured they were around back so he made his way around the left of the cabin.

In his path, he met a rather small looking penguin. It had what looked like a bushy black Mohawk on its head. It was covered in gold fur, except for the stomach, which instead of white was a sparking blue. He laughed at first at the slightly funny looking creature in front of him. The creature looked up into his face for a minute, and then also made a small noise that sounded like a laugh.

Draco wasn't sure what to do, he wasn't sure whether to keep laughing, or to just stop and walk away. He decided to walk away, and he made his way slowly backwards. The penguin looked at him with sad eyes and then started following him.

Draco backed away quicker and quicker, but the small penguin just kept following. Before he knew it, he had made his way all the way around the cabin. He bumped into someone that let out a small squeak. Said person turned around and looked at the hilarious sight before him: Draco Malfoy, running from a penguin, this was something that Neville Longbottom had never seen before.

Neville started laughing at the sight of him. But as soon as he did, Draco sent him a glare. If looks could kill, Neville would be six feet under.

"Don't even think about laughing, Longbottom. I am in no mood—ouch, fuck, that hurts," Draco screamed as he realized that there was purple fire singeing the hem of his robes. He started stamping on them, trying to put them out, and then he was suddenly covered from head to toe in water.

"Sorry bout that, but I had to put you out," Hagrid was smiling.

"Sure," Draco said nervously before looking back at the penguin. It sneezed and a small puff of smoke came out of its nostrils. Draco looked at the creature with utmost hatred. Why did he always have to have bad luck with magical creatures?

"Okay, now that we have had a demonstration of what a Phroupoeyz can do, we can have the lesson," Hagrid said as he petted the Phroupoeyz on its Mohawk and it started purring. Hagrid led it back to an igloo.

Draco went over to Blaise and leaned his back against a fence. He didn't pay attention through most of the class.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Hermione had seen the whole thing and was laughing along with everyone else, even though Draco was her boyfriend, she couldn't help but laugh at the sight of him on fire.

The rest of the lesson was very interesting, when they learned that Phroupoeyz could not only live in the cold, but could also in warm weather as well. Though they preferred an igloo to any other type of housing.

They also learned that if provoked they will attack, and once they were provoked by one person, that they would not go after anyone else, unless they are stroked on the Mohawk.

"Well, they better get rid of those things before it finishes me off," Draco said to Blaise, who wasn't listening but concentrating on something else.

Draco just ignored him and went back to actually listening to Hagrid's lesson. He wanted to make sure he knew how to get rid of the thing if it chased him around again. After Hagrid's lecture they were allowed to approach the Phroupoeyz, they had to make sure that they pet them on the Mohawk, and after that, they could pet them and stay near them. If you showed fear, then they would follow you, as 'Puffy' had done to Draco.

It was a very interesting lesson to many, who now wanted to go home and purchase a Phroupoeyz. Draco hated all magical creatures, for he never had good luck with them. He would never want to purchase one of those horrible creatures.

(A/N: My cousin and I made up this creature. It is now copyrighted!)

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

After Care of Magical Creatures, all of the students made their way to the Great Hall for lunch. When they were sitting at the table, Blaise was talking to Draco, as usual, about rather crude things.

"So dude, what's up with Granger? Have you done her yet?"

"No, amazingly. I like her just the way she is, and if she doesn't want to go further, then I respect that," Draco said, amazed that the words had just come out of his mouth.

"Okay, who are you and what did you do with my best friend?" Blaise asked in all seriousness.

"I'm okay, Blaise, it's just…have you ever been in love with someone before?"

"No, but, wait, you love her?"

"Yes. I don't want her to hate me if I make her do anything, and she has already been through enough, I don't want her to think I'm using her, because I'm not."

"Dude, you are acting totally weird right now."

"I know. I'm turning into a sap, aren't I?" Draco asked with a smile.

"Yeah. Hey. If I tell you something, will you keep it a secret?" Blaise asked hesitantly.

"Sure, what is it?"

"Well, I was wondering if you think Potter is gay."

"Why?"

"Because I am, and he's really hot," Blaise said quickly, laughing.

"Well, yeah, of course he is. But I can talk to Hermione for you, I'm sure she could talk to him for you," Draco said, holding in his laughter.

"You aren't totally freaked out by this?" Blaise asked

"No, I knew it all along. It doesn't really matter to me."

"Really, I thought that you would be freaked out."

"No, I don't care, but as I said, I can talk to Hermione for you."

"Can you really? It would mean the world to me," Blaise said. Draco thought it was rather weird for Blaise to be so obsessed over someone. He didn't think it was healthy.

"Sure."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Hermione had skipped lunch because she needed a shower, the one that she didn't get that morning.

By the time classes were over, Hermione was starving, since she hadn't eaten lunch. So she made her way to the kitchens, where the elves were very helpful and gave her the food that she wanted.

She went back to her room to do her homework. After her homework was done, she went to her now resumed detention. She went back to her room after having to clean cauldrons and the floor. She didn't think about her duel with Pansy until Harry came running down the stairs.

"Hermione, don't you have to go to the trophy room at midnight?" Harry said.

"Yeah, but I don't know what we are doing there."

"Well, I think I have an idea. Since, you know, first year with Malfoy. We can go in the invisibility cloak and if they aren't there, then we can come back. I don't want you to get in trouble again."

"That is a great idea Harry. Thank you," Hermione said and gave him a hug.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Draco was watching Pansy. Pansy looked completely terrified. No doubt thinking why she had been so stupid as to fight with the best witch in the school. He laughed internally at her. She was such a stupid slut.

He was waiting for her to leave. He wanted to follow her and see her get her ass kicked by his girl. He knew that Hermione would win.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Pansy looked at the clock and realized that it was already 11:30; she would have to leave soon. Why did she threaten her? Oh yeah, she was stealing Draco away from her. But was the justifiable cause to get the shit beat out of her?

Pansy pondered this. If she went, she would die. If she didn't go, then Draco would think her a (A/N: Excuse my pun) pansy.

Pansy didn't want to go, but she knew that if she wanted to keep Draco, or rather, win him back, she needed at least enough courage to go.

She got slowly off her chair and made her way to the trophy room.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Draco waited a couple minutes before leaving; he didn't want her to know that he was following her. He left to common room and walked towards the trophy room, trying to avoid anyone, so as to not get into more trouble.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Hermione and Harry were under the invisibility cloak, and had the Marauder's map handy. There was no way that they were going to get into trouble.

"Okay, Hermione, she left the common room. We can go to the trophy room now," Harry said softly as they walked slowly off that direction.

Hermione was still looking at the map, and then she saw Draco emerge from the Slytherin common room.

"Harry, Draco's coming, too," Hermione said with a whisper.

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" Harry asked confused.

"It depends on who wins," Hermione said.

"Hermione, you know that you are going to win, you are better at anything than Pansy Parkinson," Harry said.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

They found the trophy room. They waited a good deal of time because according to the map, Pansy had gotten lost. In fact, Draco got there before her; completely confused that no one was there. Did they make different plans? He didn't know, so he just stood there, his back to Hermione and Harry under the invisibility cloak.

Hermione started giggling. Draco heard her and turned around, but was surprised when he saw nothing. He saw Hermione seemingly emerge from thin air. He then remembered about the invisibility cloak that the Weasel had used. He walked up to Hermione and gave her a kiss.

Then all of a sudden, Harry emerged from thin air as well; this time the cloak became silvery black in his fingers.

Draco looked at Harry; he was expecting to get punched or something. But Harry just stood there, smiling at the cute couple.

"Hello, Potter."

"Malfoy," he said in return.

"Er…can I ask you something?" Draco said.

"It depends."

"Well, this isn't for me, but are you gay?"

"I don't know, am I?" Harry asked suspiciously, he didn't want Malfoy to have anything on him.

"No, in all seriousness. Because Blaise thinks you're hot, and he wants to date you if you are." Harry's face brightened up at this.

"Yes, yes, I'm gay. Tell him yes," Harry jumped up and down.

"You are way too excited over this," Draco said with a grin.

"Is Blaise really gay?" Hermione asked Draco.

"Yeah, he told me today at lunch. He said that he thought that Potter was hot."

"Really, him of all people, I would not think him to be gay," Hermione said, thinking, "I think he's bi," Hermione said still contemplating things to herself.

Harry stopped jumping up and down and looked back at the map. "Hermione, Pansy's almost here. Get ready. Mischief Managed."

"How do you…?" Draco started, but Hermione and Harry pulled him under the invisibility cloak as Pansy walked in.

**A/N: Ok, so this is a really long chapter for you all, and I know that I am leaving a cliff hanger again, but I think that you will be able to handle, as you can tell, I am addicted to leaving cliff hangers. I will try to get the next chapter up sometime this weekend, but I am having another writers block, so at the latest, Monday. **

**Also, the Phroupoeyz, whether you think so or not, are going to have a big part in my story. Things that I reiterate a lot will definitely come into play later on. So keep that in mind as you read. **

**Love and Lemons**

**Brittany**


	20. The Duel and DADA

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, except Prof. Rosenthal and Phroupoeyz, I also own the plot, so if you copy I'll sue.**

**A/N: Ok, so I made a few people mad with making Harry gay, but it has been foreshadowed since the beginning of my story, chapter 2 actually.**

**(1) Are Phroupoeyz not awesome? (2) Yes, Harry is gay and Blaise is bi, but there will NOT be any male on male lemon scenes. (3) Ron will make an appearance soon. (4) The Phroupoeyz and the comment on S.P.E.W. will have something to do with later things in the story, but look at me; I'm giving away all my foreshadowing.**

**Enjoy!**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Chapter 20**

**The Duel and DADA**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Pansy walked in and was surprised to find no one there. She was already fifteen minutes late because she had been led off track by Peeves. Peeves had annoyed her to no end, telling her to go this way and that, until she was completely lost in the labyrinth of the school.

She just stood in the room, secretly hoping that Hermione would not show. Then Pansy could call her out and be the automatic winner for Hermione not being there; for being the Pansy. Then she heard a sound behind her.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Hermione was giggling uncontrollably under the cloak, trying to keep it as silent as possible, resorting to using Draco's chest to stifle them. Draco was looking at her with curious fascination; anything could make that girl giggle.

She stopped abruptly as she heard a voice.

"Miss Parkinson, what are you doing here?" they heard a voice say.

"I was just…" but then the teacher walked into the view of the three under the cloak, Hermione let out an audible gasp and Draco covered her mouth, Hermione wanted to scream out, but couldn't, it wasn't safe with that person in the room.

"You had better explain yourself," the teacher said.

"I was just here because…I needed to take a shower," Pansy tried.

"At this time of night, on the wrong side of the castle?" the professor smiled wickedly.

"Yes, I was sleep walking," Pansy tried again.

"Sleep walking?"

"Yes…in my sleep," Pansy said. The professor had a slight smile on his lips, for he knew that she was lying, no one could possibly be that stupid.

"I suggest you go back to your dormitory immediately, unless you want to be punished severely for this," the professor said and Pansy made her way quickly out of the room.

Hermione wriggled from Draco's grasp and ran out from under the cloak, knocking the professor over in a huge hug.

"Lupin, why are you here?" she asked with a huge smile on her face.

"You scared me, Hermione," he said breathlessly. "I'm taking over DADA, since Professor Rosenthal was not quite up to the task," Lupin said with a smile back, "And what are you doing out of bed so late?" he asked, surprised as another two people emerged from the cloak, he wasn't as surprised about Harry as he was with Malfoy.

"I was supposed to have a stupid duel with Pansy, but then you interrupted," Hermione said, with mock hurt in her voice.

"Sorry about that. Hello, Harry. Sorry I didn't inform you two of this, it was Dumbledore's plan, he wants all of us in—" he cut off, remembering that Malfoy was there. "Hello, what are you doing here?" Lupin turned and smiled at the blonde.

"I was just here to see the show. I wanted to see Hermione kick Pansy's ass," Draco said with a smirk.

"Of course. Do I need to take points away from all of you?" Lupin asked.

"No, we'll go back now," Hermione said quickly. Harry grabbed up the invisibility cloak, and Hermione gave Draco a kiss. They were about to leave when…

"Okay, what is going on that I don't know about?" Lupin asked.

"Oh, Draco and I are dating," Hermione said, turning around to face Lupin slowly.

"You are?" Lupin asked suspiciously.

"Yes. Surely Dumbledore would have told you about everything that has happened," Hermione said.

"No, in fact, I haven't gotten any updates yet; I was just informed of my hall schedule. Good thing I was here instead of another teacher. You best be off then," Lupin said. "You should take Mr. Malfoy back to his dormitory though, if you don't want him to get into trouble."

"Okay," Hermione said, as her, Harry and Draco all got under the cloak and left the room.

Harry pulled out the map and tapped it with his wand. "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good," Harry said softly and all the familiar dots appeared on the map.

Draco looked at the map. It was amazing; you could see where all of the people were all over the school. If Potter had a map like that and an invisibility cloak, how did he get into so much trouble?

They walked to the Slytherin common room, where the small dot labelled "Draco Malfoy" had a small word by it; 'Dormiens' was all it said. Draco gave Hermione a kiss and stepped out from under the cloak.

"Dormiens," he said, and the common room was open for him. He stepped inside. Hermione and Harry made their way back to their dorms.

When they got back, Harry threw off the cloak and suddenly gave Hermione a huge hug.

"Thank you," he said with a smile. Hermione was completely confused.

"For what?" Hermione asked with a gasp.

"For dating Malfoy, now I am going to have a boyfriend."

"Harry, I am so happy for you," Hermione said smiling and finally hugging Harry back. "Now both of us have boyfriends in Slytherin," Hermione said and then burst out in another round of giggles. If Harry weren't gay he would think that the way she giggled was sexy, because that is what every straight guy thought.

Hermione pulled away from their hug at last, gave Harry a friendly peck on the lips, and sauntered up to bed. She had to go to classes the next day and it was already almost two o'clock in the morning.

Harry went up to his bed as well, for in the morning, he would be talking to Blaise, who in Harry's opinion, was very attractive as well.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"HE IS? YES!" Blaise screamed the next morning. He and Draco were the only ones left in their dorm and Draco had just told him about last night.

"Yes, he is, and he wants to date you, too," Draco said, laughing at his best friend.

"So, where are we going to talk about this?"

"What do you mean?" Draco asked confused.

"Well, I don't really want the entire school to know that I'm gay, because I'm bi. But I still want to date Harry, so what should I do?"

"Well, you obviously have to be incognito, maybe you should ask him to go to Hogsmeade with you, there's a trip this weekend."

"That's a good idea. I think I may do that. Thanks Draco."

"Sure thing," Draco laughed.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"When is he going to ask me?" Harry was asking Hermione impatiently.

"He hasn't even talked to you yet, and Draco is probably telling him right now," Hermione said, as she was taking a bite out of a plum. They were sitting at the table for breakfast and Harry was looking expectantly over at the Slytherin table.

"I just think that he might have gotten over me or something."

"No, he wouldn't, unless he's not gay." Hermione let out a sudden gasp. "What if Draco said all of that to make you prove that you were?"

"Would he really do that?" Harry asked with fear in his eyes.

"I would say yes, but there is one problem. The entire school doesn't know, if he was doing that, the entire school would know by now." She giggled helplessly.

"That's true. Okay, so I may have a boyfriend. This is so awesome, Hermione."

"Harry, you're gay?" Ginny asked, as she had overheard some of their conversation.

"Yeah," he said shyly. "But please don't tell anyone," he pleaded her. Ginny felt her entire world crash; she was in love with Harry. But if she couldn't have him, then she might have to move onto someone else. _Maybe Blaise_, she thought, _he's cute_.

"Ginny, we need to talk, I haven't talked to you in forever, I feel like we aren't friends anymore," Hermione said.

"I know, first you were too obsessed with Ron, then you were too obsessed with something else, then Ron did what he did to you, then you were sick…"

"I know, Ginny, do you want to come to my room tonight? We can have a party with Lavender and Parvati, a girl's night thing," Hermione said. "You know, since tomorrow is Saturday."

"Yeah, that would be so fun," Ginny said.

"Yeah, it would," said Harry in the most feminine voice he could muster.

"Sorry Harry, you may be gay, but that doesn't make you a girl."

"Damn it," he said with a mock smile.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

In potions that day, Hermione and Draco were working carefully on their potion, it would be done in two weeks, and then they would have to test it. Just in time for Halloween.

"Oh, hey, Hermione, I wanted to ask you something."

"Yes, Malfoy?" she asked with Draco's smirk.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go to Hogsmeade with me tomorrow," he said, reciprocating the smirk.

"Sure," she smiled. Then she frowned. "Wait, it depends on what time, I'm probably going to be sleeping in. We are having a girl's night tonight."

"You still have those things?" Draco asked.

"Yeah, well, I haven't talked to Ginny in forever and I told her that we could have a girl's night with Parvati and Lavender," Hermione said.

"I guess I'll pick you up outside your common room at ten. I think we can catch a late carriage and get there at 11," he said.

"I'll try to be up by then, if I'm not, then you'll just have to wait for me."

"Well, I'm not going to wait forever. Quarter after is my limit," he said with a smile.

"We need to talk about something later," Hermione said, remembering something that she had thought about the night before.

"Can we do that at Hogsmeade, eh?"

"Yeah. You can add the beetle's eyes now."

Draco dropped the beetle's eyes into the potion. They were making excellent progress. It was definitely much easier working on this with two people. Hermione was feeling better, her symptoms on hold for now, as she was taking a potion daily to counteract them.

Hermione still hadn't talked to Draco about this. And she still wasn't even sure herself what to do about it, she knew she had to have the baby, but what was she going to do after Christmas break, she was sure she would have to leave school by then, she would have to live somewhere else, probably at home with her parents, if they would accept her, but it wasn't Hermione's fault, and she hoped that they would understand.

She also didn't know what to tell everyone when she left. She was sure she could come up with a good excuse. Like taking care of her Grandmother in America. But she wanted to be near her friends. And after the baby was born, she wasn't sure what she was going to do about it. Whether she would stay away from school seventh year, and take care of the kid at home, or whether she would stay at school with the baby, or whether she would go to school and leave the baby at home with her parents, if they would take care of it.

She was still confused in many aspects, and she didn't know what to do, there were so many things that were plaguing her mind, and Lupin had added one more thing to that list the night before. That is what she needed to talk to Draco about; for it was deathly important.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

When Potions was over they went to Care of Magical Creatures where they continued their work on the Phroupoeyz. 'Puffy' was now being rather nice to Draco, he seemed to have a connection with him now, and he would not let Draco stop petting him, until class was over, even though it wanted to follow him to lunch. It was a rather funny sight to watch.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

After Care of Magical Creatures, during lunch, Blaise decided to make his move. As everyone was leaving the hall for afternoon classes, Blaise and Draco met up with Harry and Hermione.

"Er…Harry. I was wondering if I could talk to you in private," Blaise said slowly to Harry.

"Sure," Harry said happily and walked off with Blaise, leaving Draco and Hermione alone, Hermione was giggling again.

"Why do you giggle so much?" Draco finally asked her.

"I don't know, I just find a lot of things funny. Like for one, your best friend asking my best friend out."

"Well, that wouldn't be so bad…"

"If they weren't both guys," Hermione finished, and burst out into fresh giggles.

"Now to DADA, with the ever popular werewolf."

"He is a lot better than you think, if he takes his potion then he doesn't even turn vicious."

"I know, he was better than any other DADA teacher we have had, and anyone is better that Rosenthal," he said.

"Professor Rosenthal wasn't all that bad. She just wasn't cut out for the job. How would you like to have the position that has a different teacher every year, gone due to different causes? I would be scared about what would happen to me, because you know that something is going to."

"Well, nothing really bad happened to Lupin, he just quit."

"Well, you would too if there were a million parents pissed because their kids had a werewolf teaching classes."

"I really didn't care, and neither did my dad. He was just pissed because it was Lupin, and he's part of the Ord—" but he cut himself off, knowing he had said too much.

Hermione suddenly pulled Draco into an empty classroom. He had brought up the one subject that she didn't want to, but knew she had to, talk about.

"Your father," she said.

"What about him?" Draco asked in confusion.

"What will he think about…us?"

"He won't like it…at all. But I don't want to become a death eater."

"You don't?"

"No, besides I have a year before that whole thing happens anyhow."

"So how are you going to get out of it?"

"I don't know. I know that it is going to be hard, and they are probably going to torture me," he said this almost too casually for Hermione's liking.

"How can you talk about something so nonchalantly, it's like you get tortured constantly?"

"I don't, but I know that that's what I have to go through to have my freedom," he said simply.

"Draco…"

"Don't worry about it."

"Draco, that's not a good thing."

"I know damn well it's not a good thing, but I can't really help it right now, can I? Anyway, for now my father won't really care if I'm with you, but beware if you hear rumours, because I might have to make some up," he said

"Like what?" Hermione asked cautiously.

"Like I'm only using you for sex, and then I'm going to dump you off. That's what my dad wants to hear."

"So are you?"

"Am I what?"

"Just using me for the sex?"

"We haven't even had sex yet Hermione," Draco said with a slight annoyance in his voice.

"I know, but when—if—we do, are you?"

"You're the one with the future telling dreams, Hermione, remember that," Draco said angrily as he walked out of the classroom, beyond pissed.

"Draco, I'm sorry," Hermione said as she ran to catch up with him.

"Well, how could you say something like that Hermione?"

"I'm sorry, I just wanted to make sure before I do anything with you," she said softly. "I love you, Draco."

He hugged her close to his body. "I love you too, Hermione," he said. "But if we stand here any longer, then we are going to be late for DADA."

"I know, let's go," she smiled.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

When they got to Defence against the Dark Arts, Hermione was ecstatic as to not have Professor Rosenthal anymore, she really didn't like the way she taught.

Hermione first noticed when she got into the classroom a couple minutes late, that Harry and Blaise were nowhere to be seen.

When the class was not greeted by Professor Rosenthal, but by Professor Lupin, the whole class, except for the two that already knew, gasped.

Rosenthal had been a boring teacher, always assigning bookwork and never giving them actual lessons with real things that they would have to battle. Lupin was the best DADA teacher they had ever had, he actually let them work with dangerous creatures that they would encounter in real life.

Lupin stood in front of the class.

"Good Morning class, I'm sorry that Professor Rosenthal will no longer be teaching here, except when I am not here. Seeing as you are all sixth years, you probably know me from third year. I'm back, and I hope that you will enjoy having me back."

"Professor, are we going to finish our work on _werewolves_?" an annoying Slytherin girl asked.

"I believe that you finished that two years ago. I know that you are insulting me and my condition, but I will have you know that my condition is under control and I will be taking days off where Professor Rosenthal will be taking over. If you would bear with me on this, then it might end up being an enjoyable year."

When Lupin was done explaining everything, they began taking notes on wollumbolls.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"I am so glad that Lupin is back, I can't wait to work with wollumbolls, they are supposed to be fascinating creatures," Hermione was explaining to Harry, who had come back to talk to her after class.

"I should have known that he was coming back though, Dumbledore wants to get the Order together, in case there's an attack. I wouldn't be surprised if Moody came back to teach something." Harry said casually.

"So, off that subject. How was your and Blaise's snog."

"He is such a talented kisser," Harry said with a smile. "I think I'm really going to like him. He invited me to go to Hogsmeade with him tomorrow."

"Harry, I'm so happy for you. I still can't believe that Blaise is actually gay…"

"He's bi. But he prefers men," Harry said, interrupting Hermione.

"I thought so, because he has been with a couple of girls, and it's hard just to change so suddenly like that," Hermione said, starting to ramble to herself.

"Are you and Malfoy going to Hogsmeade?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, he asked me this morning."

"That's great Hermione. I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'm really happy for you, and I think that Malfoy is a good person at heart. I think I'm just going soft towards Slytherins because my boyfriend is one as well," Harry said with a smirk.

"Harry, you are so funny. I still can't believe that you're gay, but I think I should have noticed it when you wanted to borrow my high heels," Hermione started giggling.

"Yeah, you should have," Harry said.

They reached the common room and sat down to do their homework. Hermione helped Harry with his as usual. It was strange not having Ron there. But something about him not being there made Hermione feel more comfortable. She didn't like Ron all that much, she noticed this now, especially when they studied. When she thought that she was in love with him, it was blind, she thought that she could love him, but he took that and blew it right back into her face. It was nothing compared to how she felt for Draco.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Draco watched Pansy talking to her friends. They were all sitting in the common room and Pansy was explaining to the other Slytherin whores how she had kicked Granger's ass. Draco couldn't help but laugh. Pansy looked up at him with sad eyes.

"Why are you laughing at me?" She asked putting on a puppy dog face.

"Because you are lying out of your ass. I was there, you just got in trouble by Lupin and then you went back to the dorm."

"And how would you know, I didn't see you there."

"I was…around a corner, watching you as you got scolded by the teacher."

"I was there, too and I know that I kicked Granger's ass," Pansy said defiantly, trying to make Draco out to look like the liar. All of her whores had confused expressions on their faces.

"Are you calling me a liar?" Draco asked, slightly amused.

"Yes, I am, because I know what happened and you don't. You're lying."

Draco just sat there and laughed, there was nothing he could say to that, he didn't think that it was worthy enough to be answered.

"Whatever," said Pansy, but the whores had been convinced by Draco and started dissolving from around Pansy. She was so infuriated that she ran back to her room.

Draco just smiled to himself and walked slowly to his room to do his homework.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Hermione was finished her homework when she had a sudden pain in her stomach and ran quickly to the bathroom before vomiting. The symptoms had not all gone away; in fact, they were getting worse and worse, they weren't as bad as they had been when she had first gotten sick, but they were still pretty bad despite the potion.

She washed her face and made her way back to her common room.

"You okay, Hermione?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, I'm just…sick," she answered.

"Okay. Do you want to call off your sleep over then, because Ginny and Lavender just went down to the kitchens to get butterbeer and some snacks?"

"No, I'm okay, I'm feeling much better now."

"I'm glad to hear it, Hermione. You just went sprinting out of the room."

"Yeah." She stopped and looked around. "What time is it?" Hermione asked suddenly.

"Er…five after six." He answered, but Hermione was already gone.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Hermione ran as fast as she could to the dungeons. She was late…again. Snape would have her head on a platter. When she arrived in the Potions room, however, Snape wasn't even there.

"Professor?" she asked with hesitance in her voice. "Professor Snape?" she called out again.

A tap on her shoulder then surprised her and she turned around.

"I'm right here, Miss Granger, you don't have to yell," Snape said in a soft voice.

"I'm sorry I was late, I can explain, I was sick," Hermione rambled.

"I am well aware of you being sick very often this year Miss Granger. So why is it that you are sick?" Snape asked.

"You are supposed to know that from Dumbledore," Hermione explained.

"And how am I supposed to know that?"

"Well, he said that he was going to tell all of the teachers. I'm sorry, but I can't really help what is happening to me, it's not my fault that I'm sick," Hermione tried to explain.

"I think it is your fault. If you just relax and don't stress all the time, then you would be fine." Hermione sat in stunned silence. Had Snape just been nice to her? Wow, that was a first. Snape had a funny smirk on his face.

"I'm not stressed, sir," Hermione said simply.

"I think you are. Having a child is a very stressful thing to go through."

Hermione gaped her mouth at this comment. "So you do know?"

"Yes, Miss Granger, I do know that you are having a child."

"Then why have you been so mean to me?"

"Because I don't think that just because you got knocked up that yo—" But Snape was cut off as Hermione's hand collided with his cheek.

Hermione put her hand down, turned on her heel and ran from the room.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Hermione slammed shut the portrait. She was pissed.

"That fucking asshole…the nerve of him…that ugh—" Hermione was talking to herself as she walked in.

"Hermione, what's going on?" Harry asked from a couch.

"Oh…nothing," Hermione said hesitantly before walking over to Harry and sitting down. "You know, you should probably get to sleep if you and Blaise are going to Hogsmeade tomorrow."

"I know. I like him so much," Harry sighed.

"Harry, you're hopeless."

"At least I'm not in love with Malfoy," Harry said.

"At least I'm not GAY," Hermione mocked.

"That was below the belt Hermione," Harry said sadly.

"I'm sorry Harry, I didn't mean for it to sound like that," Hermione apologized immediately.

"It's okay, I guess. Well, Ginny and them are waiting for you upstairs."

"Thanks Harry, see you tomorrow."

"Yeah, have a good time."

Hermione walked up the stairs to find her friends; this was going to be an interesting night.

A/N: Hope you all liked, it was a long chapter and I was proud of it. I will try to have the next chapter up soon, and I know I left you sort of at another cliffhanger, but if I put the party at the end of this it would be an even longer chapter. And I'm sorry that I didn't actually have a duel, maybe in later chapters.

**Also, can I shamelessly cross-promote, I have another story, it's a one shot, please read and review, I will love you forever, its based off the song Paint me a Birmingham by Tracy Lawrence.**

**Love and Lemons!**

**Brittany**


	21. The Sleepover and Hogsmeade

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, except Prof. Rosenthal and Phroupoeyz, and I do own the plot, so no copying.**

**A/N: Going to make this short because I know I've been keeping you waiting so t long. Just want to say that I'm sorry that I made you wait so long. Well, that was dumb.**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 21

The Sleepover and Hogsmeade

Hermione walked up to her room to find Ginny, Lavender and Parvati giggling, they were all sitting on Lavender's bed, drinking butterbeer.

"What are you three giggling about?" Hermione asked.

"Nothing, we just have had way too much butterbeer," Ginny smiled

"Sure, well, I'll have one then," Hermione said as she sat down on her bed. Ginny tossed her a bottle and Hermione caught it with ease, setting it down on the bed without opening it, she couldn't have any after all.

"So how was detention Hermione?" Lavender asked, "You're back a little early aren't you?"

"Yeah, I got pissed at Snape and smacked him," Hermione said with a smile.

"Ok, who are you and what have you done with the real Hermione?" Parvati asked in all seriousness.

"I still am Hermione. I just got really mad at him, he insulted me over something that he had no right to. He deserved it," Hermione said with an iniquitous smile.

"Hermione, what did he say?"

"He called me a whore," Hermione said a little too quickly.

"Why would Snape call you a whore?" Ginny asked suspiciously.

"Because…er…I don't know," Hermione said with hesitation.

"Hermione, you don't have to lie to us."

"I'm not lying, you guys, I would never lie to you guys."

"Hermione, I think dating Malfoy is doing something to you," Ginny said innocently.

"Ginny, how do you know that?" Hermione scolded.

"YOU'RE DATING MALFOY?" Lavender screamed

"Yes, thank you very much, I am," Hermione said smugly.

"Really, I never thought that you two could ever get together, it should've happened a long time ago, I'm glad it finally did," Parvati said seriously.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked.

"Well, you two are so incredibly perfect for each other, besides the whole light side, dark side, thing."

"Really, how are we perfect for each other?" Hermione thought that no one would think that they could ever be together.

"Well, you two have been hitting on each other since second year, constantly, and you're both smart and good looking…"

"Ok, I get it. But I never hit on him."

"Yes you did, you just didn't know it."

"And how am I supposed to not know that I am hitting on someone?"

"Trust me, its possible."

"Whatever."

"So, how did it happen?" Lavender asked, trying to get back to the subject.

"Well…" Hermione went on to explain the whole shower and bet thing, and basically everything leading up to this, only taking out parts about Ron and her being pregnant.

"Hermione, that is so romantic, so how long have you actually been going out then?"

"Just a couple days, technically," Hermione said.

"So have you done, you know, yet?" Lavender asked, smiling.

"No, we haven't, we're waiting."

"Waiting for what? This is Draco Malfoy we're talking about here; do the words 'Slytherin Sex God' mean anything to you?"

"You know what, you wouldn't understand." Hermione said. "Can we please change the subject?"

"Fuck no, you are going to tell us all of the juicy details, everything." Ginny cried.

"Ginny, how did you know? I never told you." Hermione asked.

"Oh, Harry told me on accident, when he was talking about his boyfriend to me."

"Oh, ok. I just didn't want the whole school to kno" she stopped mid sentence and looked at Lavender and Parvati, who were having a conversation of their own, "the whole school won't know, right?" Hermione said to the two in a threatening tone.

They both shook their heads violently. "Nope, we promise, now tell us everything."

So Hermione went on to explain everything, from what it felt like for their first kiss, to when they kissed in the middle of potions, and how they were going to Hogsmeade the next day together.

"You should go to sleep then, Hermione, you don't want to be all tired out for him, and look horrible," Lavender said smiling.

"You have no idea…" Hermione said softly to herself.

"What?" Ginny asked.

"Oh, I said, that's a good idea. But I still want to talk to you guys, what's new with your lives?"

"Ginny, tell Hermione who you like," Lavender said.

"Ginny, who do you like?" Hermione asked with earnest in her voice, getting all giddy from the sugar of the snacks.

"Well, you might understand, it seems you like bad boys as well…"

"Ginny, who is it?" Hermione screamed.

"Blaise," Ginny smiled but Hermione wasn't smiling, she just looked up at Ginny. "What's the matter, Hermione?"

"Ginny, Blaise is…well, how do I tell you this?"

"Tell me what?" Ginny asked.

"Well, you know that boyfriend that Harry was talking about?"

"Yeah."

"Well, put two and two together, Gin, he's gay."

Ginny felt her world crash for a second time, why was it that every guy she liked turned gay.

"Hermione, it's not true is it?" Ginny asked slowly.

"I'm sorry Ginny, but if it makes you feel any better, he's bi. He just prefers men."

Ginny's face lit up. "So I could still have him? I could turn him to like girls better," Ginny was rambling.

"I guess you could try, Harry said that he is a really good kisser. And he did go out with some girls," Hermione was contemplating.

"WOAH, HOLD UP!" Lavender screamed. "First of all, Harry's gay? Second of all, Blaise is gay?"

"Yeah, they like each other, they started dating today actually." Hermione said.

"Well, that is something new to even us," Parvati said.

"Don't tell anyone," Hermione said softly, "Harry doesn't want anyone to know, he wants to keep Blaise and his relationship a secret."

"Hah, I can't keep secrets," Lavender said.

"You have to, it will crush Harry's world if he knew that I told anyone."

"Fine, but we're only doing it for him. Maybe we should go to sleep Lavender, that way we can't hear anymore secrets that they want us to keep. I'm going to blow up if I have to keep in another one," Parvati said.

"No, I want to stay up a little longer, let's just play a game or something."

"That sounds like fun, what do you want to play?" Hermione asked.

"Truth or Dare," Parvati screamed.

"Parvati, we've already told each other everything, how about something not as girlyish," Hermione stated.

"No, I want to play truth or dare."

"Too bad, we're not playing it," Hermione was getting angry now.

"Why, do you have something to hide?" Lavender asked.

"No, I just don't want to play that, it's too childish, we should play something a little more complicated," Hermione said, trying to get the subject off of truth or dare, because she didn't want the gossip twins to know everything that had happened to her, it was too soon to tell everyone.

"Fine, what do you want to play then?" Ginny asked Hermione.

"I don't care, anything but Truth or Dare," Stated Hermione

"Well, let's play Catch Phrase then," Ginny said.

"What's that?" Lavender and Parvati asked.

"That's a great game Ginny; I know I have it somewhere in my bag here," Hermione said as she started looking through her trunk.

"What's Catch Phrase?" Lavender asked again.

"Well, it's sort of like charades, but you can talk and say anything you want to get people to guess the word, and if it ends on you, then you get a point. You have a certain amount of time to get through as many as you can. You want to have the least amount of points by the end of the game," Ginny explained as Hermione came back with a small elliptical piece of plastic that was about a half an inch thick. There were two buttons on it, one with a clock and another one with an arrow.

"You see, if you don't like the word then you can skip it. It's really not all that hard, Hermione, you can go first."

Hermione hit the button with the clock and there was a metronomic beeping.

"Ok, Snape's hair."

"Greasy," Ginny shouted.

"Good," Hermione shouted and handed the thing to Ginny.

"Your favorite food."

"Plums," Hermione shouted.

Ginny handed the thing to Parvati who looked at it for a couple of seconds.

"What the hell is a Brad Pitt?" Parvati asked.

Hermione started laughing, as did Ginny. Parvati just looked at them blankly until the timer went off.

Finally after a couple of minutes, Hermione had enough breath to talk again.

"Parvati, Brad Pitt is an actor. He is in movies, and he's really cute," Hermione was explaining.

"Yeah, I actually have a picture of him in one of my magazines if you want to see." Ginny said. Ginny had subscribed to a girl's magazine when her and Hermione became friends, because then they had more to talk about.

Ginny pulled it out and opened it up to the page and showed the two girls.

"Wow, he _is_ cute," Lavender squeaked.

"Ok, now that you know _who _Brad Pitt is, can we continue with the game?" Hermione asked.

They spent another two hours playing Catch Phrase, with many stops to explain to everyone what some things were. 'Computer' took a rather long time to explain.

Finally they drifted off to sleep about three thirty. All of them exhausted and three fourths of them buzzed off the butterbeer.

"Hermione, get up. Harry said that you have to be woken up," a fifth year was saying to Hermione.

"What time is it?" she asked sleepily, rubbing her eyes.

"Er…quarter to ten," the girl said.

"Ok, thanks," Hermione said, getting slowly out of her bed. She had to be ready in fifteen minutes.

She got dressed, wiping the sleepers from her eyes. She had put on a black t-shirt, going down to her midriff and tight around her chest. She had on a pair of jeans with a belt, and a pair of black flip flops. She was exhausted. She shouldn't have stayed up so late. She put on some light make up and looked at herself in the mirror. It wasn't as bad as she thought.

She brushed her hair and made her way down the stairs towards the common room. Harry was sitting on the couch.

"Ready Hermione?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, why are you waiting for me?" Hermione asked confused.

"Blaise said that he was going to pick me up when Malfoy picked you up."

"Oh, ok, well, we should go out there soon, he said that he would be here at ten, and it's already five after. He's never late," Hermione said.

"Ok, let's go then," Harry said, making his way towards the portrait.

When they walked out, Draco was standing there, looking expectantly at them.

"Hi Draco, you ready?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah. Er…Potter…Blaise said that he would be here in a few." Draco said slowly to Harry, trying to figure out when he had started being nice to scarhead.

"Ok, thanks."

Draco then turned to the Fat Lady, made a bow and said goodbye. Hermione giggled.

"So are you two best friends now?" Hermione asked.

"No, we just were talking and I don't want to seem rude by not saying good bye," Draco answered.

"Sure," Hermione said, giggling again.

Hermione and Draco walked down towards the front doors, making their way to Hogsmeade.

"So, where do you want to go first, my love?" Draco asked Hermione when they got there.

"I don't know, can we get something to eat though, I just got up and all I ate yesterday was a couple of chocolate frogs."

"Ok, well, where do want to go? There is a small place at the end of the street that's pretty good."

"Sure, I don't care," Hermione smiled, as they made their way down the street.

Out of a corner there was a pair of eyes watching the happy couple. He gave a scoff and headed after them.

Hermione walked into the restaurant that, from the outside, looked very shabby and broken down. But on the inside it was beautiful, there were small tables all over the restaurant, most of them for two, there was a higher half of a floor above the bottom one, with purple carpeted stairs leading up to it.

"Table for two?" the waiter asked. He was probably in his early twenties, with dark black hair that went halfway to his shoulders.

"Yes," Draco said.

"Right this way," The waiter walked them over to a table by the staircase, he pulled out the chair for Hermione and she sat down. Draco took a seat across from her. The waiter whispered something in Draco's ear then walked away.

When the waiter was gone Hermione started questioning Draco.

"What did he say to you?" Hermione asked.

"Nothing," Draco replied with a smirk.

"Oh, come on, I know you're lying."

"I'm not lying," he said with a raise of his eyebrow, "I'm just exaggerating the truth."

"You are so annoying, come on, tell me."

"And why should I do that, Ms. Granger," he said mockingly.

"Because I want to know. Isn't that good enough?"

"No, you have to give me good reason to tell you."

The waiter came back for a couple of seconds to take their drink order, and Hermione was silent, looking at the waiter suspiciously, wondering what he had said.

When he left, Hermione was at it again.

"Come on, please Draco."

"No, I'm not going to tell you unless you give me good reason."

"And what is good reason?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know, you think of that yourself," He smiled and leaned back in his chair, looking up at the ceiling.

Suddenly it was not the ceiling that he was looking at; his view was covered by hazelnut eyes, staring straight at him.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"I am trying to get your attention, since you are deliberately ignoring me."

"Hmmm…ok," Draco said, closing his eyes.

"What are you doing?" he heard Hermione ask.

"I'm closing my eyes, waiting for the waiter to return, so I can order my food," he said with his eyes still closed.

Hermione gave out a huff; then slammed down her mouth on his. He opened his eyes, looking straight at her.

She pulled away.

"Is that good enough reason?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, so now you are just seducing me into telling you things?" Draco asked.

"Yes, I am trying to seduce you. Now please tell me."

"Maybe. It depends."

"On what?" Hermione asked exasperatedly.

"On how much better you kiss me next time."

"Oh, so you're saying that that kiss wasn't good enough?" she asked.

"No, you weren't trying."

"Fine." She said, attacking his lips again, then noticing she was in a rather uncomfortable position, she moved her body slightly and keeping her mouth on Draco's made to sit on his lap, straddling his legs and still kissing him.

Draco was stunned by her move, and his hands went automatically to the small of her back, as hers went to his cheeks, pulling him in closer.

When she finally pulled away from lack of air, Draco just smirked at her.

"So, do you want to get off me first, or do you want to hear it."

"I think I'm rather comfortable here," Hermione said with a smile.

There was a clearing of a throat behind them. The waiter was back. Hermione's cheeks blushed as she realized where she was sitting, so she got up and went back to her own seat.

"Er…are you two ready to order?" the waiter asked.

"Yes, I will have the lemon pepper cod, with a baked potato," Draco said, handing the menu back to the waiter.

"And you miss?"

"I'll have a Greek salad and a side of mashed potatoes, and a plum."

"I think we can arrange that," the waiter said smiling.

"Thank you."

The waiter walked away. Hermione was looking at Draco expectantly.

"What?" He asked.

"Are you going to tell me now?"

"Oh yeah, he said, and I quote 'you're lucky to have someone as fine as her with you here, never let her go,'" Draco said with a smile.

"Really?" Hermione asked smiling.

"No, that would be way too cliché; he actually said that it was already lunch time, so we couldn't order breakfast."

"Oh," Hermione put her head down a little.

"But if it makes you feel better, I like the first one better," Draco said still smirking.

"Draco, you're so funny yet romantic at the same time, I could just kiss you, but then we might get in trouble again."

"I'm going to take you up on that later."

"Ok."

Ron was sitting at a table on the floor above them, looking down at the couple occasionally. He almost puked when he saw what Hermione had done to Draco, to try and pry the information from him. He could hear almost everything they were saying as well.

He sat with an evil glare on his face, scaring off the waitress that was supposed to be taking his order.

He didn't want food; he just wanted to know how things were progressing in their little relationship.

After lunch, Draco and Hermione walked to Honeydukes. They both got some Bertie Bott's, chocolate frogs, and Pumpkin Pasties. Then they left the store.

"Follow me; I want to show you something." Draco said as he grabbed Hermione's free hand.

Draco walked behind Honeydukes, where there was supposedly a brick wall. But of course, in the magical world, things are not as they seem.

Or maybe they are…

Draco grabbed the top of the wall and lifted himself up onto it.

"Hand me the bags," he said putting his arm down, grabbing the bags of candy from Hermione, which they had bought. He threw them over the other side. "Now give me your hand," he said.

He pulled her up onto the wall, and then jumped over onto the other side. Putting out his arms to catch Hermione. "Jump," he said simply.

She jumped softly down, but losing her balance, landed in Draco's arms.

"Thanks," she said, looking around, "Where are we?"

"Oh, just my secret hiding place. It's just about the only place that you can go around here for some privacy."

"Oh and why would we need privacy?" Hermione asked, with a smile on her lips.

"That you will see, love," he said then led her down the alley and around the corner. The alleyway dead ended at another brick wall. Draco sat down against the wall and grabbed one of the chocolate frogs out of the bag and struggling with it until he finally got it into his mouth. Hermione sat down next to him, smiling.

"What are you smiling about?" he asked after he had swallowed the frog.

"You, you're so funny to watch. It's like you're so civilized, until you get your hands on a chocolate frog. Then you turn into a child, trying to chase it and stuff."

"Well, I would like to see you try to eat one and look civilized."

Hermione grabbed a chocolate frog. She pulled her wand out of her robes and then opened the box.

"Immobulous," she said softly and the frog stopped moving, she picked it up and bit its head off.

"That's not fair," Draco said, "You're not allowed to use magic."

"Well, you should have told me that before. You saw me get my wand out."

"Well, I thought you were going to hit it over the head or something."

"Whatever. So why are we here?" Hermione asked, taking another bite out of the motionless frog.

"I don't know, what do you want to do here?" He asked.

"I don't know, I was just following you." She said.

"I know, I just wanted to get away from everybody else, there are always too many people, and I am a rather solitary person."

"So, Mr. Solitary, do you want me to leave you alone?" Hermione asked, smiling.

"No, I believe that you still owe me a kiss from the restaurant."

"Oh yes, I forgot," she said, crawling her way over to Draco and planting her lips on his, sharing with him a very chocolaty kiss.

**A/N: I hope you all liked that chapter. I liked it. Anyway, I am going to be leaving to go to Florida on Thursday, so I will either update another chapter by then, or its going to be when I get back, which is the 4th of April. If I can get online then I will try to update while I'm down there, but I definitely will not be writing, I will be enjoying the sunshine, instead of being stuck here in Michigan, SilverShiver, aka Amber, is going with me, so I don't know what she is doing about updating.**

**Also, we have combined forces and written a one-shot, it is under the screen name ShiverBoo, its called Luck of the Irish and we wrote it on St. Patrick's Day. Please go check it out, it was really fun to write. **

**So, I'm sorry to make you wait so long for another chapter but I had so much stuff to do this week in preparation for my trip and I hope that you aren't too mad with me. Thank you for all the reviews for previous chapters, and please R&R on this one.**

**I love you all.**

**Brittany**


	22. Ron and Confessions

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, except Prof. Rosenthal and Phroupoeyz. I do own the plot and I own this computer that I'm typing on.**

**A/N: I'm sorry that I did not update while I was in Florida, but I could not get online, and I'm sorry that I didn't update before I left, but understandably, I had a lot of stuff to do before we left. **

**While I was in Florida, Amber and I worked on our new story which we will update on our name, ShiverBoo soon. It is going to be called 'The Pageant.'

* * *

**

Chapter 22

Ron and Confessions

Ron was standing around the corner from Hermione and Draco and he was thinking; he had them cornered; he could do whatever he wanted to them now. He could hex them, or even kill them.

As he was thinking about this, he heard Hermione say a spell. He went to grab for his wand, because he thought that she had seen him and said the spell to him, but he realized that he didn't have a wand anymore, they had snapped it when he got expelled.

He waited a little while longer to listen to the couple and was angered when they were kissing again.

He turned around to walk away, looking at the ground, and ran straight into someone.

"RON?" Harry asked, with a very confused Blaise next to him, "what are you doing here?"

"I…I was just…er…shopping," Ron said slowly.

Hermione had heard Harry's shout and came around the corner with Draco following.

"Ron?" Hermione asked, confused, "what the hell are you doing here?"

"Well, it is a free country; I can be here all I want," Ron said smugly.

"No Ron, I mean here, at this place, at this moment."

"I was just shopping, and I saw this wall and I decided to jump over it," he lied.

"Ron, you're lying, don't even think that you can lie to me. Now I ask you again, why the fuck are you here?"

"Why the fuck do you think I'm here, Hermione, I wanted to see you."

"Well, I don't want to see you, why would you do this? You're following me, I could feel it."

"Hermione, we need to talk about this is private," he said grabbing Hermione's arm. Hermione got a pissed expression on her face and pulled her arm away.

"No, Ronald Weasley, I remember what happened the last time we needed to 'talk about things in private.' Do you think that I'm going to fall for that again?"

"Hermione, I need to talk to you, away from them," Ron said in a hushed voice.

"No, Ron, if you have anything to say to me, then you can say it in front of all of them, you are never going to get me alone again."

"Hermione," Ron pleaded.

"No Ron, now either say what you have to say or leave," Hermione crossed her arms and looked at Ron expectantly.

"I am not leaving until I can talk to you!" he yelled.

"Then talk, I'm not stopping you."

Ron grabbed her arm again and squeezed hard, but released when Draco's fist came in contact with his nose.

Ron held his hand up to his nose and saw that it was bleeding; it hurt and felt like it was broken.

"What the fuck?" he screamed.

"Ron, leave, before I will be forced to hurt you," Hermione said.

"Bitch," he muttered before turning to leave.

Hermione watched him leave. When he was gone, she let out a huge sigh, and then sat down abruptly on the ground, covering her face in her hands.

The other three boys looked at her, and then Draco kneeled down, shaking out his bruising hand and looking at her with sympathy.

"Hermione, its ok," he said softly.

"Thank you, it was just…so hard. I didn't think I could ever talk to him again." Tears were flowing down her cheeks.

"Hermione, you were strong, that's all that's important," he said, pulling her close to him and kissing her.

"I just…I never wanted to talk to him again." Harry got down too and pulled Hermione away from Draco for a hug.

"Hermione, you were brave for standing up to him, I'm proud of you," Harry was saying.

Blaise was looking down on them, wondering what the hell was going on.

"I'm confused," Blaise said.

Draco looked at him, and then looked at Hermione, who nodded her head. Draco got up and pulled Blaise down the alley and around the corner.

They emerged a few minutes later. Hermione's eyes had pretty much cleared of tears, and she was standing again, but she was almost sent on the ground again by the huge hug that Blaise was giving her.

"I know that you don't care, Granger, but I'm sorry," Blaise said.

"Thanks Blaise, it means a lot to me," Hermione said, barely breathing because it was such a tight hug.

Harry suddenly got a smile on his face and then shouted, "GROUP HUG."

Hermione smiled as Harry also joined in the hugging, but Draco stayed away.

"Come on Draco, you can hug her too," Blaise said.

"I'll hug her, but not with you two there, I already feel like you're turning me gay," Draco smirked.

"Fine," Blaise said, releasing Hermione, "You can hug your girlfriend all you want now."

"Ok," Draco said, grabbing up Hermione in a tight embrace and kissing her.

"I said hugging, not kissing. If you two keep kissing then Harry and I are going to start making out," Blaise said happily.

Hermione and Draco broke their kiss regretfully.

"Fine, you have it your way. We will leave you two to snog then," Draco said, as he led Hermione away from the other couple.

* * *

Draco took Hermione away from Honeydukes and to the outskirts of town. He wanted to talk to her, which he had barely any time to do anymore, since there were no more late night snogs and neither of them was in the hospital wing for a long time.

He sat her down on a rock and looked at her.

"What?" She asked.

"Hermione, have you figured out what you're going to do about, you know?"

"I'm still not exactly sure yet, I need to owl my parents first. I'm afraid of their reaction though, I don't know if I want to know what they are going to say about me."

"You need to figure this out soon though, don't you?"

"Yeah, well, I figured that I will probably be leaving by Christmas, for the rest of the year."

"That's probably the best thing to do, but you need an excuse, you need a reason to leave, you can't just tell everyone that you are leaving to go have a baby."

"I know Draco, its still really hard for me to believe that I have a child inside me at this very moment. It's weird to think about, and besides me getting sick every day, I don't really notice it. I just want to have a normal life again; I don't know what to do about this yet."

"I can't imagine anything that you are going through, and believe me; I have as much sympathy as I can possibly muster, without actually having to go through it my self, for you. I love you Hermione, and I know that you are going to be able to get through this, because you're strong, probably the strongest person I have ever met, including myself."

Hermione sat stunned, had all of that just come out of Draco Malfoy's mouth?

"And I know you think I'm crazy, but I really think that you don't deserve this, you are too good of a person to have something this horrible happen to you." Draco was kneeling and looking at her in the eyes. Russet met silver.

"Draco, you have such a way with words," Hermione smiled.

"I try."

"I love you."

"I love you too, Hermione, and I hope it stays that way. Forever," Draco said softly.

Hermione pulled him to her and gave him a forceful kiss. He was way too romantic to be a Malfoy. He was acting so out of character. She broke their kiss.

"Draco, what makes you act so different around me now?" she asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you have always been mean to me, and you have always acted like an ass. Then all of a sudden we make a stupid bet in a bathroom and then you act completely different, even being nice to Harry."

Draco contemplated telling her about his bet with Blaise, but then figured that it would be better if she didn't know, it would be better if she knew the truth, the real truth.

"Well, I had wanted to kiss you forever, and I mean forever. I've liked you for a lot longer than just this year. It's been quite a few years now. Even when you hit me in third year, it just made me have more respect for you, because you would stand up for yourself.

"I acted like an ass to you because I knew that I could never have you. At first I was mean to Potter because he refused my friendship. And Weasley, well that was apparent as to his heritage and mine. But after second year, I was even meaner to them because you were always around them, you would spend more time with them than anyone else. The thing that I hated the most is that they took complete advantage of you, only using you for homework help and your smarts; they didn't truly respect you for what you really were. You are the most perfect person that I have ever met, and it makes me feel great that I finally have you, and hopefully it will stay that way for a long time, because I know how to respect you. I'm not going to use you, Hermione, no matter what anyone says," he finished with barely a breath in his body, he had been waiting to tell her that for the longest time.

All Hermione could do was look at him, searching his voice for any lying, but deep down she knew that that had all come from his heart. None of it had been bullshit, and she was glad.

"That is probably the most romantic thing that I have ever heard in my entire life. I never knew that you had it in you to even talk like that."

"Yeah, well…"

"Draco, why do you have to be so perfect?"

"Huh?"

"You are perfect, you are the only person who understands how I feel, I can't believe that it would be you of all people, but I'm glad it is, at this moment I really hope that my dreams are what Dumbledore thinks they are, because I would love to have that future with you Draco. I want to have those two beautiful children and live happily ever after. But there are just so many things that I have to go through first to get to that point, including having this kid. But I know that I can do that, because I need to, and I can do anything that I put my mind to, and this is one of those things."

"Hermione you just need to be strong and you can get through anything," Draco said.

"I know, and I will be able to get through this, and I'm glad that I have the support of the two people I love most in this world, besides my parents."

"Who's the other one?" he asked smugly.

"Harry of course."

"I thought we talked about him. He is no good for you, Hermione."

"Draco, Harry is and will always be my best friend. He has never done anything wrong to me and I don't care if he needs a little help from me once in a while, because he is a great wizard, and I have a deep respect for him. He has been through more hardships that any of us could ever know. You still have your parents, he doesn't, he barely even knew his parents. And then last year his godfather died, leaving him with no one on this earth. I would like to be one of the people that actually care about him, because no one else seems to."

"Who was his godfather?"

"Why should I tell you?" She asked defensively.

"I don't know, it was just a question. I was just wondering. It doesn't matter though, if you don't want to tell me."

"Well, for that you have to ask Harry, because I don't know if he wants everyone knowing that. You two should talk more, now that I'm yours, and he is dating your best friend, you guys could get along a little more."

"Yeah, except that if I started being friends with Harry Potter, my father would most definitely find out, then I would be dead. It's bad enough that I'm dating you, even talking to you, but I can sort that out for now. If I ever was caught having civilized conversation with Potter though, I would be done for, the death eaters would come to kill me tomorrow."

"Why do you have to live by their rules? It's not like they own your life."

"Actually they do, my father promised me to it when I was born. I was born to be a death eater."

"Draco, you cant, I wont let you."

"I don't want to be, but I am afraid of the consequences if I tell them no, I think about it all the time, and the more I think about it, the more I think that if I refuse they will just kill me and call it an accident."

"Draco, just don't worry about that yet, we have time. Maybe we can rid the world of Voldemort and the death eaters before you have to become one, it would be a miracle, but there is always a possibility, however slim it may be."

"Maybe," he said gently, knowing that his destiny would be impossible to avoid.

* * *

**A/N: Ok, so I'm not really sure if that is a cliffhanger, but I don think it is. If it is at all possible, I will update while I'm gone. **

**And please read my other stories under the name ShiverBoo, 'Luck of the Irish' is really funny, and 'The Pageant,' has the first chapter posted.**

**Hugs and kisses**

**Brittany**


	23. Polyjuice and Preparations

**A/N: I am soo sorry that I haven't updated in so long. I have had MEAP tests and working on other stories. I have been so busy and I'm sorry. This is a really boring chapter, sorry, but I will get the next chapter up really soon, probably tomorrow.**

**Enjoy!

* * *

**

Chapter 23

Polyjuice and Preparations

Hermione and Draco sat in the woods, talking for hours. When they got back to the castle, Harry and Raymond were waiting for them. Raymond was a fourth year that was drop dead gorgeous, he had dark black hair that was short and spiked. Hermione thought he was the cutest guy in the world, next to Draco, at least for a fourth year.

"Hi, Hermione, your back finally. Its almost ten o'clock."

"I know Harry, we were just talking and we lost track of time."

"Yeah, sure, so that's what you kids call it these days, talking."

"Shut up Harry, seriously, we were. Raymond, why are you here?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, I don't know, I was just walking down here and I saw Harry, I was talking to him and then you two showed up. So why are you two together?"

"It's a long story," Hermione laughed, "I'll tell you some other time."

"Ok, well, I should probably go back up to bed now, I don't want to get in trouble by you prefects."

Harry had been made the boys prefect after Ron had been expelled, so that now he was also in the position to punish people accordingly.

"Oh, we wouldn't punish you for staying out too late, Raymond, but we should all go back to bed now, I have to get up early tomorrow to do my homework." Hermione said.

"Ok, goodnight love," Draco said, giving Hermione a kiss and heading off towards the dungeons.

Hermione, Harry and Raymond made their way back to Gryffindor tower, where Raymond went immediately up to his room. Harry told Hermione to stay down in the common room, because he wanted to talk to her.

"Hermione, what were you really doing with Malfoy for so long?" Harry asked.

"Harry, seriously, we were just talking. It was an amazing talk, I never knew that Draco could say things like that, he was so…insightful on my whole way of being. He could explain everything about me perfectly. It was wonderful."

"Hermione, you were with him for like eight hours. That is a really long talk."

"Yeah, it was, and I'm glad we had it, because now I know a lot more stuff about him and he knows a lot more stuff about me. We got a lot closer with just that talk."

"You are so completely in love with him," Harry said with a smile.

"I know, its horrible isn't it? Me, Hermione-Ms.-perfect-know-it-all-Granger, dating Draco Malfoy, Slytherin Prince and resident sex god. I never thought it could happen, but the more I think about it, the more I realize that I have wanted this to happen a lot longer than this year, I think what Parvati said about me was right, I have liked him for a lot longer than I thought, I just put it off in the back of my mind because I knew that it could never happen, because he is a pureblood and I'm a muggle born."

"Hermione, this has nothing to do with blood, if he loves you then he wont care about whether you are muggle born or not."

"I know, Harry, its not him that I'm worried about, its his father."

"Yeah, well, he wont really find out about it though, right?"

"Of course he will find out, the way this is getting around the school so fast, he's bound to know, but that is when Draco said that he is going to feed his father lies, telling him that he's using me for the sex, blah, blah, blah. I just hope it works."

"I do too, I just want you to be ok, I don't want anything bad to happen to you because you are dating him."

"I hope that nothing bad happens too, I just want to live a normal life."

"There is no such thing as a normal life nowadays," Harry said contemplating his own life.

"I know Harry, but anything is better than the life that we are living, constantly in fear of everything and anything around us, wondering if Voldemort is waiting around the corner for us, its just not a good life to live, we need something better to do than be in constant fear."

"Hermione, you are so deep, its scary."

"See Harry, this is what I'm talking about, I just spent eight hours talking to Draco about all of this, and he understood. You just call me deep, because you don't truly understand anything that I'm saying."

"I know I don't understand, Hermione, you talk about things in such a way that I don't get it, you make something simple to be something so confusing."

"I don't try to, its just the way that it comes out. For better clarification, we shouldn't be afraid of Voldemort, we should live for the moment."

"See, you could have just said that, instead of going into this big long confusing speech."

"I'm going to bed, I have to get up tomorrow to do homework, I'm sorry Harry, but I don't think that you are the right person to talk to about my problems."

"And Malfoy is?" Harry asked angrily.

"At least he understands me."

"I'm sorry if I'm not as intelligent as you Hermione, I'm trying the best I can, you don't have to get all mad at me, its not my fault that I don't understand."

"I know its not, you're just not the person to take my personal problems to."

"So now that you and Malfoy have been dating for what, a week, you can now tell him everything and anything about your life. Hermione, you need to see that I am your best friend, I am there for you if you ever need me, don't think that just because I may be a little lower on the intelligence list that you cant tell me about you. I do understand Hermione, things just need to be clarified for me a little more."

"Harry, is there anything that I have told Draco that I haven't told you?" _Yes _the little voice in her head said.

"I don't know Hermione, you obviously told him a lot today."

"Harry, I have known you for six years now, I have told you a lot about myself in that amount of time. In the eight hours I just spent talking to Draco, I haven't told him a fraction of the stuff I have told you in six years. Don't feel left out."

"I don't feel left out, I just don't want you to think that you cant talk to me, Hermione because you can."

"I know Harry, and if there is anything that I find out about me, you will be the first to know."

"Ok, as long as that is true."

"It is Harry, I love you more than anyone else in this school, you are my best friend."

"I know, you're mine too, I'm glad we had this talk though."

"Me too, Harry, but I have to go to bed now."

"Ok, see you in the morning."

"Night Harry."

"Night Hermione."

With that they both went up to their dormitories to go to sleep. Hermione felt so bad, she had just lied her heart out to Harry, she needed to stop doing that to people. It was getting her in more trouble than she wanted. That was, after all, how the whole thing with Ron started.

* * *

Draco made his way back to the dungeons, thinking about his conversation with Hermione, there was so much more to her than he ever knew was possible. There was so much to her, she was more complicated than all of the other girls in the school, and that is what made her so bloody tempting to him. She was more than they could ever be, she had more intellect than they had, she had more desires and passions, she hadn't been able to choose a career yet because she was so fascinated by so many different areas of expertise.

They had talked for hours to each other about each other, they had shared ever little detail about their lives, at least he had to her, and he thought that she had too. Draco wanted nothing more than to be with her right now. Why did they have to live on opposite sides of the castle, why did they have to have a relationship that the entire school could not know that it was for love and not for sex?

He wanted to have her with him at this moment, just so that he could be reassured that it was real, that she was his, that she was with him, of all people, her former worst enemy.

Draco was so lost, he wasn't even sure how his feeling had developed for her, he was just sure that after her, he could not spend his time with any other woman, he wanted only her, for the rest of his life. If she was willing, otherwise, he would have a hollow existence as an unloved man, much like his father.

He loved his father, even if, if it weren't for his father he would be able to shout on rooftops how much he was in love with her, but he couldn't, he was afraid of the ramifications from his father, or the death eaters for that matter. If his father were to catch wind of him feeling anything for the mudblood, his head would be served on a silver platter by the following morning, he was sure of it.

So why wasn't he that scared? Because it seemed to him that even if he were to die tomorrow, he would have spent the last week of his life on earth as best as it could have been spent, loving the most wonderful person in the world.

That was it, he was completely content on just having as much time as he did with her, that he didn't care if he died the next day, he had a great life at the moment, and he was in a stage of peace, where nothing in the world could bother him.

Life was wonderful.

If only he wasn't the son of the most notorious death eater under the rule of the most hypocritical, power hungry wizard in the world.

* * *

Weeks passed, and October was almost over, Halloween was in three days. Their polyjuice potions would be ready today.

In potions, Hermione and Draco were talking casually to each other; _somehow_, their relationship had spread through the school like wildfire, so they didn't care much to hide their emotions from each other for the time being.

"So, I finally get to see what it feels like to be the great Draco Malfoy," Hermione said with a smile.

"Yes, and I have to become know it all Granger, beware though, you may get stupider in the process of becoming me," he smiled.

"Stupider is not a word."

"Exactly my point," he laughed, a real laugh.

"Students, we will now be testing the potion, who would like to volunteer," Snape drawled.

Hermione raised her hand of course, so inevitably, Snape overlooked her and chose another pair.

"Parkinson, Potter, get up here."

Harry and Pansy both trudged up to the front of the room. They added the hair, and the potion bubbled.

Harry, from experience on knowing how bad it tasted, drank the vile as quickly as possible, draining it in seconds. Pansy sipped her slowly, but then choked.

"Don't be a baby, Parkinson, drink it," Seamus said with a laugh.

As Harry's transformation took place, Pansy was still drinking hers, so there were soon two Pansy's at the front of the class.

"Now that is a scary sight, two is definitely not better than one," Draco whispered to Hermione. Hermione giggled.

Pansy's formation finally took place and she became Harry. Harry looked down on his body with disgust, he let out a girly humph and stamped his foot on the ground. Pansy just looked at him with a smile, she had been through this before, and knew exactly how it worked.

"Why did it have to be you?" Harry asked whiningly.

"Its not my fault, Pansy," Pansy said keeping her cool.

Harry stormed off to his seat and Pansy sat down, quite relaxed.

"Next," Snape said.

Hermione's arm shot up again.

"Fine, Ms. Granger, you may go," Snape said.

"Thank you professor Snape," Hermione said as she dragged Draco with her to the front. She dropped the silvery blonde hair into the potion and drank it quickly.

Draco did the same with a curly brown lock and drank his a little slower, he had never tasted anything so horrible, but when he saw himself, he drank the rest of the contents quickly.

Soon, there were the same two students, exactly the opposite of where they were just standing, looking at each other.

"Good job, you two," Snape said

Draco was shocked at the nicer side of Snape. But Hermione just gave her a nudge and they made their way slowly back to their seat.

"I don't feel any different," Draco said.

"I do, oh my gods, I think I'm going to hurl," Hermione said.

"Why, I took my potion this morning," Draco said almost immediately.

"My stomach, it hurts," Hermione said, lying her head on the desk and grabbing her stomach.

"Don't do that," Draco scream-whispered, pulling Hermione's hands away from her stomach.

"Sorry, it just hurts, I think I'm going to vomit."

"Well, then go vomit, don't hold it in, it will just get worse."

"Professor, can I go to the bathroom," Hermione called, raising her hand slightly.

"Yes Mr. Malfoy, hurry though," Snape said nicely.

"Thank you," Hermione said, before running from the room.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Hermione came back in the room, still holding her stomach, though not clutching it as before. Everyone in the class seemed to have switched seats.

"Are you better now?" Draco asked.

"Yeah, do you do that every day?"

"Pretty much, its horrible, no?" Draco said.

"Gods, I'm so sorry, I could never go through that."

"Its ok, its not your fault."

"I know, but I can still have sympathy right?"

"I guess so."

"So how long till this wears off?" Hermione asked.

"About another forty five minutes."

"Damn," she said curtly.

* * *

After potions was over, Draco and Hermione, in their own bodies, made their way towards Care of Magical Creatures, they were finishing the Phroupoeyz unit today. This made Draco very happy, for he would want to kill Puffy if he had to spend one more day with him. But working with the Phroupoeyz just made Hermione want one more. They were fascinating creatures.

* * *

Halloween was going to be great, the head boy and girl had made it great this year, they had told the prefects at a meeting that they were going to do the usual theme, but you could dress up as anything you wanted, even muggle things.

Draco took a particular liking to this, and suggested that him and Hermione should go as Clark Kent and Lois Lane, though Hermione really wanted him to be superman, with the tight spandex suit, which would look perfect on his perfect body. She agreed.

Only three more days until Halloween, it was going to be great.

* * *

**A/N: As I said, boring chapter. I'll have the next one up soon, which is much better than this one. Also, me and Amber have another story up on ShiverBoo, its called 'Ron Dies Alone," R&R on this and that please. **

**Also I am sorry about my comment on England being a free country, it was just habit to say that, I know barely anything about England, seeing as I live in Michigan. **

**Love you all**

**Brittany**


	24. Halloween and Pissed

**A/N: As I said, I would get it up soon. I really like this chapter. I spent a lot of time on it, and even though it may seem boring to do, read the words to the songs, I spent a lot of time picking them out to make them perfect for them. The first one is completely Draco, and the other one has to do with the whole crew of the books, basically the war.**

**Also, to firehawk I am from the LP, I live about 45 minutes North-West of Detroit, in Wolverine Lake (Ok, not in the lake, but by it). And I have ten acres in Alba, which is about a half hour west of Gaylord. And to dracosgir2515 Yes, Eminem lives in Detroit but I have yet to see him or meet him. Sry! **

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 24

Halloween and Pissed

Before the ball on the day of, Ginny made her way to Hermione's room. She was going to do Hermione's hair after all, she needed the Lois Lane look, even though it wouldn't be all that difficult to achieve.

"Hermione, where are you?" Ginny called when she got to Hermione's room.

"She went to the bathroom, Gin, she said she would be back in a minute, I think she was sick," Lavender explained from the corner, where she was sitting.

"Why are you sitting on the floor, Lavender?"

"I don't know, I was just thinking, about something, and I sat here, and its rather comfortable."

"You weirder than I thought." Ginny laughed, and lay down on Hermione's bed, awaiting her return.

After the millionth time it seemed that Hermione had lost her lunch, she walked back to Gryffindor tower, tonight was the dance and she already felt horrible, she didn't know what to do. But right now she needed to go back to the tower to have Ginny do her hair.

"Ginny, you're here already? Sorry I wasn't here, I felt sick."

"Are you going to go to the dance then?"

"Yes, of course, why would I miss it?"

"Well, you said that you are sick, are you better now?"

"Yes, I just needed to…I feel much better now."

"Great, ok, how do you want your hair done?"

"I don't know, is there any way to do it special?"

"Not really, lets just make it look really good then."

"Ok." And with that Ginny proceeded to make Hermione's hair look pretty descent. Strait, this was a first, and shorter, with a zigzag part.

When Hermione arrived at the dance, she looked around frantically for Draco, trying to see if he was there already. She didn't see him, so she decided to hang out with Ginny and her date, Neville, for the time being.

Hermione was carelessly sitting by the punch table when one of her favorite songs came on. But why would they be playing muggle music at a dance? Oh, well, it was a good song anyway.

_Hey dad look at me, think back and talk to me,_

_did I grow up according to plan, _

_and do you think I'm wasting my time _

_doing things I wanna do, _

_but it hurts when you disapprove all along. _

_And now I try hard to make it, _

_I just wanna make you proud, _

_I'm never gonna be good enough for you, _

_cant pretend that I'm all right, _

_and you cant change me._

_Cause we lost it all, nothing lasts forever, _

_I'm sorry I cant be perfect, _

_now its just too late, and we cant go back, _

_I'm sorry I cant be perfect._

_I try not to think about the pain I feel inside, _

_did you know you used to be my hero? _

_All the days you spent with me, now seem so far away, _

_and it feels like you don't care anymore. _

_And now I try hard to make it, _

_I just wanna make you proud, _

_I'm never gonna be good enough for you, _

_I cant spend another fight, _

_and nothings all right. _

_Cause we lost it all, nothing lasts forever, _

_I'm sorry I cant be perfect, _

_now its just too late and we cant go back, _

_I'm sorry I cant be perfect. _

_Nothings gonna change the things that you said, _

_and nothings gonna make this right again, _

_please don't turn your back I cant believe _

_its hard just to talk to you but you don't understand. _

_Cause we lost it all, nothing lasts forever _

_I'm sorry I cant be perfect, _

_Now its just too late, and we cant go back _

_I'm sorry I cant be perfect, _

_Cause we lost it all and nothing lasts forever _

_I'm sorry I cant be perfect, _

_now its just too late and we cant go back _

_I'm sorry I cant be perfect._

_(Simple Plan, Perfect.) _

When the song ended, Hermione was still by the drink table, wondering if she should go and try to find Draco again, the dance was already about a half hour in and she hadn't seen him at all.

"Looking for me?" said a sultry voice from behind her. She turned around.

"Yes, I was, I couldn't find you," she explained.

"Well, I'm here, how do you like the get up?"

Hermione looked Draco up and down. He was wearing a brown suit, with a striped tie, and he his hair was dark, but instead of slicked back, it was falling around his face, it was a very good look on him, Hermione thought.

"You know, you should keep your hair like that," Hermione told him, yelling over the noise.

"What, dark?" he asked.

"No, down, you always have it slicked back, it looks better like this," she said, running her hands through his hair. Draco liked the way that felt and made a mental note to have his hair like this more often.

"Well, your hair looks better without all of the bushy book-worm ness."

"Thanks," she said sarcastically.

"So, do you want to dance?"

"Sure."

Just then, one of Hermione's favorite songs started, and they made their way to the dance floor.

_Channel, channel seven at a quarter to eight,_

_You see the same damn thing it's just a different day,_

_And no one really knows why this is happening, but its happening,_

_And everywhere you go it's just a different place, _

_You get the same dark feeling; see the same sad faces, _

_No one really cares that this is happening._

_We come into this world, _

_And we are all the same, _

_And in that moment there's no one to blame._

_But the world is black, and hearts are cold, _

_And there's no hope, that's what we're told, _

_And we can't go back; it won't be the same, _

_Forever changed, by the things we've seen, seen_

_Living in this place as though it's been this way, _

_There's no one doing nothing so there's nothing changed, _

_And I can't live when this world just keeps dying, it's dying. _

_People always tell me this is part of the plan, _

_That God's got everybody in his hands, _

_But I could only pray that God is listening. Is he listening?_

_But living in this world, _

_Growing colder everyday, _

_Nothing can stay perfect now I see. _

_But the world is black, and hearts are cold, _

_And there's no hope, that's what we're told, _

_And we can't go back; it won't be the same, _

_Forever changed, by the things we've seen, seen, seen_

_We come into this world, _

_And we are all the same, _

_And in that moment there's no one to blame._

_But we're living in this world, _

_Growing colder everyday, _

_Nothing can stay perfect now I see._

_The world is black, and hearts are cold, _

_And there's no hope, that's what we're told, _

_And we can't go back; it won't be the same, _

_Forever changed, by the things we've seen, seen, seen_

_Channel, channel seven at a quarter to eight, _

_You see the same damn thing it's just a different day, _

_And no one really knows why this is happening_

_(Good Charlotte)_

"Sounds kind of depressing to me," Draco said, catching his breath after the dance.

"Really, I think it is very true for our situation right now," Hermione said.

"Sure."

"Well, your heart is cold."

"Not anymore."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm always sure," he said with the traditional smirk.

"Of course you are," Hermione replied sarcastically.

After the fifth punch that Draco had, he realized that someone had spiked it, and he was getting a major buzz. Hermione had asked him to get her some punch, but he was still sober enough to know that people having kids are not supposed to have alcohol, so he was standing by the punch bowl, drinking more, contemplating what to do about Hermione, how was he supposed to get her a drink if she couldn't have it? He finally decided that he would have to go to the kitchens for her, to get her some pumpkin juice or something. He made his way back to the table to tell Hermione.

Hermione was sitting at a table with Harry and Blaise, she was very parched, and she really needed something to drink, she hadn't had anything all night, what was taking Draco so long?

"Hello love," Draco slurred as he sat beside her and put his head on her shoulder.

"Draco, what's going on?" She asked him, but he was snoring lightly on her shoulder. He looked so peaceful when he was sleeping. "Draco, wake up," Hermione said softly.

He continued to sleep. Why was he so tired? She wasn't that tired, he shouldn't be.

"Harry, can you get me something to drink, since he seems to have forgotten, and he's on me, so I really can't get up."

"Sure Hermione, I think I'm going to need something too." With that Harry left.

"You know that he's pissed right?" Blaise said.

"What?" Hermione asked completely baffled, why Harry would be pissed at her.

"He's pissed; he only snores when he's drunk," Blaise said, nodding to the sleeping Draco on her shoulder.

"Oh," Was all that Hermione could reply. Why would he get drunk at the dance?

"Someone must have spiked the punch," Blaise said nonchalantly, seemingly reading her mind. But to Hermione, this made perfect sense, he didn't get her something to drink, because she couldn't drink, but then why would he keep drinking more, if he knew he was going to get drunk? She just didn't understand him sometimes.

"No, I don't want to…no…leave me alone," Draco started mumbling.

"Oh no, not again," Hermione said, she remembered what happened the last time that she tried to wake him from one of these dreams.

"What do you mean?" Blaise asked.

"The last time he had this dream around me, I woke him up and he hit his head and lost his memory for the day, you remember that?"

"Yeah, I didn't know that was because of you though."

"Yeah, well, it was. He hit his head on the floor next to my bed, because he fell asleep trying to make me feel better."

"Oh, well, that's good to know."

"So, how did you two become friends?" Hermione asked suddenly.

"Well, you know that our families are friends."

"Yeah."

"Well, we grew up together, we didn't really like each other though, because we were always forced to be around each other, but after my dad died, Draco's dad took me in, and I lived in Malfoy manor for the summer."

"I'm sorry about your father."

"Don't be, he was an asshole prick, but that's beside the point. Draco showed me the ropes of things, taught me how to be a real Slytherin, me and him became really good friends this summer. I'll be old enough at the end of the year to live on my own, but I think I'm going to have to decline that, I would love to spend another summer at the Manor, it is so awesome. You have never seen a house bigger."

"I'm sure I've seen a bigger house, have you seen Wayne Newton's house, he has his own zoo."

"Who's Wayne Newton?"

"Never mind, but his house is huge."

"Well, I'm sure that Malfoy Manor is bigger, Draco has his own wing to himself, and he has his own quidditch pitch in his back yard, if that's what you want to call it. He has a forest on his property, a lot like the forbidden forest, but with much less dark creatures. I shared the wing with him for the summer, he didn't seem to mind, but I would much rather stay there again, then go live by myself in some little apartment." Through this whole speech, Hermione had subconsciously started running her fingers through Draco's now black hair, playing with it.

"That's sweet; would Lucius let you stay though?"

"Yes, he doesn't mind me, and he and my father were tight, so he doesn't care."

"That's good."

"So, how did you two become…intimate," Blaise asked hesitantly.

"Well, you know that story."

"No I don't, not the whole thing, just that he got you to kiss him in the shower, and then you two are making out all over school. I mean, I love it when my bets go good, but I never thought it would be this good," Blaise was rambling.

"Yeah, well…wait, what?"

"I mean, I love it when bets like that go good."

"No, you said your bet, what bet?"

"I never said that."

"Yes you did, you said your bet. What bet?"

"I didn't say anything," he tried again, trying to steer away from the subject that he had led himself right into. "So, tell me more about this zoo, does he have penguins?"

"Blaise Zabini, you are going to tell me right now."

"Tell her what?" Harry asked, he had finally come back with the drinks.

"Nothing Harry, do you want to dance?" Blaise said.

"Sure," Harry said, quickly putting down the drinks as Blaise pulled him out onto the dance floor.

Hermione just scoffed. She tried waking up Draco again, but it was no use, he was passed out. She tried to get him off her shoulder so that she could get up, but that didn't work too well either, he was too heavy. So she just lay back down on the chair and laid her head on his. Not even realizing that she too drifted off into her own peaceful sleep.

"They look so cute…"

"I wonder why they never got together before…"

"Why would they, he was always an ass…"

"But he's not anymore…"

"Hermione's too good for him…"

"Don't say that, Draco's too good for her…"

"I think they are perfect for each other…"

"I think you guys need to stop talking about me," Hermione said, as she opened her eyes to find a whole group of people standing around her and Draco. Draco was still fast asleep. Some of the crowd consisted of Lavender, Parvati, Dean, Pansy, some other Slytherin girls, Neville at the back, and Harry and Blaise.

"Sorry Hermione, you two just looked so peaceful sleeping, we didn't want to wake you," Parvati said.

"Well, can someone help me get him off me, that's why I fell asleep, I couldn't get him to move," Hermione complained.

"Sure," Everyone said, eager to touch the boy. He was like dead weight, he wouldn't budge, finally with five people, they got him to move long enough for Hermione to get away. They laid him across the two chairs, so that he was lying on his side.

"Well, thanks everyone, I think I can take it from here," Hermione said, and the crowd dispersed. "Draco…" She said softly, kneeling down.

"No, I don't want to."

"Oh come on, not that again," she said bitterly. "Well, goodnight then, I'm leaving you here," she said softly against his ear. She made to get up when she felt arms around her waist.

"Don't go," he pleaded.

"I knew you were awake, you just wanted to make this hard on me, didn't you?"

"Yes, I wanted to make your Halloween dance the worst one ever."

"Thanks Draco, you succeeded."

"I'm sorry, if I really did."

"I'm joking, its ok, really, it's just a stupid dance."

"Well, I'll just have to make it up to you then."

"Oh, and how are you going to do that?"

"Like this," he said pulling her down onto him. Smashing her lips with his own, she loved it when he kissed her like this. It was so brutal yet amazing at the same time. A bruising yet arousing kiss, she loved him for his kisses, they could do so much for her, including making her forget that she was in the middle of a crowded room with people looking at her, because when she was with him, nothing else mattered.

"Better?" he asked slyly.

"I don't know, I did miss a lot," she said surreptitiously.

"Oh, I'm sorry, will you need another apology then?"

"I don't know, I might, but what if I don't accept your apology?"

"Well, then I will have to find a new way to apologize to you."

Hermione made a small nod, taking in the information.

"Well, then how would you want me to apologize to you?" he asked, flipping her over so that he was the one laying on top. His body hovering over hers.

"I…I don't know."

"Is someone afraid of me?" He asked sardonically.

"N-no."

"I'm not going to hurt you, Hermione, you don't need to be afraid of me," he said seriously.

"I know that, I just…never mind."

"No, tell me what you had on your mind."

"Do we have to be in this position for me to talk to you?"

"Yes, I'm rather comfortable here."

"Well, I don't want to talk about it like this."

"Why?"

She couldn't tell him that she really liked how he was, and the more he talked, the more she looked at his mouth, the more she wanted him to take her right here in the middle of the Great Hall in front of everyone, she wasn't afraid of him, she wanted him, that's what she was afraid of, her own feelings. She was afraid that they would get out of control if he stayed like this, but for the moment, she didn't care.

"Kiss me," she ordered. He obeyed.

**A/N: The comment about penguins at Wayne Newton's house, he really does have penguins, in his huge backyard zoo. Isn't that awesome. I love penguins, they are my favorite animal. If I grow up, I want to own penguins. My cousin loves them too, that's how we came up with the Phroupoeyz. **

**Anyway, thank you for waiting so long for the last chapter, and I hope this one made up for the badness of the last one. Also, the big twists and turns of the story take place in the next chapter. But the biggest I think in 26, maybe the end of 25, I don't know. Love you all. R&R.**

**Brittany**


	25. Contemplation and Death Eaters

**Disclaimer: Sry, I forgot these the last two chapters, but do you really think that if I owned the characters I would be sitting in a suburban city in lower Michigan. NO! I would be in England in a mansion, writing the next Harry Potter book instead of a fanfiction. (Summary: I don't own the characters, just the plot.)**

**A/N: ICYCOOL, I completely agree on the Eminem/Draco thing, I was looking on Google of pictures of Tom Felton and there are a few when he is wearing a white baseball cap and he looks exactly like Eminem, its sort of creepy. **

**To all else, I hope you like this chappie, it is one of my better ones. **

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 25

Contemplation and Death Eaters

It had been a month since Halloween and it was the beginning of December. Hermione was sitting in a chair by the fireplace in the common room, just thinking.

After deciding finally that she _couldn't _let Draco take her in the middle of the dance at Halloween, she realized more than ever that she _wanted _him. She noticed that her body would betray her mind when ever he was close to her, whenever he would kiss her, whenever he would touch her. She wanted more, she just didn't know how to ask for it.

She was hoping that he would make the first move by now, but he seemed always to stop himself as she would get more and more aroused, she wanted him to take things further, they had been together for two months. Lavender and Parvati thought that they had already had sex, but that's just because Hermione had been blushing from what Ginny had said in her ear when they asked the question. She told them the truth and they thought that she was lying.

However, she thought that maybe two months was a little fast. She tried to wait longer, but every time he got close to her she felt as though her body was trying to make up her mind for her, pulling itself ever closer to him, trying to make as much contact as possible.

Why did she have to fall for the biggest git of all time? Even though he was nicer toward her of course, he was still the same deep down, he had been raised that way and he could never change. She knew that deep down, even though he said he would, if his father was to ask him to be a death eater, he could not refuse him. He would do what his father bade him do, there was no way that anyone could change that, not even her.

She wanted more than ever for that not to be true, but it was. He may love her, but even though he could not admit it, he loved his father more. She didn't blame him, she loved her parents more than him, so he really wouldn't be able to change that.

This is the one thing that worried her. If his father was to call on him, he would be gone, out of her life forever. She could not bear for that to happen. So she wanted to make their time together as much as it could be.

She could not bear to think about them not being together, she wanted it to be true that her dreams were the future, but then she got to thinking that maybe they weren't true, maybe it was just a dream, a stupid little girl's dream. Maybe they were just her fantasies that she wished to be true but never really would be.

After she had been raped, she just wanted to find solace in anyone, and he happened to be the one that was there for her. What if it had been someone else? What if it hadn't been Draco in the bathroom to comfort her? Why was he so nice to her? Why was he with her anyway? What did she do for him that no one else did?

She started thinking about what Blaise had said at the party, he had said something about his bet. Had he made a bet with Draco? Was that why he had been there for her? Was that why he was being so nice to her, telling her that he loved her when he really didn't?

She wanted to know the extent of this bet, what it included and why. Was he only doing it to sleep with her? Was he just going to get her into bed and then leave her. If that was the extent of this, then she came to realize that that would make him the lowest form of life on this earth. Not even for just lying to her, but also to make her fall in love with him for being nice to her after something so horrible had happened to her. If he could do that and be nice just so that he could later get her to bed, then he was no better than his father. In fact, he was worse.

She needed to know right now what that bet was about, and she was going to get it from him at this very moment.

Hermione got up off the couch in the common room and made her way down to the Slytherin dungeons.

0000

_Draco,_

_ I need you to come home immediately. You will leave as soon as possible, take only what you need. I will send someone to fetch you. _

_Father._

That's all that it had said. And Draco knew that it was time. He had to leave to do the bidding of the dark lord, he was no longer a student at Hogwarts, he was going to become a death eater.

He realized that this was probably the last time he would see anyone here at the school, and that included his love, his Hermione. He had to at least say goodbye to her.

He left the Slytherin common room and walked swiftly to hers.

0000

When Hermione arrived at the Slytherin common room doors, she knocked. There poked a small red headed girl out of the opening.

"May I help you?" she asked in a malicious voice.

"Yes, I'm looking for Draco. I need to talk to him," Hermione said in a similar tone.

"He's not here, he just left in fact, was in a great rush too."

"Ugh…Damn it," she paused and composed herself. "Fine, thank you."

"No problem," she said, closing the entrance.

"Where would he go?" Hermione asked herself.

She walked down to the library to see if he would be there.

0000

When Draco arrived at the painting of the fat lady, he was informed also that Hermione had left.

"Well, why does she have to leave right when I need her the most?"

"I don't know, but I can take a message you know."

"You can?"

"Yes, tell me what you need to tell her and I'll make sure she knows."

"Ok, fine. Just tell her that I'm leaving and that I won't be back for a long time, and tell her that I love her and that I will miss her a lot. I'll write whenever I can find a chance."

"Where are you going?"

"That's none of your business."

"'twas only a question."

"Well, I have to go."

"Goodbye dear, I hope to speak with you again soon."

"Sure. Bye," Draco scoffed. He went back to his dorms to pack his stuff. He didn't want to go, but knew that he could not stop it from happening, it was the one thing that he didn't want to do, he had nightmares about it happening. He only wished that he could say goodbye to her before he left.

0000

When he arrived back at his room, there was another note on his bed.

_This note is a portkey, it will leave at precisely 10:30. Be ready._

Draco looked at the time. It was 10 o'clock. He had to pack quickly then. He only wished that he had more time, he decided that he could leave her a note, send it to her with his owl, Nikolai.

He sat down at his desk, ignoring the fact that he still needed to get his stuff together, it didn't matter right now, he had stuff at his house. He didn't need this stuff anymore.

He grabbed a piece of parchment and scribbled a note to his beloved. He only hoped that she would forgive him. After all, it was not his choice to leave at such an inconvenient time.

He sent the letter away with Nikolai and got to work on his packing. Grabbing up his belongings and throwing it all in his trunk, he looked at the clock, he had ten minutes. Why did his father want him now, what had changed so suddenly that he had to leave at this moment?

Oh well, there was no point on trying to figure out his father, there was no way that he could change it, and now that it was the moment, he knew that he couldn't do anything to stop what was going to happen to him. He would become a servant of the dark lord. He would become a death eater, the one thing that he had been trying to avoid his entire life. He knew that he wasn't strong enough to withstand his father and Voldemort himself, he could not stand up to them.

This made him feel weak, but he knew that it was true, no matter how strong he tried to be. Even in his dreams he had succumbed to the power of persuasion, and torture.

This was officially the worst day of his life.

0000

Hermione was running her fingers over the bindings of the books, she tried to make it look as though she was looking for a book, but she was doing some considerable thinking. She wanted to know what was going to happen between her and Draco, if he was only doing this for a bet, and if he actually loved her enough to be with her.

But if he was doing it for a bet then it would make perfect sense. Why else would he want to kiss her in the first place, for it was his side of the deal, not hers. He was the one who had initiated it, he had been the one to set everything into motion.

The more she thought about it, the more it made perfect sense, and the more depressed she became, walking aimlessly around the library, lightly touching her finger tips over the books.

But why else would he want to be with her? She wondered why a pureblood like him would ever even consider someone so much lower than him, someone of her status, a mudblood. Why would he even think about her as more than filth? Is that why he was acting the way he was acting? She really needed to talk to him. She wanted to talk to him and see if this is really what was going on. She needed to know.

She heard the fluttering of wings behind her as a dark black owl landed on her arm that she instinctively put out. She took the letter from it and it flew off.

_Dearest, _

_I'm truly sorry, I am leaving. My father has called me and I must go. I'm sorry I didn't get to say a proper good bye to you. The fat lady will have a message for you when you go back to the Gryffindor common room, if you aren't already there. I love you and always will. I will write you when I can find the freedom to do so. I know that this day was not supposed to come so quickly, but I must go. I hope you can still love me when I become what I am destined to become, for I will always love you._

_Yours always,_

_Draco._

Hermione started crying. He left, he was gone. Away from her. Forever. Why did this have to happen now? Why did he have to have this destiny that would always be in the way of their relationship, why did there have to be such a big obstacle in the way of love (if that's what it was to him). She felt like she could hear him speaking the words, saying them to her, and to her, in her head, he sounded sincere. She wanted to believe that he loved her the way that she loved him.

She decided to write him a letter, even though she knew that she probably shouldn't, knowing that he would probably be scolded. She just needed him to know that everything was alright.

She walked back up to the Gryffindor tower to ask Harry permission of his owl.

0000

She sent off the note with Hedwig. She just wanted him to know that she was still there for him in his darkest time. Even if he did not love her, she still loved him, whether he liked it or not.

She walked back up the stairs to her room, it was late and she wanted to sleep. She would miss Draco immensely, but what could she do? She would be leaving in a little less than a month, going home to stay with her parents for the rest of the school year. She had explained to them everything and they said that she could come home. She loved them and thanked them so much for understanding that this was all beyond her control.

She started to change into her pajamas and Lavender came in the room.

"Oh, Hermione, you're still up."

"Yeah," she said as if it was blatantly obvious.

"Well, I was going to…er…its ok, I'll be back later."

"Ok," Hermione said slowly.

Lavender left the room. Hermione finished getting dressed and laid down in her bed to drift off into an uneasy sleep.

0000

_CRASH!_

"_Oh, yes, she is coming with us. She will make the perfect gift for him. He can torture her all he wants. You know he's been doing it for years already."_

"_Yeah, maybe after he's done with her, we can have her; she is a pretty little thing."_

"_Lucius said to get her and go, we can't wake anybody up."_

"_Well, lets get a move on then."_

Hermione woke, she sat bolt upright in her bed. She didn't know what to do; she had heard voices, though she couldn't tell if they were real or in her dreams.

She looked across the room to find Lavender and Parvati also sitting up in their beds, they both had scared expressions on their faces. All of a sudden she felt an arm around her head and the texture of a cloth over her mouth and nose.

The last thing she tasted was chloroform…

**A/N: Ooh, Evil Cliffy, sry! I love doing that. I will try to update soon, because I have to finish writing and posting this story before the sixth book comes out, which gives me approximately three months. I hope I can do that, especially because I am working on chapter 37 right now and it's only Christmas, ahhh. But there is a lot of plot between here and there. A lot of stuff goes on, as you can tell from above. **

**Also, I hope that you like how this story is going, I know that was sort of a strange twist, and it will get weirder in the next chapter. And I don't think you know what Hermione's note to Draco said until chapter 27, but that's okay. I'm just telling you this now though, what it says is very important…Duh Duh Duh Dum! (Sry! I feel like being random today.)**

**Oh, and the name Nikolai for the owl came from my friend. I was going to put him in another story of mine, I was going to make his name something else, but then he's like, "No, I want my name to be Boris." And I couldn't let him have a name like Boris, so we settled on Nikolai. But then I quit writing that story and Nikolai in that no longer exists. Oh and my friends actual name is Dimitry, (he's Russian if you couldn't tell). I use his name for something else too, I am writing another story and I use the name Olegevich Dimitrov, which is basically his first name and middle name switched around. Because his middle name is Olegevich. But now I am rambling on about my stupid Russian crush. Damn it. (Dimitry, if you are ever reading this then you are first of all a hypocrite, second, get over yourself and ask me out already! And Arik if you read this, YES I like DIMITRY, NOT YOU! And Dan broke up with me, you arse!) Stupid Russian immigrants ruining our lives…**

**Sry, I'm done. Really long authors note that had nothing to do with anything, but I hope you don't think I'm too crazy, because it's 11 o'clock and I really need to finish my homework and go to sleep.**

**Love you all**

**Brittany**


	26. Dungeons and Dragons

**Disclaimer: Nope, don't own anything that has to do with Harry Potter and Company. I do own this laptop, a dog, a Harry Potter Calendar, a multitude of safety pins, a couple scarves, a pair of handcuffs, bedrails, a whip…all very good things that could be used on any male in the Harry Potter cast, excluding anyone big and hairy, and Ron (Though maybe I would just handcuff him and leave him there to die, muah ha ha).**

**A/N: First of all, for all you people who don't know what chloroform is, it is a chemical that is usual put on a piece of cloth that you hold over someone's mouth and nose, they breath it in and it makes them unconscious, shutting down their brain basically. It also gives you a very bad headache when you wake up from it, it dehydrates you or something.**

**Also, due to problems with the plot, from now on, just pretend that they are in seventh year instead of sixth year. I am going back through and changing the things that I have to, but it might take a while. And let's pretend that I said that the Head boy and girl were a Ravenclaw and a Hufflepuff. That would make them Susan Bones and Terry Boot. K? I just decided that I really don't like this happening sixth year, they are too young. Ok, from now on they are in seventh year! That makes Hermione 18 and Draco 17 or 18 (I'm not sure when his birthday is, so if you know, please tell me). **

**On with the story, eh?**

Chapter 26

Dungeons and Dragons

Hermione woke with a horrible headache. She didn't know why but her head was pounding. She reached over to her bedside table to get her glass of water, only to find that it was no longer there.

_No_, she thought, I'm _no longer there_. She sat up and found herself in a dungeon-like room. Somewhere that looked as though they used it to torture people. There were chains hanging from all of the walls, there were stocks, there was a bar to hold on to while they whipped you. It looked all too familiar.

Hermione was in a torture chamber.

And she was chained to the wall.

She could not think of a worse place to be, especially since she knew that it had been death eaters that had captured her.

Tears ran down her cheeks, she frantically tried to search her pockets for her wand. She then realized that she was wearing her pajama shorts and a tank top, she left her wand under her pillow.

_Shit_, she thought, _I'm_ _going to die down here_.

She got up slowly and looked around some more. Out of all of the torturing apparatuses there was a very little amount of blood, so hopefully they wouldn't be too harsh on her. The one thing she worried about the most was not the well being of her own body, it was for what was growing inside her body.

She was afraid that if they tortured her that they would hurt the baby. She did not want this. She wanted more than ever to just have a normal life and not have to put up with the shit that she had to go through right now. She wanted it to be the first day of school again, on the train.

She wanted to make herself say no to Ron. She wanted to make herself not fall in love with Draco. She wanted to make herself just say no. But there was no way to go back now. There was no way that she could interfere with what had happened. There was no way to rewrite history.

No one can control the past.

She wanted more than ever to be free of all of her problems. She wanted to be free of responsibilities. She wanted to get away from her life. Too bad she was chained to a wall.

About the least free that she had ever been.

The door opened and in walked a tall blonde wizard. In a cloak of dark green. Hermione looked him in the eyes, hers never faltering.

"You will be tortured; there is nothing that you can do about it," he said.

"Like you care."

"You see, that's exactly it, I don't care. The problem is, my son does."

"Why would he care about me?" Hermione asked the man.

"I don't know, but he does care, he doesn't want to see you tortured for some reason, and here I thought that he would love to do it himself," He walked over to her and pulled her chin up so she was face to face with him, "what the fuck did you do to him, mudblood."

"I didn't do anything to him," she yelled defiantly, spitting in his face.

"Then why would he all of a sudden care about what happens to you?"

"I don't know! I don't know what goes on in the miniscule brain of his."

"Do not insult my son's intelligence, witch, if you weren't such a teacher's pet, he would excel you."

"He would not and you know it. I am smarter than he will ever be."

"Are you insulting my intelligence, Granger, when I have so graciously pleaded for them to let you live. Shall I change my mind?" Draco said as he walked in the room.

"Yes I am, you feeble minded prat, I do not need you to save me. I am fine on my own."

"You are overconfident, you are chained to a wall, you will not get away, and they will kill you."

All this time Draco had gotten closer and closer to Hermione, they were nearly face to face.

"I am not overconfident, you ass, I do not need the likes of a daddy's boy to save me."

"Then you will die."

"I am well aware of that."

Draco leaned in close to Hermione, and whispered in her ear, '_Just give me time, I'll get you out.'_

Then he turned on his heel and walked away from her. He stopped in the door frame to add an afterthought, "Just don't come crying to me for help," and he left.

"Well that was your only chance to get out of this place alive. Too bad it's gone."

Hermione just smiled a cruel smile, "I don't need his help."

"Then you won't get it," Lucius said, leaving in much the same manner as Draco.

0000

That was hard. She could not help but think that Draco was sincere in what he said; she thought seriously that he was, until he whispered to her.

She sat down against the wall, her ankle hurt from the cuff of the chain. She still wanted to know why she was here in the first place. She knew that she was supposed to be some sort of initiation gift for Draco. But just what kind of gift were they talking here? That's what she wanted to know.

She was afraid of what they had in mind. And if he decided that he would not torture her, then what would they do, would they just kill her, or would _they_ still torture her. She desperately wanted to know what they had planned for her. She was reluctant to admit that she was scared. She shouldn't be, she was part of the Order for Merlin's sake. How was she supposed to be a good Order member if she was afraid of being tortured?

She started at the wall across from her, thinking.

0000

When the portkey had pulled his navel, Draco was taken to a room that was filled to the brim with Death Eaters. He dropped his trunk and walked forward, moving along the path that they had made for him through the crowd.

His father was standing in front of an altar, the middle blazing in flames.

"Are you ready, Draco?" His father had said.

"Yes," he said softly, nervously glaring at the many death eaters surrounding him.

"I don't think everyone could hear you Draco."

"YES!" he cried out. Now that he was here, he could not refuse them, he would be murdered if he refused now, there were too many of them for him to take on single handedly.

"Good," Lucius said.

Lucius walked over to the altar and pulled out a metal brand. Draco held his breath, the day that he had been regretting his entire life. And now it had come.

Elder Malfoy grabbed Draco by the wrist and pushed the hot metal down on to his skin.

Draco cried out at the sudden pain. He could feel the searing of his skin and he could smell the burning flesh.

Lucius pulled the metal away and it left a red mark in the shape of a skull, with a snake protruding from the mouth.

Draco looked down. It hurt more than he could have imagined. It hurt more than the cruciatus curse.

He blacked out.

0000

"Draco, wake up," he heard his father's voice say.

"Father, am I dead?" he asked.

"No, you blacked out after we gave you the mark."

"I'm sorry father, I…"

"Don't apologize Draco, you have no way of knowing when these things are going to happen. I sprung it on you."

"Why did you need me to come so bad?" he asked, sitting up in his bed.

"We are in a predicament, Draco. The Order is building again and there are now more members than ever. It seems as though they have enlisted many new members over the last year. Though most of them are the Weasleys."

"So, we need more members as well?"

"Yes Draco. We need to wipe out Order members. This comes in handy since you know so many of them personally."

"Who do I know, besides the Weasleys?"

"Well, let's take a look at the list shall we? There is Mr. Longbottom."

"Longbottom, a part of the Order?" Draco asked nearly laughing.

"Yes, and a rather good one at that. There is also Potter, of course. There is Lupin, that damn werewolf they had teaching you in third year. Moody, the teacher you had in fourth year…"

"Actually that wasn't him."

"I know, well, the real one, let's go on shall we? Sirius Black, traitor to your mother's name, good thing he died. Granger, damn Mudblood. Tonks, she will be the hardest to find."

"Wait Her---Granger is in the Order?"

"Yes, how can she not be when Weasley and Potter are in it, she is a follower, Draco, not a leader. She will be your toy later on," he added.

"What?"

"I have taken the liberty of…acquiring her for you."

"What?" he asked again.

"Yes, she is downstairs in a dungeon cell, you can torture her all you want."

Draco shut his mouth, what should he say? That he didn't want to torture her? Because that would be suspicious. Oh well, if it was worth keeping her alive and safe.

"You know, she isn't the entirely perfect anymore. Since Weasley raped her, she isn't much friends with him anymore, in fact, she can't even stand the thought of talking to him. And Potter, he's gay. He actually has a little crush on Blaise."

"Weasley did what to her?"

"Yes, he raped her, he took her virginity, very forcefully may I add, and she now hates him."

"Why would he do something like that?"

"Because he thought that she was cheating on him."

"And how do you know all of this."

"News gets around. Everyone knows. Even ask Blaise," he said quickly making up a lie.

"Of course. And I'm expecting that Weasley was…"

"Expelled, yes. He can't do magic, his wand was broken."

"Well, Draco, this is wonderful news."

"Yes, in fact, if we were nice enough to her, we could probably get the smartest witch in the world on our side," Draco added, his voice filled with depravity. "Though if we torture her, she might not be as willing."

"I think you may be on to something here, Draco. We shall have to pay a visit to Ms. Granger then. Maybe scare her into coming to our side. Come," Lucius said as he got up and walked to the door. Draco pulled the covers off of his body, noticing that he was in his bed, in his room. They were in his house.

They walked downstairs and his father then faced a painting in his office.

"The Dark Lord's will," Lucius said. The painting opened to reveal a hole in the wall, which turned into a long stone corridor. There were torches set in brackets on the walls and there were a series of narrow staircases leading off of the passageway.

"Follow me," his father directed, and Draco clamored through the portrait hole after his father.

They walked down the passage for a long while until they came upon a random staircase. Lucius turned and started to walk down these stairs. He came upon another corridor at the end of the winding staircase. There was more stone and more torches.

Draco was amazed, he had never known that all of this had existed under his own house, how many dungeons were there down here? He wondered. They had taken three forks to the right and had come upon another staircase.

It was all getting way too confusing for Draco, and he realized that even if someone were to escape from their cell, it would be way too perplexing once they left to ever make it out before they were caught.

There were also many magical things they had to get trough. Lucius was saying spells left and right and going through more portraits and behind tapestries. It was more confusing than getting to the Slytherin Dungeons.

Finally they came upon another portrait, it was of Draco's Grandfather.

"Password?" It said.

"There is no password," Lucius said in a strong, confident voice.

"You may pass."

The portrait swung open to reveal one last hallway. There were a total of six rooms off of this one. There were three on each side. They came upon the last one on the left.

"Stay out here. Only come in if I signal you. If I say something about, let's say, insulting your intelligence or something, I know she will say it, come in. Ok."

"Sure," Draco said, just happy that he would be able to see his love, even though she was probably in quite a horrible predicament at the time. She was in a dungeon deep underground, with so many spells and hidden passageways to confuse even the smartest of wizards.

He then heard his father and Hermione fighting.

"You will be tortured, there is nothing that you can do about it," he heard his father say.

"Like you care," he heard Hermione, still fighting.

"You see, that's exactly it, I don't care. The problem is, my son does."

"Why would he care about me?" Hermione asked him. _You should know that, love. _Draco thought.

"I don't know, but he does care, he doesn't want to see you tortured for some reason, and here I thought that he would love to do it himself," A pause, "what the fuck did you do to him, mudblood."

"I didn't do anything to him," she yelled defiantly.

"Then why would he all of a sudden care about what happens to you?"

"I don't know! I don't know what goes on in the miniscule brain of his."

"Do not insult my son's intelligence, witch, if you weren't such a teacher's pet, he would excel you," Lucius said, signaling Draco.

"He would not and you know it. I am smarter than he will ever be."

"Are you insulting my intelligence, Granger, when I have so graciously pleaded for them to let you live. Shall I change my mind?" Draco said as he walked in the room.

"Yes I am, you feeble minded prat, I do not need you to save me. I am fine on my own." Draco hoped that she was just saying that because of his father being there. He saw a faint glimmer in her eyes.

"You are overconfident, you are chained to a wall, you will not get away, and they will kill you."

He walked nearly face to face with her, he needed to know.

"I am not arrogant, you ass, I do not need the likes of a daddy's boy to save me."

"Then you will die."

"I am well aware of that."

Draco leaned in close to Hermione, and whispered in her ear, _'Just give me time, I'll get you out.'_

He turned to walk from the room, he added: "Just don't come crying to me for help," hoping that she would get the message to do the complete opposite. He left and leaned against the wall outside the door. Listening to the end of the conversation.

"Well that was your only chance to get out of this place alive. Too bad it's gone."

"I don't need his help."

"Then you won't get it," Lucius said, leaving in much the same manner as Draco.

He walked back out into the hall and slammed the door shut. Locking it with a simple spell.

They started walking back away from the dungeon cell.

"Well, I think that went well," Lucius stated.

"Yes, very. Do you think she will be so frightened that she will switch sides though?"

"No, we will have to torture her some. But maybe with enough conviction then she will become one of us. We could always use a better witch on our side."

"Yes, we could," Draco said softly. Trying to figure out how the fuck he was going to get Hermione out of here alive.

**A/N: Hope you all liked the chapter, the next one is better, I think. The next chapter I sort of go fuck happy, I say fuck in all its many forms and splendor about 27 times. I think its funny, but it just so happened to be the only chapter that my mom picked up and decided to read, ("Brittany, you shouldn't let your 12 year old cousins read stuff like that. Hell, you shouldn't be writing stuff like that." "Mom, I'm 17 years old!" "I don't care, you should write things nicer, I can never show this to kids in my class if you have so much swearing in it. You should re-write it to make it school appropriate." "Mom! Its rated R. Which means it's NOT school appropriate!") Sry! Ran away with that there, but that was basically the extent of that conversation, you'll know more of what I mean when you actually read it.**

**And don't you just love the title of this chapter. I spend a lot of time on the titles of my chapters and this one I was like, hmm, I need something to do with dungeons, because Hermione is in a dungeon. Then I was like wouldn't it be cool if I could call it Dungeons and Dragons, then I was like yea! Draco's name means Dragon. Thus Dungeons and Dragons. Muahaha**

**Also, things get better and nicer after this, I just wrote chapter 38 which I can't wait to post because it has the best ending ever! One more thing, and I'm sorry that this is such a long author's note, but if you haven't been there before, go to it is the funniest things ever. "Alas, a cornucopia of love." (You'll know what I mean when you watch it.)**

**Wow, this was a long author's note. (and another random one at that!) **

**Hugs and Kisses**

**Brittany**


	27. Forced and Seducing

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that has to do with Harry Potter, except the twisted ways in which I use them. Besides, would JKR ever do any of these things; use the word fuck 25 times in a chapter, put Draco and Hermione together, make Harry gay, talk about Blaise more than a mention of a name in the first book, change things like what year they are in in the middle of the story, and have a chapter called "Forced? And Seducing?" Didn't think so. **

**A/N: Sorry about the authors note on the last one, the thing with the cornucopia of love is potterpuppetpals dot com. I guess you have to spell out url's, I didn't know that. Well, that's it if you want to go to it after you read this.**

**And isn't this fucked up. It was 80 degrees here last Wednesday, and today, it is snowing, its been snowing for the last three days straight. That is the most fucked up thing, I think the Mother Nature who controls Michigan weather is a sadistic bitch. Either that or she is a senile old woman that doesn't remember what season it is. **

**On with the story, eh?**

Chapter 27

Forced? And Seducing

Draco was worried about her. How the fuck was he supposed to do this, he couldn't even remember how to get to her cell to let her go. He was fucked! Now he got his father thinking that Hermione might change sides? Yeah, like that would ever happen.

He was trying to figure out what the fuck he was going to do. Why hadn't he just kept his fucking mouth shut? Now he was still expected to torture her, this time to make her switch sides rather than for the pleasure of it. He knew of a lot of other ways he could get pleasure from watching her.

But now he had to torture her for a reason, he had to try to get her to switch fucking sides. He needed to talk to her alone, and for the time being, that would be impossible as he had no idea how to get to her cell. He needed someone to take him there, and he had a feeling that his father was the only person that could get through the portrait of his grandfather. But he had an idea that might work so that they could have some alone time. He just hoped that his father would buy it.

He had to use his sex appeal. Tell his father that instead of torturing her, he could seduce her into being on their side. Maybe then he could get some time alone with her. He just needed to ask his father, and then take another very long fucking walk down to her dungeon.

He wanted to talk to her so bad. Tell her that it was ok, that she should not be afraid, because he was here. Even though he was a fucking death eater now, he still loved her and wanted to make sure that she knew that.

As he was sitting at his desk, a white owl came in the window. He recognized it immediately and wondered why Potter would be sending him something. He opened the note and Hedwig flew away.

_You will always have my love._

He recognized it immediately as Hermione's writing and figured that she must have sent it before she was taken.

He was touched by the note, he knew now that he had to do whatever he could to get her out of here. He knew that he had to find some way to help her to escape. He needed her to be free. Without her love he would die, he knew that, for there was no hope for him if she was not there to love him. Yes, he had become a death eater, but did he really have a choice? Not unless he wanted to be beaten to a fucking bloody pulp and then made one anyway.

No, he was smarter than that; he knew that there would be no choice once he was here. Yes, he had contemplated not going through with it, but that was before he was dawned with the sudden realization that there were a hundred men that would hex him into oblivion if he refused. No, he was definitely fucking smarter than that.

Now that he was a death eater, he had the chance of helping Hermione. If he would have refused, then they probably would have killed her. They would both be dead because of a stupid fucking mistake on his part.

It's a good thing that he didn't make that mistake.

But now, he still needed to talk to her. He needed to help her and he needed her to help him. He needed to know if the note was still true, whether she could love him now that he had been fucking turned into a death eater.

Now he just wanted to make his future with her secure, and without her, that future would not exist. Obviously.

0000

"Father, I have an idea," Draco said as he walked into his father's office.

"Yes Draco?" he grinned evilly at his son.

"Well I was thinking, well, you know of my, er, skills."

"Yes, I am aware that you are quite the charmer at school, Draco."

"And I was just thinking that maybe, instead of torturing her to get her to switch sides, I was thinking I could maybe try to seduce her into joining our side."

"You are willing to do that? With a mudblood, Draco?"

"If it will help our cause," Draco said smartly.

"Well, if you really think that she will agree to that. I do not want her forced."

This statement made Draco furious, but he did not show it. Forced? Then what the fuck was torture, passiveness. No, it was fucking forcing her to do something against her will.

"I think she will be too, aroused, to say the least."

"I think you will be a better Death Eater than we ever expected, Draco."

"Thank you father," Draco bowed his head in recognition of the thanks.

"Well, let's take the shorter way this time. That was a long walk, was it not? There are many ways to get there;" There was a fucking shorter way, why the fuck didn't he just show him that before. Fucking asshole. "I just wanted to show you the intricateness of the way our dungeon system works." Oh.

"It was very fascinating," Draco confessed, it was the truth, he never knew that it all existed.

They walked through the portrait and walked down the first set of stairs. They curled down and went along another corridor, much like the other one. They walked through the second tapestry on the right and were face to face with Draco's grandfather.

"There is no password," his father said.

The portrait opened and they were open to where Hermione's cell was.

"Well, that was much quicker than before."

"Yes, well, I am the only person that can get by your grandfather, but I will tell him that you will be allowed to visit the prisoner, I will give you a separate password. When you finish, come back to my office and I will give you the password."

"Thank you father, I will do my best."

"You better." With that Lucius left through the portrait of the elder Malfoy.

"Well, that was much easier than I thought it would be," Draco said to himself. He walked to Hermione's dungeon cell and opened the door with a simple _Alohomora; _he opened the door and stepped inside.

Hermione was asleep; she was lying on her side on the cold hard ground, she was shivering and shaking. She was cold. This would not do, he could not have her lying on a cold floor, he transfigured a rock into a bed with a large downy comforter, not very fancy, but well enough for her, it was better than the fucking floor.

She woke slowly as he lifted her up and laid her on the bed. The fucking chain on her ankle was pulling taut. The chain only had about five feet of slack. Not much. He knew that the chain had a lot more complex magic than the door. Because the door, dumb-fuck death eaters had to get through, the chain, well, it was around the ankle of the smartest witch in the world.

Her eyes opened slowly as she looked at him.

"Draco?" she asked sleepily.

"Yes, I'm here, love."

"I thought that you hated me, I didn't want to believe it, but then I was thinking about something that Blaise had said and I wanted to know something. But I know that it's not true now, and I'm sorry that I ever thought about it, I didn't mean to, I just…I just…"

"Hermione, calm down. I have no idea what you are talking about. But I need something of you."

"What?" she asked, opening her eyes a little wider.

"Well, you see, my father thinks I'm seducing you. He wants you to switch sides, he was going to torture you to get it out of you, but I needed to talk to you and I told him that I would try to seduce you into coming over to our side."

"You want me to become a death eater?"

"No, Hermione, never. That's not what I said. I was just hoping that you could maybe pretend to just long enough so that I can get you out of here. You need to get out; I can't let you stay here. They will torture you if they don't think that you will join our side."

"I don't want to be tortured Draco, I want to be free."

"I know, and I don't want you to be tortured, which is why you have to do this. But you can't right now, you have to put up a little bit of a fight, otherwise they will get way too suspicious."

"Well, how long do I wait?" she asked.

"You need to wait at least two weeks. I will come in here everyday to bring you food and clothes and necessities. I am now your keeper, I'll take care of you, Hermione."

"Thank you," she said softly, lying her head back down against the pillow. "This is such a comfortable bed," she said suddenly.

"It is?" he asked.

"Yes, it feels like my bed at home. Much more comfortable than the ones at Hogwarts, I hate those beds."

"Mine is fairly comfortable."

"Mine isn't. I hate it."

"And you couldn't just perform a spell and make it more comfortable?" he asked sardonically.

"I…damn it. Why didn't I ever think of that?"

"And they call you the smartest witch. Tsk tsk," he said, shaking his head.

"Oh, shut up," she said.

He lay down next to her on her bed, draped an arm across her stomach and looked her straight in the eyes.

"I got your note," he said.

"Oh, I sent that before I went to bed, I forgot all about it."

"Is it still true?" he asked, needing to know the answer to this question more than anything in the world.

"Of course," she said as if it was obvious, and then she gave him a kiss on the lips. He pulled away though.

"So, you don't care that I'm a death eater now?" he asked suspiciously.

"Draco, love conquers all. I knew from the beginning that there would be obstacles in this relationship. This is just one that we have to get through; obstacles can only make you stronger if you can overcome them. And I know we will, Draco."

"I guess your right, love. I just want to get you out of here. I'm sorry that you have to miss school, I know you love it."

"Well, I was leaving at Christmas anyway, so it's not all that bad."

"Except if you get tortured."

"Yeah, well that might present a problem," she closed her eyes momentarily and then they shot open and looked at him. "So are you supposed to be seducing me, or not?" she asked slyly.

"Oh, you want to be seduced into this?"

"Do I ever," she said with a smile.

"I guess I should start on that then," he said kissing her on the lips, one of his bruising kisses that Hermione liked so much.

He was rather uncomfortable the way he was, so he shifted his weight so his upper body was hovering over her, and he insinuated one of his legs between hers.

She had her hands on the back of his neck, playing with the coarse hairs there; he had his hair down again. He would switch it every other day or so, Hermione liked both looks very much, so he would please her by changing it up. She twirled her fingers in the small curls at the nape of his neck.

Draco's hands were roaming Hermione's body, trailing down her sides and back up, kneading her stomach with his knuckles, he knew she liked this.

Hermione wanted him to do more though, more than he had done before. She took his hands in hers and moved them up from her stomach to breasts, and put them down on them. Draco stopped his kisses and looked down at her; she just looked at him and smiled playfully. "I want you to touch me, Draco."

So he did, he began kneading her breasts as he captured her lips with his again. He heard Hermione give out a loud moan, she was aroused, obviously.

0000

Lucius wanted to see how the couple was progressing with the seducing; he had made his way back down to the dungeons and was close to the open door when he heard, "I want you to touch me, Draco."

Hey, he was quite the fucking seducer, he had her alone for ten minutes and already she was saying his name and begging. Lucius heard Hermione moan and was content with how this was going. He left quietly.

0000

"Draco, I want you to…Draco that feels so good," Hermione was saying as Draco continued his gentle caresses on her body. His mouth moving down her neck, leaving small hickeys in its wake. "…Oh, Merlin!" she screamed out as he bit down on her collar bone.

He stopped his caresses and kisses immediately, and looked into her eyes.

"Why…why did you…stop?" Hermione asked breathlessly, she wanted more.

"It's not Merlin, its Draco, get the fucking name right or we are stopping now."

"No, don't stop, Draco, I'm sorry," she pleaded.

"That's better," he said teasingly as his hands resumed their place on her sides, her back, her stomach, her breasts, her legs, anywhere he could put them, all over her body. His mouth retook hers as he kissed her passionately.

He started to move her shirt up, the tank top that it was. He slid down her and brought his hot lips down on her stomach. Hermione moaned even louder than before, it felt so good. How could one man do so much to her? "Oh, Mer---Draco," she said, correcting herself before it was too late.

Draco heard her slip up, but he didn't care, he didn't want to stop now, he thought that maybe she might want to go all the way this time, and he was not going to stop that on a fucking technicality. He continued devouring her abdomen, placing dark hickeys all over it.

Suddenly he felt a sharp pain on his arm. He looked at his arm, he saw the unfamiliar mark on his skin. The red tattoo had turned jet black.

"Fuck," he said, getting off of Hermione. "I have to go," he said quickly.

"Where? Why?"

"Fucking Dark Mark. I'll be back, I promise," he said, giving her one last kiss before leaving out the door. He met his father right outside the painting of his grandfather.

"We have to go to the Dark Lord, son."

"I know, this thing fucking hurts," he said, rubbing his arm as though it would make it better.

"It will be better when we get there," Lucius said, grabbing Draco's hand and with a POP, apparated to an unfamiliar room to Draco. It was dark and he could see the shadowy figures of men all standing around an altar in the middle of the room. This is where _he_ stood. The one that no one had heard from for almost six months.

Voldemort.

**A/N: Ok, have any of you seen the movie "Sin City," because I saw it yesterday and it was the most fucked up movie I have ever seen in my life. I was wondering what the hell was wrong with it until I saw that Quinton Tarentino was one of the directors, then I was like, "Well, that makes perfect sense." (If you don't know who that is, go see the Kill Bill movies.) I'm not saying that it was a bad movie, it was actually pretty good, the imagery was just fucked up.**

**So, is there anything that I really have to say about this chapter? Oh yeah, MUAH HA HA, Voldemort makes his first appearance. YEA! Or boo, I don't know which one. Eh, oh well. **

**So, do you all think that Draco is going to stay a good guy and not do anything bad, or do you think he is going to succumb to the power of the Dark Lord? **

**And what about Hermione, will she last under this. Will she be tortured, will she escape, will she be turned into a death eater? **

**And when will they have sex?**

**Ooh, I have left you with tons of questions to leave your minds turning. Have fun thinking up scenarios in your head. **


	28. Back At School and Sick Again

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter And Company does not belong to me; they all belong to the wonderful JKR. I only own the twisted world in which they reside currently. And I own Hermione's children, and PHROUPOEYZ, wow, haven't seen them in a while, but no fear, they shall return.**

**A/N: Enjoy! I think I may put another long author's note at the end of this chapter, but not as completely random.**

**On with the story, eh?**

Chapter 28

Back at School and Sick Again

"Albus, why would she just leave, she was taken."

"I know she didn't leave willingly, I know a lie when I see one, and the girls were not lying."

The door to the room slammed open, and Snape came strutting in, completely out of breath.

"Dumbledore, Malfoy is gone."

"I was afraid of this," Dumbledore said softly, looking at his two colleagues.

"Afraid of what?" Minerva cried.

"I'm afraid that I knew that this was going to happen sooner or later. I did not know when, but obviously it was sooner than I thought it would be."

"What happened?" Severus asked.

"I think Mr. Malfoy has been called upon by his father, he is now in the ranks of the death eaters."

"And Ms. Granger?" Minerva asked softly.

"I'm afraid that she was probably taken as the initiation gift," Dumbledore said, both of the other teachers gasped.

"Albus, this is horrible, how are we going to get her back?"

"I'm sorry, dear woman, but there is nothing we can do for her at the moment. As we have no idea where they are."

"Professor, you know that I happen to be a death eater," Snape said.

"Yes, but we are not going to put you at a risk, we can only hope that somehow she will get out on her own or with Mr. Malfoy's help."

"But why would he help her?"

"Because they are in love, dear woman."

"What?" Both McGonagall and Snape asked.

"Yes, this was already planned out by Ms. Granger's dreams. She had a dream where she was cold and shivering, the more she had it, she told me more, and I am fairly sure that that is the dungeon she is in right now. She has also had dreams of Mr. Weasley dying. But one of the main ones that she has all the time is that she and Mr. Malfoy are going to get married and have a family."

"Really?"

"Yes, and I am fairly sure that her dreams can tell the future. I think that they will have that future, and with that comes the knowledge that she will get out alive. Just like we know that Harry Potter can't die in the sixth book because there has to be a seventh book."

"This has nothing to do with Potter," Snape said.

"I know, that is not the point, the point is that we know they will make it somehow."

"As long as you're sure."

"I am."

0000

Hermione went back to sleep, she was mad that Draco had to leave in the middle of something, but she knew that he couldn't help what was happening to him. It wasn't his fault, it was his fathers. Yet he didn't seem to hate his father; he still loved and respected his father, even though he had forced him to do something that he didn't want to.

This confused Hermione, but she still understood that you really can not hate someone that has raised you your entire life. His father would only torture him if he did something out of line and it was only to make him stronger.

She just wanted to be free, she wanted to get out of here, but Draco said that she had to stay here for two weeks, she wasn't sure if she could bear that.

0000

Draco stood in the room, surrounded by the people that he was now a part of. His mark stopped hurting momentarily, but it was still as black as pitch. He could not help but hold on to it, trying to make it feel better, even though he knew that it would do nothing.

He stared at the man in the middle of the room; the man he hoped was gone but knew he wasn't. He never wanted to be a servant of anyone; he did not see how this wizard could gain so many followers while he was so hypocritical. Saying that we needed to wipe out all of the muggle-borns, while he was half muggle himself. He wasn't even a pureblooded wizard, yet all of his death eaters needed to be pureblood to follow him.

This confused Draco, and he wondered if every one of Voldemort's followers knew that their dark lord was just as filthy as the people he wants them to kill. It was like the guy they learned about in muggle-studies. Hitler, he was Austrian and Jewish, and he wanted his army of Arian soldiers to wipe everyone who was Jewish in the world. Yeah, if that's not hypocritical, what is?

But as Draco thought about this, the man in the middle of the crowd started to speak. It was a low reptilian voice, with hissing pronunciations. Draco couldn't understand what he was saying. But all of a sudden there was a loud outburst of cheers.

Draco was wondering what they were cheering about until there was a path that was made in front of him, much like the one that they made when he was first initiated. His father pushed him forward a little and he took the cue, he started walking forward towards the dark lord.

"Mister Malfoy has been initiated," he called out to his death eaters.

There was a loud cheering from the surrounding cloaked people.

"He will help us with spying."

Another cheer.

"He will help us kill Order members."

Draco was quiet through all of this as Voldemort told the death eaters all of the things that he was going to do. Draco didn't want to do any of these things, but knew that he would have to, he didn't want to die. If he died than Hermione surely would.

"Do you accept these responsibilities?" Voldemort asked Draco.

Draco took a deep breath and looked around. "I do."

His fate was sealed.

0000

"Hermione, I'm back," Draco said softly.

Hermione rolled over in her sleep.

"Mina, wake up," Draco said, softly running his fingers through her hair.

Hermione groaned, she didn't want to get up. But Draco wanted her to get up.

"Mina," he said again. "Get up or they're going to torture you," he said, trying to get her to wake up.

She groaned again. "Go away Draco, I'm tired."

"Too bad, you're waking up. Now."

"Why?"

"Because you need something to eat."

"I'm not hungry," she said sleepily.

"Yes you are. Now get up so you can eat. I brought you some breakfast."

She opened her eyes, she realized that she was hungry. She hadn't eaten in, well, she didn't know how long. She didn't know how long it had been since she had been taken.

"What day is it?"

"It's the fifth of December, you haven't been down here for very long, only three days."

"Well, that sucks. I thought it was longer than that."

"Yeah, well, do you want to eat, because I have to go, and I want to make sure that you are eating."

"You're leaving me?"

"I have to go and do some stuff, I will be back later. I'm sorry I had to leave yesterday."

"Where did you go?"

"I can't tell you."

"Why not?"

"Ok, you tell me everything you do in the Order, and I will tell you everything that I do."

"No, I'm not betraying the Order."

"Exactly my point."

"Fine, don't tell me."

"Fine, I won't."

"Arse."

"Will you just eat?"

"Fine, but only if you got me a plum, I seem to be craving those lately."

"Well then I am happy to inform you that I got you a plum, now please eat."

"Ok, where's the food?"

"Right here," he said, grabbing a tray and giving it to her. She took a bite out of the plum and a sip of orange juice.

"Do you remember when I first got sick?" she asked suddenly.

"Yes, well, sort of."

"Do you remember when I had the dream where I was cold and shivering?"

"Yes."

"Well, I had that dream a lot more after that night, and I told Dumbledore about it. He said that if my dreams did tell the future that it would happen to me, the dream was more than just cold. The more I had the dream the more I realized that I was in a torture chamber." She paused and looked around. "As you can see, I think my dreams do tell the future, for I foresaw this happening. I knew that I would be in a torture chamber and I know some of the stuff that is going to happen next."

"And what is going to happen next?"

"I don't want to tell you."

"Why?"

"Because they concern you, and I don't want you to know what they are."

"You can tell me, Hermione, I want to know what happens next."

"You only think you do."

"No really, I do."

"I'm not telling you."

"Do I need to seduce it from you?"

"Not even seducing will help." Draco knew that she wasn't going to give it up, so he let it go.

"Fine, I have to go, goodbye love," he said as he got up, kissed her and walked out the door, again locking it with a simple spell.

"Bye," Hermione said softly, she didn't know how to tell him what would happen and she didn't even want to think about the devastating effects it would have on him. She didn't want to tell him that it would affect his life more than anything else. She knew that he would be depressed when it happened, she just didn't want to tell him what it was, that he needed to find out on his own.

0000

Hermione ate her breakfast, it was not all that filling, since it was just some oatmeal and a plum, but it was better than nothing.

She needed more food though, she needed to feed for more than just her body, and she was starting to feel sick again. There was a toilet in the corner that she could barely reach, but if she needed to puke she could get there.

She really needed her potion, she couldn't counteract the feelings without it. And if she got sick again like she was at the beginning of the year, then she wouldn't be able to keep her food down again and that would make her even sicker. This would not do at all.

She was starting to feel this coming back and she needed to talk to Draco about it before it got any worse. She was angry at him for leaving the night before, she had left him with this need, for him. And she finally knew how he felt every time they would kiss and she would stop them.

Now that she was ready, she wanted to go further with him. But did she really want her first time with him to be in a dungeon. Well, it almost had happened, and it probably would have if he didn't have to go to the dark lord.

That also presented a problem, he was now a death eater, and she couldn't do anything about that. But like he had said, he can not tell her anything that they do, because she can not tell him anything that they do in the Order. Their relationship would be one with many secrets. That was not good, relationships with secrets were never a good thing.

She finished eating and rolled back over, she lay under the covers, they were green, of course. She went back into a rather peaceful sleep, dreaming about the good future, one in which she hoped she could make it to. She wanted that future so much.

0000

Draco finished his job and got back to his house. He was covered from head to toe in sweat and his hair was in a thick mess around his face. His cloak was stained with who knows what and he had one long scratch across his cheek.

That had not gone well. He stomped to his room to get changed. He walked in and threw his robes off in a hurry, he grabbed some new ones and made his way to the shower, one that he desperately needed.

He healed the cut on his cheek, if Hermione saw that, there would be no trying to explain, she would know what it was from. It left a small mark and he put a concealment charm on it.

That had been harder than he expected. He didn't know that that thing was so mean. There were easier ways to do things like that, but it seemed that his father wanted to make him die. Oh well, it was done now. He stole it. He had gotten past the whomping willow and stolen it.

What did he steal? You might ask. Well, in the words of Draco. "That's none of your fucking business."

0000

He finished his shower and went back down to see Hermione, she needed some more food, he knew that. No one else knew that though, no one else knew that she was pregnant. He was the only one, and he was going to keep it that way.

He called on Mimsy, the house elf, to get some food for her.

He waited for Mimsy to get back and then took the food down to his girlfriend.

"Hermione, I brought you some more food."

"I can't eat," Hermione said softly, her face in the pillow.

"Why?" He asked a little meaner than he had hoped.

She lifted her head up to look at Draco and he noticed that she looked horrible.

"I'm sick," she said.

"Why?" he asked again, this time sympathetically.

"Because, I haven't taken my potion, I'm getting sick again," she answered.

"Well, what potion were you taking."

"It was something that Madam Pomfrey gave me, it was supposed to counteract the symptoms of the morning sickness, but I haven't taken it in a couple of days and I'm getting sick again."

"If I knew what it was then I could get you some."

"It was called mornicicum, I believe."

"Ok, I'll try and get you some, but if you can try to eat you should, otherwise you will be very weak, and you never want to be weak in the presence of death eaters."

"Not even you?" she asked with a half-hearted smile.

"I don't care if you're weak, but I would rather have you have your strength so that we can continue what we started last night." He smiled, so did she. "I'm sorry that I had to go."

"It's not your fault. I'll try to get my strength back for you. Could I get a toothbrush too?"

"I'll see what I can do, honey." He bent down to give her a kiss.

"No, don't," she said, stopping him before their lips met.

"Why?"

"Because I just threw up, let me brush my teeth first."

"Ok. I love you."

"I love you, too. I'm sorry that I'm sick."

"It's not your fault, its Weasel's," He said with a smile, leaving her alone once again. He was left to his thoughts of how he was going to get the potion and where he could find a toothbrush for her. He knew that they had to have one somewhere around here, otherwise he would have to go to some store and get it.

Hermione tried taking a bite of the chicken, but threw up again. This was not good, not at all.

**A/N: Ok, after that boring chapter, some good news. The next chapter is better, even though its going to leave you at a VERY evil cliffie. But the one after that I think is my greatest chapter so far, but that's just because…wait, I cant tell you. **

**Now, something that has nothing to do with Harry Potter or my story. About two weeks ago my boyfriend, Dan, and I broke up. He thought that long distance relationships (we live two and half hours away from each other) couldn't really work out. I agreed. But last weekend he came to visit me on Friday and told me that he loved me and that he couldn't stand being without me for that long. So we got back together because he was so cute about it, begging me to take him back (I think he was just really horny). **

**Also, it was his birthday on Sunday, the 24th and lets just say if you ever want to make your boyfriend happy for his birthday, you need: Whipped cream, cherries, chocolate syrup, ice cream, strawberries…so on. Dan definitely liked it…**

**So I am happy because I have my boyfriend back once more and no longer have to crush on the hot blonde Russian at my school. I like the black-haired, blue-eyed, tall, freshman-in-college, soccer player, handsome-as-sin boyfriend better than the evil-blonde-Russian-who-wants-to-nuke-the-world-and-take-it-over (though if he did, he said I could have Australia).**

**But enough about that! How did you all like the chapter?**

**With much love**

**Brittany**


	29. Harry and Tests

**Disclaimer: How many times must I say that I do not own Harry Potter. I wish I did (though I would rather have Draco then Harry). I shall be content in the ways I mess with their lives though.**

**A/N: So, last chapter, pretty boring, eh? I thought so too, this one not much more interesting except the very end, yea. Cliffies are so evil…**

**And I'm sorry that I took so long to update, I went up north this weekend to visit Dan, I had to study for my fucking AP Biology test that I probably bombed and it was mother's day, so I had to be extra special to my mother. Also my sister is moving back home, she just got done with college for the term, and I have homework up the ass, so here is another chapter of Be Careful What You Bet On!**

**PS, if you like the way I write (Which obviously you must if you have gotten this far) You should really go check out ShiverBoo, I think we have a grand total of five stories up now (Slytherin War being my favorite) and they are all co-written with my friend Amber. **

**Anyway…**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 29

Harry and Tests

Harry was pissed. No one would tell him where Hermione was. Not even Dumbledore. Hermione had been missing for five days now, and Harry was getting worried about her. He didn't know where she was. Dumbledore didn't seem to care that Harry was going crazy trying to figure it out. So Harry went to his boyfriend for information.

"Blaise, do you know where Hermione is?"

"N-No," he said hesitantly.

"Yes you do, please tell me. I need to know what happened to her, its killing me not to know. Is everyone just plotting against me? They don't want me to know. Is this just a big joke or is she seriously gone?"

"Harry, calm down. I don't know where she is, but I know who she is with and what she's doing there."

"Well, tell me. Please."

"You have to promise me that you won't go looking for her. Please do that, because I don't want you to get hurt."

"Tell me."

"Promise me," Blaise said.

"Fine, I promise I will not go looking for her."

"She's with Draco."

"Where?"

"Well, Draco was taken by his father and made a death eater. Granger was captured by the death eaters and taken as an initiation gift for Draco, and he is trying every way possible to get her out of there alive. Without being tortured."

"And how do you know all of this?"

"Draco sent me a letter yesterday. He told me not to tell you unless it was completely necessary. And I don't want you to have a nervous breakdown over her. So now that you know where she is, please don't worry about her. Draco is doing his best to get her out, and he is making sure that she is fine while she is there."

"It pisses me off that I can't do anything, Hermione is my best friend."

"And Draco is mine; give him a chance, Harry. He's doing his best."

"Fine. Just tell me if you find out anything new."

"I will."

0000

Draco had gone down to Diagon Alley the next morning to get the stuff he needed for Hermione. There was an Apothecary there that had the mornicicum that he needed for her.

He was so worried about her; she hadn't been able to keep down dinner last night, or breakfast this morning, so he had gone out as soon as possible to get the potion for her. She needed to have her strength, otherwise she would be in more danger, she would be able to be tortured more. Also, she needed to be in good strength for her kid that she was having. She was two months pregnant already.

She was fine as long as she was taking her potion and right now she was not taking it. She kept throwing up and that was not good. She needed to be better, soon. Otherwise she would be there longer than he had hoped, because she would not be able to escape if she was sick and not strong enough.

He was also angry because she had gotten sick again, and now he could not further their relationship. It had almost happened that night, but then he had to go to that stupid death eater meeting and he had to leave. That made him so pissed. He was sure that she was mad too, but he could do nothing about it. Then she got sick and he didn't have the chance to do anything more with her.

So he had gone to get her potion, he wanted her to be better. He loved her and didn't want her to suffer anymore. He knew how she felt with the potion. It must be a hundred times worse without it. He knew that she threw up everyday with the potion, without it she couldn't even keep water down. It was horrible. He felt horrible for her, and he only wanted her to get better.

0000

He went back down to her dungeon. He had gotten a bunch of the potion and also got the recipe so that he could make it himself. He was exceptionally good at potions.

"Mina, I got the potion," he said as he walked into her dungeon.

"You did?" she asked happily.

"Yes, but I didn't know how much you needed, so I bought all that they had."

"I only need a vile a day."

"Oh, well, then you have enough to last you a long time. I have to go back up and get a vile then," he said as he turned to leave.

"Did you get me a toothbrush?" she asked.

"Yeah, here," he said as he pulled a toothbrush out of his back pocket.

"Thank you," she said softly, taking the toothbrush from him and walking over to the small sink next to the toilet, and started brushing her teeth.

Draco left and went back upstairs to get a vile of the potion.

0000

He walked back into the dungeon a couple minutes later. Hermione was lying down on her bed again. That's all she seemed to do, was sleep. Draco thought that maybe he should get her a book to read so she didn't sleep all the time. That would make her feel better, he hoped.

"Mina are you sleeping?" He asked.

"No, I can't sleep anymore; I've been sleeping too much."

"That's what I thought; do you want a book or something to read?"

"That would be good."

"Oh, here's the potion," he said as he handed Hermione the vile.

She drank it quickly, and she started coughing.

"Are you ok?" Draco asked immediately.

"Yes, I'm fine. I just…its gross," she said, cupping her hands over her mouth.

"You sure?"

"Yeah. I'm fine," she said as she stopped coughing. "It's just really disgusting."

"I'm sorry."

"Its ok, it will make me feel better, hopefully."

"I'm going to go and get you a book or something then, what do you want to read about?"

"I don't care," she said smiling. "You know what I like, pick something."

"Fine, I will," he gave her the kiss that he was now allowed to give her before and then left to go get the book. He closed the door after him and locked it.

0000

Is it a test? Why would she have him choose? Did she think that he knew her that well? Wait, maybe he did know her that well. She had told him a lot about her. But what would she want to read about, what would there be that she would want to read?

He looked around his extensive library. There were a lot of books. One of his favorites being on the types of Dragons in the world. He loved that book. He remembered Hermione saying something about Dragons. She also said that she wanted to do many things when she got older. She wanted to work with magical creatures (Which he hated the idea of because he hated all magical creatures), she said she might want to be a teacher, and follow in either Snape or McGonagall's footsteps, she also said that she might want to be an auror like her friends.

But there were so many things and so many books. He didn't know what she wanted to read about, and knowing her, she had probably already read all of these books here. He decided on a book on potions and a book on hexing spells that she might not know.

He brought them back down to her, only to find her sleeping again. He had forgotten that the potion made her sleep. He left the books on the end of her bed and left her alone. He had to get a move on. He would see Hermione again later tonight, when he was finished; he would have to bring her something that she would actually be able to eat.

0000

"Mimsy, where are you?" he called out when he got upstairs to his kitchen.

"Here master, what is it you should need?"

"I need you to have a meal prepared for dinner for Granger; she needs to have some food later tonight. I will be back down here to get it at a quarter to six."

"Yes sir, and what would Ms. Granger want to eat."

"Anything, as long as there is a plum."

"Yes sir."

With that Draco walked away from the kitchen and made his way to his room. He needed to take a nap.

0000

He woke up to a pounding on his door.

"Draco, wake up, Draco," his father was calling from the other side of the door.

"Yes father?" he called.

"Draco, come out here now."

Draco got up and opened his door.

"I have a surprise for you," he said softly as he grabbed his sons arm and pulled him from the room.

Draco was pulled down a series of intricate tunnels and dungeons that he had never been to before.

He was afraid to know what it was; it was hard enough with Hermione being there. But telling Hermione that someone else was here, someone like Potter, it would be worse.

Then he got to thinking that there was no way that it would be Potter, because if it was then he would already be dead. Unless he was and his father wanted to show him the remains of Potter's body.

"Just around this corner," Lucius said.

"What is it, father?"

"You will see son, you will see."

They walked around another corner and through another tapestry.

Draco was racking his brain; it would be hard enough to get one person out. Who else would be here that he would have to help to escape? This was not good.

Then he heard screaming.

**A/N: I have to say my best cliffy! Sry! Can you guess who it is, come on, just guess. I'll give you a cookie if you can guess correctly. I just think it's funny that I know who it is and none of you do. Muahahaha. **

**To Daniel Caleb: MUAH, big hugs and kisses to you Dan, I'm glad you're finally reading my story! **

**Hugs and Kisses to you all**

**Brittany**


	30. Torturing and Truths

**Disclaimer: Do you really think that if I owned this I would be typing this myself, no, I would probably dictate everything so that I wouldn't get carpal tunnel from all of this typing. But it's worth the pain, no?**

**A/N: My dad stole my computer. He had to work far away and took my computer with him! Argh! I was seriously going to put this chapter up the next day but then my dad decides to punish me for not doing my homework by stealing my fucking computer!**

**And this chapter is almost like 27 by swearing standards, but I use a bit more…er…colorful language…**

**Anyway, congrats to all who guessed correctly on who is getting tortured, you will know who you are very soon…**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 30

Torturing and Truths

"Albus, we should really tell Potter. He needs to know where his best friend is."

"I know, Minerva, but I'm afraid of what he will do if we tell him."

"Well, he will try to rescue her, of course."

"I know, that is what I am afraid of, I don't want him out risking his life for this, we know that Hermione is going to come back safe and sound, we don't know when, but we know that she will."

"All right."

0000

Screaming. That's what Draco heard.

It wasn't Potter. That was good.

It really wasn't screaming, it was more like yelling.

"Get the fuck away from me," is more what it sounded like.

"Tell us where he is."

"I don't know, fuckers. Stay away from me."

"Why are you protecting him."

"I don't know where he is, he should be at school."

"He isn't there. He isn't in his room."

"I don't know where he is then. I'm sorry, don't hurt me."

"There is no way that this will go unpunished, you have failed us."

"No, not that, no!"

"CRUCIO," Draco heard someone yell.

Now _that_ was screaming, Draco smiled as he heard the person screaming in pain from the torturing. This was the one person that he really wanted to see tortured. And it was great. Music to his ears.

He walked to the doorway to behold the beautiful sight before his eyes.

That sight was Ron Weasley, twitching on the ground, wands pointed at him from at least five death eaters. He had a huge scratch on his forehead that was bleeding profusely. His rather large nose was bleeding and his face was flushed about the color of his hair.

Draco stood smiling at the sight.

0000

The pain stopped for Ron, he twitched a little more and then looked up.

He saw the person that he didn't want to see the most. The one that was the reason that he was there. For if he hadn't taken his girl away, then he wouldn't have been kicked out of school. He wouldn't have been taken by these people and made to give up information.

Why wasn't Harry in his room? Great, now they thought that he was lying, he told them where Harry's room was, and they had gone to try and get him, and he wasn't there.

No doubt snogging his new girlfriend in the Astronomy Tower.

He hated the world right now. He hated being here. He hated Hermione, he hated Harry, but worst of all, he hated that person that stood in front of him right now. Draco Malfoy.

0000

The death eaters stopped their torturing and locked Ron back up, chaining his hands to the wall. He could barely move.

They left, all of the death eaters, except Draco and Lucius.

"Son, I think I need to leave you two alone, you might want to…show him what you know," Lucius said softly, grinning as he turned and left the room.

Draco made sure his father was far away before he started berating the piece of filth before his eyes.

"Weasley, first of all, I have a question. Why are you here?"

"Why should I tell you?"

"Because if you don't, let's see, I have a wand and you don't."

"So, I have been tortured enough, and I know you well enough to know that you will not use any unforgivables."

"And why would you presume something like that?"

"Because you are a chicken, that's why you became a death eater, you weren't strong enough to stand up to them."

Draco's fist collided with Ron's eye.

"Ouch! _Fuck_ that hurt!"

"Good, asshole. You would too if there were a hundred men just waiting to kill you if you didn't do it. Why else would you betray you're presumed best friend. I know you did, how would he feel if he knew that you had betrayed him?"

"I don't care what the fuck he thinks. He isn't my friend anymore."

"Why, because you screwed up."

"It's your fucking fault that any of that happened."

"I'm not the one that fucking raped her."

"You might as well have, for all the good that you are to her now, fucking death eater."

"I am still here for her. I would never do anything like that to her."

"Yeah, so while she is back at school, wallowing in the misery of you being gone—boo-fucking-hoo—you are here, what good will you do to her when those other fucking death eaters capture her?"

"A lot more than you think. You think that you would be able to save her from their wrath? No, you would betray her just to stop the pain for one minute. You are a fucking bastard. I hope they torture you to death, because I would love to watch that, as would Hermione."

"She would not let me be tortured to death. She doesn't hate me that much."

"How can you be so naïve? She can't even stand the thought of you talking to her. She hates you more than you could ever know. In fact, if I was to go tell her right now that you were here being tortured, she would probably laugh."

"And how would you go tell her?"

"Because she is here. But you know what, she hasn't been tortured at all, because I was there to save her from their fucking wrath, asshole."

"But it's because of you that she's here."

"No it isn't, she was taken because she is part of the Order, as are you I hear. And we will do anything to you to get out information."

"I bet they don't know what is going on between you two then."

"You wouldn't dare."

"Oh, try me."

Draco punched him again, this time right in the nose, then he took his hands and wrapped them around Ron's throat, pushing him into the wall.

"You are not going to tell them, understand?" With the last word he hit Ron's head forcefully against the wall.

Ron just nodded for the lack of air would not let him speak. Draco released his death grip.

"You will not tell anyone, because if you do, then she will be tortured to death, so will you, so will I, and so will your entire family, I will make sure of that."

"Bastard," was all that Ron could gasp out at the moment, his head was fuzzy and he had a headache.

"Do you want to go through that again? I don't use unforgivables because I enjoy physical pain so much better."

"Sure, fucking prick, go back to your girlfriend."

"I will, asshole."

"You like it don't you, you like it that she is chained up and you can do what ever you want to her."

"No, I'm not a fucking sadist like you are. I hate the fact that she is chained up, I'm trying to get her out of here so that she can get back to school. She was supposed to go home after Christmas break. But no, now she is stuck here. She hates it here and I am trying my best to get her out."

"Oh really? You are going to betray your precious death eaters to get her out?"

"No, I am getting her out a better way."

"And how would that be?"

"I'm not going to tell you, fucking asshole, I've told you enough as it is."

"I know you have. So, why don't you just let me go, I won't tell anyone anything about you and her little relationship."

"You think I would let you go, yeah right, I wouldn't let you go if your life depended on it. Oh yeah, it does. And I'm still not letting you out, because I would rather see you die. Wallow in the pain of your miserable life, weasel, because it's not going to last much longer."

"Mother fucker."

"Well, should I turn you back over to the death eaters?"

"Go ahead, I'll just tell them everything you just told me. They will know what is up with you two and they will know that you are a fucking traitor."

"You think that they will believe you over me? I'm not a traitor. I have still done things for them. I am a loyal death eater. You are the fucking traitor to the Order."

"I am not! I have not betrayed anyone."

"Yes you have, ass, you told the death eaters where Harry was. You knew that they would go and find him. You are the one betraying everyone in your life and if you say anything then you will be betraying even more people. I will make sure your family suffers the consequences, including your sister. I on the other hand am trying to save one of YOUR people from the death eaters. I am trying to get an Order member out of here."

"Whatever, you fucking bastard."

"I have a father, fucker," he retorted.

Then Draco punched him in the face one more time just for kicks then left a bloodied and mangled Ronald Weasley still chained to the wall.

_Not a fucking sadist my ass, _Ron thought bitterly as he felt the blood run down his chin.

0000

"Mina?"

"Yeah, I'm up," she said softly.

"What are you doing?" he asked her.

"I'm just reading," she said as she rolled over with the hexing book in her hands.

"Do you like it?" he asked.

"Yeah, it's interesting what you can do, when you have a wand," she said accusingly.

"I'm sorry, but that is definitely something that I can't give you."

"Its ok, just being alive is good enough, I guess."

Draco walked over to her and gave her a kiss.

"I'm so sorry for all of this happening. I really am, I'm trying my best."

"I know, what did you do to your hand?" she asked as she caught sight of his left hand.

Draco stretched his fingers out and looked at it. The knuckles were cut and beginning to bruise, it looked horrible.

"Oh, that."

"Yeah, that."

Draco was deciding whether to tell her or not. He really wanted her to know, but then she might get mad that he had punched him when she wanted to do it.

"I punched Weasley," he said, deciding to tell her. Obviously.

"When?"

"Just a couple of minutes ago."

"He's here?" she asked.

"Yeah, in another dungeon, I have no idea where it is though."

"Why not?"

"Because this place is so confusing. I have no idea how to get anywhere down here. I just know a short cut to get here."

"Ok. Well, if you see him again. Punch him again for me. Then come back here and I'll kiss your hand better."

"You can't do that now?" he asked with a childish voice.

"Of course I can, you big baby," she said as she pulled up Draco's hand to her face and started kissing his knuckles, looking up into his face for a reaction.

It stung, and would probably hurt for a while. But just having Hermione there to take care of him made him feel better, he could definitely get used to this.

"Is there anything else you need?" he asked when she released his hand. He started putting spells on it, but it wouldn't heal because it had a bit of an infection.

"Well, I was actually wondering if you had anything more interesting to read," Hermione said softly.

"Like what?" he asked slowly. He screwed up the test didn't he? He didn't get her the right book.

"Like maybe a…romance novel," she smiled.

"Yeah, actually I have the one…wait…are you still on about that?"

"I'm sorry, but you had to admit that that was funny."

"Yeah, except you all thought that I was a poof at the beginning of the year."

"Yeah, well, who else would read a romance novel?"

"Ask any guy in the world, over the age of sixteen. They have read one, how do you think we learn how to have sex?"

"I don't know, I always thought you just knew," she said.

"Umm, no. There are so many guys that are still virgins because they can't get past the whole foreplay stage. When they screw up there, there is no recovery."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, think about it. If you were making out with some guy and they did something wrong, like touching you where you didn't want to be touched, or biting you too hard, or you know something that would make you mad, would you really want to continue with them. I mean, would you really want someone who just caused you pain inside of you?"

"No."

"Exactly my point. You learn how to avoid these things by reading romance novels. So any guy over the age of sixteen who is actually planning on having sex at some point will read a romance novel, or Cosmo. And some of them are actually pretty interesting."

"Well, that is definitely something I didn't know. I always thought only poofs read stuff like that."

"Well, do you still think that I'm a poof?"

"Hell no! How could you make me feel like that if you were gay?"

"How do I make you feel?" he asked in a sultry voice.

"Merlin, you make me feel like I'm in heaven, like I just want to touch every part of your body and I want you to do the same to me."

"First of all, I told you, its Draco, not Merlin. And secondly, is that a request, because it can be arranged?"

"What do you think?" she said in an equally sultry voice.

"I think I need to show you what reading romance novels will do to a person."

"Sounds good," she said as she lay back on her pillows.

Draco crawled across the bed over to her and hovered over her body, looking her up and down, undressing her with his eyes. She was so perfect, and she was his.

"Are you going to do anything or should I go back to sleep," Hermione said, snapping Draco out of his daze.

"Alright already," he said, bringing his lips down on hers and sucking her tongue into his mouth.

Hermione moaned. He was so good at what he did. She wanted him so bad. He could do things to her that she never thought possible. He would touch her in ways that she didn't know she could be touched, and he would do things to her body that she didn't know anyone could do. She wanted him to do so much more.

"Draco, please," she said, pulling down on his robes, she wanted him on her.

He let his body sink into hers as he continued his caresses. He loved the smooth silkiness of her skin and he wanted to touch every part of her body just as she had described.

Hermione was eager and she started pulling off his robes, up over his head. Soon they were the start to the pile of clothes on the floor.

Now he was in a Slytherin green t-shirt and a black pair of pants. Hermione was wearing a black tank top and a pair of hunter green shorts.

Hermione wanted his clothes off and he wanted hers off as well. She wanted to see all of him and these clothes were getting in the way.

Draco propped himself back up on his arms to allow Hermione to get to the bottom of his shirt as she slowly pulled it up, she looked at his perfectly toned abs. She wanted to touch them, she wanted to taste them.

She decided to take some dominance and rolled him over. But the stupid chain around her ankle would not let her move to be over him. She was stuck.

She made a groan and Draco understood what was going on. That fucking chain. If only it was gone. Too bad there was a lot more magic on that that he knew, for it was his father that had put the magic on it, and he knew much more dark arts than Draco did.

So Draco resumed his position of being in control by rolling back over on top of her and straddling her legs. Then made to slide down her and remove her shirt. He pulled the shirt up over her head and threw it on the floor, and for the first time, saw her perfect breasts that he had been so infatuated with through the material of her shirt.

"Draco. Get off her! Get out here now!" Lucius screamed from the doorway.

"What the FUCK!" Draco yelled back. Hermione, embarrassed, hid her upper body with the covers.

"Draco, I need to talk to you, now!" he said in a soft voice. "Give her back her shirt, and come here."

Draco groaned. Why must they always be interrupted?

"NOW!" Lucius yelled louder.

"Fine, I'm coming, give me a minute," Draco said in annoyance. He got off of Hermione and grabbed up her shirt and his robes. He gave Hermione back her shirt and she just held on to it, she didn't put it on; she just held the covers to her body.

Draco threw his robes back on and made to follow his father out of the cell. Before he did though he mouthed, 'I'll be back.'

Now why would he have to leave right now? Hermione thought. Why would he have to leave right when they were about to do something. Did they have cameras or something and could see everything they did.

This made Hermione very uncomfortable, what if they heard their conversations. What if they knew that Draco was plotting against them trying to get her free? This made her feel very shy now. She slowly got under her covers and put her shirt back on under them.

0000

"Draco, you have to leave."

"Where? Why now?" he asked frantically.

"Because there is something very important that you must do. Here is a portkey." He handed Draco a small coin. "It will take you to where you need to go, when you get there, there will be an envelope with the name 'Boris' on it. Open it and it will have your instructions. You need to have this completed within the week Draco, it is vitally important."

"A week?"

"Yes, I know its short, but you can do it, I know you can," he said with a smile. Draco was actually thinking that that was a very long time to be away from Hermione.

"Yeah, I guess its okay though. But who's going to look after Granger then. She has to have a potion daily and she needs food, and probably a shower as well."

"It will all be arranged dear, I will have Mimsy and some others look over her for the time that you are gone."

"All right, but if you want her to be on our side she really needs a shower soon, she's been here for five days already and she hasn't had one."

"Fine, fine. It will be so. I will have Mimsy take her to shower. Now take the portkey and leave, you have ten minutes."

"Ten minutes?"

"Yes, all of your supplies will be there that you need. Don't worry about anything son, you just need to follow the instructions, it will be fine."

Draco just huffed. He waited for his father to leave before he went back inside the portrait of his grandfather to say goodbye to Hermione.

"Hermione, I have to leave, my dad said I'm going to be gone for a week. I'll see you when I get back. If you need anything, my dad said he's going to have Mimsy take care of you."

"Who's Mimsy?"

"My house elf, just ask her if you need anything, she will be more than willing to help you. Anything at all, just ask," he said before kneeling on her bed and giving her a kiss.

They kissed until they were both short of breath. Draco looked at the time.

"I leave in three minutes," he said.

"I'm going to miss you, I love you," she said.

"I love you so much, Mina. I'll be back though."

"Good," she said smiling, they kissed again. A minute later, Draco was gone.

**A/N: I am so evil. Why can't I just let them have sex, eh? No worries, it will be soon. Only a couple more chapters…**

**And how did you all like the Draco/Ron fight, did you think that Ron should have gotten his ass kicked a little more? Well, wait until later on…**

**I love you all, especially if you review because they make me feel special.**

**Brittany**


	31. The Week from Hell and the Return of the...

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, that bastard Ron, Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Ginny Weasley, Lucius Malfoy. Am I missing anyone for the moment? Yeah, I don't own any of them. I do own Mimsy, Phroupoeyz, wollumbolls, Eros, Ares, Hephaestus…oh, and the plot. NO STEALING!**

**Important Author's Note: I am so sorry about what happens in this chapter, I really didn't want to do this…again. But it seemed like the right thing to do, or maybe the wrong thing to do, but in the right context.**

**You'll see what I mean…**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 31

The Week from Hell and the Return of the King

"Miss Granger, miss?" Hermione heard a small voice say.

"Yes?" she asked softly.

"I was told to take you to the shower," the small house elf said.

"Oh, that would be wonderful, I need one so bad," Hermione answered to the creature.

Mimsy snapped her fingers and the cuff around Hermione's ankle loosened. She slipped her foot out of it and rubbed the spot, it hurt and was slightly chaffed.

Hermione then had the mind to make a run for it, to get out of here and try to escape, but then she remembered what Draco had said, that it was so confusing down here that he even got lost to getting to Ron's cell. No, there was no way she could escape.

So she got off of her bed and followed Mimsy. She was led down many corridors and passageways, through many portraits and tapestries. She hoped that Mimsy knew how to get back, because she didn't.

Finally they came upon a staircase went up it. There was another stone corridor and they walked into a door on the right.

The bathroom that they came upon was made completely of stone. There were a couple of shower heads and it was pretty much the dirtiest bathroom Hermione had ever seen. It was gross.

"Do I really have to shower in here, Mimsy?" Hermione asked.

"No, there is another room, just through there. Since Mr. Draco has asked for you to be completely taken care of, you use that one."

"Thank you," Hermione said with a smile to the creature.

Hermione walked through the door and came upon a huge tile bathroom with a pool sized tub in the middle. It looked much like the prefect's bathroom at school. There were a couple of showers off the edge and a couple of sinks. This would be Hermione's bathroom from now on.

"Do you have soap?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, it's in the shower for you already."

"Thank you," Hermione said as she walked over to the showers and opened up the door to the second one. There was raspberry shampoo and conditioner in there. There was also a razor, a loofah, and some apple smelling body wash.

He had really gone all out. She was going to miss him so much for the week that he was gone. She just hoped that he wasn't going to get hurt wherever he went. She wanted to know where he had gone.

"Oh well," she said aloud not realizing it.

"Is everything alright Miss?" Mimsy asked

"Oh, yes, I'm sorry; I was just talking to myself. Everything is wonderful Mimsy. I'll be out in a couple of minutes." With that Hermione walked into the shower and closed the door behind her.

She felt so dirty now that she thought about it. She didn't even know how long it had been since she had been here and she was sick. She had thrown up and everything. She really wasn't very sanitary at all.

She then thought that it was a good thing that they had been interrupted. Otherwise Draco would smell her and try to stop anyway. She just thought that it was a better excuse of having his father come in and interrupt them then him going: "Merlin, Mina, you smell like ass."

That would have been horrible.

Hermione stripped and stepped under the shower. She was felt her body relax as soon as the water touched her skin. Showers were her only comfort, besides Draco. And what a coincidence that that was where she and Draco had first made their bet, the first place that they kissed was in a bathroom.

Hermione grabbed the shampoo and lathered it into her hair, noticing how gross it actually felt. Who-knows-how-long in a dungeon will do that to you? She scrubbed the shampoo into her scalp, trying to get away the dirt and grime that she had accumulated.

She picked up the loofah and squeezed some of the apple body wash onto it. She ran it under the shower and then started lathering that up. When it was to her soapiness level, she spread it over her body, scrubbing herself with the coarseness of the loofah.

When she was finished scouring her body, she rinsed herself off and then rinsed the shampoo out of her hair. She felt so much better and cleaner now.

She then seized the conditioner and compressed the bottle, making the gooiness come out onto her hand. She then rubbed it in her hair. Making sure she got each individual hair. She decided that she was going to try to take a shower every day, this felt so good, and she wanted to look nice for Draco whenever he got back.

As she waited for the conditioner to set, she shaved. When she was finished with that, she rinsed the conditioner out of her hair.

She threw the towel that was hanging up around her body and stepped out of the shower with steam billowing around her.

Mimsy was standing in front of her with a new set of clothes for her to wear. There was a yellow t-shirt and a pair of red pajama pants. There were also some undergarments, which she was glad of, because she had been braless for the last who-knows-how-long.

She dressed quickly as the elf turned around to give her privacy. She was amazed at how well the clothes fit.

"Granger miss, there is a hairbrush over there. If you want to brush your hair."

"Can I take it back to the room with me?" Hermione asked.

"I do not know. I'm sure I could ask for miss though."

Hermione was afraid that the elf would start hitting herself, but she didn't, thankfully.

"That's fine; I'll just do it up here then."

Hermione picked up the hairbrush from the counter and started running the brush through her knots. She didn't notice that she had gotten so dirty over the last however-many-days. She really wanted to know how many days she had been down there.

"Mimsy, what's the day?"

"The seventh miss, of December."

"So five days. Ok, that's not that bad, I guess," she said softly to herself.

0000

After she had finished with her shower and brushing her hair, she followed Mimsy back down to the dungeon. She really did not want to go back, but now that she was at least clean, she felt a little better. She hoped that she would get to shower every day now.

She walked back into the cell and the elf but the chain back around Hermione's ankle. Hermione did not make a fuss over it, she knew that she could not escape yet and she knew that pulling a stunt now would get her tortured. She really did not want to be tortured.

0000 1 Week Later 0000

Harry was looking frantically around the castle for his boyfriend. It had been two weeks since Hermione had been kidnapped and he was getting worried. They hadn't heard any more information from Malfoy.

Harry thought that maybe Malfoy had sent Blaise something. So he was looking everywhere for Blaise.

He wasn't here it seemed.

Finally when he was almost ready to give up, he came upon Blaise leaving a classroom. His hair was slightly tousled, and he was fixing his robes.

"Harry! What are you doing here?" Blaise said suddenly when he caught sight of his boyfriend; he shut the door behind him quietly.

Harry had a confused expression, shook the questions away and continued on his mission.

"Blaise, I was wondering if you have heard anything else from Malfoy."

"Draco hasn't sent me a letter in more than a week, I don't know what is going on, and I am as much out of the loop as you are. If I find out anything then I will tell you."

"Ok, I just feel bad because I can't do anything, what if they are both being tortured. What if they are both dead? We can't do anything about it; it makes me feel so…useless."

"I don't think that you are useless Harry, I can't do anything about this either."

"I know. But do you know where they are?"

"No, Draco never told me, and I am afraid to send him an owl as his father might catch wind of it. I don't want him to know anything about their relationship; that would be the end of the both of them."

"I know, I just wish I could do more than just sitting around here and doing nothing."

"Well, we don't have to be doing nothing," Blaise said in a wicked voice.

Harry just smiled.

0000

Draco ran until he saw what he needed, the paper bag. If only he could reach it.

The man was at his ankle, right behind him.

"Let me go," Draco yelled as the man grabbed him around the neck.

"No, you're coming with me," he said as he pulled tighter around Draco's neck.

"Never," Draco gasped, as he stomped on the man's foot and brought him arm up so that his elbow had perfect access to the man's nose.

The man let out a small whimper, he let go of Draco's neck and held his bloodied nose in his hands.

"That's what you get, fuck face," Draco said as he turned around and pointed his wand strait at the man's heart.

The man tried one more lunge at Draco but fell over on the grass.

"I'll get you," the man threatened.

Draco laughed and wiped the sweat from his brow.

He then walked over to the paper bag and put his finger on it, feeling the familiar pull behind his navel.

0000

When Draco was reoriented in his bedroom, he made his way to his father's office muttering 'damn Russians' under his breath.

He walked into Lucius' office, where his father automatically gave him a strong handshake.

"Son, I'm so glad you made it."

"Yeah, just barely, I almost got caught though," Draco said, shuddering at the thought.

"It's alright as long as he was the only casualty."

Draco nodded his head. He really didn't like that, but at least he made it out alive, it was very close though.

"Well, you can go shower now, I'm sure you will want one after what you have been through."

"Yes sir," Draco said as he made his way out of the office and back to his room to shower. He needed one badly.

0000

Hermione was waiting, she was waiting for them to come back. She didn't want them to come back, but knew that they would as they had for the last week.

There were three of them, they would come in her cell, talking cheerily with her. Then all of a sudden they would change their moods and all three of them would take their turns on getting out their sexual frustrations, using her.

She was angry. She didn't know why it how these men would come down here. She was sure that it had been that only Draco and Lucius could get to her cell. Along with Mimsy of course, who would take care of her after these encounters and have her go shower.

It was all she looked forward to, was the showers. They were her alone time. The time that she could have all to herself and wouldn't have to worry about these men coming in and raping her again.

That had to this day been the only sex that she had ever had and she felt like nothing could be more painful, nothing could make you feel more degraded, more used, more besmirched.

She came to the conclusion that it must just be sex in general that was so painful, for she had never had good sex, she had only been raped. And she hoped that whenever or whether she had sex with Draco, that it wouldn't be as painful or degrading. It was supposed to be a wonderful experience.

She was under her covers, lying in her bed that had come to be her prison. Her ankle would be chained to the wall, not letting her move away from the men, and when they came to do their deed to her, they would tie her hands together, above her head. They would take off her clothes and would touch her body where she wouldn't want it to be touched, they would make her feel like dirt, in both their actions and their words.

She was lying with her head under the covers, her body wrapped in her blanket and her head bent down, silent tears running down her cheeks. She would rather have any other torture, she would rather endure a thousand cruciatus curses than go through that again.

She heard the door to her cell open and she instinctively wrapped the covers tighter around her scantily clothed body.

Though this time she didn't hear any voices, usually the men would come in drunk, sputtering to each other, they would be very reckless.

She heard the door close. Only one person ever closed the door.

She peeked out of her covers to look over at the door. There stood a tall blonde, looking at her, his hair was wet and clinging to his face.

He was back.

**A/N: Sorry for the amount of rape that Hermione goes through, I promise that that is the last time, for now. Lemons, _happy _lemons, coming soon to a story near you…**

**And just to tell you, I am almost finished with the story and after chapter 38 there is this huge snowball effect and everything is put together and makes sense, the story will probably have a grand total of about 50 chapters.**

**And I know that you have no idea what he was doing in Russia, but as I said, snowball effect coming soon.**

**Hugs and kisses to all of you!**

**Brittany**


	32. Secrets Revealed and Tours

**Disclaimer: I have completely fucked up every single character in this story into something completely different, do you think JK would've done that. No. Thus, I don't own it.**

**A/N: Yeah, I'm happy that you are all happy that he's back. This chapter you also get to see what 'naughty naughty Blaise' is up to.**

**Oh and for SlytherinBeauty: A snowball effect is a metaphor. Like when you are making a snowball and you roll it around on the ground and it gets bigger and bigger, gathering more snow until it's finished. Well, my story is going to get bigger and bigger, gathering more and more information until it is finished. And then it will melt…joking.**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 32

Secrets Revealed and Tours

"Draco!" Hermione said softly, trying to find her voice.

"Hello love," he said almost sadly.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked, noticing his tone of voice.

"I'm so sorry, Mina," he said softly.

"For what?" she asked confused.

"For leaving, Mimsy told me…what happened."

"Draco, forget about it, it wasn't so bad," she lied.

"Yes it was Hermione, and you know it! Don't try to lie to me. I'm sorry that it happened and I'm going to kill whoever did it to you," he said angrily.

"Draco, really, don't worry about it. Just come over here," she said softly as he hesitantly approached her bed. "Please just give me a kiss."

He slowly touched his lips to hers. It was nothing more than an innocent kiss, but it made Hermione feel so much better about her horrible week.

"At least I got to shower," she said, trying to lighten the mood.

"Yeah, I told Mimsy to make sure that you showered. I got all the stuff for you while I was out at Diagon alley," Draco said, still moping.

"Thank you, I didn't even realize how much I needed a shower until Mimsy said that you said to get me one." She kissed him again softly trying to make him happier, she knew that this mood was brought on by her, but she didn't want to make him suffer as well.

"Hermione, I love you, I'm sorry that all of this happened. It was my fault, I wasn't here."

"Its not your fault Draco, you had to leave because your father told you to, your father was the one who assigned them to 'take care' of me. Was he not?"

"Yes, but I'm sure he didn't tell them to rape you," he said this while he sat down on her bed and pulled her close to him, he wanted to hug her forever.

Hermione felt safe when he was there and she didn't want him to ever leave again.

"It's ok, really Draco, you're back, that's all that matters. I won't have to go through that again. Right?" she asked a little hesitantly.

"Never, I will make sure of it. Also, the next mission is much more dangerous and my father is going. He's going to be gone for a month and most of the death eaters are going with him."

"So, are you leaving again?" she asked, looking up at him with fear in her eyes.

"No, I'm not leaving, and we have the house to ourselves for the next month, my dad's leaving me in charge. I guess he was impressed about the way that I handled myself on the last mission."

"That's great Draco, so where are we then?" she asked.

"We are in Malfoy Manor. I didn't want to tell you. And I haven't told Blaise in the letters yet."

"We are in your house? You have extensive dungeons and torturing chambers under your house?"

"My father is the dark lord's right hand man," he said as though it was obvious.

"So are we going to escape then? I want to get out of here."

"You might be able to, if we can figure out how to get this fucking chain off, but I have to stay, there are other prisoners to attend to."

"I'm not leaving without you, Draco."

"You might have to. Just don't worry about it, ok. I have to go see how everyone else is doing. My dad gave me a map of the dungeons so that I can get to the other cells. I can finally punch Weasley for you now."

"That's good. I would much rather punch him myself though," she smiled, thinking of how good it would feel to punch him.

"Well, if we can figure this chain out, then you can," Draco said.

"Well, Mimsy has taken me out of it everyday. She takes me to shower."

"How does she do it?" Draco asked.

"She just snaps her fingers and it falls off. I don't know how, maybe its elf magic," she said this, but Draco was forming a smile on his lips. The smile faded into a smirk.

"That's why, that's why we couldn't get it off, I understand now," he said finally.

"You do?" Hermione asked expectantly.

"Yes, give me a minute, I'll be right back," he said, softly kissing her before turning towards the door.

He left the room quickly, leaving Hermione very confused.

0000

Harry couldn't find Blaise again. Where he was, Harry didn't know. He kept disappearing, and Harry was getting…not suspicious…more worried. He wasn't sure what was going on, and he was going to find out.

He ruffled through his trunk; he was looking for his map. He hadn't used it in so long; he wasn't even sure where it was anymore.

He found the crumpled piece of parchment in the bottom of his trunk and pulled it out.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good," Harry said as he touched his wand to the map.

The dots all started appearing, and down in the dungeons he found his boyfriend. He was not alone though, he was with someone else, he was with someone that he would not have expected, and they were rather close to each other. He needed to go see what they were doing.

Harry ran down to the dungeons, trying to find the room that they were in. He was looking at the map; they should be right about…here! Harry walked up to the room and tried to door knob, finding it unlocked.

He opened the door slowly, when he walked in he saw what he thought that he would, he was pissed.

"Blaise, what the fuck are you doing with her?" Harry yelled.

"Harry! You aren't supposed to be here," the girl said.

"You aren't either; he's mine, not yours."

"If he's yours than why are you not the one snogging his brains out," the girl replied huffily, putting her hands on her hips.

"I would be, if you wouldn't steal him from me," Harry yelled back with hurt in his voice.

"Harry, you know that I had feelings for you, but you broke my heart, now I'm doing the same to you. He's mine now."

Harry got an evil glare in his eyes as he looked at the two people in front of him, one up until now was his boyfriend, the other, well, he knew that she had liked him, but was it really his fault that he had no interest in girls.

"Fine, you know what Blaise, if you can find someone else, so can I," Harry said as he glared at Blaise and Ginny. Blaise still unknowingly had his hands up Ginny's shirt.

"Harry, wa—" Blaise tried to yell, but Harry was already out the door.

0000

Hermione had been waiting for well over ten minutes now, and Draco still hadn't come back. She was getting worried about him.

Finally he came running into the room, with Mimsy at his heels. He knew now what to do, the magic that was on it was not that strong, the only thing it needed was a little bit of elf magic. That's what was on it.

Mimsy came into the room behind her master. Draco was the best master that she had ever had in this family; she was very willing to help with anything he said.

"Mimsy, can you set her free?" Draco asked Mimsy.

"For what reason sir?" Mimsy said hesitantly.

"Because she is uncomfortable, she will stay in the house."

"As long as she stays in the house sir," the elf said, looking in Hermione's direction.

"Of course," Hermione said to the small elf.

"Promise?" the elf asked in a small voice.

"I promise," Hermione said.

"Then it will be done," Mimsy said as she snapped her fingers and the chain dropped off of Hermione's ankle.

Draco pulled Hermione up into his arms and kissed her.

0000

They came upon Ron's cell; Draco had used the map to get there, and now knew a little bit better how to.

"Stay out here until I tell you to," Draco told Hermione as he opened the door.

"Ok," she said, giving him a soft kiss.

Draco walked into the cell to see how the weasel was doing.

He was still bloodied, as he hadn't had a shower in a week or so. He was still chained up, and he looked like shit.

"Weasel," Draco started. "Hey, you, wake up," Draco yelled.

Ron slowly stirred. He couldn't talk well, he was parched. He hadn't had anything to drink in days and he was going to die soon if he didn't get anything.

"What do you want?" Ron asked hoarsely.

"Well, I was here to give you another punch from your former girlfriend, but I think I'm going to get you something to eat and drink first."

"Why?"

"Because then you will be in better strength. I don't like hitting a man while he's down."

"Asshole."

"Would you rather die?" Draco asked menacingly.

Ron just put his head down; he didn't want to admit that he would accept hospitality from a Malfoy, Draco Malfoy of all people.

Draco just made his way back out of the room and walked back up to Hermione.

"We have to do this later," he said to Hermione.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because if you walk in there right now then you are going to feel sorry for him, and I don't want you to feel sorry for him."

"Okay," she said sadly.

Draco grabbed her hand and together they walked up the stairs, and out of the portrait. They stepped out into Lucius' office, and Draco whistled for Mimsy. Who showed up almost immediately.

"Mimsy, Mr. Weasley needs food and water, make sure that he eats, and that he gets a shower."

"Yes sir," Mimsy said walking down to the dungeons.

Then Draco turned to Hermione. "So, do you want the grand tour of the house."

"I would rather see your bedroom," she said huskily.

"Well Miss Granger that is this way," he said as he grabbed her hand and pulled her down the left corridor.

0000

When they walked into the room, Hermione looked around in amazement; it was much bigger than she could ever have expected it to be. There was a very high ceiling, almost like one in a church. There was a huge four-poster bed in one corner with a dark green downy comforter. There was also a wardrobe and a dresser. The desk was sitting next to the open window. The window provided the only light in the room, for the candles were unlit. Hermione could see that there was also a large bathroom off of his room through a door.

Draco looked down at Hermione who was still looking around his room in awe. He was happy that it impressed her.

He cleared his throat and Hermione snapped out of her daze, she looked up at Draco and smiled. Then she walked over to his bed and flopped herself down onto the end of it.

"You were right," she said, laughing.

Draco walked over next to her and looked down at her beautiful form.

"About what?" He asked.

"Your bed _is_ comfortable," she smiled, grabbing his arm and pulling him down onto the bed.

"I'm glad you think so, because its bed time," Draco said as he got up and crawled to the top of his bed, burying himself under his covers. "Join me?" he asked Hermione as she was still lying at the end of the bed. He would be thinking about sex at the moment, but he didn't think that Hermione would want that after the horrible week that she had been through.

Hermione giggled as she also crawled up to the top, Draco pulled up the covers for her to slide under, and then draped them back over her. He then grabbed her around the waist and pulled her close to him so that he could bury his face in her hair.

"I'm tired," Hermione heard Draco say softly.

"Me too," she said as she noticed how she hadn't slept in a while. "I love you," she said softly as she curled up into his body.

The only answer that she got from Draco was the steady rhythmic breathing on the back of her neck.

He was asleep.

Hermione snuggled him in closer to her under the green comforter and fell asleep in his arms.

**A/N: I hope you all didn't mind the fluffiness factor of this chapter. I know that you all wanted them to have sex but I'm sorry, would you really want to have sex after being raped for a week. NO! **

**Also, Hermione got out! But what's going to happen now? Will she leave the house? Will she stay? Will she make it back to Hogwarts and fight with Harry against Voldemort or will she be turned Death Eater still and fight against Harry?**

**AND WHEN WILL THEY HAVE SEX?**

**Oh, tomorrow I am posting a one-shot that I wrote. I wanted it to be angst but it turned out sort of good in the end. But there are character deaths, as it starts with a funeral. It's based off a song by Rascal Flatts called 'When the sand runs out.'**

**Please R&R on this and that!**

**I love you all!**

**Brittany **


	33. The Future part 2 and Wizard's Oaths

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER! How many times must I say this? It gets so annoying to say time after time after time. You would think that by now you would understand that I don't own the wonderful world of Harry Potter that I play in.**

**A/N: Ok, so I just realized today how rapidly the release of HBP is. I really really have to post quicker so that I can get the entire story in before it comes out. But in the event of the not happening, like due to the writer's block that I am suffering at the moment, will you please continue reading it as though HBP never happened? Please tell me, because I need to know whether to make a hasty ending or if I get enough people that will still read it then I will work on a really good ending. **

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 33

The Future (Part 2) and Wizard's Oaths

Harry was down right livid, he was so mad that Blaise would cheat on him and not even apologize for it. He was so angry he could just…

He realized very suddenly that this was exactly the same that Ron had felt when Hermione had done what she had done.

He needed to think, he needed to either get over this very quickly and say that it wasn't that bad, that he should just let it go and suffer the consequences, or he should feel really pissed towards Hermione. Hermione had done the same thing to Ron and now he knew how Ron had felt.

But he wasn't mad enough to rape someone. That was not what he would've done in a situation like this.

No, it was payback in another form, if Blaise could find someone else, then Harry could find someone else.

So Harry was looking, searching the castle trying to find someone that would suit his needs. He needed someone to talk to. Now that his boyfriend was no longer there to talk to, and his best friends were gone, he was alone; he had no one to talk to.

He decided to go talk to the one other person that would talk to him in this situation, Raymond.

Harry walked into the common room, he saw no one there, they must have all been outside, playing in the snow. Then Harry thought, and the thought saddened him, that it would be a very lonely Christmas.

"Hey Harry, what's up," Harry heard from up the stairs.

"Hey Raymond, I was actually looking for you."

"Really?" Raymond asked.

"Yeah, can I talk to you?"

"Sure," Raymond said as he sat down on the couch. "Have a seat."

Harry sat down on the chair across from the couch that Raymond was sitting on and proceeded to tell him everything.

0000

"_Eros, can you go tell your father that he needs to come in here?"_

"_Yes Mum," Eros said as she made her way out of the kitchen. _

_Minutes later a tall blonde was standing in the kitchen, smelling the food that his wonderful wife was cooking._

"_You know dear, we do have house elves for cooking, we even pay them to do it, thanks to you."_

"_I know, but it's the first day of school, and I want the kids to go off with a good breakfast," Hermione smiled to her husband._

"_Ok, well, I guess I'll just have mine scrambled then," he said as he gave his wife a kiss. "You need to get ready soon," he told her and sat down at the table._

"_I know. I will as soon as I'm done here."_

"_Dad, can we fly to school?" Eros asked her father enthusiastically._

"_No, you aren't allowed to have your own broom. Your new headmistress won't allow it. You will have flying lessons though at school."_

"_But I want to fly now," Ares said childishly._

"_You know, you are exactly the way I was when I was a kid. All this stuff about first years not being able to have their own brooms. Then because I make the stupid mistake of grabbing Longbottom's remembrall, Potter…"  
_

"_We know dad, we've heard the story a million times," Hephaestus said flatly._

"_But we still want to hear it," said Eros, meaning her and Ares, trying to get her father to explain the rest of the story._

"_Well, I threw the thing towards the forest, but then Potter caught the remembrall and McGonagall made him seeker."_

"_Weren't you seeker though dad?" Ares asked._

"_Yeah, but I didn't get onto the team until second year," he said sadly, remembering how Harry Potter had beaten him at almost everything in his life._

"_Its ok, honey, I still love you, and don't talk about Harry like that, he's coming over later today, I don't want the kids having a poor impression of him," Hermione said as she gave her husband a kiss and handed him his food. _

"_Mum, we don't think poorly of Uncle Harry, we know that he didn't mean it," Eros said happily._

"_Well, I just don't want you talking bad about Harry, that's all."_

"_Well, can we talk bad about Weasley then?"_

"_Say whatever you want about that prat," Hermione said and the rest of the family smiled, except Hephaestus._

_Hermione went upstairs to get ready, leaving the rest of her family yelling profanities about the man that she still hated more than anything in the world._

_0000_

_A half hour later they were all standing on the platform. Eros had already found a compartment on the train for her and Ares to sit. They were the best of friends, besides being twins. They always got along, with rarely any fighting. Eros always thought that her parents named her and her brother very well, the god of war and the god of love, opposites, yet so much alike._

"_Goodbye mum and dad, I'll write to you every day," Eros was yelling out the window of the train. _

"_Goodbye dad, bye mum," Ares was also yelling. He couldn't wait; this was going to be a fun year. Him and his sister were going to get into so much trouble. _

"_Behave, you two. Don't do anything I wouldn't do," their father smiled at them, knowing that those two would spend quite a bit of time in detention._

"_Right back at you, dad," Ares cried out._

_The train started to leave the station, and soon it was gone._

_Hermione looked at her husband and smiled. "I'm going to miss them, Draco."_

"_I know, Hermione, me too."_

0000

"Wake up sleepy head," Draco said in a singsong voice.

"Oh, leave me alone, I was having a good dream," Hermione said, pulling the covers around her body more.

"No, get up. I want to show you something," he said softly, kissing her cheek.

"What?" she asked softly, giving up on retrieving the lost fragments of the wonderful dream she had been having.

"You'll see, if you get up."

"I don't want to," she complained.

"Fine, I'll just have all the fun myself," he said as he flung the covers from their bodies, Hermione flinched at the sudden cold and tried to snuggle closer to Draco. "Oh, no you don't," Draco said as he got up off the bed, leaving Hermione with no covers and without the warmth of his body.

"Fine, I'm getting up. Meany pants," she said childishly, rubbing her eyes and getting up off the bed.

Draco was smiling at her, she had to be the most adorable thing in the morning, with her hair disheveled, her clothes all messed up. He watched her as she got up and stretched. He looked at the arch of her back and her body language.

"Stop looking at me like that," she said as she stretched.

"Looking at you like what?" he asked, laughing.

"Never mind, so what is this thing that you want to show me?"

"Follow me," he said as he pulled her out the door of his bedroom and down the hall. He walked into one of the rooms on the left and Hermione followed. When she looked up she saw that she was in a library. This library was incredible, colossal; it was bigger than the one at Hogwarts. How could one family have so many books?

She started looking down the aisles, touching the books lightly with her fingertips as she scanned the titles, looking for an interesting book. She was amazed that they had so many books, this was great.

She saw a book about dragons that she thought looked interesting and pulled it off the shelf. She was flipping through the pages when Draco came back around the shelf to find her.

"That's my favorite book," he said when he saw the book that Hermione had in her hands.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I have read it about a thousand times, you should definitely look at it."

"Maybe I will then. I love this place, I didn't know that any library could be bigger than Hogwarts."

"Well, I love reading, my father has been collecting books for me since I was very young, and this is how far its gotten, all that I have accumulated over my 18 years."

"Its incredible, this is just your library?"

"Yeah, my father's is downstairs, but you probably wouldn't like that one, its mostly full of books on dark magic."

"Yeah, I think you're right."

"So, anyway," Draco started, looking at Hermione. "What do you want to do today?"

"Well, seeing as I have only seen your bedroom and the library, what else do you have around this place?"

"Well, lets give you a more thorough tour then," he said as they walked out of the library with the book that Hermione had to look at.

0000

When Hermione and Draco came upon the kitchens, she was exhausted, they had been everywhere in his house, there were upstairs and downstairs and then the third level. There was a basement and there were the dungeons below that. The house was huge, there were so many things in the house that she thought could never be in a house. There were so many things that she had never seen before.

The house was bigger than any that she had ever seen, Blaise had been right about it, it was huge. And with a yard like that, if Draco wanted to have his own zoo, he could.

They arrived in the kitchens after a long morning of looking around the house, Hermione was starving and exhausted, she needed something to eat.

"What do you want to eat?" Draco asked.

"I don't care," she answered, she just wanted something, anything.

"Ok, well, seeing as its breakfast, we should have some breakfast, no?"

"Sure, like toast and jam?" Hermione asked.

"I think we can manage toast and jam," Draco smiled and grabbed a loaf of bread from the bread box.

0000

After breakfast, they looked at more of the house, and Hermione was amazed at the back yard, which had its own quidditch pitch. It was enormous, and she wanted to go outside and roll around in the snow.

But when she had been walking out the door, she ran into an invisible barrier, she couldn't walk out of the door.

She was so confused.

Why wasn't she able to leave the house?

"Draco?" Hermione said as Draco was already a ways away from the door, leaving Hermione behind trying to figure out what was happening.

Draco turned around and motioned for her to follow him, he wanted to show her the horse stables.

"DRACO!" Hermione screamed this time, and Draco, with a huff, walked back towards the door.

"What?" he asked.

"The door wont let me go outside," Hermione tried to explain.

Draco looked confused and looked back towards the door. He put his arm through it and then walked through the doorway. He then grabbed Hermione's arm and tried to push it through the door, but it was met with an invisible force. He walked back outside.

He was very confused. He could see why his father would have a charm that would stop muggle-borns from coming into the house, but not letting them leave. Maybe it was just a charm on her that wouldn't let her in particular, leave.

Then he remembered when he freed her from the chain.

"Hermione, you cant leave," he said finally.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because, you promised Mimsy that you would stay in the house, you said that you would stay in the house and took a wizard's oath."

"I never said it was a wizard's oath," Hermione said.

"I know, but house elves take a wizard's word as oath, therefore you are not allowed to leave the house."

"Well that sucks monkey balls."

"What?"

"Never mind."

There was a long silence, where Draco stood outside the door and Hermione stood inside the door, and they just looked at each other, trying to figure out what this was going to do to their plan of possible escape.

When she said she wouldn't leave, did Mimsy take that as forever, did she take it as only a day, till someone said otherwise, till she was back in her dungeon? How long until she was allowed to leave the house? Hermione was thoroughly worried, she didn't know that the elf would take what she said so seriously.

"Well…do you want to do something else?" Draco asked.

"Sure," she said sadly, only wanting to go sit down next to a warm fire and relax, and think about this situation. She had to leave at some point. She had to be able to leave the house. There was no way that she could escape at the moment, but when the time did arise that she needed to leave, needed to escape and get back to where she needed to be, was she going to be able to leave, or was she stuck here forever?

"What do you want to do?" Draco asked, looking at the concern wash over her face.

"I think I just want to lie down," she answered softly.

"Alright, let's go back upstairs then."

Draco grabbed her hand and together they walked back to his room.

**A/N: I know, just say it… "LET THEM HAVE SEX ALREADY!" **

**You know what? Along with this chapter I am posting my one-shot called Pureblood. I will NOT, I repeat NOT! be posting the next chapter of this story until I get at least 10-15 reviews on both of my new one-shots. I really liked writing Pureblood and I want an honest reaction from everybody on it. **

**Oh, I forgot to mention that there is a possibility (wink wink) that they will have sex in the next chapter. So be nice and review on this chapter and my one-shots and you will finally get the sex!**

**This was not meant as a mean author's note, I just wanted to say that because I am feeling very unloved because at the moment I have only one review on Meaning of Life. I know that there are 67 of you at the moment that get a little e-mail saying that I have updated something, so why not take a minute out of your life and review.**

**I love you all**

**Brittany**


	34. Epiphanies and Velvet

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger, or that stupid prick Ronald Weasley. In fact I don't own anything that has to do with Harry Potter except the plot to this story. And since it is one of the few things that I own I would appreciate it if no one would steal it. I also own Velvet. She is my creation. ALL MINE! **

**A/N: Sorry for not updating, I really wanted to get this up two days ago but on Tuesday stupid fanfiction wouldn't let me log in and yesterday I had some fucking all school picnic that I had to go to and therefore couldn't get online. On top of all that, my laptop crashed and I have no idea what is wrong with it, it doesn't boot up, luckily I have up to chapter 45 saved on disks and have hard copies of them. Unfortunately I will have to spend a lot of time in the library as soon as school lets out so that I can type up everything I write from now on until my laptop gets fixed.**

**But anyway, thank you all for the wonderful reviews, I loved them all and I got so much positive feedback for Pureblood. MUAH! to all.**

**Does anybody smell lemons. I do…**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 34

Epiphanies and Velvet

When they arrived in Draco's room, Hermione immediately lay face down on his bed and started crying. She didn't know what else to do.

Draco watched her from the doorway. He didn't know what to say to her, she was trying her hardest to be alright with all that had happened to her. He was glad that she was such a strong person, most people would break under the weight that had been landed on her shoulders.

She had held her own, but something must have snapped in her. Something that she could not bear, and he could not bear to see her like this. She was beautiful when she was sad, the way her tears left small reflective lines of salty water down her face, the way her cheeks would get red and rosy when she cried. He thought it looked wonderful. But the pain that caused it was what made him want to make it stop.

Plus, she was prettier when she wasn't crying.

He walked over to the bed, not knowing what exactly to do. He had comforted her only once before, because she had only broken down like this once before; right after she was raped by her so-called boyfriend.

He thought that there would be nothing else that could hurt her that much after that. He thought that she was strong enough to get through anything after that.

He was wrong.

He looked down on her, the way her breath would hitch, he could hear the moaning from the crying and the sniffling noises that she made. He couldn't see her face. He wanted to look her in her eyes and tell her that everything was going to be all right.

Too bad he didn't believe that.

He sat down next to her and brushed the hair away from her face, exposing her cheek to him, only the part that she didn't have immersed in the downy comforter. He did the only thing he could think of and bent down to kiss her cheek.

She took her head out of the blankets and looked up at him with tear-stained cheeks, momentarily forgetting that he was there while she was wallowing in her self pity. She saw the concerned look in his darkened silver eyes. She suddenly felt very selfish.

She was crying because she thought that it would be horrible to never be able to leave here. But here was the man she loved, trying to make her feel better over something that was completely against him, she had wanted to leave the house. Not to get away from him, she just wanted to be home and free.

But she realized that she was just where she needed to be, with Draco.

She lifted herself up and let out a small "I'm sorry" before crushing his lips with hers.

The unexpected force in which she kissed him made him fall backwards, lying on his back on his bed.

But she kept kissing him, she didn't want to leave, she wanted to be here, with him.

At last they pulled apart, both breathing heavily. Hermione laid her head on Draco's shoulder and he hugged her. Not knowing what else to do, she was still lying on top of him after all.

"I'm so sorry Draco, I was being so selfish," Draco heard from his shoulder.

"Its ok, Hermione, don't worry about it."

Hermione hugged him closer to her, not wanting him to ever leave her, not wanting to ever leave him.

Draco had no idea what she was apologizing for, but he knew that if he said something then she would probably start crying again, so he just held her.

0000

Hermione finally felt content about twenty minutes later. She made to get up, putting a hand on either side of Draco and pushing herself up on her arms. She looked down on him and he looked back into her eyes.

She realized just where she was.

So did Draco.

Before you could say quidditch, Draco had flipped Hermione over and brought his lips crashing down on hers, moving his body over hers.

Hermione gave into him and started kissing him harder.

Draco brought his hands down to the bottom of her shirt and started moving it up when they heard a knock at the door.

"Not again!" Draco yelled, pulling up from Hermione and looking to the door, which was opening.

"Sorry Draco," said a blonde girl, who popped her head through the door, with no remorse in her voice. "But have you seen mum?"

"No, I haven't, did you look in her library?" he asked, trying to get her to go away.

"Yes, I have looked everywhere, I don't know where she went, can you help me find her?"

"I'm sort of busy here," Draco said, nodding to Hermione.

"I don't care, you can come back," the blonde girl said, stepping into the room and putting her hands on her hips in much the manner of Mrs. Weasley and looking at him with deep sapphire eyes.

"Fine!" Draco yelled, getting up off the bed and following the girl out of the room.

0000

"You should have known to find her in the garden, that's where she always is," Draco was yelling as he walked back into his room more than 20 minutes later.

"I'm sorry if I don't know these things, I just got home," she yelled.

"I don't care; can you leave me alone now?"

They stepped into his room and the girl caught sight of Hermione again, this time her curiosity got the better of her.

"So who's your new girl?" she asked contemptuously.

Draco let out a huff and ran his hand through his hair.

"Hermione, this is my sister, Velvet. Velvet, this is my _girlfriend_, Hermione," he introduced. "Can you leave now?"

"Nice to meet you," Hermione said with her smile.

"Charmed," Velvet said sarcastically before turning on her heel and leaving the room.

"She is a pain in the ass," Draco said to Hermione as Velvet took her leave.

"I never knew you had a sister," Hermione said.

"She went to Beauxbatons, she's two years older than me," Draco explained.

"Why was she looking for your mother?"

"I don't know, she needed to ask her something."

"Oh," was all Hermione could say.

"Do you want to eat some dinner?" Draco asked finally.

"That sounds good," Hermione said as she got off of Draco's bed and followed him down to the dining room.

0000

"So Draco, tell me about this girlfriend of yours," his sister was pressing as they ate dinner, acting as though Hermione wasn't even there.

"Hermione is from my school, Velvet."

"Okay and how did you two get together?"

"We made a bet," Draco said.

"What kind of bet?" Velvet persisted.

"It's really annoying having to reiterate myself on this so many times," Draco said offhandedly to Hermione, who smiled and nodded. "It's a long story and basically it ended up that she had to kiss me two minutes a day for a week, and now we are together," Draco finished to his sister.

"And when was this?" Velvet asked, taking a drink of her wine.

"October."

Velvet nearly gagged, she spit out the wine that she had been drinking and quickly grabbed up her napkin to wipe off her face, then waving her wand unceremoniously, muttering a cleaning spell, leaving the room smelling of lavender.

"October?" she asked when she had cleaned herself off.

"Yes," Draco said with a smile, he knew his sister would be surprised, it was, after all, the longest relationship he had ever had.

"That's great, I'm glad you two are happy," Velvet said with little feeling.

They finished dinner mostly in silence, with Hermione and Draco making small talk and Velvet looking on the two, smiling to herself.

0000

After dinner, Hermione and Draco made their way back up to Draco's room, but before they could get there, Mimsy appeared by them.

"'Scuse me miss, but Miss Velvet would like a word with you," Mimsy said to Hermione.

"Alright," Hermione said softly, and followed the elf.

Draco let her go, he knew this was going to happen, Velvet always liked to question the girls he brought home.

He walked back to his room and lay down on his bed, waiting for the arrival of Hermione; she would undoubtedly be pissed when she got back.

0000

"Hello, Hermione," Velvet said as Hermione entered the ornate drawing room.

"Hello," Hermione said, not sure what to call her.

"So, you are my brother's new love interest?" Velvet said, standing up from her seat on the sofa and looking Hermione up and down, apparently appraising her.

"Yes, we have been dating for two and a half months," Hermione said uncomfortably, as Velvet's eyes raked her body.

"You know that that is the longest relationship that he has ever had?"

"Yes, and I believe that it will be longer," Hermione said, her voice full of pride.

"Oh really?" Velvet said.

"Yes."

"So, what do you have that sparked my brother's interest?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, he's usually a one night stand sort of person, he doesn't like getting into relationships."

"I don't know, we have liked each other since second year…"

"Wait, you are Hermione? Hermione Granger?" Velvet asked, suddenly surprised.

"Yes, that would be me," Hermione said softly, not knowing what to do.

"Oh my. My brother has spoken of you many times, to my parents its, 'I hate that stupid mudblood,' but to me he admitted that he had feelings for you, I'm glad he has finally snared you."

"Me too," Hermione said almost at a whisper.

"So, sis, what do you see in Draco that caught your attention? I know with all the other girls its because he's _so_ gorgeous and he's all muscular and stuff, but what are your reasons?"

"Well, to tell you the truth, he was a really good kisser, but that's just when I started to realize that I liked him."

"I wouldn't know, but go on," Velvet said.

"Well, after that, something bad happened to me, and Draco was there to help me through it, that was when I knew that he had more on the inside than what his hard exterior showed."

"What happened to you?" Velvet asked quietly.

"I don't like to talk about it, not even my best friend knows," Hermione said shyly.

"Best friend?"

"Harry," Hermione said.

"Harry Potter, he's your best friend?" Velvet asked, a little more excited than she wanted to.

"Yes, but don't start fancying him, he's a poof," Hermione giggled.

"Really?" Velvet asked sadly.

"Yes, he has a boyfriend, but you probably know Blaise already," Hermione muttered.

"Zabini?" Velvet asked.

"Yeah, they're together."

"So is Harry really as bad as Draco makes him out to be?"

"He's a little fussy, okay, a lot fussy, when it comes to certain things, but all in all he's a good kid."

"That's good. We got off track, anyway, on about Draco."

"Well, after what happened I just knew that we were perfect for each other, but I was afraid that no one would accept us being together, surprisingly most everyone didn't care, it seems we have been subliminally hitting on each other since second year and we were the only ones not to notice it.

"He's also the only person that really understood anything about me, he's the one person I can really have a real conversation with, unlike the meaningless conversations I would have with Harry or Ron."

Just thinking about Ron made her stomach turn. She didn't even know why she had brought him up.

"I like you, Hermione, I see the reason my brother is in love with you, you are more than just a shell. You, unlike all the other dunces he has slept with, actually have a personality. You don't wear your emotion on your sleeve like most girls do."

"Thank you," Hermione said, genuinely happy that she could please Draco's sister.

They talked more about myriad mundane subjects for another hour or so until it was time for Velvet to retire.

They said goodnight to each other and Hermione made her way back up to Draco's room in good spirits.

0000

Draco watched Hermione as she walked into the room, she slammed the door behind her. She had her head down, and he could not see her face, but he knew that she was mad.

He got up and walked over to her, and lifted her chin, only to see her smiling up at him.

"What happened?" Draco asked confused at the expression on Hermione's face.

"Draco, I love your sister, she is the best," Hermione said happily.

"Really?" Draco asked, very surprised.

"Yes, I think I'm going to enjoy staying here."

"Really?"

"Yes, it was so good to talk to a girl after being with only you for so long," she joked.

"That wasn't nice, darling," he said, grabbing her waist and pulling her to his bed.

"I didn't mean for it to be nice, my love," she said, acquiescing to him and following him to the bed.

"Well, you're going to pay for that," he said with a wicked smile on his face.

"And how would that be?" she asked playfully.

"You will see, my love," he said, pointing his ebony wand over his shoulder at the door and muttering something in Latin that sounded a lot like a silencing spell.

**/Lemony Freshness/**

**(Which means if you are twelve years old, please stop reading NOW!)**

**(Well, you can continue reading the next chapter, but stop reading this one)**

He stood right in front of her, the imposing object of her affection. He smiled as he quickly bent down to capture her lips in a smooth, languid kiss. Hermione loved the feel of his lips against hers. She wanted to feel their caress all over her body.

She smiled into the kiss as she reached for the bottom of his shirt and ripped it out of his pants. Then she slowly started to unbutton it from the bottom up, never breaking the kiss. She had it off in a mere minute and was pushing it over his shoulders as he broke away from the kiss and pulled her dark blue tank top over her head. He threw the shirt on the floor as he tugged the hair-tie from her hair, letting it fall loose and running his hands through it.

Hermione felt Draco's cold hands reach around her back to remove her green polka-dotted bra. It fell to the floor as easily as her shirt had done, but now Draco had complete access to her breasts, a right which he took full advantage of. He moved his hands up her stomach to cup them and loved how no matter how large his hands were, Hermione's breasts still seemed to spill out of them.

He wanted more though. He moved them backwards, towards the bed, taking her mouth in a more possessive kiss, but breaking it momentarily to push her backwards onto the bed. As she smiled and pulled herself up the bed, letting her head rest on the pillows, Draco took the moment to stare at his beautiful girlfriend and her wonderful endowments. When she had settled herself nicely at the top of the bed, Draco, with the agility of a fox, was on top of her.

Hermione moaned as his body sank into hers, it felt so…right; like they were meant to be together, like this. Draco could feel Hermione's hardened nipples against his chest and he moved down her body so that his mouth came level with them.

Hermione couldn't help but let out a whimper as Draco's hot mouth enclosed over her right nipple. She arched her back towards him, wordlessly telling him she liked was he was doing, a lot. She could feel as Draco smirked around her nipple and then moved to the other. As he was laving at her breasts with his mouth, his hands were not idle. They were working with the belt of her jeans. When he finally got the belt undone he popped open the button and slid down the zipper.

Hermione tensed a little, she had never had a good experience with sex before. Draco detached himself from her nipples as he slid down her body and, grabbing the top of her pants, pulled them off of her, knickers and all. He looked down once more on his girlfriend, she was the most beautiful thing that he had ever seen in his entire life. He quickly stripped her of her socks and then moved back onto the bed to hover over her. He parted her thighs with a knee and settled himself in between them. Hermione could feel his arousal against her leg. She decided that she would free him of his confines.

She rolled him over just as he was about to kiss her again. She smirked as she did the same thing Draco had done, she moved down so her mouth was level with his own hardened peaks and took one in her mouth, loving the reaction coming from his mouth. Draco Malfoy, whimpering "Gods Mina, more," under her touch; she felt dominant. As his hands were running through her hair, she felt her way slowly down to his pants, undoing the belt with perfect precision and unbuttoning his pants. She then pushed them, as well as his boxers, down as far as she could with her hands and they continued their way down his legs by way of her feet.

Draco flipped them back over and Hermione looked down at his straining erection. She laughed.

"What?" Draco asked, confused at why she would be laughing.

"Draco, its so…so…"

"Yes?" he asked.

"Small," she said giggling.

"What?" he yelled.

"Yeah, Ron's was sooo much bigger," she said.

"What?" was all he could say.

Then Hermione had grabbed him around the waist and pulled him down on her. She nibbled his ear and then whispered.

"I was only joking honey, yours is much bigger."

"It bloody well better be," he said. "I don't think I could live knowing that Weasley has more impressive equipment than mine."

Hermione giggled again and Draco kissed her hard on the lips, thrusting his tongue into her mouth at the same moment he slid easily inside her, her being so wet from the little amount of foreplay. They both moaned at the contact.

Hermione broke the kiss and arched her back at the unexpected sensations he was wreaking in her body. She never knew it could be like this. Never knew that there was this much pleasure in the act of sexual intercourse. She had read about it, of course. And when she was raped she thought that the books were wrong, saying that it felt great. She had felt nothing.

But not now. Now she felt tiny pinpricks of pleasure run across every millimeter of her skin. She felt as Draco started moving inside her, he pulled himself almost out of her, just before thrusting in again deeper. Pulling out and pushing back in, each time deeper, each time harder, each time he thrust he disembarked ever closer to her core. Each thrust making Hermione spill out words of appreciation; harder, faster, yes, more, please, Draco! Her eyes squeezed shut and she moaned deeply.

Hermione knew that she was about to arrive at a place that she had never succeeded before, she could feel the pressure in her lower back. Draco kissed her hard and began thrusting his tongue into her mouth synchronized with his strokes into her lower body, his hands palming her breasts, the effect pushing Hermione ever closer to the edge, ever closer to orgasm, ever closer to the one place all of her molecules were prepping her for. Hermione opened her eyes with a harsh thrust and realized that her body was slick with sweat from the exertion. Draco's was as well, and she pulled her mouth away from his as she moved her mouth to his neck, licking the sweat off of it, loving the salty taste.

Draco muttered her name and pushed in even deeper than before, hitting the right spot and Hermione let out a cry of Draco's name as she reached the peak and pleasure tore through her like a hurricane. She shuddered her release as light exploded behind her eyes and fell slowly from the peak of orgasm only to find that Draco was continuing his mission, pumping harder into her than before. She wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him deeper into her. Both moaning at the immense heat that was being produced from the friction of their moving bodies.

Draco grunted as he thrust harder into her, trying to reach his own haven, within a dozen more strokes he came with the force of a stampede, his body becoming rigid over her as he spilled torrents of his warm seed into her welcoming body.

When he felt as though all of the fluid in his body had left him, he fell exhausted on top of Hermione, who was exhausted as well. She looked up at him and smiled her smile. Draco knew what that meant without clarification, she had enjoyed it more than words could express.

Draco shifted them so that they were both lying on their sides, looking into each other's eyes. "Amazing," Hermione muttered softly.

They lay there for a few minutes, catching their breath.

"Again?" he asked after a moment, already hard again at the sated look in her eyes.

"Again," Hermione affirmed as Draco slid back on top of her and entered her fully.

It was going to be a long night…a long _pleasurable_ night.

**A/N: FINALLY! A Dramione Lemon, bordering on smut (thank Dan for the experimentation it took to write this). Haven't you all been waiting for that for forever? Argh! I'm sorry I made you wait until chapter 34, but the time never seemed right until now. **

**When I first wrote this, I only put in a suggestion of them having sex, but I was prompted to actually write the sex scene, since people really like reading them for some reason. But whatever, I had fun writing it and I hoped you liked it. But tell me, was it too descriptive, too vague, good, bad. Please, constructive criticism is very nice.**

**And I bet you all have forgotten about Velvet. **

**Much Love and Lemons for all**

**Brittany**


	35. Mistakes and Breakfast

**Disclaimer: Don't own it. Duh!**

**A/N: I am really really sorry for taking so long to update this. I have had so many things going on. Besides my laptop crashing I also had finals and a funeral and a wedding and ACT test and I'm going to Florida in a week and I have to work my butt off to get the money for it. I know, a lot of excuses, but they are all true and I am truly sorry for taking almost two weeks to update this. **

**Can I take a bit more of your time? I just wanted to say some things to a couple of people.**

**Superuki: I'm sorry that you didn't like Velvet's name, I really did.**

**SexySlytherin2: Big house… silencing charms…equals NO!**

**Dracosgirl2515: I'm glad you liked it!**

**CalienteLover: Don't worry, you will.**

**Heather: She's not really that social and doesn't know that she's there.**

**Brightstar2: I am really big with dialogue, I enjoy it better than explaining.**

**Lizziegurl5: I'm happy that I make you happy.**

**Pippin1177: You shall see.**

**Samantha Cameron: I love you, you have been there for me since the beginning, you're the best.**

**The-Shadowed-one, Natty123, and Fallen Bystander: You always give me motivation for more chapters and more writing. And Emma, it's okay, we're all pervs.**

**SlytherinBeauty: I hope you get more ideas for 38.**

**Thank you so much for everybody else who reviewed.**

**One more thing, if any of you hated Harry's sexual preference, you might like this chapter a bit more.**

Chapter 35

Mistakes and 'Breakfast'

He woke up with a pounding headache and had no idea where he was. He looked up and let his eyes focus, he was in his bed. He went to get up, but he couldn't move his arm, when he looked to see the reason, he saw that there was a girl lying on his arm.

He tried to think for a second, because his head was pounding, he needed to figure out what had happened…HE HAD SEX WITH A _GIRL. _The realization took a while to hit. Shit, how the fuck had that happened?

The dark haired girl next to him started to move. She realized that she was in someone else's room. She turned around and looked at Harry; both had a shocked expression on their faces. He not only got drunk and had sex with a GIRL, oh not just any girl; he had sex with Pansy Parkinson. Can you say what the fuck did I do last night?

"You…me…here….how?" Pansy screamed.

"I don't know!" Harry screamed back.

"Well, you and I didn't…did we?" she asked frantically.

He looked down on Pansy's naked form, "Yeah, I think we did."

"Fuck!" she screamed, jumping off the bed and getting some clothes on as quickly as possible.

"Why would I have sex with you? I'm gay! I must have been so pissed yesterday."

Pansy stopped her ranting a raving for a second, "You're gay?"

"Uh…yeah," Harry said as though it was obvious.

"I never knew that," she said nonchalantly before going back to redressing herself.

Harry jumped out of his bed and started to clothe himself, he didn't know what to do, but for the moment, he needed to figure out what happened. He needed to find Raymond.

0000

"Raymond, what the fuck happened to me last night?" Harry asked his friend when he arrived in his room.

"What ever do you mean?" Raymond asked coyly.

"You know what I mean, I'm not joking Ray, tell me what happened."

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"YES YOU DO!" Harry yelled.

"Well, besides you getting wasted and leaving in the arms of that slut Parkinson. No, I have no idea what you are talking about," Raymond said.

"Why did you let me leave with her?"

"It sure seemed like you wanted to leave with her, and I wasn't going to stop you from trying to bring out the straightness in you," Raymond smiled.

"I DON'T WANT TO BE STRAIGHT!"

"But you are, Harry. Don't you realize that?"

"UGH!" Harry yelled before turning and leaving the room.

0000

Harry was fuming as he walked down the hall; he wasn't even sure where he was going. He rounded a corner and ran straight into the one person that he really didn't want to see right now.

"Ugh, why do I keep seeing you?" Harry yelled.

"I don't know, can you just leave me alone? I'm trying to cope with this," Pansy screamed back.

"You're trying to cope with this? How do you think I feel?"

"What do you mean, nothing can be worse than a death eater's daughter being caught bedding the boy who lived!" Pansy almost screamed.

"I…well…YOU TURNED ME STRAIGHT!" Harry yelled.

"GOOD!" Pansy yelled before walking away towards the library.

Harry ran all the way back to Gryffindor Tower, where he sat down on his bed. He had no one to talk to, everyone was gone. Ron, who was his best friend, was gone. Hermione was missing and no one knew where she was. Raymond he was pissed beyond all reason at. Blaise, well, you know what happened there. And Ginny, oh, she was going to pay.

0000

Hermione awoke the next morning when the light from the window was shining in her face. She was exhausted, but she felt very sated. Last night had been the best thing that had ever happened to her. She thought that after being raped as much as she had that she could never fully enjoy sex ever again. But Draco had proved that wrong.

When Hermione got up and looked around, she noticed that Draco wasn't there. Her stomach dropped. Had she not been pleasurable? Had he decided that he didn't want to be with her after all? Was she not what he was expecting?

She looked around some more until she heard the sound of the shower running. He was in the shower. Hermione's stomach elevated once more and she got up and walked towards that bathroom.

0000

Draco was washing himself off, he needed it badly after the night that him and Hermione had had. She was much better than he had expected. For not being experienced in the arts of pleasuring a man, she sure did a good job. She did have a bit of devil in her, that one.

God that woman was a menace. If he wasn't so in love with her, he didn't know what he would have done. But they had had an incredible night. Finally, for once, they had not been interrupted. Draco had made sure of that. He had put silencing and locking charms on the door.

He had wanted to go slow the first time, but with all of his need that he had been building up for so long, he had taken her fast the first time, then once more slower. After that they had fallen asleep. But in the night Draco had woken her up and made love to her again.

He still had every intention of going back in there when he was done with his shower and making love to her again before breakfast. He couldn't get enough of her. She was his and he was hers.

0000

Hermione walked into the bathroom, wearing only one of Draco's shirts. She could see Draco silhouetted in the shower through the glass. She slowly and silently went over to the shower so that Draco wouldn't see her. Then she heard the water turn off, and Draco stepped out of the shower, completely naked and wet.

"Hello," he said happily to Hermione when he noticed her.

"H-Hello," she said breathlessly.

"So, how are you feeling this morning?" he asked.

"I'm g-good. You?" she asked, still trying to catch her breath.

"I'm feeling very good," he said with a smile.

"So, do you w-want some breakfast?" Hermione asked, feeling suddenly hungry.

"If that's what you want to call it," Draco smirked, before bending down to give her a possessive kiss, pushing her against the cold bathroom wall and starting to strip her body of his shirt.

0000

After 'breakfast,' they went down to the dining room. Velvet was already sitting at the table eating some oatmeal and orange juice.

Hermione got a plum and some cheerios. Draco had an orange and some frosted flakes.

Velvet smiled at the pair.

"So, I hope you two had a fun night," she said.

"Yes, what's it to you?" Draco asked.

"Nothing," she said, smirking. She was definitely a Malfoy.

Long moments passed.

"Yes, we had sex last night!" Draco yelled, sick of the uncomfortable silence.

"I didn't mean that, but thank you for the information," Velvet said.

"What did you mean then, Velvet?" Hermione asked nicely.

"Nothing…" she said with a smile.

"You are insufferable," Draco said to his sister.

"I try," she said scathingly, sounding exactly like Draco.

0000

After breakfast, they took a walk around the manor. It made Hermione sad that she couldn't go outside. She wanted to more than anything, but she couldn't. It was still cold outside and it was only a little while before Christmas.

What was she going to get Draco? She couldn't leave the house, and she couldn't go shopping, she didn't have any money. She didn't have anything that she could give him because she was, well, sort of kidnapped. She couldn't go anywhere to get him anything. She couldn't even send a letter to Harry and ask him to send something for Draco.

This wasn't good.

Oh God, Harry. She hadn't even thought about Harry. What must he think is going on. What if he thinks that she is dead? Oh Merlin, he must think that she is as good as dead. And with Ron gone, he doesn't really have anyone to talk to. What must he think?

"Draco?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, love?" he asked, looking down on her.

"Do you think…I mean, what must Harry think about what is going on?"

"I have sent a couple of letters to Blaise, and hopefully he's telling Potter what is going on, but I haven't sent one in a couple of weeks, and they are probably getting worried."

"Do you think I could send Harry a letter?" she asked.

"If you want to, you can write it and I'll send it off with Nikolai," he said.

"Ok, I just think that he has been worried about me, and I want to know what is going on with him."

"I'm sure that with my dad gone, he will be able to send a letter without it being intercepted, so long as he does it soon," Draco smiled.

"Thank you Draco, I need to know what is going on in the real world," she said.

"Me too," he said.

0000

Hermione finished her letter to Harry. She subliminally put in there that she needed a present for Draco and she hoped that he would get it, but knowing him, he probably wouldn't.

Draco closed the letter with the Malfoy crest wax seal and sent it off with his eagle owl.

Hermione just hoped that Harry would get the message.

0000

"Hello!" Harry said to the owl that tapped on his window.

He grabbed the letter from the owl and noticed the crest, it was from Malfoy. Maybe it had something to do with Hermione!

He opened the letter and read it.

_Harry,_

_I'm sorry that I have not been able to talk to you in these past few weeks, I have been held captive by the death eaters. I am fine though. I am being taken care of by Draco and I will hopefully be home soon. I'm sorry that I will not be back for Christmas; I know that you are alone. I will not be able to leave and can't even get a present for you or anyone else that I would like to. I love you Harry, I just want you know that I am still alive and I am well, I am not hurt. I hope you and Blaise are fine and if you want to send me a letter back you can, but only if you do so soon. Please tell me everything that you can and send back your letter with Nikolai. Good-bye Harry. _

_Hermione_

Harry read through the letter again and again, it was from Hermione, she was fine, and she was going to be Ok. He needed to send her a letter back, tell her everything that has gone on in the last couple of weeks that she has been gone.

"Wait right there," Harry said to the owl, before sitting down at his desk and scribbling a note to his best friend.

0000

Hermione was sitting in the library reading a book when Nikolai came to the window and started knocking. She pulled the window open and let the owl in.

She didn't open the letter, just walked out of the library, and went to Draco's bedroom where he was taking a nap. She woke him up with a gentle shove.

"What? What do you want?" he asked frantically.

"Draco, it's me," she said in a soft voice.

"Oh, good morning. What do you want?"

"I got a letter back from Harry, I thought I might read it to you," she said softly.

"Sure, go ahead, I'm awake," he said sleepily, pushing the covers off of him and sitting up against his pillows.

Hermione stopped for a second to look at his naked torso. She caught her breath, shook her head and opened the letter and started reading it.

"Harry says that he's fine. He and Blaise broke up because he caught him and Ginny in a room together,"

"Yeah, I can see that."

"He's lonely because there's no one there. He's glad that I'm okay. He slept with Pansy…"

"WHAT!" Draco yelled.

"I don't know, he said that he got drunk and accidentally slept with her."

"It wasn't an accident, Pansy probably did that on purpose," Draco smiled.

"Why would she want to sleep with Harry?"

"Wait, isn't Potter gay?" Draco said, changing the subject beautifully.

"Yeah, why would Harry sleep with Pansy?"

"They must have been really drunk," Draco laughed.

"Yeah," Hermione giggled.

"So, does it say anything else?" Draco asked.

"No, not much."

"Well, that was great. I think I'm going to go back to sleep now," Draco smirked. "Join me?"

"If I get under those sheets, were not sleeping," she laughed.

"I wasn't planning on it," Draco said, pulling up the covers for her to crawl under.

A/N: I hope you liked it and I will try to get the next chapter up before I go to Florida, if I get the time to get to the library again. I once again am sorry for the long wait.

**I promise that the story gets much better in the next couple of chapters.**

**And what do you think about the Harry/Pansy thing eh?**

**Much love and Lemons to all.**

**Brittany**


	36. The Truth about Harry and Pansy

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters that I have used in this story thus far or for the rest of the story except for Prof. Rosenthal, Phroupoeyz, and Velvet.

**A/N: I am so sorry for such a long time between updates. I have not been able to get to the library and I wanted to get this up a week and a half ago. But no matter, it is up now, I hope you all like it, it explains a few things but there isn't much romance in it. **

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 36

The Truth About Harry and The Truth About Pansy

Another week passed; it was a couple of days until Christmas. Harry was spending more time with Raymond.

Raymond had apologized for letting Harry alone with Pansy while he was drunk and Harry was still pissed at Pansy for turning him straight. He didn't think that she was that good, but now he didn't think anything for guys. All of the sexual thoughts that went through his head were of girls.

He mentally smacked himself every time that he caught himself fantasizing about girls. He thought that he was hard core gay, but now that he had experienced a girl, that was all he could think about. He was fantasizing about Pansy. He was so angry at himself, but he couldn't stop it if he wanted to, it was some subconscious thing that made him want to think about girls even if he didn't want to.

He decided to seek out Blaise, now that he knew that he was straight and Blaise was either bi or straight, he thought that now he could forgive him and go back to at least being friends. At least with Ginny, because no matter how it seemed, he cared a lot for the little red-head.

He found Blaise and Ginny together in a classroom after DADA, and decided to interrupt them.

"Hey, can I talk to you two?" Harry asked.

"Sort of busy here, Harry," Blaise said, keeping his hands on Ginny's bare breasts.

"No, this can't wait. I need to talk to you, both of you," Harry said.

"Fine," Blaise said. Ginny turned around away from Harry and Blaise picked up Ginny's shirt and handed it to her.

After Ginny got her shirt back on, Harry started talking to them. He wanted them to know that he was sorry for being an ass about the whole thing. He told them that he forgave Blaise for cheating on him and he realized that he was straight.

Blaise was sort of confused at first. He knew that he should be the one apologizing to Harry, even though he was never planning on it. But here was Harry, apologizing to him for being so mean about it.

"Harry, how do you know that you're straight?" Blaise asked.

"I think I really was straight all along, I just never wanted to admit it to myself. Can I tell you guys something?" he asked covertly.

"You can tell me anything, Harry." Ginny put in, relieved that Harry approved of Blaise and her relationship.

"Well, I've never told anybody this. The only reason that I ever thought I was gay was because the only experience I had ever had was with a guy. I had never been with a woman. That is, until last night."

"What happened last night?"

"Never mind that," Harry said sheepishly. "My only experience was a couple years ago, during the summer. My cousin Dudley and his friends were picking on me as usual. I thought it would end when they found out that I was a wizard and that I could kill them if I wanted to, but Dudley knew that I wasn't allowed to use my magic and his friends still thought that I went to St. Brutus's." He stopped talking for a moment; he didn't quite know how to continue.

"Go on, Harry. You can tell us," Ginny chided.

"I know," he paused. He couldn't tell them exactly what had happened, how they had tied him up, Dudley using his Smelting stick on his back and shoulders, even his bottom when they had removed his pants. And how Piers had taken advantage of Harry, but worst of all, that Harry had actually enjoyed it. He didn't know how he could tell his friends this.

"Let's just say that I know Dudley's friend Piers a little more than I would like to."

"Harry, did they…"

"Yeah. After that I just thought that I was gay, I thought that since I…"

"You liked being raped, Harry?" Blaise asked.

"I…I can't really help that I did, can I?"

"I guess you cant. I'm sorry Harry."

"Its nothing that you had to do with. But I'm straight now, and I think, as much as I hate to admit it, I have a new love interest."

"Really?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah, she's sort of the one that made me realize that I was straight. I know that the whole Slytherin/Gryffindor thing could never happen, but look at Hermione and Draco. Look at you two. I know that I can be happy with her if she ever would consider me."

"Harry, stop rambling, just tell us who it is," Ginny almost screamed.

"Pansy," Harry said it in one word and very quietly, looking down at the floor. When he got no reply he looked up to see the shocked expressions on their faces. "I know that it could never work out, but I think I actually like her. I want to try it out with her for a little while. If it doesn't work out, then I can blame it on the sneaky Slytherins." He said the last part with a smile at Blaise.

Blaise smiled back, "I can talk to her for you, Harry. If you want me to."

"Could you? She'll probably refuse, but there is a slight possibility, right?"

"Yeah, how could she resist you? You got my attention."

"For a little while anyway," Harry said, almost sadly.

"It was good while it lasted, but its over, and I like Ginny now," he said with a smile at Ginny.

"I know, I need to go though, I have to figure out how to beg Pansy to be with me," with that, Harry left the room.

"Well, that was strange," Blaise said to Ginny.

"Who would've thought, Harry and Pansy," Ginny said.

"There seems to be a lot of Slytherin/Gryffindor relationships going on."

"Maybe there's something in the water," Ginny laughed.

"Or maybe Professor Snape is brewing love potions to help with the inter house relations."

They looked at each other with serious glances then burst out laughing.

"They would never go that far, would they?" Blaise laughed.

Ginny stopped laughing and just stared at Blaise.

"Would they?" he asked again.

"Ok, I know you tried, but I can see through your little façade."

"I have no idea what your talking about."

"Oh, do you? You knew that it wouldn't take me long. I reread the letter over and over, and finally it hit me. Why would Draco say that it was not an accident?"

"I never said that," Draco smiled mischievously.

"Yes you did, you prat, now tell me, why would Pansy want to sleep with Harry?" Hermione huffed.

"You really want to know?"

"Yeah, I think that's why I asked."

"Well, I'm not supposed to tell anyone. I could get into big trouble for telling. What do I get out of it?" he added wickedly.

"You know what you get," she smiled from the side of the bed, where she was standing.

"Do I? I think you need to show me, Miss Granger."

"Tell me first," she said desperately.

"No, I get what I want first."

"What, like a down payment?" she said with a smile.

"Exactly like a down payment," he smiled back from the bed, where he was still lying half naked.

"Fine," she said before bending over him and planting a soft kiss on his lips. He wanted more, of course. So he grabbed her hands and pulled her onto him, deepening the kiss.

After some fair amount of tongue wars and a little fondling, Hermione pulled her mouth away from Draco's and sat up, thus straddling his waist.

"Tell me," she said softly, trailing her fingers down his chest.

"Why should I?" he said, grabbing her waist and trying to pull her back down.

"Because, I gave you what you wanted. Now tell me," she cooed.

"You didn't give me what I wanted, love," he smiled.

"Well, you never specified what you wanted, so that was what I was willing to give for the information that you are giving up to me."

"You are quite the seductress, Miss Granger."

"I know," she said softly, bending down to give him a small peck on the cheek. She moved her kisses down until she reached his neck and very suddenly bit down—hard—leaving a very nice bruise. "Tell me!" she said, threatening the other side of his neck.

"Fine. Pansy has had a crush on Potter since third year," he said quickly.

Hermione hadn't been expecting that, she sat up straight away and looked at him in shock. 

"She what?"

"You heard me."

"Oh Merlin, I never would have expected that," she said, covering her mouth. Then she started laughing.

Now Draco was confused. "Hermione, what is so funny?"

"Pansy likes Harry. Harry obviously has feelings for her, otherwise why would he mention her in the letter. If it was just some lousy one night stand, then he would never have mentioned it. He likes her and she likes him. But he doesn't know that she likes him. He thinks that she hates him..."

"Are you going anywhere with this?" Draco asked, still very confused.

Hermione looked at him seriously for a moment, and then burst out laughing again. "N-No, I'm not."

"You're an odd one, you know that?"

"But that's why you love me," she smiled, leaning over to kiss him again. "And you wouldn't have me any other way."

He thought about that statement. He tried to argue but he realized it was true.

A/N: I know, it was all fluffy in the end. I hoped you liked the explanations about Harry and Pansy and why they are the way they are.

**My favorite chapter is in two chapters and I can update faster now, now that I'm smart. And I will try to get the next two up before HBP comes out. Especially because it is an evil cliffhanger and then you have to read it after you're done with HBP. I am also almost completely done with the story, I think I'm going to wrap it up with about 51 chapters. And I will get them up quicker when I can. **

**Last thing. In five days it's my half birthday. Yay! Which means in 6 months and 5 days I will be old enough to buy cigarettes and porn. Yes, being 18 rocks!**

**Love and Lemons**

**Brittany**


	37. Present Predicaments and the Sister

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, isn't that obvious by now. It's only been what, 37 chapters that I've said that.**

**A/N: I have a few things to say before you read this chapter. **

**_Hannahxxxx_ was the _FIRST_ out of 500 or so reviews to ask me about the plums. If you haven't noticed in about every chapter since Hermione got pregnant there has been mention of plums. To answer your question, it has nothing to do with the plot line, I just really like plums.**

**Oh, and the comment about cigarettes and porn, I don't smoke (I actually can't stand even being close to cigarette smoke)and I don't look at or watch porn. I read it! Duh! But that's what everybody always says when they turn 18. **

**And all of these are comments to reviews on chapter 35.  
SlyherinBeauty: I meant _from _38.  
Badgurl13a: Yes, all of your questions will be answered later.  
DanRadcliffe5666: Too many questions...they will all be answered soon enough. And yes, I do live in your school district. I go to Central.  
Okay to wash it: To tell you the truth, I forgot about Cho. But I hate her, so she doesn't matter.  
Zoey: You can have sex when your pregnant until your about 6 months or so, after that it's just because the guy might...um...smush it.  
****  
But on we go...**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 37

Present Predicaments and the Sister She Never Had

"HE WHAT?"

"He likes you, Pansy," Blaise smiled.

"Why would he tell something like that to you?" Pansy screamed.

"Because he's my friend, can you just talk to him?"

"No, I can't be seen talking to him."

"Pansy, you slept with the man. What more can it hurt?"

"My parents would kill me, I cannot date Harry Potter," she said.

"Pansy, at least give the man a chance, he needs someone to spend Christmas with," Blaise said desperately.

"No, I cannot date him. I'm still trying to get over Draco leaving…"

"Pansy, Draco never liked you! He is in love with Granger. I'm sorry."

"He did too like me; why else would he go to the Yule Ball with me?"

"For the same reason that you are avoiding dating Harry: parents."

"It's not just my parents, I don't like Harry. It would never work."

"You do to like him Pansy. You know just as well as me that you were not drunk when you took advantage of him. You can fool him into thinking that it was a mistake, but you know that you wanted it, otherwise you wouldn't have done it."

"I…I…fine, I like him. But it wouldn't work, my parents would kill me."

"Not if they didn't find out," Blaise said softly.

"But they will."

"Lucius never found out about Draco and Hermione dating. I promise that your parents will not find out about you dating Harry if you date him."

"How can you promise that?" she asked suspiciously.

"I have my ways," he said mysteriously. "Just do it, you know you want to."

"Fine, but he has to come to me, I'm not begging anyone to date me."

"I'll tell him," Blaise walked away in search of Harry.

* * *

"So, only a few more days until Christmas, what are you getting your lovely girlfriend?" Velvet asked Draco in a singsong voice. 

"You'll see when she does. On Christmas."

"Come on Draco, you can tell me. I promise I won't tell her."

"No Velvet, I know that you two are becoming friends and I know you better than you would like to think."

"And I know you better that you would like to think, little brother. What if she doesn't like your gift? She probably isn't going to like getting sex for Christmas."

"I'm not giving her sex for Christmas, though it's not a bad idea," Draco said thoughtfully.

"So what are you getting her?" Velvet insisted.

"I'm not telling you, so stop pushing it."

"Fine, I'll find out in a couple days anyway," she said huffily before turning from his room and walking to her drawing room.

* * *

"She wants to? Really?" 

"Yes, but you have to ask her out, because she doesn't want to beg you," Blaise smiled.

"So you're saying that she likes me too?" Harry asked eagerly.

"Yes, she's liked you for a while. Parents just get in the way of some relationships from happening."

"I wouldn't know," Harry said sadly.

"It may be for the best that they aren't alive Harry, I'm glad that my parents are gone."

"Yeah, but at least you got to know your parents."

"Some times I wish I didn't though," he said.

"So about Pansy, should I do it soon, or should I wait a little longer?" Harry asked trying to change the subject.

"I say, as soon as possible," Blaise smirked.

* * *

"He didn't fall for it," Velvet said angrily. 

"He won't tell you?" Hermione asked.

"No, but that's okay, I'm sure we can find something perfect for you to get him."

"I want to make sure its perfect, and I only have a couple of days to figure out what its going to be."

"I know, I'm going into Diagon Alley tomorrow, I'll look around for you," Velvet said with a smile.

"Thank you so much Velvet, you have no idea how much this means to me."

"You're welcome, Hermione."

* * *

"Come on, Blaise said that you would say yes," Harry begged. 

"Well, he shouldn't have been so sure of himself," she said, pointing her nose in the air and crossing her arms over her chest.

"But I want to date you, Pansy."

"Why, what is it about me that you like?"

"You're different. I don't like all the boring Gryffindors. I want you Pansy."

"Do you only want to date me because I slept with you? I'm not usually such a slut. No matter what rumors say. I haven't even slept with Draco."

"It has nothing to do with that. I'm attracted to you, Pansy. Whenever I close my eyes, all I can think about is you," he said.

Pansy huffed. "I know that I should be saying no, but I'm going to say yes. But only as a trial type relationship. If things don't work out, then I want it to be over, no forcing anything. Okay?"

"I completely agree with you," he said with a huge smile on his face.

* * *

"I saw a couple things, but I'm not sure how much he would like them." 

"Like what?"

"Well, there are potion sets and stuff. But he has enough of those. There was a book about Dragons that he would like. He's fascinated by Dragons."

"That sounds like something good," Hermione tried, but Velvet was shaking her head.

"I have something he would like much better," she smiled wickedly.

"What?" Hermione asked excitedly.

"Come here," Velvet said, and whispered in her ear.

All Hermione could do was gasp.

* * *

"Now that I'm dating her, I need to get her something for Christmas," Harry explained to Blaise. 

"I know, that's why you and me are going to Hogsmeade to get our girl's presents," Blaise said.

"I have no idea what she likes though, what am I supposed to get her?"

"You just have to trust your instincts, and if you see something that she might like, pick it up and give it to her."

"So what are you getting Ginny?" Harry asked Blaise.

"That's for me to know, and her to find out."

"Bastard," Harry smiled.

* * *

"I don't know if I can do that," Hermione said after Velvet had explained the present to her. 

"Come on, Hermione. He will love it," Velvet begged.

"I don't want to. Plus, I'm not that good at that...stuff," she said.

"He doesn't care, I know he will appreciate it if you just try," Velvet smiled.

"Fine, but I get to do it my way!"

* * *

"I don't know what to get her, Blaise. She is a complicated person and I have only been dating her for," he paused as he looked at his watch. "Twelve and a half hours." 

"That's okay Harry; you just need to look around. Lets go to Honeydukes, all girls like chocolate."

"Are you sure that she does though?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, I heard that chocolate makes girls horny."

"Really?" Harry asked, this was new news to him.

"I don't know if it's true, I read it in a magazine once."

"I don't think that's true," Harry mused as he set off towards Honeydukes.

* * *

Draco was sitting in the library reading when his lovely girlfriend came in, pulled the book out of his hands and sat on his lap. 

"May I help you?" he asked.

"I was just wondering if your mother was joining us for dinner on Christmas," Hermione asked.

"I don't know, probably not. She usually goes to visit her friends for the holidays," he said. "Why?" he asked suspiciously.

"No reason," she said happily as she got off of his lap and set his book back down on it in her place.

"You are a devil, woman," Draco said as Hermione left the library, discretely acknowledging his words.

* * *

"Is this good?" Harry asked as he showed Blaise the crystal bowl that he saw. 

"Why would she want that?" Blaise asked seriously.

"I don't know, to put stuff in," Harry said desperately.

"No," Blaise said. "You need something more romantic. I am getting Ginny something that she will cherish. Something that she doesn't just put stuff in, something that she will enjoy for a very long time."

"What are you getting her?" Harry asked.

"That is none of your business," Blaise said as he walked further along the shops, helping Harry find something for his new girlfriend.

* * *

"He said that she probably isn't coming," Hermione said to Velvet when she walked back into the drawing room. 

"That's what I figured. Okay, that means that you have the entire night…"

"Will it take that long?" Hermione interrupted.

"Well, plan on it, just in case," she said with a smirk.

"Okay, fine," Hermione said.

* * *

"How about this?" Harry asked. 

"No, girls do not want anything that has to do with quidditch," Blaise said. "Unless of course they are on the quidditch team," he added.

"Well, I don't know what to get her," Harry said.

"Well, I give up on you. Why don't you try asking some of her friends what they think she will like. Eh?" Blaise asked, walking back out of Hogsmeade and towards the castle.

"I guess I could do that," Harry said sadly, not knowing a single one of her friends that he could talk to secretly.

* * *

Draco woke up to an owl tapping on his window. He had been asleep by the fireplace in the library. He didn't know when he had fallen asleep or what time it was now, but he knew that he had to let that owl in before he killed it for making too much noise. 

He opened the window and a white owl flew in. It was Potter's owl.

He took the letter off of the owl's leg and looked at it, it was addressed to Hermione, so he set off to find her.

* * *

Harry had sent a letter to the only people he knew could help him. Hermione was a girl, so she knew what girls liked for presents. And Draco was a Slytherin and had known Pansy for many years, so he might know what she might like. 

He still had no idea what to get Pansy and he was running low on ideas to bring to Blaise. He had to do something soon though, he only had two days until Christmas.

* * *

Hermione was sitting on the floor with a piece of parchment in front of her and she was writing something on it, but Draco could not tell what it said from here. He stood in the doorway, waiting for one of the two girls to notice him. 

When Velvet did, she automatically snatched up the parchment.

"What are you doing in here, Draco?" Velvet asked nastily. Draco just held up the hand that contained the letter to Hermione.

"Letter came from Potter," Draco said. Hermione jumped up off the floor and seized the letter from his hand. She tore it open and looked it over.

"He and Pansy are dating now," Hermione said as she read it over. "And he doesn't know what to get her for Christmas. He wants our help," she finished, putting down the letter and shoving it in a pocket.

"Well, any ideas?" Draco asked.

"I don't even know Pansy, I hate her in fact," Hermione said huffily.

"Well, Pansy doesn't like a lot of things, but one thing that she loves is Vampires. She also likes pictures of random things, and she loves gossiping. She likes cats and candles, she loves any form of body lotion or some sort of beatification product…"

"Draco, wait. Let me write this down," Hermione said, as she grabbed another piece of parchment and started scribbling down the things that Pansy liked.

Hermione dictated for Draco for another 20 minutes or so before she finally had a complete analysis of Pansy's life. She folded the parchment up and sent it off with Draco's owl.

"Well, I hope he can find that of some use," Hermione said.

"Well, yes. Enough about him, what were you writing before I walked in here?" Draco asked, and the two girls' faces immediately looked guilty.

"Nothing…" Hermione said.

"I know when people lie, Hermione. Tell me."

"No, you'll find out in two days, okay?" she said, pushing him back out of the drawing room and getting back to work with Velvet.

* * *

Christmas Eve was upon him and Harry still had not heard from Hermione. He hoped that he would be able to get the letter back before Christmas so that he could get Pansy something that she liked. 

He was about to mope a little more when a dark owl that he recognized as Nikolai flew in through his open window.

"Thank Merlin," Harry said, grabbing the letter out of his talons and scanning through the thorough list. "This is perfect," Harry said happily before running out of his room to find Blaise.

* * *

"Is everything ready?" Hermione asked Velvet. 

"As ready as it will be, you better get it ready. Mum just left and we have a couple of hours until dinner," Velvet said.

"Just don't hate me if I screw this up," Hermione said.

"I could never hate you," Velvet said, giving Hermione a hug. Hermione already felt like Velvet was the older sister that she never had and she had come to admire her more every day.

* * *

"This one is great, isn't it?" Harry asked Blaise. 

"Yes. Now that is something that she would like. I say grab it a go, we need to leave and get ready before the feast," Blaise said as Harry paid for his purchase and left the store.

* * *

Draco sat on his bed, playing with the small velvet box in his hand. He flipped the lid up for the hundredth time, looking at its contents. 

He just hoped that she would like it.

**A/N: Ohh, cliffy. Next chapter is my favorite in the entire story! Can you guess why? I'll give you a cookie if you can guess. I'll give you a clue, it's not what you think it is. **

**And I know there are a LOT of unanswered questions in this chapter but they are all answered in the next chapter or two.**

**Love and Lemons**

**Brittany**


	38. Reuniting With Ron and Dessert

**Disclaimer: So, I have said this now a total of 30 something times and I'm getting sick of it. I don't own any characters from the Harry Potter books, they belong to someone else, like J.K. Rowling.  
****  
A/N: Okay, I had a couple people guess what happens in this chapter, but only one at why it was my favorite. I will tell you what it is at the end. I really liked this chapter so I hope you enjoy it.**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 38

Reuniting with Ron and Dessert

Harry and Blaise sat at the Christmas Eve dinner, they were next to each other and their girlfriends were on either side of them. Ginny to Blaise's left and Pansy to Harry's right. Harry had finally picked from the long list of things to get Pansy something, but he still wasn't sure if she would like it.

Blaise and Ginny were immersed in conversation about the Chudley Cannons, and Harry was getting some conversation going with Pansy. He didn't know what to talk to her about and figured that he could take some of the list from Draco and ask her about those things.

Harry tried a conversation starter, talking about Quidditch and Pansy was actually quite interested in it. She had only watched Quidditch in the past to watch Draco and she didn't really have any reason to watch it after he left. She was now interested in it again because her boyfriend—she still could not get through her head the she was dating _the _Harry Potter—was the captain of Gryffindor team.

They were talking about the upcoming game against Hufflepuff, and Harry was complaining that he no longer had a chance to beat Slytherin for the reasons that he really wanted to—to beat Malfoy. Now he was gone somewhere doing the duties of his father and the Dark Lord and Harry no longer had the chance to beat him again.

After the rather long Quidditch-filled dinner, Harry made his way back to the Gryffindor common room and Pansy went back to hers. He gave her a chaste kiss before she departed. Blaise had taken Ginny somewhere, probably to ravage her, before he had to let her go back to her common room.

Tomorrow was Christmas and Harry thought that it would be one of the best ones ever if he didn't screw everything up.

* * *

Hermione walked down into the dungeons, she had not been down here since she had been released more than a week ago, but she had to see how Weasley was doing. She still hated him with all of her heart, but she had to know. 

She arrived outside of his room and unlocked the deadbolt on the door. She heard movement in the room. She was sort of angry with herself for coming down here without telling Velvet or Draco of her doings, but she had to see him, see him chained to a wall so she could punch him in the face. She had to make him pay for what he did to her.

She opened the door and looked in and Weasley held his head up in defiance to her. He looked her straight in the eye.

"What do you want?" he asked scathingly.

"What do I want?" she mused, walking ever closer to his form.

She stepped right in front of him and he looked down on her. He was standing against the wall with the cuffs pulling his hands far above his head. He was dirty and he looked sallow. Hermione looked up at him.

"You want to know what I want?" Hermione asked again, looking innocently at him.

"Yes, I think that would be the reason I asked," he said.

Hermione's knee came up fast and hard and hit him in the groin. "Revenge," she said.

Ron went down; his arms were almost pulled out of his sockets as he put all of his weight on his wrists that hung from the chains. "Bitch," he muttered crossly, gaining his footing again.

Hermione turned to leave, smiling to herself. "Oh, and Merry Christmas Weasley."

_She's been spending too much time with Malfoy, _Ron thought bitterly as Hermione left.

* * *

Hermione ran back upstairs; she was supposed to be getting ready now for her Christmas present for Draco. She went straight off to Velvet's study. 

"Where have you been, Hermione? Draco was looking for you, he was worried," Velvet said.

"I was visiting my ex-boyfriend," Hermione said.

"Okay, well, go find Draco and tell him that you're okay."

"Fine, but I have to get ready soon; we only have a couple of hours until dinner."

"I know, come back here as soon as you're done with Draco."

* * *

Hermione arrived into the library to find Draco in his usual spot by the fireplace, reading. It was amazing how much reading he actually did, and to see him sitting there, curled up in a chair, his head immersed in a book, his small reading glasses perched on his aristocratic nose. It was such a strange image to see, and if Hermione didn't know him as well as she did, she would have thought that this was a Halloween costume or something. 

She walked over to her gorgeous boyfriend and cleared her throat. He looked up from his reading and quickly took off his glasses and pocketed them.

"Velvet said that you were looking for me," Hermione said.

"Yes, I wanted to ask you something, but it doesn't matter anymore," he said.

"Okay, well, I went down to see Weasley," Hermione said nonchalantly.

"What?" he asked surprised.

"Well, I wanted to see how he was doing, and I kicked him in the groin," Hermione said happily.

Draco smiled at her and put his book down to the side, dog-earing the page that he was on. He pulled Hermione down on his lap and kissed her. "I'm proud of you, my little witch," he said. _She's been spending too much time with me, _he thought happily to himself.

Hermione just smiled contentedly and laid her forehead against his, feeling at ease in his arms. It really had felt good to do that to the red-head, and she hoped that his nether-parts would never work again. She should have hit him harder just to be sure.

* * *

After Hermione had begged Draco to let her go back to his sister, after he ravaged her in the library, she made her way back to Velvet's study. 

"Good, you're back," Velvet said.

"Yeah, now what am I wearing?"

"This," Velvet said as she got up and crossed to the closet, she held out Hermione's wardrobe and smiled. Hermione smiled as well, she hoped that Draco would like this.

* * *

She had been in the kitchen for the last four hours and was thrilled that she was done. Now she had to get into her dress. She had to be ready to eat the dinner that she had prepared. Velvet would be joining them for dinner, but Hermione wanted Draco alone for dessert. 

She wiped the sweat off of her brow and headed for the study that contained her dress. When she arrived, Velvet was on her, pulling the hair-tie from her hair and shoving her into the bathroom.

"Take a quick shower, then get back out here, we need to get you ready," Velvet said quickly.

"Okay, okay," Hermione laughed as she walked into the bathroom.

Ten minutes later she came out of the bathroom clad in a towel. She looked around and didn't see Velvet in the room. Suddenly Velvet came bursting through the doors. She had with her a huge box that Hermione presumed was filled with makeup.

Hermione was directed to a chair where Velvet proceeded to cover her face in many forms of makeup, bringing out the natural colors in her face. She had only a light mocha lipstick on, something that wasn't too flashy.

Velvet gave Hermione the dress and Hermione went back into the bathroom to put it on.

* * *

Draco grabbed the velvet box from the bottom of his dresser drawer and pocketed it. Then he headed down to dinner, Hermione had told him to meet her down there. He wasn't sure why, but he liked surprises. 

He walked into the dining room and his breath caught at the sight of Hermione in a black dress. The dress was low-cut; it was covered in sequins and sparkled in the candle light of the room. It was beautiful, but not as beautiful as the witch wearing it.

Hermione shifted nervously under his gaze, she cleared her throat and Draco snapped back to reality.

"Sorry," he said as he loosened his collar and pulled out Hermione's chair for her to sit in. He then went to the other side of the table and pulled out Velvet's chair, allowing her to sit. He then sat down in between the two women.

"Mina, you look beautiful," Draco said.

"Thank you, Draco," Hermione smiled as she unwrapped her silverware from the cloth napkin that it was enclosed in.

"You look nice too, Velvet," he said half-heartedly to his sister.

"Sure," Velvet retorted with a smile.

"So, what's for dinner?" he asked.

Hermione looked across the table and met eyes with Velvet. She smiled, then got up from her chair. Draco made to stand as well, but Hermione shoved him back down in his chair.

"I'll be right back," she said, walking into the kitchen.

Hermione came out a minute later, she was carrying a paper bag and Mimsy trailed behind her with a metal cart that was piled high with food. Hermione put the paper bag down on her seat and then moved over to the cart to start dishing out the food that she had made for them.

She had set all of the plates out on the table, and was going back to her seat when Draco grabbed her and pulled her into his lap.

"Yes?" she asked.

"You did this?" he asked.

"Yes. So beware, it might taste like bubotuber pus," she said.

"It looks fine to me," he said, giving her a kiss before releasing her to eat her own meal.

Hermione sat down in her seat—after removing the paper bag—and stabbed her fork into a piece of chicken. She was famished from all the work that she had done today and she could not think of anything better than sitting down and having her fill.

They talked of mundane subjects throughout dinner, and both Draco and Velvet commented on how good the food was cooked. Hermione smiled to think that she had done at least one thing right tonight. Now she just needed the nerve to do the next.

After their makeshift dessert of chocolate pudding, Velvet excused herself and went off to bed. Draco got up as well and walked over to Hermione to pull out her chair. Hermione smiled as she stood up, looking over Draco carefully.

"We're not finished yet," she said.

"We're not?" he asked suspiciously.

"No. I have another present for you. Care to open it?" she asked, pointing at the paper bag on the floor.

"It's not Christmas yet," he said.

Hermione looked at the clock that read twenty minutes to twelve. "Close enough," she said.

"Alright," he gave in, grabbing the bag and wrenching the top open. What he saw made him smile.

He pulled out the bag's contents and set it all out on the table, piece by piece.

Two cans of whipped cream.

A jar of cherries.

Strawberries.

Chocolate syrup.

Marshmallows.

A quart of Ben & Jerry's ice cream, Karmel Sutra flavored.

"There seems to be something missing," Draco said.

"What?" she asked.

"You," he said as he pulled her towards him and kissed her hard on the lips.

"I was hoping you would say that," Hermione said. Draco just groaned and pushed her back against the table until the backs of her thighs were up against it. He lifted her by her waist and sat her down on the table. He spread her legs and stepped between them to gain access to her mouth once more.

As he was kissing her, Hermione had reached around and grabbed a can of the whipped cream that was on the table. While she was still in Draco's embrace, she uncapped it and held it upside-down over his head.

Draco pulled away at that moment and Hermione smiled.

"What are you smirking at?" he asked.

"Nothing," she said, pushing the nozzle of the whipped cream canister and spraying it all over his perfect hair. Draco got out of reach of her as quickly as possible and grabbed a can of his own.

"You want to play like that?" he asked, uncapping his own can and threatening her with it. She smirked sultrily at him and licked her lips suggestively.

He couldn't help it, he had to kiss her again. He walked back up to her and took her mouth in his. He held the bottle over her head and sprayed whipped cream in her hair in the same moment that more was emptied on his own head.

Draco smiled in the kiss, then he pulled away from her lips and kissed her lightly on the nose, he moved his kisses further up and reached her forehead that was covered in the whipped cream. He licked a little bit of it off and realized that she needed a cherry.

He pulled away from his exploration of her forehead as he grabbed the jar of cherries and twisted it open quickly. He grabbed a cherry out and stuck it on the top of her head. "There, now you just need some chocolate syrup."

"And what about your cherry?" she asked, grabbing the jar from him and taking two cherries out. He bent his head down to receive his and she plopped it in the middle of the whipped cream on his head. She then took the other cherry, holding it by the stem, and brushed it across her lips before taking it into her mouth.

She chewed the cherry, pulling the stem out and sucking off the excess juices. Then she plunged the stem into her mouth and rolled her tongue around for a bit. When she opened her mouth and stuck out her tongue, she revealed to Draco the stem tied in a perfect knot.

"C-chocolate syrup?" he stuttered huskily, grabbing the bottle and opening it. He held it over her head and let it flow, drenching her in the sticky substance.

"Your turn," she said, grabbing the bottle from him and brushing the cap of it across his full lips, letting him taste the chocolate, before repeating his actions and pouring it over his head.

"You know, Mina, your dress is going to be ruined if you keep it on," he added with a knowing smirk.

"Yes, it does seem that I am a bit overdressed," she said, looking down at her dress and the chocolate syrup spilling all over it.

"Well, I might remedy that problem," he said, his hands going down to her thighs and pushing up the hem of her dress. He pushed it under her bottom as she lifted her hips and finally he had it over her head. Now she was scantily clad in only her bra and knickers, both Slytherin green silk.

Draco pushed her backwards on the table, so that she was lying on it with her legs still off the edge and him in between them. He grabbed for the chocolate sauce and covered her stomach in it. He barely noticed the slight swell of her belly as he spread the sauce over it.

He grabbed the bag of marshmallows and tore it open, spilling the miniature marshmallows all over her, making them stick to the chocolate syrup on her body. He leaned over and started licking the marshmallows up with his tongue. The taste of so many good things together—chocolate, marshmallows, Hermione—was intoxicating. He could think of no better Christmas present than his little Gryffindor girlfriend covered in chocolate syrup.

Hermione's hands were running through his now sticky hair. She reached blindly next to her to find the quart container. She also found a spoon from dinner earlier and grabbed that too. While Draco went to work cleaning off her stomach and sending waves of pleasure through her, she went to work on scooping out the ice cream. Karmel Sutra, it was perfect. She got out one spoonful of ice cream and put the spoon in her mouth, loving the taste. Then she pulled the half-eaten spoon of ice cream from her mouth and grabbed Draco's hair, pulling him away from the attention on her stomach. She plunged the spoon into his mouth and he sucked the ice cream off, moaning.

Hermione dipped the spoon into the container again and got another spoonful, this time she ran the spoon over her stomach to cover it in the chocolate and marshmallows. Then she shoved it into Draco's mouth again. It was like she was feeding him and she couldn't imagine why it was so fun to do this to him, treat _him_ like an inferior for once.

Draco smiled as he sucked the ice cream off the spoon again, then pulled Hermione up to share the taste with her by taking her mouth in a kiss. He could feel her warm body and the stickiness of the chocolate against his white shirt, Hermione seemed to notice too.

As they shared their kiss, Hermione tossed the ice cream back on the table and grabbed the bottom of Draco's shirt and pulled it up out of his pants. She then started unbuttoning it from the bottom up. Finally, after what seemed like forever, she had it off. She pushed it over his shoulders and it landed on the floor with a whoosh. She stared hungrily at his naked chest before seizing the chocolate syrup and smearing it over him. She grabbed the strawberries.

Draco smiled at his witch, she was so sexy. Her head covered in whipped cream, her stomach still covered in chocolate, marshmallows, and his tiny bite marks, her lips red and swollen from his kisses, a grin plastered on her face, a look of lust in her dark eyes. Her eyes became darker as she grabbed a strawberry and pulled it across his chest through the chocolate, before sucking it into her mouth and biting it harshly, looking right into Draco's now storming gray eyes.

There was no mistaking the look that she gave him. She was torturing him as he had her. She wanted to make him feel the way that he had made her feel when he was licking the marshmallows off of her stomach, the way he made her feel when he was sucking the ice cream off the spoon and moaning. He wanted her, but he was trying to hold back. He looked at her a grabbed a strawberry for himself, running it through the chocolate on her stomach and then pulling it into his mouth to savor the taste.

Hermione looked at his kiss-swollen lips sucking in the strawberry and she let out a moan, she wanted to be the strawberry. She tossed her strawberry away and grabbed the one from his mouth, replacing it with her tongue.

The grandfather clock in the hall struck twelve.

Hermione pulled away from their strawberry-chocolate kiss and put her arms around his neck. "Merry Christmas, love."

Draco smiled at her, his witch, his Hermione. "Marry me."

**A/N: Wait, what happened? He just asked her _what_? Oh my god! But that's not the reason I liked this chapter so much...hmm...what was it? Oh yeah, any chapter with Ron getting pain inflicted upon him in one way or another is always good. And making sundaes is fun too! **

**Ah...okay, a cookie to sexyvamp815 for being very close "what Hermione has planned"and I love the "pretty please with lots and lots of lemons on top" thing, and a cookie to Clueless Bystander for asking for one. If I could actually give them to you then I would, but you can have some virtual ones. I do make really good chocolate chip cookies...**

**One last thing, this is my last chapter until after the release of HBP and I wanted to tell you that I will be posting the next chapter after I read the book, and I hope it doesn't screw things up too bad with my story, like killing someone off that is important in my story. But please continue reading this. It gets really good after this and I am almost completely finished writing it.**

**Love and Lemons**

**Brittany**


	39. The Answer and Three Second Scourgify

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, shouldn't that be obvious by now?**

**A/N: Okay, I'm going to start with saying that the sixth book was awesome even though it screwed up who knows how many things for my story to happen. So if for the rest of my story we can just pretend that it didn't happen, that would be wonderful. Keep in mind that I wrote up to chapter 49 before I even read HBP, so none of it is influenced by the book. **

**And, for the four or five people that asked me if Hermione is pregnant,please to me a favor and smack yourselves right now. She has been pregnant for, oh, 20 chapters now. She is already three months with Ron's baby, remember? Thank you for the insight on my comment though and I'm sorry that I haven't mentioned that little fact in a while. **

**All right, and one of my reviewers left me a flame and I would like to give them a piece of my mind for a moment. **

To **blahblahblah**, I think you need to read a person's entire story before you criticize it. Don't tell someone that their story sucks on chapter 3, because I know my story sucked on chapter 3. As for the amount of people in a grade. You say that there are 100 or 200 per grade. I'm sorry, but I don't think that's possible. And then you name off 10 people and that's supposed to show me that there can be 100 or 200 people per grade. Okay, let me name off everyone in their year. Hannah Abbott, Susan Bones, Terry Boot, Mandy Broklehurst, Lavender Brown, Millicent Bulstrode, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Seamus Finnigan, Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom, Morag MacDougal, Draco Malfoy, Ernie McMillan, Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, Moon, Theodore Nott, Padma Patil, Parvati Patil, Pansy Parkinson, Sally-Anne Perks, Harry Potter, Dean Thomas, Lisa Turpin, Ron Weasley, and Blaise Zabini. There, that's a total of what, 26 people? Okay, I might have missed one or two but how does that make 100 or 200. I think you should take a math class before reading more of my story, if you even got this far. And you know, I would've sent you an e-mail about this but you were too much of a chicken-shit to leave an e-mail. Have a good day!

**Thank you for listening to me everyone.**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 39

The Answer and the Three-second Scourgify

Hermione stuck her fingers in her ears, twirled them around a bit, then took them back out, knowing that she was hearing things. He had just said Merry Christmas, right? He couldn't have possibly said marry me.

"Excuse me?" Hermione asked.

"I said marry me," he growled, holding his chocolate covered chest against hers.

Hermione's face contorted with concentration. He had actually asked her to marry him as she was half-naked and covered from head to toe in chocolate syrup and whipped cream. He had asked her to marry him while _he_ was half-naked and covered in chocolate syrup and whipped cream. He had asked her to marry him.

Draco was worried with Hermione's reaction. He was afraid that she would say that it was too soon, that they knew nothing of love, that they were too young. But when he saw love he knew it, and he knew that he could never spend another minute of his life knowing that she wouldn't always be there to share it with him.

Hermione thought for a couple more seconds about what was truly happening to her. Her love, her Draco, was asking her to spend the rest of her life with him. Even though she was a mudblood and he was a pureblood, even though she was in the Order and he was a Death Eater, even though she was a Gryffindor and he was a Slytherin, there was so much love between them that he could still get past all of those barriers and ask her the one question that everyone girl in the world looks forward to the day of. He had asked her, Hermione Jane Granger, to marry him.

Draco was retreating a little from her, waiting for the lecturing on how they were too young, how they could never be together. He was almost out of her reach before she grabbed his hands and pulled him close to her. She wrapped him in a huge embrace and whispered five words into his ear and kissed him hard on the mouth.

* * *

Harry awoke the next morning to the light shining in from his window. He arose slowly, he looked around his empty room; Dean, Seamus and Neville had all gone home for the holidays. He looked at the foot of his bed and found a small pile of gifts. He looked at his watch and noticed that it was already ten o'clock and he was up really late for the Christmas breakfast. He hurriedly unwrapped his gifts. From Blaise, he got a book of Quidditch players from the Ireland team over the years. From Ginny he got something that looked remarkably like an ecstasy potion. From Hermione he got a bottle of chocolate syrup with a small note attached that said 'Have fun.' _Hermione's been spending too much time with Malfoy, _Harry thought, grinning as he went to open his next gift.

From his horrible aunt and uncle he got Dudley's old Smelting Stick. Harry looked at it with unease, he remembered this stick, and was sort of afraid to touch it. He remembered what Dudley and Piers had done to him with that thing.

Harry carefully set it aside and got up and got dressed. He ran downstairs to see Pansy, holding her gift under his arm. They had agreed that they would give their gifts to each other in person instead of by owl post.

He arrived in the close-to-empty Great Hall a couple of minutes later. He ran over to the Slytherin table that contained Pansy, Blaise and a couple of first years. He sat down next to his girlfriend and kissed her. "Sorry I'm late," he breathed.

"It's alright, I just had to sit here and make more than polite conversation with Zabini here," Pansy said sarcastically.

Ginny came in a moment later and instead of sitting down, she pulled Blaise up from his seat. Harry heard Blaise's attempts to stay. ("But we haven't eaten breakfast.") and Ginny's reply to the comment. ("I've got breakfast for you upstairs.") Harry smirked at her as he remembered the potion that Ginny had given him and also wondered if Hermione got something like what she had gotten him for Ginny.

Harry turned to Pansy and set her gift on the table. The box was about a cubic foot in size and it was wrapped in green paper with red trimmings. Pansy smiled at him and picked up the present, she carefully lifted it up and put her ear to it.

"Oh, just open it," Harry said.

"Fine," Pansy said, pulling a loose end of the red ribbon and letting it fall. She then grabbed at the paper and ripped it open. There was a small silver box with a lid. She opened it as well. She looked down into the box and then back up at Harry, her eyes were slightly teary and she hugged him.

"Thank you," she said. "It's beautiful." She put her small hands into the box and pulled out a tiny black kitten, who was purring.

"You're welcome," Harry smiled. Pansy just sat there for a long while, petting the kitten that matched her hair and snuggling it against her cheek. Harry just sat and watched her, content with making her happy. He really had to write a thank you note to Hermione and Malfoy.

"Oh, your present, I almost forgot," Pansy said suddenly. "Come on, it's in my room, it was too big to bring down here."

Harry got up from the table and followed his girlfriend out of the Great Hall and towards the Slytherin common room. When he got there, he found that it was almost completely empty and he stopped as Pansy started up her stairs.

"Why did you stop?" she asked.

"I'm not allowed up the stairs," Harry said.

"Why not?" she asked.

"The stairs turn into a slide when the guys try to go up them," he said.

"Oh. They don't here. There were so many girls that wanted to have guys up with them that all of us put together our cunning brains and dark magic skills to block the wards."

"Wow, I'm impressed," Harry said, following her up the stairs to her room.

Pansy laid down next to her bed and reached under it to grab Harry's present. It was a long red box, and it was tied up with green ribbon. She lifted it up and set it onto her bed.

"Open it," she said happily.

Harry walked over to the box and pulled the ribbon loose. He opened the lid of the box and was amazed at what he saw.

He pulled the broom out of the box and looked at its sleekness. On the handle he was the engraving that said Firebolt X, the newest and best broom _not_ on the market. They were advertised in the quidditch magazine that Harry got.

"How did you get this?" he asked her.

"I have my ways," she said, smiling.

"I love it, Pansy," he said as he set it back down and crawled across the bed to give his girlfriend a kiss.

* * *

"My, my, Severus, you have proved your skills in potion making very well," Albus said as he looked down on the many couples in the Great Hall.

"I am tapering down the dosage so that it is not just the potion anymore, but it seems as though they don't mind falling in love with each other," Severus said.

"The two houses compliment each other so well, how did you get this idea again?" Minerva asked.

"It was young Mr. Malfoy and Miss Granger. When I found of their exploits I found that they did compliment each other very well. I decided that it would be good for house unity if there were inter-house relationships based on more than sex," Severus explained.

When Remus looked confused, Minerva leaned over. "Love," she explained.

"But is it really love if it is fake?" Remus asked, looking back over to Severus.

"Yes, because in order for a love potion to work, you need to feel something for the person that is in question," Severus explained.

"I must say that there could be two sides to this experiment, Severus. With all of the Slytherins and Gryffindors in love, the Slytherins may join the light side to be with the ones they love," Albus said.

"But the Gryffindors may join the dark side," Minerva finished cryptically.

"That is a chance that we have to take, my dear Professors," Albus finished, getting up from his chair and signaling the end of the conversation.

* * *

Draco woke up in much the same manner as Harry with the shaft of light peeking in through his bedroom window. He opened his eyes and found his arms around his fiancé. He was still amazed at it. Hermione was not his girlfriend anymore, now she was his fiancé, his betrothed, his love, _his_. Her words kept echoing in his head, over and over. _"I love you, Draco. Yes."_

Those five words he would never forget. He could not believe that she was his; he could not believe that he had Hermione Granger. That it was him that she said yes to, that it was him that she was going to spend the rest of her life with..._him_.

Hermione roused also, feeling Draco's breathing against her neck. She felt his strong arms around her and the unfamiliar weight of her engagement ring on her finger. She could not believe that this was actually happening. She wasn't even sure when they were going to get married, but just the fact that they were going to get married at some point made her happy.

She felt hungry as she squirmed in Draco's grip. She wanted some breakfast—real breakfast—but she could not imagine looking at the table that they had done so many sinful things on the night before. After he had slipped the ruby engagement ring on her finger, they had made passionate love on the table—twice.

Hermione realized after that how messy and sticky they were, so she suggested a shower. It was already two in the morning by the time that they made it upstairs to the bathroom to shower. In the shower he had taken her hard once more with the water cascading on and around them, finally they made it to the bed where they spent the next three hours making each other scream out in pleasure.

Hermione could think of nothing better than just melting back into Draco's body and sleeping the day away, but there came a knock on the bedroom door. Hermione looked at her watch and noticed that it was already twelve thirty. The knock came again.

Draco groaned and pulled the comforter tighter around their naked bodies. "Come in," he yelled to the door.

Velvet opened the door and peeked her head inside to see her brother and his girlfriend curled up under his covers. "So, I'm guessing last night went well," Velvet said happily as she stepped into the room.

"Very well," Hermione said.

"I'm glad to hear it," Velvet said, walking further into the room, "But you two have to come downstairs and open the rest of your presents.

"We'll get ready, Velvet. Just give us a couple minutes," Hermione said.

"Okay, ten minutes. Which means no snogging," she said as she left the room.

Hermione smiled and detached Draco's arms from her body. "We have to get dressed and I think I need another shower."

A smirk crossed Draco's face. "I'll join you," he said.

"Velvet said no snogging," Hermione smiled as Draco got up after her to follow her to the shower.

"I wasn't planning on snogging, I was going for shagging," he smirked.

Hermione just giggled and walked into the bathroom with Draco close on her heels.

* * *

Velvet smirked as the couple made their way into the den that held the Christmas tree. There was a small pile of presents by the base of tree. Draco took Hermione's hand in his and led her to the couch across from Velvet. She sat down and Draco walked over to the tree to get the gifts for them. He came back with a small pile of gifts for Hermione. Then he went back to the tree to get his smaller pile.

"So, am I allowed to know what you got her now?" Velvet asked her brother.

"She can show it to you if she wants," Draco said distractedly as he ripped open his gift from Blaise (handcuffs).

"Show me Hermione," Velvet said, looking at her brother's girlfriend.

Hermione was distracted as well, she had just opened her gift from Harry. It was amazing, she picked it out of the wrapping and let the silkiness of it glide over her fingers. This was by far the strangest gift that she would ever think to get from Harry. It was plain and simple, and silk button-up shirt. A green silk button-up shirt.

She got the crazy thought that she would probably wear this to bed tonight, if she wore anything at all.

"Hermione!" Draco said more firmly.

Hermione was pulled out of her daze and looked up at Draco.

"Yeah?" she asked, completely confused at what was going on.

"Show Velvet what I got you for Christmas," Draco said.

"Oh," Hermione said, shaking her head and holding out her left hand to her future sister-in-law. Velvet looked confused for a moment, wondering why Hermione would be thrusting her hand in her face, until she saw the ruby ring on her finger. The ring had a gold band, with a huge ruby in the middle, surrounded by a circle of diamonds and emeralds.

"Oh my gods!" Velvet screamed, grabbing Hermione's hand and looking at the engagement ring more closely. "Dear sweet Merlin," she said softly to herself, seemingly hyperventilating. "Is this why last night went so well?" she asked.

"Partly," Hermione said as she failed at trying to suppress a smirk at her fiancé.

"Well, I did notice this morning that you two left quite a mess on the table, whipped cream cans everywhere, ice cream melted all over the carpeting," she shook her head while scolding. "It took me a whole three seconds to mutter the scourgify charm. So why couldn't you do that last night so I didn't have to know of your little escapade?"

"Velvet, you bought the stuff for me, what did you think I was going to do with it?" Hermione asked seriously.

"Make sundaes," she said in a mock innocent voice.

**A/N: Hope you all liked that chapter, next one up soon. And if you are all wondering about when Lucius gets back, get ready, I think it's in the next chapter.**

**Love and Lemons,**

**Brittany.**


	40. The Velvet Test and The Surprising Guest

**Disclaimer: My name is Brittany, not J.K. Rowling. Therefore, I do not own this stuff. I own the plot, I own a couple of characters, but I do not own any of the ones that are present in the Harry Potter books. **

**A/N: Thank you for all of the wonderful reviews. And to Louiebugooey, thank you for the review about Lemon Cookies, I just found the recipie and am making them tomorrow. Yea! I'll tell you how they are.**

**And to krystal, they aren't married yet, just engaged and I have never heard of the singer that you were talking about but maybe I'll google him and tell you what I think.**

**To everyone else, I hope you all like this chapter. There is some very big twists in it and I hope you all don't hate me by the end.**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 40

The Velvet Test and Surprising Dinner Guest

Hermione realized just how lucky she was to have a man—even if he was still much like a boy—like Draco Malfoy. Their relationship had accrued beautifully over the last couple of months, and she still couldn't stop being amazed at the thought that she was Draco's fiancé, no longer just his girlfriend.

But this was all a bilateral assumption. It was fine that they were going to be married, but when, how? What would they have to endure to get through the hard times before them? How would anyone else in Draco's family react to him being engaged to a Mudblood? And not just any Mudblood, no. He was engaged to Harry Potter's best friend, Order member Mudblood.

But she had gone through this argument many times in her head and become annoyed with it. She didn't care how they got through this, as long as they did get through it. She wanted more than ever to have the future that was laid out before her, one that was hopefully true. As long as she was with Draco, life would be perfect. She had already decided that shewould go to _any_ extreme to do that.

But all of these thoughts left her mind with celerity as she felt Draco's breathing pattern change beside her. He was awake.

Draco awoke knowing that Hermione was already awake. When she found that he was awake, she subconsciously pulled the covers tighter around her body. Though they had already had sex on many occasions, she was still shy when it came to showing off parts of her anatomy. This made Draco grin as he hugged her closer to his body. She released her grip of the comforter and relaxed against his solid form.

"Good morning, love," Draco stated huskily into her ear. Hermione always loved listening to his voice in the morning.

"It is a wonderful morning," she said back to him.

"Do you want to make it a better morning?" he asked sultrily. Hermione loved his grandiloquence; he could weave a web with his words. Hermione was not as charismatic in this effect, and she knew that she never would be.

"Of course," Hermione said, wiggling out of his arms and lying on her back, looking up into his eyes.

"Then get up and throw something on," he said hastily, pulling the sheets off of them exposing their naked flesh to the frigid room, then he crossed the room to his wardrobe to get some pajama pants and a t-shirt on. Hermione walked quickly over to Draco's wardrobe and grabbed one of his shirts. Then she grabbed a new pair of knickers.

When she was ready—clad very scantily—they made their way down to the library to continue their heinous activities.

* * *

Draco and Hermione arrived in Draco's library no more than ten minutes later and Draco led her to one of the bookshelves in the back. 

"You know, I've always wanted to shag in the library," Draco said.

"Really," Hermione said with a smile. "I've had a couple fantasies about that too."

"Have you now?" Draco said, pushing Hermione against one of the bookshelves and taking her mouth in a harsh kiss.

Draco moved his hands to the bottom of her—his—shirt and started to unbutton it. He got a view of her gorgeous breasts as he did so. He bent quickly to press kisses down her body and all over her tummy. Hermione moaned. It felt so good. She put her hands in his hair and dragged him back up to her for a long kiss. "I need you, now," Hermione whimpered after the kiss.

"As you wish, luv," Draco said, running his hands down her sides and slipping them into the sides of her knickers, beginning to pull them over her hips. "I love you," he said, giving her another long kiss.

"I love you, too," she moaned, only wanting him take her right now against this shelf, to fill the achy void between her thighs.

"Draco, I need to talk to you," a voice stated firmly in an irritated tone. Both Draco and Hermione hazily turned to see their disruption. Draco was amazed to see his father that he hadn't planned on seeing for a long while.

"Yes sir," Draco replied hastily as he stepped away from Hermione and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. Hermione buttoned her—Draco's—shirt back up quickly to cover what had been revealed.

Draco nodded towards Hermione and she made to follow Draco and Lucius. Lucius did not oppose and so Hermione followed them until they arrived in Lucius' office.

"Draco, sit," he ordered, and his son did so. "You, sit," he said to Hermione, pointing to the other chair. She quickly took a residence up in the seat, she didn't want to admit it, but she was afraid. They had been caught and she knew that there was only one thing that she could do now. She had been planning on it for a while now. She didn't want to go back to the dungeon.

"Now. Care to explain?" Lucius asked sardonically.

"I know what this seems like but I…" Draco started.

"I want to become a Death Eater," Hermione interrupted, knowing what she had to do to get them both out of this situation.

Draco stared at her in horror and Lucius looked down on her with a smile. "But Hermione," Draco started.

Hermione put her hand on Draco's arm. "It's what I want, Draco."

"That is a very good thing to hear, Miss Granger," Lucius said smoothly.

"Yes, I have decided to fight against the Order in this war seeing as they have seemed to abandon me when I needed them most," Hermione stated, feeling with the words spoken that it actually was the truth.

"Then it shall be done, you will receive your mark in one week," Lucius said. "You are dismissed."

Draco and Hermione both got up from their seats without question and left Lucius' office. When he was sure that they were out of hearing range of the door, Draco turned on her.

"Why would you do that?" he asked accusingly.

"Do what?" Hermione asked innocently.

"Why would you say that you want to become a Death Eater, you know that there is no way that they are going to let you off. If you are supposed to get your mark in a week then there is no stopping it. You will get it or you will die."

"Draco, it's all right. I plan on getting it. I would do anything to be with you, even if it means being on the opposite side of the war. Plus, maybe with me on this side, I can convince people that muggle-borns are not all that bad. I can certainly prove myself," Hermione said this all very quickly and Draco's face of confusion turned to one of adoration.

"You are going to become a Death Eater just so you can be with me?" he asked.

"I already told you that I would do anything to be with you. Also, how else were we supposed to get out of that situation, that would not have been pretty," Hermione said happily.

Draco just stared at her in dumb shock.

"So, do you want to continue our…er…romp," she said, just now noticing that she was wearing no pants, she was only in knickers and a shirt. "Wow, I did not want to look this way when that happened," she said.

"I think you look stunningly beautiful like that," Draco said. "And yes, please let us continue our activities."

They grabbed each other's hands and walked away towards the library.

* * *

Lucius stood in the shadows watching their conversation. His son was in love. His son was in love with a Mudblood, one who just happened to be betraying her friends to be with him. One who just happened to be one of the most powerful witches in the world. One who was going to be a Death Eater in a week. 

Maybe he could get used to the idea. He could oversee her heritage if she would do something like that for his son. They were in love, he could tell when they talked, when they held hands. He could practically see the sparks flying between them.

She certainly was a good choice for a daughter-in-law. At least she was powerful. The Dark Lord would like power.

He would have to put her through the Velvet test first.

* * *

"I love her," Velvet said automatically. 

"You do?" Lucius asked.

"Yes, we have become really good friends over the last couple of weeks. I think Draco and her are perfect for each other," Velvet smiled, going back to her writing.

"Well, if you like her then I guess I must agree to this arrangement," Lucius said.

"You should really try talking to her. She has the most interesting things to say about everything. You would have some good conversations with her," Velvet said to her father, not looking up from her writing.

"I think I may do just that," Lucius said, leaving his daughter's drawing room and heading to his son's room, hoping that they would be finished with their library romp.

* * *

He stood outside the door of his son's room and knocked. There was a bit of shuffling about and Draco answered the door looking slightly ruffled. 

He straightened out his newly acquired robes. "Sir?" he asked.

"I was wondering if I could have a word with your…friend," Lucius said.

Hermione appeared in the doorway, now wearing robes instead of just his son's shirt. "Yes sir," Hermione said with a smile. She bypassed Draco on her way out and walked down the hall with Lucius.

All the time that they walked to Lucius' study he was thinking about the smile that she had given him, it was a beautiful smile. She really was a very pretty girl. If she was smarter than his son in subjects at school then she could keep him in line. She would be perfect for Draco. Just like Narcissa—who was top of the class when they were in school—was perfect for himself.

He wondered if Narcissa had met their son's girl.

He realized that they were already to his study and he held the door open for the girl. He then walked in himself as Hermione stood in front of his desk.

"You can have a seat Miss Granger," Lucius said as he took a seat on his side of the desk. Hermione quickly deposited herself in on of the chairs.

"Miss Granger…" Lucius started.

"Please call me Hermione. I hate all the formal stuff," Hermione complained. "Sir," she added with a small smirk.

"All right," Lucius said with a smile. "Hermione, what are your intentions with my son?" he asked.

"I intend to marry your son," Hermione stated firmly, showing him the ring.

This Lucius was not expecting, he cocked his head a little and looked at her in surprise. Then he got a suspicious feeling in him. Was she only trying to get to his son for money and power? Was she using him?

"I am in love with Draco," Hermione said. "I have been for a while now, and he loves me also."

"That is good to hear, Miss—Hermione," Lucius said slowly. "Are you enjoying your stay here?" Lucius asked.

"I wasn't at first, but then again I was in a dungeon and was very cold most of the time. Then I sort of got sick, but then Draco got me potion and I got over that. Then after you left, we figured out how to get the chain off and I promised Mimsy that I would not leave the house, so here I am," Hermione said.

"So you are saying that if you had been able to leave the house, you would have?" Lucius asked.

"I probably would have, but you would too if you were captured by people while you were sleeping," Hermione stated, looking seriously upon her future father-in-law. "But now I am glad that I stayed because I have made a new friend in your daughter, I have gotten closer than ever with your son, and now I have met you. I also know that the Order is doing nothing to save me and leaving me to my own devices, so I am very angry at them right now."

"So you are willing to become a Death Eater?"

"I will do anything to be with your son. Even be on this side of the war, especially because it seems that no one is making any effort to save me."

"Very well, Hermione. You will get your mark next week and become a Death Eater. You will be able to stay with my son in his room. That is, unless you want a room of your own?" he asked expectantly.

"No, I like your son's room," Hermione said. Lucius admired her truthfulness.

"Well, I believe that settles matters then. Now if you will please excuse me, I need to see my wife," Lucius said. Hermione got up from her seat and opened the door with Lucius close behind. She strode off to the left towards Draco's room and Lucius went off to the right to his.

* * *

"How did it go?" Draco asked Hermione when she arrived back in his room. 

"It went well; I'm still going to become a Death Eater, but anything to be with you. I love you," she said, walking up to him and tiptoeing to give him a kiss.

"I love you, too," Draco mumbled into the kiss.

"Do you think I should have told them that I'm pregnant," Hermione asked seriously when she broke the kiss.

"They'll know soon enough. Your already almost three months, doesn't it start to show after this?"

"You can see it a little, but I'm going to be getting huge in the next three months. And after six months we can't have sex anymore. It will hurt the baby."

"Well, then we just have to make complete use of the three more months that we have," Draco said with a smile.

"I think we have already made a very good use of that time. We've shagged at least twice a day, mostly more. You are just a horny little boy," Hermione scolded him with a smile.

"Well, I have to make up for the first two months that we dated that I didn't get to shag you," Draco said.

"I would've let you if you would've tried, but you always stopped," Hermione said ardently.

"You would've let me?"

"Well, at least after Halloween. I was ready after that and you just stopped every time," Hermione said.

"Well, if I would've known that you wanted to go further, then I would have."

"That doesn't matter now," Hermione said, giving him another kiss.

Mimsy appeared in the open doorway.

"Draco sir and Granger miss," Mimsy said.

"Yes Mimsy?" Draco asked, pulling Hermione against him and looking down on the elf.

"Lucius sir and Narcissa miss want you for dinner in twenty minutes," Mimsy relayed the message.

"You may tell them that we will be down there."

"Yes, Draco sir," Mimsy said as she left to tell Draco's parents the message.

"So, twenty minutes is enough time, right?" Draco asked.

"Of course it is, with you," Hermione joked.

"Hey," Draco said, pushing her back onto the bed and kissing her.

* * *

Twenty minutes later all of the four Malfoys and Hermione sat down to dinner. Hermione was between Draco and Velvet; Narcissa was next to her daughter and Lucius next to her. There was an extra place set between Lucius and Draco and Hermione wondered if someone would be filling it and if so, whom. 

Her question was answered about fifteen minutes into dinner when Mimsy announced the arrival of the Dark Lord. Voldemort was here to have dinner with them, like they were old friends or something.

Voldemort took his seat between his right hand man—ironically sitting to his right—and his ever blossoming new Death Eater. When he noticed the new addition to the table, he inquired Lucius about her.

When Lucius had told him in a hushed voice about her situation, Riddle smiled. They had infiltrated the ranks of the good side. There would be someone that could be there to spy on the enemy, know their happenings.

This was a very good sign indeed.

* * *

Dinner went by quickly, everyone talking animatedly about myriad subjects. Hermione made sure she put a word in on every one. She also ended up having an argument about cauldron thickness with Riddle. Who would've thought, eh? 

Voldemort got along with Hermione very well and decided that having a Mudblood as a supporter wouldn't be that bad. She was smart and witty. She had bested him in the conversation over cauldron thickness, and she was a friend of Harry Potter. Which means she could get to the inside. She could get into the inner workings of the Order.

He wasn't sure why, but his instincts told him to trust her. He believed that she was going to be a loyal Death Eater and not betray him to the Order. He had a feeling about this one. And according to Lucius, she was in love with Draco.

Tom decided that she would be a fantastic addition to his ever-growing support. Lucius, that she would be a great addition to the family. Narcissa, that she would be wonderful for her son. Velvet, that Hermione would need a little more help acting like the true Malfoy that she was going to become. Draco, that as soon as they got back to his room they were going to have to continue their scandalous activities…again.

And Hermione decided that this was the best that she had gotten along with any family in her entire life, they actually had intelligent conversations at dinner that had to do with magical things. Unlike what she had at home with her parents. Her parents never understood anything that she would talk about when she mentioned anything from the wizarding world. And any conversations that she had at school with Harry or Ron were always dominated by talk of quidditch.

She decided that she wanted to be a part of this family. She would do anything to be with Draco.

_Anything_ to feel wanted.

**A/N: Don't really know what to say about this chapter except that I bet you weren't expecting that! Muah ha ha. All right, I didn't know how else to go about it. Also, some new and weirder twists are coming in the next couple of chapters since the story is almost over. Yea! Only 10 chapters left...okay, so that's not _almost _done. Whatever.**

**Love and Lemons**

**Brittany**


	41. A Malfoy Makeover and Showing Off

**Disclaimer: Not the characters, just the plot.**

**A/N: All right, only two flames for the last chapter. Whoo...I definitely thought that I was going to have more than that. But for the people that did flame it. I know that it was not what people were expecting, but you know what..._that's the point_. Do you want to know how 99 percent of DHr fics go...**

**Draco and Hermione are Head Boy and Girl but Draco is only Head Boy because of Dumbledore's cracked-out idea of house unity, oh and they have to share a common room so that the author can make them spend enough time together so that they'll fall in love. Oh, they fall in love because they think each other are hot. Draco takes Hermione's virginity, but it doesn't hurt her because most people that write sex scenes have never experienced it and only know what they have read. And sometime during their secret relationship someone finds out and somehow (cough) Pansy Parkinson (cough) Lucius finds out. Lucius is furious and the war starts because of it. Draco becomes a pussy and goes to Dumbledore's side and kills his father (who he hates because he tortures him constantly). Harry kills Voldemort and everyone lives happily ever after. **

**There, if you want a predictable story, just add the details. **

**Now on with _my_ story!**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 41

A Malfoy Makeover and Showing Off

After dinner, Voldemort departed to go back to wherever he stayed. Draco took Hermione back to his room and Narcissa and Lucius went back to their room. Velvet retired to her own room thinking that she needed someone to spend the nights with.

"That went slightly better than I expected," Lucius relayed to his wife as they readied for bed.

"Yes, it seems as though Tom was quite taken with her," Narcissa said.

"He thinks that she will become a very good Death Eater. She will also be able to infiltrate the good side."

"And she does seem to love our Draco very much. You could see it in their eyes when they looked at each other," Narcissa said in a wistful way.

"Velvet seems to like her, and she is one of the most powerful witches in the world right now."

"Maybe you should allow her to have her wand back," Narcissa said.

"I think I may wait a tad bit longer for that, at least until after she has the mark," Lucius said.

"That may be a good idea after all," Narcissa said, lying down on the bed and motioning for her husband to lie beside her. "Now enough about her, I haven't seen you in three weeks."

* * *

"I never knew that I could ever actually have a conversation with the Dark Lord," Hermione said, pulling off her robes. 

"I thought it was quite hilarious. I have never seen him like that before, just complaining about how cauldrons were too thick," Draco said as he too pulled off his robes to ready for bed. "He's usually uptight, and no one _ever _disagrees with him. I think you've won his favor."

"I guess they approve of us," Hermione smiled, then walking over to her fiancé to pulling on the sides of his unbuttoned shirt.

"It seems they do," Draco said, wrapping her in a hug.

"I'm glad, because I don't know what I would've done if they didn't. I don't think I could ever live without you."

"Nor I you," Draco said, pulling her against his body and bending down to give her a kiss.

* * *

The next week passed with celerity. Hermione grew ever closer to the remaining parts of Draco's family, having several conversations with Narcissa and Lucius. She could not believe that she ever thought of them being cruel unloving people. They were obviously in love; there was as much spark between them as there was between Draco and herself. 

It was the day of her initiation to the Death Eaters. She was ready for it; she couldn't really believe that this was really happening, that she was actually succeeding in going against the Order. The Order that had abandoned her in her time of need. They couldn't even have tried to rescue her. No, they had left her, left her to die. To be tortured, to be killed, to become one of them. Well, they succeeded in one aspect. She was to become a Death Eater today.

It was time.

She walked down the hallway on Draco's arm. He was sure that she was having doubts about this. Why she would agree to something so outrageous. But he admired her for it. She was doing this, becoming a servant of the Dark Lord, to be with him. Because she loved him, and he loved her even more for this act of loyalty to him.

Hermione stepped into the large circular room and stepped to the centre while Draco took up his space within the ranks of the cloaked men around the altar in the middle.

Lucius stood in the center and watched the girl. She stood proud. He liked her confidence in this.

"Are you ready, Hermione?" Lucius asked.

"I am," Hermione stated firmly.

Lucius pulled the metal brand out of the fire and held onto her wrist, he pushed the metal down on her forearm. She tried to pretend it didn't hurt, but it did. More pain than anything that she had felt before.

She felt her world fading out and felt herself fall but being caught in two strong arms before blacking out completely.

* * *

She rose slowly, holding her head and feeling the tingling sensations on her arm from her newly acquired Dark Mark. 

She tried to sit up in the bed but noticed that Draco was curled protectively around her. And he was asleep. She didn't want to wake him so she tried to pry his arms off of her.

It didn't work too well because he awoke anyway.

"Hermione, you're awake. I was worried about you," Draco said, releasing her from his hold.

"I'm sorry, I tried to be strong. I didn't want to pass out, I don't know why I did," Hermione started rambling.

"It's alright Mina, I passed out too," Draco admitted.

"You did?" Hermione asked.

"Everyone does. If you don't then the initiation didn't work. That was why I made sure I was behind you, to catch you when you fell," he said ardently.

"Oh, Draco,_" _Hermione said, giving him a soft kiss.

"We have to get up. We have to go downstairs and tell them that you are all right," Draco said, pulling his covers off of their fully cloaked bodies.

They got up slowly and headed down to the den.

When they arrived, the Death Eaters who were left, sitting in the room, stood up. They each gave Hermione a handshake and she gladly accepted each one. She was a part of the Death Eaters now. Draco and she were together in this war now. She would fight against her friends and the Order. She would fight against the people who left her here. Harry was the only one she really cared about...Oh Merlin, Harry!

She suddenly felt a pain in her stomach and excused herself quickly before running to the nearest bathroom and throwing up. She hadn't even thought about what this would mean to Harry. Her being on this side was against him. There was no going back now, she only hoped that he would forgive her, if he lived through the war.

She was kneeling by the toilet when Draco walked into the bathroom. He kneeled down next to her and brushed her hair from her eyes.

"You alright?" he asked.

"I'm not sure, more morning sickness?" she tried to pass it off as her pregnany.

Draco looked down on her ever-growing stomach. He put his hand on her it and felt the small swell. Hermione's child, a child he thought of as his own, not Weasley's. He made a silent oath that he would take care of and love this child as if it were his own.

Draco kissed Hermione's cheek and stood her back up, giving her a strong hug. His Hermione. His own.

"I should probably go and brush my teeth," Hermione complained.

"I'll tell them that you'll be back down in a minute," Draco said, releasing her from his hug.

"Give me ten minutes," she said, before walking quickly in the direction of Draco's room.

Draco smiled as he walked back into the den and relayed her message to the Death Eaters.

Hermione went up to the bathroom quickly and brushed her teeth. Harry, why hadn't he even crossed her mind before she was branded with this? Harry, who had always been there for her, the one who understood when she told him what Ron did, the one who didn't tell her that it was horrible that she was dating their former enemy.

Hermione keeled over the toilet and threw up again.

If it wasn't for Harry, half of the people in the school wouldn't have accepted her relationship with the Slytherin that was the reason that she had this mark in the first place. So, really, she could blame her current situation on Harry, right?

No, that wasn't the way that things work. She knew it and had to live with the consequences of her actions. She brushed her teeth again and made her way back down to the den.

* * *

Everyone agreed that she would make a great addition to them. Lucius decided that it was time to let her have her wand back and she gladly accepted it. She didn't realize much over the last month that she had gone without it. She hated the fact at first that she didn't have it, but with Draco having his, she didn't have much use for hers. But it was nice to have it back, nice to have something to protect herself with. 

Voldemort showed up near the end of the ceremony and made his speech. Then he looked upon the young girl with a renewed curiosity as he saw Draco's hand curl protectively over her stomach.

"Young Malfoy, a word please," Riddle said when his speech was concluded.

"Yes sir," Draco said, detaching his arm from Hermione's waist as he followed the Dark Lord out of the room.

When they arrived in Lucius' office, Tom sat down in the large chair behind the desk and Draco took seat in front of it.

Tom wasted no time. "Is it yours?" he asked.

Draco thought he was hearing things for a moment, then he realized that he had in fact heard him clearly. "No," Draco said.

"I see. Who's may it be then?" he asked.

"It's Weasley's. He raped her earlier this year and got her pregnant," Draco explained.

"Thank you, you are dismissed," Riddle finished.

Draco left the room quickly.

Voldemort sat in his thought. He already felt close to this young witch. She was going to be a very good Death Eater, having much more evil in her than most would think. She was also very powerful, the smartest witch in Hogwarts at the time. Confident in everything she did.

He was angry at Dumbledore. He had already hated Dumbledore more than anyone else in the world , including Harry Potter.

Potter was just a pawn of Dumbledore's Army. Potter was the only person that could put an end to Voldemort. Without Potter on Dumbledore's side, the 'good' side would cease to exist.

He had received word from the Parkinsons that their daughter had become quite taken with the Potter boy over the years. If he could get them together, then maybe Potter would switch sides and Dumbledore would cease to exist.

He now had even more reason to kill Dumbledore. He had left one of the witches in the Order to die within the ranks of the Death Eaters. But not just any witch. He left Hermione Granger, most powerful witch in the world to the fate of the Death Eaters. Tom thought that Dumbledore was smarter than that.

Now Riddle found that the young witch was with child. A child that was not one of which she wanted. One that was forcibly put into her. By the person that he had downstairs in a dungeon.

Perhaps he would pay young Weasley a visit.

* * *

After the ceremony had concluded, Velvet stole Hermione away from Draco and took her upstairs to her room. 

"Hermione, I want to give you a make over," Velvet said as she pulled her blonde hair into a ponytail and sat Hermione down on a chair.

"A make over?" Hermione asked.

"Yes," Velvet said, pulling out a box of make-up and getting some blush and brushing it onto her cheekbones.

An hour and a half later, Hermione sat before Velvet looking completely different. "Much better," Velvet said, looking upon her masterpiece.

"Should I show Draco?" Hermione asked.

"I'm not sure, he might mess up the make-up," Velvet smiled. "Yes, go show him."

Hermione smiled and left the room to find Draco, finally finding him in his library.

When she walked in, Draco looked up from his reading and then put his head back down to the page. Then he did a double-take and looked back up at his witch.

"Wow," he said breathlessly.

Hermione walked quickly over to him and sat on his lap, facing him. "You like?" she asked.

"What did you do?" he asked.

"Your sister went crazy on my face, and hair," she said, twirling her hair with her finger. "It's just temporary though."

Draco put his hands on her hips and made her to sit up off his lap. She frowned but he just smirked as he got up as well. "Come on," he said, grabbing her hand and pulling her out of the room.

Hermione just smiled as she was pulled after him.

When they bypassed his room, her smile faded a little. "Where are we going?" she asked him.

"I want to show you off," he said, walking into his father's office. His father was in a meeting with some other Death Eaters but Draco just apologized quickly and then walked through the portrait to the dungeons.

Hermione now knew exactly what he was doing. Draco slowed his pace a little and put his arm around her waist. He stopped walking and pushed her against a wall, kissing her hard. Breathing against her mouth, "You are the sexiest woman alive."

Hermione flushed as he said this, she didn't find herself too attractive.

Draco continued. "I want to show Weasley exactly what he lost," he smirked, detaching himself from her lips and once more walking her towards Ron's cell.

* * *

They arrived in at Ron's cell not more than twelve minutes later. Hermione was a little nervous but Draco was beaming. He had Hermione, Weasley didn't. 

Draco put his arm around Hermione's waist and led her into the cell, opening it with an _Alohomora_.

Ron looked up at the door. He didn't know how long it had been since he had seen Hermione, but it seemed as though she had gone through a complete change in that amount of time.

Her hair was darker, almost black. She had mocha lipstick on and some light pink blush on her cheeks. Her eyes had a dark blue eye shadow on that accented the color of her eyes and she had black eye liner on, making her look almost—but not quite—goth. Her tan skin blended in with the mocha lipstick and all in all she was a perfect contrast to the pale-skinned, blonde haired, make-up-free man next to her.

In fact, they looked perfect together.

Ron shook his head at the thought and looked defiantly upon the couple that had walked into his cell.

"Are you going to let me out yet?" Ron asked.

Draco turned to Hermione and smirked. "I don't know. Do you think I should, Mina?"

Hermione smirked in return and looked at Ron. "Nah, I think he should be down here a little longer."

"Well, there you have it Weasley, I guess the answer would be no."

Ron scoffed, he was angry. He had been down here forever. He didn't even know how long. He was barely let out, only once in a while to take a shower and he got minimum provisions, basically enough to keep him alive and screaming.

They only tortured him once when he had first arrived here. It had been forever since then and just yesterday they had come back and just tortured him for fun. Not even asking him for information. They just wanted to hear him scream mercy.

"Oi, Weasley," Draco screamed.

Ron snapped out of his daze. "Yeah what?" he asked distractedly.

Ron felt the blood run down his chin as Draco's fist came in hard contact with his jaw.

"Shit! What the fuck was that for?" Ron asked, focusing on Draco now.

Draco punched him again, harder. "That was for swearing in front of Hermione. And the first one was for not listening to me."

"Okay, I'm listening. What do you want?" Ron asked rudely.

Draco motioned for Hermione to face Weasley with him. They stood there together one looking down, the other up. "I was saying, doesn't Hermione look great," Draco smirked, knowing that with either answer he would get to punch the Weasel again.

"No, she looks like a whore. You've ruined her," Ron said this even though he thought she looked spectacular.

Draco punched him with much more force in the stomach and Ron let out a huff. "Fuck!" he let out as he gasped for breath.

This time Hermione smacked him across the face. "No swearing," she scolded seriously.

Ron looked at her in shock, had she just smacked him.

"What is the meaning of this?" a voice said from the doorway. Hermione and Draco both turned around slowly after giving Ron a scowl.

"We were just having a bit of fun," Draco said to Riddle.

Tom stood for a minute smiling then answered. "I shall let you continue your fun then," Tom said, turning to leave. "And Hermione, I would like to have a word with you when you are finished."

"Yes sir," Hermione said, watching Riddle leave.

They turned back to Ron. Ron looked with shock on Hermione.

"You're a fucking Death Eater?" he asked.

Hermione smacked him again more forcefully. "I said no swearing. And yes, I am a Death Eater. It seems as though they actually value me more than the Order did. They see me for what I am," Hermione said.

"A whore?" Ron said bitterly. This time he got both a punch in the stomach by Draco and a punch in the face from Hermione, but he held his tongue with the swearing. He didn't want another one of those smacks.

"Are you done insulting her yet, because I could go on and on," Draco said, making a fist for another punch.

Ron just nodded slowly and licked his bleeding lip.

"Good!" Hermione said. "Now, what was I saying?" she asked herself, nodding towards Draco.

"I don't know," Draco said dismissively. "I might kill him if I'm here any longer, though."

"Can you at least tell me how long I've been down here?" Ron asked suddenly.

Hermione looked towards Draco, wordlessly asking his permission.

"Not sure exactly," Draco said, turning to Hermione. "A lot of things have happened since then; we got you out, you've become friends with my entire family, we've hade sex in about ten different rooms in the house on many occasions, we got engaged, you became a Death Eater…" he rambled purposefully.

Ron was shocked at everything coming out of his mouth. They were engaged? Draco's family had accepted her? _Hermione had had sex in a different place then a bed? _

Hermione smiled at her fiancé as he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her from the room where Weasley still stood with a dumbstruck look on his face.

When they got out of the room and Draco re-locked the door, Hermione turned to him and jumped up on him. He caught her legs and her arms went around his neck. She kissed him hard. Draco kissed her back just as forcefully, leaning againsta wall to keep his balance.

Hermione pulled her mouth away a minute or so later and put her head in his shoulder. "Thank you," she mumbled.

"You are very welcome, my dear," Draco said.

Hermione brought her mouth back to his and kissed him again deeply.

When they pulled away from their long kiss Hermione sighed. "I should probably go talk to Riddle now," she said.

"I suppose you should," Draco said sadly, letting her down and leading her away from Weasley's cell.

* * *

Ron stood dumbstruck for a while longer. He could have had that. If he wouldn't have done what he had done he could have had her. He could have had Hermione, he would be the one having tons of sex with her. Instead he got her only once. 

Now she looked stunning. She looked as though she had been thoroughly changed from the inside out. She was no longer the Hermione Granger that he had known from his years at school. This was a different woman altogether.

Therein lie the difference. Before she was a girl, now she was most definitely a woman. A very beautiful woman. One that he would never know the inter-workings of because he had gone along and done something so stupid.

For once in his life he regretted doing what he had done. Though not for her sake, for his. If he didn't do that then he would've been the person that unleashed her sexual side.

He still had her virginity, which had to count for something. He was her first.

He would be her last...

Right before he slit her pretty little throat.

**A/N: Weasley is an evil little prat, isn't he?**

**Love and Lemons**

**Brittany**


	42. Self Control and The New Gods

**Disclaimer: My grandpa's name is James, I had an uncle Bill who died a few years ago, I have an Uncle Ron who lives in England and has red hair (but he's cool so that's not why I hate Ron in Harry Potter) and I have a cousin named Lily. But despite all this, I still do not own Harry Potter and his associates.**

**A/N: I know a few people were angry by the author's note on the last chapter and I'm sorry that you took it in a bad way. I'm saying that that is what all cliche plots are like, I'm not saying that they're bad. I have read a few cliche plot stories and they were really good, I'm just saying that mine is not cliche and is not going to end like the rest of the DHr fics on this site.**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 42

Self-Control and The New Gods

"Ah, yes. Hermione, glad you could come," Voldemort said when Hermione and Draco arrived in Lucius' office a few minutes later. "You may sit," he said.

"Thank you, sir," Hermione said, taking a seat.

"If you would please give us some privacy, Draco," Voldemort said.

"Yes sir," Draco said, walking out of the room, leaving Riddle and Hermione to their own. "Now as I understand it, you are not that fond of Mr. Weasley, am I right?"

"Ron?" Hermione asked, not sure weather he was speaking of Ron or Arthur.

"Yes," Tom said, making a steeple of his fingers and resting his elbows on the desk.

"I hate him," Hermione said.

"And the reason for that being?"

Hermione didn't want to tell him, she didn't want everyone to know. But she had to tell him, he would know if she was lying. A very strange sixth sense that seemed to be installed into everyone she came in contact with.

"He raped me," Hermione said quietly, just barely above a whisper, hanging her head and taking a particular interest in her feet.

"I see," Tom said. "And you had fun just now, making him pay for that?" he asked.

"That was not payback for what he did to me. That was Draco showing Weasley what he lost. I will never be happy with only torturing him. He will have to be dead before he gets the revenge that I seek," Hermione said, looking up at Voldemort.

Riddle just smirked. This was exactly what he wanted to hear, but he decided that he would play devil's advocate instead. "Hermione dear, do you really think that what he deserves is death?"

"He raped me. Forcefully took away my virginity!" Hermione yelled.

"But death?" he asked.

"He handcuffed me to his bed so I couldn't move, he took my wand away from me, he even gagged me so I couldn't scream. He…" she looked down at her stomach. Then continued much softer. "He put this _thing_ in me," she said, putting one hand over her stomach then looking guiltily back up to Riddle.

"Then death it shall be," Tom said, fuming at the words. Weasley hadnt just raped her, he had tied her up and gagged her before he raped her.

"You mean you're going to kill him?" Hermione asked shyly.

"When you think the time is right, he is going to kill himself," Tom said with a grin.

"But why?" she asked.

"Imperius works wonders, young witch."

"Oh," Hermione said.

* * *

Hermione appeared outside the doorway of Lucius' office about ten minutes later. Draco was pacing in front of the door and was relieved when she walked out.

"How did it go?" he asked.

"Good, except now Voldemort knows that I'm pregnant," she said.

"But he alre—" he bit his tongue. Hermione probably wasn't supposed to know that he already knew.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"Nothing. Do you want some tea? It's nearly time," he said, grabbing her hand and leading her down the hall.

Hermione just looked at him suspiciously but let him lead her.

* * *

"Lucius, what we need to do is to bide time," Tom said.

"I'm sorry, but what do you mean, my lord?" Lucius asked.

"Well, Miss Granger has let me into a vital piece of information, it only needs time to develop into a plan.

"What kind of information?" Lucius asked.

"Hermione noticed something that any other wizard would find undetectable, but being the mastermind she is, she has uncovered the truth," Voldemort said.

"The truth?" Lucius asked.

"It seems as though the professors at Hogwarts have been trying to improve house relations with the intention of the Slytherin students changing sides on the war to be on the 'good' side."

"And this means what for us?"

"Well, in the process of this, it seems that the professors have taken a more drastic approach and resorted to love potions," Tom relayed.

"I see," Lucius said with a smirk.

"Yes, so as long as we can make sure that our children are loyal, then we may get some of the Gryffindors to switch sides in this war. Also, contact the Parkinsons. It seems that young Pansy is in with Potter. Pansy is loyal, and maybe Potter's love for her will be strong enough for him to switch to our side. If that is possible then it will be the end of Dumbledore and his 'for the good of all muggles,' 'living in the dark' ploy."

"I shall do so immediately sir," Lucius said, making to get up.

"We have a very good chance of winning this war after all, Lucius," Tom smirked. "Thanks to your son and his little Gryffindor."

Lucius beamed.

* * *

And biding time they did, days passed into weeks and the weeks into months and before anyone knew it, it was already the beginning of April.

"Draco!" Hermione screamed.

Draco, who was sitting at his desk doing wandless magic homework from Aunt Bella, ran over to the bed where Hermione was laying.

"What, what's wrong?" he asked quickly.

"It kicked," she said excitedly.

Draco's face lit up and he put his hand over his fiancé's stomach.

"Do you feel it?" Hermione asked, holding his hand and putting it over the spot where she had just felt the baby.

Draco felt the small thump against his hand and smiled. It had kicked.

Six months and it finally showed signs of life.

Hermione smiled at Draco, who was acting like a child with a new toy. He put his ear against her stomach, which was roughly the size of a small watermelon.

Draco just was thinking, the child was alive. Before, Hermione was just pregnant, she had a larger stomach. She had something inside her. But now the realization hit, it was something alive. Something that would come out and be in their lives.

A child that was not his.

He frowned slightly at the thought. This would be a much better situation if only it were his child inside of Hermione, not Weasel's.

Hermione sensed his change in attitude and asked him what was wrong.

"I just wish it was mine," he said.

"It is more yours than it is Weasley's," Hermione said. "You have been its father all along the way. The only thing that is different is the genes."

"Genes mean everything in my family," Draco stated.

Hermione grabbed his head and brought him up to her mouth to kiss him. "I love you, honey. I know that you don't think of this baby as yours, but I do and that is all that matters." She pulled his mouth down on hers before he could argue.

When they pulled away from their kiss, Draco looked down on her beautiful face. "Why can't we have sex?" he asked.

"Because, you would injure him," Hermione said, looking down on her stomach.

"But I want you so bad right now," he whined. "It's been a week since we've done anything. I'm not going to last another three months."

"More like four and a half months," Hermione said.

Draco's face turned to shock. "What?" he asked.

"You're not supposed to have sex after you have the baby either. At least for a month or something," Hermione said.

Draco groaned and put his face in between her breasts.

"Oh don't be such a baby," Hermione said, pushing Draco off of her and getting up. Throwing a robe on in the process. "We have to go down to dinner now. Voldemort is supposed to come over today," she said.

"I forgot about that," Draco said, still looking upon his fiancé with hungry eyes.

"Well, lets go, or we're going to be late," Hermione said, walking out of the room without waiting for Draco to follow.

Draco threw a robe on quickly and walked out of the room to catch up with Hermione.

* * *

"How is the baby doing, Hermione?" Riddle asked at dinner.

"He kicked today," Hermione relayed the wonderful news.

"That is wonderful to hear," Tom said, looking down with admiration on the girl. She had gone through so many things. She was about to have a baby by the man who raped her for Merlin's sake. "And how are you faring, Draco," he asked.

Draco looked upon him with an evil glare. Surely Voldemort couldn't be talking about how Draco had to be denied having sex with Hermione for four and a half months. "I'm faring quite well," Draco lied.

Riddle just smirked.

Velvet nudged Hermione in the side. "He kicked?" she asked excitedly.

"Yes, just now when we were upstairs," Hermione whispered.

"And Draco isn't faring well at all, is he?" she asked.

"No, it's only been a week and he's going through withdrawals," Hermione smirked as she threw a look at Draco who was still talking to Voldemort.

"But to tell you the truth, I am too," Hermione said.

"Of course you would be, it's not like only guys enjoy sex," Velvet said.

Hermione just smiled as the conversation was brought once more to her.

"Have you been to the healer about it yet?" Riddle asked.

"We've had a healer come and look at her," Lucius answered.

"And when is it due?" he asked Hermione.

"July the fourth," Hermione said.

"Three more months then?" Voldemort asked.

"Yes," Hermione answered.

"Wonderful," he said.

* * *

"Lucius, a word please," Tom said when dinner concluded.

"Yes sir," he said as he got up from the table that was being emptied rapidly of dishes by a new house elf. Mimsy was now a paid nurse for Hermione, taking care of only her.

When they arrived in Lucius' study, Tom sat down in Lucius' chair and Lucius took a seat across from him.

"It is time."

* * *

Voldemort was going to change the world.

Riddle was growing ever closer to the little witch that Draco had fallen in love with and could see why he did.

Tom loved her as a daughter.

He wanted the world to be safe for her child when it was born.

Safe from Dumbledore's teaching of good and evil. Like there's a difference. Muggles were put on this earth to be slaves. The gods put them there so they could do their will.

The gods multiplied and made more of themselves that were powerful, all knowing, magical.

All wizards could trace their lineage back to a god.

Tom Riddle descended from Ares himself.

Even the wizards who are muggle-born have a recessive trait from a god.

Hermione came from Aphrodite.

The Malfoys came from a direct line from Thor.

Zabinis from Loki, the Miðgarð serpent.

Weasleys from Apollo, but look how much good he did during the Trojan War.

Potter came from Poseidon.

All wizarding families could be traced back, whether through a recessive trait or those of pureblood.

Muggles were put on this earth to be slaves of their will.

Slaves of wizarding kind.

Slaves of Voldemort.

Fuck Dumbledore and his no superiority thinking. Muggles were here to serve the more powerful, the smarter, the magical…

The New Gods.

**A/N: Can I ask you all a favor? For anybody who has read my new one-shot, "A Letter to Hermione," I am considering making a story out of it because it is being requested like mad. So if you think that I should make a story out of it, do you want it to be a more descriptive version of what happened sixth year, or do you want the plot to be what happens after the letter? If you haven't read it can you please go read it and tell me as well? I need to know what people want before I can write anymore.**

**Love and Lemons**

**Brittany**


	43. Love and Tomorrow

**Disclaimer: I still don't own them...just use them...mmm I want to use Draco...**

**A/N: Do I have anything to say? Hmm, well...**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 43  
Portkeys and Tomorrow

"Draco, do you have it?" Voldemort asked his youngest Death Eater.

"Hermione has it," he answered.

The Dark Lord eyed Draco suspiciously. "She doesn't know what it is, does she?" he asked.

"No, I never told her. She doesn't even know that she has it actually," Draco said.

"So where is it?" Riddle asked.

"It's in her ring."

"Wonderful," Voldemort said. "Very good thinking, young Malfoy."

"Thank you, sir," Draco replied.

* * *

Dumbledore sat with Snape in his office. 

"Are the potions in full effect yet, Severus?" he asked.

"They are madly in love with each other, sir. Zabini and Weasley, Potter and Parkinson, this will work wonderfully, headmaster."

"Very good. We shall await their attacks, I do not want to be the first to strike."

"Then wait we shall."

* * *

"Pansy, how could you not see me do that move? You were watching me weren't you?" Harry asked. 

"Yes, I was watching you, but I was too attracted to your perfect arse that I didn't actually watch the move."

"Well, keep your eyes off my perfect arse and watch me fly," he said as he pulled her into a deep, languid kiss then flew back off on his broom.

Pansy looked dreamily up at her boyfriend, she hoped that when the time came he would choose her over Dumbledore, that would be good, because that is exactly what Voldemort was expecting of her. Soon she would get her mark and become a Death Eater, just like Draco and Hermione.

She was still surprised by the news of the Princess of Gryffindor becoming a Death Eater, but she figured that it was another pawn that would lead Harry over to their side. Hermione would help convince him.

She was so preoccupied by her thoughts that she missed Harry doing his move on the broom again, but this time she pretended that she had seen it.

"See, you can't say that that wasn't cool," Harry smirked as he landed next to her on the quidditch stands.

"It was amazing, Harry," she said.

"I know," he said, looking into the eyes of his girlfriend. He was in love with her, he knew. He also knew that that was a very bad thing, knowing that he would have to choose sides. But not wanting to think about that now. That was a different day, not now. Now he just wanted to be happy with the love of his life, Pansy Parkinson.

He planted a kiss on her lips. No one else was here, they were alone.

Alone to do whatever they felt like.

Alone to love each other without thoughts of good or bad.

* * *

"Blaise, no. You can't leave. Not now," Ginny cried as Blaise held her in his arms. 

"I have to go Ginny, I am being summoned."

"No, you can't be on the opposite side of the war as me, stay with me on this side," Ginny cried.

"Ginny, I can't. I owe Lucius so much and this is the only way I can repay him."

"By becoming a Death Eater?" Ginny said angrily.

"Ginny, join me, we can do this together," he said as he kissed her mouth softly, the crumpled letter falling from his hand.

"I don't know if I can. I am on this side of the war, Harry's side," she said.

"No, you are on Dumbledore's side. Ginny, the man is senile. I mean, he didn't even send anyone to get Hermione from a dungeon that she was kept in. He figured that her love and Draco's would lead Draco to help her escape. He didn't even think of the consequences. Ginny, Hermione is a Death Eater," he finished.

"No, Hermione would never do that!" Ginny screamed.

"Do you want me to prove it to you, Ginny. I have a letter from her and Draco. They are doing very well, Hermione has even come to care greatly for Voldemort," he said, reiterating what the letter had said.

"It can't be," Ginny said. Blaise handed her the letter and her hands shook as she looked over Hermione's hand writing and then Draco's. "Oh dear, Merlin."

"Just come and see Hermione, you don't have to commit to anything," Blaise said, Ginny wiped her slightly teary eyes and nodded softly.

Blaise grabbed the note back up of the ground, he had ten more minutes until the portkey was activated. He kissed Ginny, stealing her thoughts away from what she had just agreed to, hoping she wouldn't change her mind in the next few minutes. But in that case, he was ordered to take her with him anyway.

Ginny pulled away though, "all right, but I have to get Crookshanks for Hermione."

"That's fine with me," Blaise said and they walked back to Gryffindor tower. Ginny ran up to her room and got Crookshanks, then she walked back into the common room and hugged Blaise close to her. He grabbed Ginny's hand in his and wrapped them both around the crumpled note, waiting for the inevitable.

* * *

_It is time._

_Make sure Potter comes._

_9:30_

She knew exactly what it meant, she had to get Harry and go. But 9:30 meant that she only had ten minutes to find him.

She ran out of her common room and all the way to Gryffindor tower. Stopping in front of the portrait and muttering the password to the fat lady, who had given up on trying to keep the Slytherins out.

She walked in and spotted Harry on the couch beside the fire, sleeping. She didn't wake him, just silently walked up to him and grabbed his hand in hers, the letter between them. Four…three…two…

* * *

"Mina, get up," Draco prodded her. 

"Why?" she asked sleepily.

"They're going to be here any minute."

"Are they really?" she asked.

"It's quarter past already," he said. Hermione stood up from the bed and threw robes over her pajamas.

"All right, lets go," she said, taking his hand and letting him lead her out of the room.

Hermione and Draco walked down to den where everyone was supposed to arrive momentarily.

At twenty-five past, Blaise and Ginny arrived holding each other tight and kissing. Hermione smiled and walked over to her friends.

"Ginny," she smiled. Ginny pulled away from Blaise and looked at Hermione, who looked happier than she had ever looked before. Ginny smiled and hugged her friend loosely.

"Hermione, we all thought that you were dead," Ginny said. "I got Crooks for you," she said happily holding out the half-kneazle cat to her friend.

"Thank you so much, Ginny. I have missed him like mad."

Draco and Blaise nodded to each other in a masculine way but suddenly Blaise grabbed Draco into a hug. "Missed you buddy," he said.

"You too, Zabini," Draco said breathlessly through the tight hug. Blaise released Draco a moment later and walked over to Hermione, pulling her away from Ginny and giving her a hug as well.

"Good to see you, Hermione," Blaise said as he hugged her.

"You too, Blaise," Hermione said.

At half-past, Harry and Pansy arrived. Pansy was kneeling on the ground and Harry was next to her, looking as though he was sleeping.

Pansy looked up from him and spotted Draco, Hermione, Blaise and Ginny. Two of which she was friends with, one she had always hated and one that she wasn't sure could ever forgive her.

Blaise pulled Pansy to her feet. She looked guiltily at Draco and Hermione.

Harry stirred on the floor and looked up to see Hermione. "I must be dreaming," he said dismissively, putting his hand to his head and groaning. He nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard Hermione's voice.

"You're not dreaming, Harry. Get up," it said.

"Why are you here, Hermione?" Harry asked a little more rudely than he intended.

"Because I have been living here for the last four months, the better question would be is why you are here?" Hermione said.

"Where am I?" he asked.

"You're in my house, Potter. So if you would be nicer to my fiancé it would be nice," Draco said.

Harry looked up at the voice and slowly registered what he had said. His face showed confusion but he got up and hugged Hermione. "I've missed you so much, Hermione."

"I've missed you too, Harry," Hermione said, slightly breathless because of the tightness of the hug.

"Well, I see no one here cares about me," Draco said dismissively, Hermione looked up at his sad face and stepped away from Harry, she stood up on tip-toe to give Draco a kiss.

"I care about you," she said, ignoring the rest of the people in the room for the time being, and gave him a sweet kiss.

He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer to him.

He broke their kiss and looked into her eyes. "As long as you do, I don't care about anyone else."

"Ahem," Blaise coughed.

Draco and Hermione pulled away from each other and looked back at the group of people standing there. "Sorry," Hermione apologized.

"So, now that we are all here," Draco said. "Let's move on to the bedrooms."

All of them made their way upstairs. "Will someone please explain to me why I'm here," Harry said as he walked with everyone else.

"I'll tell you in a minute, dear," Pansy said, holding Harry close to her.

They arrived in the upstairs corridor, where Draco's room was. Draco stopped in front of his room. "This is where Hermione and I sleep, if you need anything, this is where to find us," he told the group of people. They all nodded. "On we go."

"How long are we going to be here exactly?" Harry asked Pansy.

"Not exactly sure," Pansy said truthfully.

Draco moved on and passed another two door before he came to one carved of mahogany. "Potter, you and Pansy will have the mahogany room," he said and opened the door for his guests.

Harry walked inside and took a good look around, a huge bed with red hangings, a wardrobe, dresser, bathroom, bookcase, fireplace. It was amazing.

"Blaise you know where the Green Room is," Draco said to his friend after they had dropped off Harry and Pansy.

"Thanks buddy," Blaise said, he grabbed Ginny's hand and walked down the corridor to his room.

"Breakfast is at eight tomorrow," Draco yelled to them.

Blaise nodded an acknowledgment.

Draco and Hermione walked back to their room and made a stop at the Harry's room to relay the same message to them about breakfast, everyone could find their way to the kitchen because Blaise and Pansy had both been here before.

Draco put an arm around Hermione's waist and pulled her towards the bed. Hermione hastily threw her robe up over her head and lay back down, and Draco curled up next to her. "Do you think any of them noticed?" Hermione asked.

"No one said anything, I think my robe was big enough on you," he smiled.

"I think I'm going to have to tell them tomorrow though," she said softly to his chest.

"Tomorrow is tomorrow," he said. "Let's get some sleep now."

"I have a surprise for you tomorrow," she said sleepily as she drifted off.

"And what would that be?" he asked.

Hermione just smirked a tiny smirk. "Tomorrow is tomorrow."

And so it would be.

**A/N: Er...okay...review!**

**Love and Lemons**

**Brittany**


	44. A Sex Slave and Dreams Destroyed

**Disclaimer: I'm really sick of saying this, maybe I won't from now on...I don't own them, thus the disclaimer.**

**A/N: For all those who wanted a story to 'A Letter to Hermione,' I have started posting it and it's called 'Hermione Granger and the Pureblood Prince.' So, go to my name when you're done with this chapter, then scroll down through my profile (which is long) then click on that link. People have been confused so far, so I'm going to say this, IT IS NOT HHR! Thank you, on with this story.**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 44  
A Sex Slave and Dreams Destroyed**

"I didn't agree to this, love," Harry said.

"I'm sorry about that, dear, but I didn't think I would have time to wake you," Pansy said in an innocent tone.

"And you just assumed that I would have agreed to come with you if I had been awake?" he asked accusingly.

"You do love me, don't you?" Pansy asked.

"Of course I do, but if you were just doing that so you could use me, to get me here…"

"I wasn't, Harry. I love you, I've had a crush on you since forever and I was so happy when it finally happened. I was not using you. Though Voldemort is using me to get to you," she confided.

"Pansy, I don't want to die here, I need to get out," he said angrily.

"You aren't going to die, Voldemort doesn't want to kill you, he wants you to join us. You don't even have to become a Death Eater; you just have to agree to be against Dumbledore in the war."

"Dumbledore is my mentor; I have listened to his teachings since I was eleven!" Harry yelled. "I'm not going to betray him."

"He is going to lose this war, Harry. And if you are on his side then you will die, I don't want you to die, Harry."

"I just don't know what to do," he argued, punching a pillow angrily.

"Can you just meet with Voldemort, talk to him, listen to his ideas."

"And if I refuse, let him kill me?" Harry complained.

"You have your wand, Harry. He is not going to meet you unarmed."

"Maybe. I need time to think about this," he said.

"You have three days," Pansy said. "Now let's go get some breakfast, Draco's elf makes the greatest waffles."

"All right, let's go eat."

They got up from their bed and started to get dressed in the clothes that had magically appeared in the wardrobe.

* * *

"Do we have to get up, love?" Ginny asked, loving the feeling of the downy comforter that she was lying under. 

"Yes. Draco said that breakfast was at eight, so we have about a half-hour. It takes at least ten minutes to walk down there."

"Fine, I'll get up," she complained. Then she rolled over on her stomach and buried her head in the pillows.

"I don't see how that's getting up. But I'm going to take a shower and if you would like to get up anytime soon, you could join me."

"Hmm, that _is_ a hard decision," Ginny smiled, lifting her head from the pillows and giving Blaise a kiss. "Let's go," she said, grabbing his hand and pulling him up out of bed towards the shower.

"You are a horny little thing, you know that?" Blaise said jokingly.

"Yup!"

* * *

At precisely eight o'clock, all six of them, plus Velvet, were sitting at the breakfast table. Lucius and Narcissa had left for the weekend to do something that they were not a liberty to speak about. 

They sat in this order, sitting at the head of the table was Draco, to his left was Hermione and next to her was Velvet. Next to Velvet was Ginny and then Blaise, Blaise was next to Pansy and Harry next to her who was next to Draco.

They talked about things as if they were all good friends. Hermione, who had always hated Parkinson, could not see how she was getting along so nicely with her friends. She started to talk to Velvet when Velvet said something about the baby being due soon.

Ginny looked over at Hermione with a questioning glare. Hermione averted her glare from Ginny's gaze and struck up a different conversation with Velvet, hoping to hold off the conversation of her pregnancy until later on.

"Well, this is like one happy reunion for all of you then?" Velvet asked as Hermione changed the subject.

"Well, I am friends with Harry, Blaise, and Ginny, but I've never quite liked Pansy."

"Really?" Velvet asked, looking over at the less than attractive Slytherin. "That sounds interesting." Velvet said. Then she changed topic once again. "So, you know that little prick downstairs?" she inquired.

"Which prick?" Hermione asked.

"The red one in the dungeons," she said more firmly.

"The asshole that gave me this thing," she said, making a passive look towards her stomach.

"I was wondering if you would mind if I…er…made him my slave," Velvet inquired.

"You want to make Ron a slave? For what?" she asked.

"Well, see you all have someone and I really want to make him my…er…_personal_ slave."

"You want a sex slave?" Hermione asked.

"Is it that bad?" Velvet asked.

"It would be better if it was anybody but him," Hermione said, looking a bit disgusted.

"No one else is available at the moment and he doesn't seem that bad looking. And I will make sure that I torture him a bit as well," she said.

Hermione took a deep breath then sighed. "All right, I guess I wouldn't mind, as long as you give him a few good punches and slap him around. It will undoubtedly make him hornier."

"Thank you, Hermione," Velvet said as she gave Hermione a hug.

"Hey, do you think you could introduce us?" Ginny asked from the other side of Velvet.

"Sorry Ginny, this is Velvet, Draco's sister. Velvet, this is my friend Ginny Weasley." Hermione leaned close to Velvet's ear so that only she could hear. "Your new toy's sister."

"Hello Ginny," Velvet said in the same manner that Hermione was treated with her first day here.

"Pleased to make your acquaintance, Miss Malfoy," Ginny said in a strained manner.

"Hermione, do you think you should tell them?" Draco whispered to Hermione.

"I don't want to, not quite yet," she said softly to him.

"Your choice," he muttered, then turned his conversation back to Harry.

* * *

Hours later everyone was sitting in the library talking about everything that had happened in either Hogwarts or the Manor. Things of importance, but not about Hermione being pregnant. They talked about being engaged, and Hermione becoming a Death Eater, which Ginny and Harry were still not keen of. 

They talked about how Dumbledore and Snape had been plotting for some time and Blaise had realized that they were being controlled by a potion long ago. He told them all about it and all of them refused to drink what was given them. They were still very much in love anyway.

Draco reconciled with Pansy and told her that they could be friends if she would give Hermione a chance. Pansy readily agreed but told him that Hermione would have to be nice to her as well. Hermione, who just wanted to see Harry happy, also agreed to this arrangement.

Everyone met Velvet and to the ones that she liked she was nice to.

Hermione and Ginny sat and talked about many subjects by themselves for a long time, mostly how good Slytherins were in bed. Ginny had become a wanton hussy since she started going out with Blaise. And, she admitted to Hermione, she could not see how he had ever been gay with Harry. There was definitely nothing left of that part of him. Ginny told Hermione that he was a hundred percent straight now, thanks to her.

Hermione laughed and told her all about Christmas and how Draco had proposed to her. Ginny smiled at it and hoped that Blaise would too propose. Except Ginny was still in sixth year and had a year left of school before they could really be married. Hermione also wished that the two would be happy together; they did seem to be a very loving couple.

While Hermione and Ginny talked, their respective guys talked to each other. Blaise spoke of many different things to Draco, about Hermione becoming a death eater, about Draco being well-respected by Voldemort and Hermione being on a first-name basis with the Dark Lord.

They talked about how Ron was in cell in the dungeons still and had not been freed or even seen sunshine for four months. Hermione still decided that he was not worthy to die, and Draco laughed at the thought of him becoming a sex slave of his sister. As long as he didn't go along and get her pregnant as well.

They talked about their girlfriends and what Hermione had done for him for Christmas and how he had made the night extra-special by proposing to her. Blaise thought that it was wonderfully romantic, but had doubts about proposing to Ginny yet because she still had a year of school.

Blaise was happy to have his best friend back and vice versa for Draco. They also talked about what they were going to do over the next couple of weeks until they prepared for the attack against Dumbledore's now reduced army.

They also laughed when Blaise described what Dumbledore's face would look like when he found out that his plan had backfired and all of the Gryffindors, including precious Harry, had gone to Voldemort's side.

Everyone was having a great time talking about what had happened in the past four months, what was happening now and what was still to come.

Everyone mingled and Draco and Hermione moved around to talk to others in the group.

After talking to Pansy, Hermione pulled Draco away from the others and towards a book case where they wouldn't be seen or overheard while the others were talking. "I don't want to tell them, Draco," she confessed.

"Well, you can't much notice with the robes on, but you are going to have to tell them at some point," he muttered.

"I can't," she said, putting her head on his shoulder. Draco wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to him, feeling the swell of her belly against him. He wished more than anything that he could be happy about this baby, that it would be a great thing for them to have in their lives, that it was his. But there was nothing he could do about it now, it was there, six months along already and there was no way that it was going to go away now.

"You don't have to, if you don't want," he said into her hair.

Hermione pulled away suddenly and smiled. "He kicked again," she said, running her hand over her stomach, she looked up at Draco and he smiled. Then she felt a pain shoot through her stomach. She gasped her breath a little. Her knees gave out and she fell into Draco's outstretched arms.

"What's wrong, Mina?" Draco asked her in a soothing voice, holding her up.

"Something…there's something wrong with the baby," she cried, the pain washing through her again.

* * *

Draco stormed out from between the bookshelves. "Blaise, get Mimsy, now!" he yelled. 

Blaise took no time to ask a reason, just did as he was told, running out of the room to find Draco's house elf.

Draco ran over to the fire and threw floo powder into it. He put his head into the fire and pulled it out moments later. A few seconds after that a tall stately woman that Harry recognized as Bellatrix Lestrange appeared in the library.

"What is it, Draco?" she asked.

"Come here, now. I don't know what to do," he said breathlessly.

Everyone else just stood there, not knowing what to do. Blaise ran in a minute later with Mimsy at his heels. "Over there," he ordered to where Draco had run out of. Mimsy ran over there as well.

Everyone was too afraid to move or speak, not sure what was happening but knowing that it had something to do with Hermione. A minute later, Mimsy came bounding out and also stuck her head in the fire after throwing some floo powder onto it.

After she removed her head from the fire she ran back to where they were between the bookshelves. Hermione was lying on the floor, her head in Draco's lap. She was breathing heavily and Bellatrix was at her side, taking her pulse and wiping the sweat off of her forehead.

"Did you call St. Mungo's, Mimsy?" Draco asked frantically.

"Yes, sir," she replied.

"Should I take her there now?" Draco asked his aunt.

"I think you should take her there as soon as possible. I am not sure what is happening, but there is definitely something wrong with the child," she said grimly.

"Mimsy, I need you to take the charm off of Hermione," Draco said to the elf that was standing there.

"Charm, sir?" Mimsy asked.

"Hermione needs to leave the house, Mimsy. Please lift the charm," he said frantically. He looked down at Hermione, she was sweating and her eyes had slid closed. "Please Mimsy?" he asked again.

"But she promised…"

"Mimsy, she will die. Please just lift it for a little while; she needs to get to the hospital."

"Life or death, sir?" she asked.

"Yes," he confirmed.

"All right," she murmured. Then she held her hands out and a faint glow came from her hands and settled over Hermione's body. "She may leave, sir."

"Thank you," he said. "Aunt Bella, can you do damage control?" he asked, lifting Hermione into his arms.

"Yes, Draco. Take her now," she said.

Draco apparated with Hermione in his arms to St. Mungo's receiving dock.

* * *

Bellatrix emerged from the bookshelves a moment later and Harry fought down his urge to hex her into oblivion long enough to ask what was going on. 

"She is having problems with the child, I am not sure what but Draco took her to the hospital," she said.

"What child?" Harry, Ginny and Blaise asked.

"You didn't know that she was pregnant?" Bellatrix asked.

"No," they all said.

"Oh Merlin. This damage control is going to be worse than I imagined," she said to herself.

* * *

"Dear Merlin, get her into a bed, this moment," the medi-witch yelled. 

"Which one?" Draco screamed.

"This one," she said, pointing to the one closest to the door. Draco set her down. "Symptoms?" she asked Draco as Hermione was only half conscious.

"Fast heart rate, sweating, nausea, she said she had pain in her stomach, like she was being stabbed."

"She's in labor," the witch said, looking down on the sheet where Hermione's water had just broken.

_Labor? She's only six months; she can't be in labor… _Draco pushed the thought from his head and grabbed Hermione's hand in his own, gently pressing a kiss to it. "Hold on, Mina," he murmured.

The nurse transfigured Hermione's robes into a dressing gown and ran out the door and was not gone a mere two minutes before she ran back in with an older looking wizard.

"Merlin, how old is she?" he asked, looking down on her and quickly checking her temperature with his hand. "She's boiling."

Draco just stood by them, holding Hermione's hand in his own as she slipped in and out of consciousness. "Hold on, Mina," he kept repeating.

"She's having this child now," the doctor said. "How far along is she?" he asked Draco.

"Six months," he replied automatically.

"Not good, not good at all," the doctor said, shaking his head slightly. He looked over at the nurse and gave her a grim look that Draco didn't see due to his only focus being his fiancé.

Hermione suddenly sat up and screamed as loud as she could. Draco held her hand tighter. "Hold on, Mina," he soothed into her ear.

"Draco, it hurts so bad," she said softly, squeezing his hand and looking into his eyes.

"Lie back down, miss," the doctor ordered. "This baby's coming whether you want it to or not."

Hermione lay back down quickly but another shot of pain wrenched through her and she caught onto Draco's hand very tightly, almost enough to break the bones in his hand. He didn't care, anything to comfort her. She bit back another sob as the pain slowly faded.

Another streak of pain, another scream, another bone in Draco's hand crushing.

Another hour.

Finally the small child came, dark brown hair, too small, too young.

She died within two minutes.

Hermione turned her face away from Draco and let her tears stain the white pillow.

**A/N: Tear! There, for all those who wanted her to have an abortion.**

**Love and Lemons**

**Brittany**


	45. Rubber Duck and B stands for

**Disclaimer: Um...you know the drill.**

**A/N: I know abouta million of you were confused on the last chapter. Someone thought that Hermione died. No! The baby died. Other people thought that I shouldn't have killed the baby, I'm sorry but it was necessary and not just because people wanted her to have an abortion, I am not a cold hearted bitch who just wanted to murder an innocent child. Also, the title of the last chapter should have explained a few things if you thought 'oh my god, now her dreams are wrong, where is she going to have a red-headed child.' It will be explained in this chapter, promise.**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 45  
Rubber Duck and B stands for…**

"Draco?"

"Hermione, I'm here," he said softly as he held her hand to his lips and kissed her palm.

"What happened?" she asked softly, focusing on the man sitting next to her.

"You've been out cold for two days now, they gave you medicine to stop the pain," he said.

"He's gone isn't he?" she asked.

"Hermione, it was a she," Draco said.

"What?"

"It was a girl, not a boy. And _she _had brown hair."

"But what does that mean?" Hermione asked.

"Do youthink Dumbledore was making it up, you know, more house unity?" Draco said.

"What, like he _used_ me?" Hermione said. "He made me believe that it was all real when really it's not. He told me that...he did it all on purpose so that I would think that I would marry you and Ron would die and your father would die and I would be tortured..."

"Hermione, calm down. It's fine, just calm down. Some things are still going to be true, and maybe you dreamt those things because you really did want them to happen."

"But I would never want your father to die." Hermione said.

"Not now you wouldn't, but when he put you into a dungeon you probably thought it would be nice," Draco laughed.

"I guess so," she said, shaking her head."I just can't believe he used me!"

"I'm so sorry, Hermione," he said, leaning over the small hospital bed to give her a kiss.

Hermione kissed him back.

"You should go to sleep though, I don't think they want you awake," Draco said.

"All right,"she said huffily."Night Draco," Hermione murmured and wrapped herself up in the white sheets.

* * *

She had been out for two days. The doctors figured that she couldn't handle the pain of losing her first child and gave her some morphine. 

Draco was afraid that she wouldn't wake up and had sat by her bed for two days now.

No one else had been here, there had only been letters sent, and he didn't dare open them. They were for Hermione when she fully regained her bearings. There were letters from everyone at the house, his father and mother, and even one from Voldemort.

Draco had sent a letter to his aunt, telling her what had happened so that she could relay the message to the others.

* * *

"Dear Merlin, what are we supposed to do?" Dumbledore asked his two advisors.

"You knew the problems with this potion, Albus. You should not have done it," Minerva said softly.

"I had believed that the Slytherins were weaker than the Gryffindors. But it seems as though we were wrong."

"Yes, Voldemort is a very tricky man. He must have known about the potion, something. He at least knew that all of these couples were together," Severus said quietly from the corner.

"Yes, he must have known. But how is what we need to know," Minerva said softly.

"Ms. Granger is a very smart witch, do you think that maybe she could have known about the potion before she was taken and was tortured into giving up the information?" Severus asked.

"That is always possible, Severus," Albus said.

"What does you-know-who want with everyone if he is not going to kill Potter. If he had then he would have attacked us by now, no doubt."

"Of that I still am not sure, I would hope that no harm comes to them, but it is highly unlikely in their situation. What we need to do is gather information and wait until Voldemort makes the first attack."

As they talked, an owl ran into the window and fell on the sill. Dumbledore walked briskly to the window and opened it for the owl.

The owl flew in and dropped the letter on Dumbledore's desk then flew off as quickly as possible.

Albus walked to his desk and lifted up the light letter. It was closed with an unrecognizable wax seal and Dumbledore opened it cautiously. He read the tiny almost indistinguishable writing and then looked worriedly up at the other two in the room.

"She's in the hospital," Dumbledore said.

"Who?" Severus asked.

"Miss Granger, she's in the hospital, she had her baby."

"Already?" Minerva asked.

"It didn't survive. She is in a morphine induced coma."

"Who sent the letter?" Minerva asked.

"It just says 'a friend'," Albus said, shaking his head. "I must go see if she is all right," he said.

"What if it's a trap, headmaster," Severus said accusingly.

"I have to take the chance," he said.

"It's not worth the risk," Severus said. "Miss Granger is expendable, we need Potter."

Dumbledore sat at his desk and looked through the letter again and at the small writing, it might be lying, Severus was right, it could screw up everything if he was to go blindly into a trap.

"All right Severus, I won't go. We need to gather information on Potter," Dumbledore said softly.

* * *

Three days after her first signs of consciousness, Draco was finally able to take her back to Malfoy Manor. She was to stay in bed for another week before she was allowed to get up, doctor's orders.

She slept most of the time, when she wasn't sleeping, she was crying. Draco sat with her most of the time, kissing away her tears and comforting her. Mimsy brought her food three times a day, but she ate very little.

All the others in the house visited regularly, hours set down by Draco, he didn't want her questioned too much. Even Voldemort had come to visit her, showing true compassion that Draco didn't know that he was capable of, he was glad that his witch had won over Voldemort.

Narcissa and Bellatrix came by often to check on her, to see if she was doing all right.

Ginny, Harry and Blaise visited more often than them, wanting to see their friend, blaming her for not telling them but not talking about the lost child too much as to not upset her more than she already was.

Hermione felt loved, everyone caring about her and what she had gone through. Another painful subject that she would hate bringing up in the future.

Voldemort decided to postpone the attacks on Dumbledore due to Draco being too caring about his fiancé and not willing to leave her side. When she was well enough for Draco to leave her then they would resume their plans.

Harry had many more arguments with Pansy and finally decided that if he was to live through this then he would have to meet with Voldemort and hear his plans.

After hours and hours and hours of debate between the two who could kill each other, and with an offer that Harry could not refuse, he gave in.

Dumbledore had tried to trick the Slytherins into switching sides _using _the Gryffindors. Messing with their lives to help his cause.

Dumbledore had left Hermione here without a backwards glance.

Dumbledore had not tried to save Harry or any of the others yet.

He was probably only hoping that Hermione would stay alive in the first place because she had gotten Harry through so much before.

But when you are risking someone more important's life, like Harry's, she wasn't worth it to the senile old man.

Dumbledore was passé, he would never know what it would be like to run the world.

Voldemort did, Harry did.

* * *

"Draco, a word please?" Voldemort said as he walked into Hermione and Draco'sroom. Hermione gave Draco a nod and he stalked towards the door.

When they were outside the door and well out of hearing range Voldemort spoke.

"We need it, Draco. It is time."

"Yes sir," Draco muttered. "Can we wait until she is sleeping, I don't want her to grow suspicious."

"Yes, when you get it, come to your father's office immediately."

"Yes sir," Draco reiterated.

Voldemort walked away and Draco walked back into his and Hermione's bedroom. She was faced away from him and breathing softly. He sat by the bed and waited until he was sure that she was asleep.

He took off his class ring and transfigured it into a replica of her engagement ring. He took her hand softly in his and slipped her ring off, looking to her face for any signs of movement. Then he slid the transfigured ring on.

He kissed her cheek and slowly left the room, pocketing the ring and closing the door quietly behind him.

* * *

"Excellent, young Malfoy," Riddle said as he looked down on the ring.

"I'm sorry to ask, my lord, but what exactly is it?" Draco asked, wondering why the Dark Lord had ordered him to steal the ruby so long ago.

"It is the secret to bringing down Dumbledore," Voldemort replied.

"I don't understand, sir," Draco said.

"This," he said as he held up the ruby. "Is a pensive."

"I thought a pensive was a bowl."

"This is a miniature pensive, only large enough to hold one memory. In this case it is the memory that holds the power to bring down the old man."

"What is the memory, sir?" Draco asked.

"That, I don't know yet. In order to find out what it is, you have to have two wands, with cores from the same animal. Tricky little blighter, that's what he is."

"Who has two wands with the same core?" Draco asked.

"Harry Potter and I of course," Voldemort said.

"That's why you wanted him on this side," Draco said, finally understanding.

"That is the only way that he escaped me in his fourth year at school. _Priori Incantatem_."

"I always did wonder about that," Draco said.

"Well, if there is nothing else, young Malfoy, I would like to see Potter about this memory."

"Yes sir," Draco said, getting up from his chair and moving towards the door.

"And do give Hermione my best," he amended.

"I'll do that, sir."

* * *

"Mina," Draco said.

Hermione lifted her head from the pillows and turned her tear-streaked face in Draco's direction.

"Mina, you need to stop this," he said, leaning over her and kissing her cheeks, eyes and finally lips.

"You don't know how this feels, Draco. As much as I didn't want him there, it still took a lot out of me to lose him. He was a part of me, my child," she said sadly, more tears running down her cheeks.

"Hermione, listen to me," he said more firmly. "You cannot keep going on like this. Living in the past is going to inhibit your future…_our_ future."

"I'm not living in the past, I just want to properly mourn my dead child," she said steadfastly.

"Mina, I know you do, but if you go on like this much longer than you are going to stop living a real life. You need to get out of this bed and go down to dinner with me. Show everyone that you aren't moping around forever."

"Has it been a week already?" she asked.

"It's been eleven days since you came home from the hospital. You need to get up and live. You cannot mourn forever, if you do then I can't help you move on."

"I want to move on," she said softly.

Draco kissed her lips ever so softly. "Then do it."

* * *

For the first time in over two weeks, Hermione sat down at the table. Her place had been empty for the last 16 days.

She sat in between Draco and Velvet as usual. She looked around at everyone sitting at the table and realized that Harry was missing.

"Where is Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Meeting with Voldemort," Draco said.

"Oh."

"Hermione, I'm so glad you're back!" Velvet exclaimed.

"I'm sorry about that, I didn't…"

"Don't apologize, I know what happened. It is not your fault that it happened. In fact, I have been torturing the little red one more as punishment."

"How's that working out?" Hermione asked.

"BDSM is the best thing that has ever been created," Velvet said slyly.

"What's that?" Hermione asked.

"Oh my god, you _are_ a prude aren't you?" Velvet asked.

"I'm not a prude, I'm not a virgin anymore," Hermione tried to defend herself.

"Virgins can still be prudes. I mean, who doesn't know what BDSM stands for?" Velvet asked.

"I don't," Hermione said.

"BDSM is an acronym," Velvet explained.

"You know Hermione, if you want to know what BDSM is, I can always show you," Draco said wickedly.

"I don't know what it is," Hermione yelled.

"Don't know what what is, Hermione?" Blaise asked.

"Hermione doesn't know what BDSM is," Draco said to Blaise.

"You don't know what that is?" Ginny asked perturbed.

"No, care to explain."

"I'm sure Draco could explain it to you later," Pansy said. "Harry and I have tried it a couple times before.

"What the hell is BDSM?"

"B stands for—" Draco started.

"Hermione, Voldemort wants to see you," Harry said as he walked into the room.

"Later honey," Draco promised as Hermione left the table.

* * *

"Hermione, dear. I am so glad to see you up," Tom said as Hermione walked into Lucius' office.

"Me too. Draco finally got me to see that I couldn't mourn anymore, that it wouldn't do any good anyway."

"That's good. I just wanted to ask you this question. What exactly is the function of a rubber duck?" he asked.

Hermione burst into a fit of giggles and Tom looked at her funny.

"Did I say something?" he asked.

"Sorry, it's just…never mind. A rubber duck is a play toy for children in their baths. They do nothing except squeak."

"And Dumbledore has a rubber duck?" he asked.

"Does he?" she asked.

"Never mind, Hermione. You may go, I will have to consult Lucius about this," he said. "Have a good night's rest Hermione."

"Thank you sir, I'll try," she said, still smiling from the rubber duck question.

* * *

"So what is it?" she asked.

"B, well that…let me show you," Draco said.

"I'm not sure if I want you to," Hermione countered.

"You don't trust me?" Draco asked.

"Not in the least, you sneaking Slytherin," she said.

"Just get on the bed," Draco ordered.

"This has to do with sex?" she asked.

"Get on the bed," he said again.

"Okay," she muttered, lying down on the bed and pulling her head up on the pillows. Draco rummaged through his wardrobe and put something that he pulled out into a pocket of his robes, then he walked over to Hermione. He got up on the bed and straddled her waist, bending down to kiss her.

Hermione moaned a little and Draco slid his hands up and down her arms, slowly moving them upwards. Draco kissed her harder, taking her attention away from what he was doing. He moved his kisses to her neck and started on a nice hickey.

Hermione was loving the sensations when she suddenly heard a click. She tried to move her arms but she couldn't.

She looked up, she was handcuffed to the wooden bed-rails. She looked worriedly down at Draco who was smirking against her neck. "B stands for bondage, my love," he said, once more going to her neck.

Hermione struggled against the cuffs, remembering the last time she had been handcuffed to a bed and not at all comfortable with it. She knew Draco would never do anything forcefully, but she still had an intense fear of it.

As much as she tried to keep her focus on the blonde wizard her mind was slipping back to the memory of what Ron had done to her.

He had handcuffed her, he had touched her in places she didn't want to be touched, he had violated her in everyway, he had taken her virginity, went right through the barrier with a single thrust, not even letting her recuperate before…

He was a monster.

Hermione pulled at the cuffs. "Let me go," she said firmly, closing her eyes and letting her mind run away with the memory.

"No," she could hear Ron's voice say.

"I don't want to do this. I don't want to, let me go, please," she pleaded.

"Hermione…"

"Why are you doing this?" she asked.

"Hermione, are you okay?" Draco asked her, looking up at her face. She had her eyes closed tight and was trying to squirm away from him.

"Let me go," she begged.

"Mina," Draco said softly.

Hermione's eyes shot open and she looked down, tears were filling her eyes and she couldn't make out the nebulous figure before her, but she knew that it was Ron.

"Don't call me that," she said harshly. "You're not allowed to call me that."

"Mina," Draco pleaded, he had no idea what had gotten into her.

"Don't call me that!" she screamed. "Let me go!"

Draco quickly said _Alohomora_ and the cuffs let her hands free.

Hermione squirmed away as quickly as possible, still lost in the memories of what had happened to her. She brought her knees to her chest and hugged them in the corner of the bed.

Draco looked at her with a confused expression. "Hermione," he said, trying to get her attention.

"Go away, I don't want to, no, not again," Hermione was babbling.

Draco sat dumbstruck. He moved closer to her, wanting her to look him in the eyes and tell him what was going on. He reached out and touched her cheek.

She jerked back so violently that she fell backwards off the bed. She opened her eyes and looked up but saw only an outline through the tears. "No Ron," she cried.

"Ron?" Draco asked quizzically.

Hermione ignored his question and flipped on her stomach, hiding her face in her arms on the hardwood floor.

Draco got down from the bed and very quietly tip-toed over to her. When she was least expecting it, he flipped her over and straddled her waist.

Hermione jerked with all her might trying to get free but Draco held down her shoulders, only making her fight more.

"Mina, it's Draco. I'm not going to hurt you, listen to me," he said, trying to control her.

"No, get off me," Hermione yelled.

"Hermione, I'm not Ron, I'm not going to rape you, I'm your fiancé, I'm Draco," he soothed.

Hermione still tried to squirm free, but Draco wouldn't have it, he held her there until she was out of energy and stopped squirming. "Calm down, Mina," he said softly into her ear, then he took one of his hands off her shoulder and ran the sleeve of his robe across her eyes, drying her tears.

Hermione just jerked her head away, struggling for a free grip once again. "Stop calling me Mina, only Draco can call me that," she murmured.

"Mina, look at me," Draco ordered.

Hermione reluctantly brought her gaze up to her attacker and saw the faint glow of blonde hair against the black robes through the remainder of her tears.

Draco smiled and once again wiped her eyes from tears, letting her see him. "What happened?" he asked.

Hermione just looked up at him, amazed that it was him, not Ron. She didn't know when she had slipped from her memory to real life, but it seemed as though Draco was trying to figure that out as well. "I'm sorry, I just…and the handcuffs….Ron he…then he…and I didn't know that you…"

"Shh, just calm down, it's me, not Weasley. Just me," Draco said, lifting himself off of her and then grabbing her up in his arms. He laid her on the bed and pulled the covers over top of her. Then he crawled into bed next to her and held her in his arms. "It's just me," he said again.

**A/N: All right, for all of those who don't know what BDSM is, I thought I should tell you instead of you asking in a review and then me having to explain it in the next chapter. BD stands for Bondage/Disipline. DS stands for Dominance/Submission. SM stands for Sado-Masochism. I know it sounds wierd, but people do it.**

**Anyway, I hope the part in the beginning explained why Hermione is not having a red-headed child.**

**Love and Lemons**

**Brittany**


	46. Silver Liquid and Meeting the Muggles

**Disclaimer: Despite the fact that I now have seven stories on this site, I am still not J.K. Rowling and do not own the Harry Potter megaverse.**

**A/N: Alright, fanfiction has made a new rule that authors are no longer allowed to respond to reviewers individually in their author's notes. Which means if you have a question, please leave your e-mail address in the review so that I can answer it. Also, make sure your e-mail is in the right form, url's are not posted. You have to write it like so: booberdudes11288 aol dot com. Thank you. **

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 46**

**Silver Liquid and Meeting the Muggles**

Three weeks after the episode in the bedroom with the handcuffs, Draco woke to find that Hermione was not in the bed next to him. He looked around his dimly lit room and found that the light under the bathroom door was on. He got up from the bed and walked to the bathroom door. He knocked softly and it elicited a 'who's there' from the other side.

"Who do you think it is?" Draco asked as if she was stupid.

"I'll be out in a minute, I just...give me a minute," she said softly.

"Are you sick?" he asked, walking into the bathroom.

She was sitting on the floor across from the bathtub, holding her stomach. She looked up at him and he could see the tears in her eyes.

"What's wrong?" he asked, walking over to her and running a hand through her hair.

She pointed to the edge of the bath where the there was a cup. "Silver means positive...gold's negative," Hermione said, tears running down her cheeks.

Draco got up and looked into the cup. "Silver," he said. "Positive for what?" he asked.

"I'm...again," she took a deep breath. "I'm pregnant again," she said through her sobs.

"You're...? Mine this time?" Draco asked excitedly.

"Whose else's would it be?" Hermione asked, shaking her head at his stupidity.

"But, why are you crying, isn't this a good thing?" he asked, kneeling down again and kissing her..

"What if the same thing happens...what if we get excited about this one and then I go into labor early again? I don't want that to happen, Draco," Hermione cried.

"Oh," Draco said, hugging her softly and kissing her forehead. "It's close to impossible that that will happen again, Mina, it was something wrong with the baby, not something wrong with you," he said, trying to comfort her.

"But I can't stand to go through that again," she cried, her face glistening with tears.

"I'll be here for you no matter what," Draco said.

"I love you, I hope I can give you this child," Hermione said.

"I love you, too, Hermione. Now, some sleep?" he said, pulling his fiance up from the bathroom floor and pulling her back into the room.

He lay down in bed and held her close to him. He had a grin slapped across his face. _It was his!

* * *

_

The next day a letter came for Hermione from a post owl. She opened it and immediately swooned. She sat down heavily on the bed and stared across the room without really seeing anything. She thought about the letter for a long while.

Draco walked into his room to find Hermione looking blanched and confused. He waved a hand in front of her face but she didn't respond. He shook her shoulders a little to try and snap her out of her daze but that didn't work either. Finally he kissed her and she looked at him.

"What?" she asked angrily as if she had just been woken up from sleeping.

"You were completely dazed off, what happened?" he asked.

"This," she murmured as she handed him the letter that had just come for her.

Draco's eyes roamed over the neat writing and the same expression that was just on Hermione's face crossed his features. "When did this come?" he asked.

"Just now," she said softly. "I was just sitting here finishing my T-fig homework from Aunt Bella and the owl flew in," she said.

"Do they want you to come home?" he asked.

"I was supposed to come home Christmas time so they are probably worried about me, I should at least visit them and tell them what happened," she said, wordlessly pleading Draco for the permission to do so.

"Alright, I'll talk to my dad and see if we can spare a day and I'll take you," he said.

Hermoine jumped up on him and kissed him. "Thank you," she muttered.

"You're welcome," he said breathlessly.

"Then you can meet them and I can tell them that we're getting married and you can meet my father. My mum will absolutely adore you, I mean, she has always been trying to get me to hook up with Ron or Harry, but I'm sure she'll see you the way that I do," she said happily.

Draco smiled but inwardly he screamed. He hadn't thought about meeting Hermione's parents.

What if they _didn't _like him?

* * *

"Hermione!"

Draco and Hermione had just apparated to her house and Hermione's father opened the door. He looked lovingly at his daughter and she smiled and hugged him. "Oh, Daddy, I've missed you so much," she said.

"We missed you too, that's why we sent the letter. We hoped that nothing happened to you," he said.

"No, I'm fine dad, is mum home?"

"Yeah, she's in the kitchen. Jack, Sam and Mary are here," he said.

"They are?" she asked excitedly.

"They're in the kitchen with your mother, I think she's forcing them to eat fruitcake," he said.

Hermione laughed. Then her father turned to the boy that had followed her in the house. "And who's this?" he asked stoically.

Hermione was about to answer when she heard her name shouted by four people. She ran up to her mother to give her a hug. "Mum, I missed you too," she said.

"It's been a long time. Why didn't you come home for Christmas when you said you were?"

"Oh, well, a lot of stuff happened," she said shyly.

"Don't think your getting away without hugging me," Mary complained.

"Mary," Hermione said, giving her a hug as well.

She tried to hug Sam and Jack but they were also staring at the blonde that had followed her in. Hermione thought that they thought of him as competition for her friendship. She really had two sets of friends, one from each world. Sam was like Ron, loudmouthed and opinianted. Jack was a little like Harry, but more shy and reserved. Mary was a little less loudmouthed Ginny.

"Who's this?" Jack asked.

"Mum, Dad, Jack, Sam, Mary, this is Draco Malfoy, he's my--"

"Boyfriend," Draco said, stopping her from saying fiance for the time being until he got to know her family a bit better. A 'boyfriend' wasn't threatening because they knew that there was a chance that he might go away, but you go out and say fiance and they won't give you half a chance because they know that they can't get rid of you.

"Hello," Hermione's mum said. "I've been trying to get Hermione to hook up with someone for a long time now," she muttered.

Hermione's dad looked him thouroughly up and down. "So you think your good enough for my daughter?" he said in a disgusted voice.

"To tell you the truth, no," Draco said. "But I try my best to make her happy."

"Welcome," Mr. Granger said, holding out his hand to the young man. Draco hesitated briefly before taking his hand. He still hadn't quite gotten over the being nice to muggles thing, but Hermione would kick his ass if he turned down shaking hands with her father. He smiled nicely at the rest of the muggles as well and shook their hands. Then he wiped his hands on his robes while nobody was looking.

"So where do you live, Draco is it?" Jack asked. Draco looked at his black hair and blue eyes and deemed that he looked a lot like Potter. He still wasn't sure what these people were in relation to Hermione, so he answered him politely.

"Malfoy Manor, it's a bit away," he said.

"A Lord?" Mary asked.

"My father," Draco answered.

"Oh, Hermione, you've snagged a rich one," Mary said, trying to keep it a whisper but instead said it loud enough for everyone to hear.

Draco hid a smile very badly at the childishness of Mary, Hermione blushed.

"Mary," Hermione scolded.

"So what do you plan to do now that you're out of school?" Mrs. Granger asked.

"I'm thinking of going into po--chemistry, or care if ma--creatures," Draco said, hoping that they didn't hear the slip-ups.

"We know all about it, Draco, you can say what you really mean," Sam said quietly from the corner, his arms crossed and his dark brown hair falling over his eyes, making him look very sinister.

"Know about what?" he asked, not sure if he was talking about the same thing that he himself was.

"That Hermione's a witch and you're no doubt a warlock," Sam said nonchlantly.

"Wizard, actually," he corrected. "And in that case, I want to go into either Potions or Care of Magical Creatures," he said.

"Are those good professions in the magical world?" Mr. Granger asked.

"Dad, can we please stop questioning him, I came to talk to you about--"

"Hey, weren't you pregnant?" Mary exclaimed loudly.

Hermione let out a slow breath. "That's what I wanted to talk about," Hermione said angrily.

"Oh, sorry Hermione," Mary said.

"Mum, Dad, in the kitchen," Hermione said. "Why don't you three show Draco around," Hermione said.

"Sure thing," Mary said happily.

Hermione and her parents walked away leaving Draco with the muggles, he backed away from them slowly. Sam was looking as though he was about to murder him, Jack looked indifferent, and Mary looked like she was going to jump him.

"So when did you start dating?" Jack asked, looking out the window towards the street.

"October," Draco answered.

"So you got her pregnant before you started dating her?" Sam asked angrily.

"What?" Draco asked, completely confused as to why they would lay this on his shoulders.

"Sam, Ron raped her, not Draco," Mary complained.

"Yeah, that's what she says," he said offhandedly.

"Sorry about him, he's a bit moody," Mary said to Draco.

"So how do you all know Hermione?" Draco asked.

"Friends from school, before she went off to her boarding school and us to ours," Mary said.

"I see," Draco said.

"And what besides money do you have to offer Hermione?" Sam asked.

"I love her," Draco said, annoyed by Sam and his questions.

"So what are you going to do now that you're out of school?" Jack asked.

"She's been staying at the Manor for the last five and a half months so I would think that she would stay there with me," he said.

"So you're stealing her away from us?" Sam asked.

"You can come visit and she can too," he said, angry at this one of Hermione's friends.

"So are you going to marry her?" Mary asked.

"Look at her left hand," Draco said, leaning back against the wall and beginning a staring contest with Sam.

"So what happened to the baby?" Jack asked, always the rational one.

"She went into labor early...she lost it," Draco said, remembering what she had to go through.

"Isn't that a good thing?" Sam asked.

"You would think so, but she was really torn up about it, she stayed in bed for almost two weeks after it happened just crying," Draco said.

"Poor Hermione," Mary said sadly. "I'll be right back," she said, then she went into the kitchen to talk to them.

"So you have money to support her, right?" Sam asked again.

"Yes, more than enough," Draco said.

Sam slouched back against the wall. Draco thought it rather small of an entryway as his towered over thirty feet tall and this wasn't more that two feet over his head.

"So what's it like being a wizard?" Jack asked.

"Want to see?" Draco asked, pulling his ebony wand from his pocket. Jack nodded, but Sam tried to stay aloof. "_Accio _glasses," Draco said and Sam's glasses flew off his head and into Draco's hand.

"Isn't it hard to remember all of those spells though?" Jack asked. Sam just seethed as Draco levitated them back to him.

"Sometimes, but you learn them so much and use them so often that you don't usually," Draco said, glad to have a real conversation.

"And Hermione's a really good witch?" Sam asked.

"She's better than me, best in our class and my father thinks that she is close to the best in the world right now, so yeah, she's a really good witch," Draco said.

"She's better than you?" Sam asked.

"Much better, she even knows a lot of wandless magic now that my Uncle Rudolphus has been teaching us, she's doing a lot better with it than me," he said.

"A man who admits his faults," Jack said with a smile.

"So if she is so good at magic then how did what-ever-his-name-was rape her?" Sam asked angrily.

"To tell you the truth, I don't know," he said. "She never gave me details on how exactly that happened."

"Is it because she doesn't trust you?" Sam asked.

"No, it's because it's a painful subject for her that she doesn't like to bring up. So to make her feel better, I don't!"

"Do you really think that's the best thing to do?" Sam asked.

"Yes, when she wants to talk to me about it, she can. If she never wants to, I'm fine with that."

"You say you love her, but what have you done to show that love, you have never been there for her before this. I've heard of her talk about you, the annoying little rich boy who thinks that he's better than everyone else. What has changed so much in the last year that has completely changed her view on you?"

"I don't know, it was just like we finally realized what had always been there," Draco said, trying not to sound too sappy.

"And you've had sex with her?" Sam asked.

"I don't think that that is a question to be asking?" Draco said.

"So that's a yes," Sam said, looking off.

"Yes, that is a yes, what does it matter?"

"I matter, she was mine before all this whole 'she's a witch' thing started."

"When you were ten?" Draco asked.

"Yes, I was in love with her, she was mine. Then she had to go off to that godforsaken school and meet people like you!"

"So the reason for all this is jealously?"

"Yes, anyway, isn't she _below _you."

"No, I already said that she was better than me," Draco said.

"But because she was born from two non-magic people isn't she not _pure _enough for you?"

"No!"

"Then why would you say that before?" Sam asked.

"I didn't know what I was talking about, I was a kid. But even then I would have admitted--to myself at least--that she was a better wizard than me."

"So what makes you think you are less of a kid now?"

"I've grown up, I know that there is no difference of who was born of which parentage, I love her for who she is and that has nothing to do with the blood that is flowing through her veins," Draco finished.

He looked up to find that not only Sam and Jack were there, the other four had come back from the kitchen and heard most of the end of the conversation. They all had big grins plastered across their faces except for Sam who looked shot down.

"Draco," Hermione cried out, running to him and kissing him with everything she could muster.

Mary grabbed Hermione's left hand in hers and looked at the ruby ring on her finger. "So you _are _going to marry her."

"Yes," Draco said, looking at his fiance with the same grin on his face.

"What an excellent choice, Hermione," Mrs. Granger said happily.

"So when's the wedding?" Mary asked happily.

"Draco, wouldn't Mary and Velvet get along wonderfully?" Hermione asked.

Draco looked at Mary curiously. "Yeah, they would, really well I think."

"Who's Velvet?" Mary asked.

"My sister," Draco said.

"You have a sister?" Sam asked suddenly.

"Yeah," Draco said. "We should bring her here when we visit again," Draco said to Hermione.

"Sure, we can come back in a couple days or so," Hermione said.

"Oh, you have to stay for dinner dear," Mr. Granger said.

Hermione looked at Draco and he nodded. "All right."

All throughout dinner they talked of mundane things. Hermione's parents were impressed that Draco would have changed so much and admitted firmly that he was in love with their daughter. Draco was welcomed by all, even Sam now because he was curious about Draco's sister. If Draco was that goodlooking of a guy then his sister had to be pretty hot. No, not pretty hot, really hot.

"Well, we should get going now," Hermione said as they finished their dessert.

"Yeah, my father will wonder what we were doing for so long," Draco said.

"Well, come back and visit, whenever you want, really," Mrs. Granger said.

"We will, mum, and we'll tell you when the wedding is," Hermione said, then she hugged her mother.

"You better make her happy," Mr. Granger threatened.

"He does make me happy, daddy," Hermione said, giving her father a hug.

"I promise I will make her the happiest witch alive," Draco said, grabbing her hand as they disapparated.

**A/N: I am really really sorry for the lack of smut that you all have been expecting since I wrote one scene twelve chapters ago, and I promise there will be more soon since a rather significant thing is taking place. Also, I will be poting chapter six of 'Hermione Granger and the Pureblood Prince' soon (probably Monday or Tuesday) and I promise that it has some smut!**

**Love and Lemons (figurative and literal)**

**Brittany**


	47. Comparing Kissing and Dominating Men

**Disclaimer: I don't claim to own the Harry Potter characters, only the ones that I have created.**

**A/N: I'm sorry about taking so long to update things, my parents keep forcing me to go on vacation! It's horrible! Anyways...**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 47**

**Comparing Kissing and Dominating Men**

"And the muggles liked you?" Lucius asked, somewhat distant of his sons adventures to his fiance's house.

"Yes, they want to know when the wedding is and everything," Draco said. "I guess they approved of me."

"Well, I don't see why they wouldn't. Really, what more can they want in a son-in-law?" Lucius asked rhetorically.

"So when is the wedding going to be?" Draco asked.

"I don't know, you should ask Aunt Bella, I think she was planning something," Lucius said.

"All right," Draco said.

"We should make it soon though, before the attacks," Lucius said.

"Why?" Draco asked.

"Because then everyone will know that she is really on this side," Lucius said.

* * *

"Aunt Bella," Draco called out when he arrived at her temporary room. 

"She just went out shopping with your witch," Rudolfus said from the desk where he was writing in a ledger.

"Oh, well, just tell her that I wanted to talk to her," Draco said.

"I will," Draco's uncle said and with that Draco left the room.

* * *

"So where did you and Aunt Bella go to today?" Draco asked Hermione when she returned to the Manor. 

"Wedding's in two weeks," Hermione said happily.

"Two weeks?" Draco asked.

"Yeah, Mum and Aunt Bella already sent out all the invitations," Hermione said.

"What about your family and everyone?" Draco asked.

"I have to go back to them tomorrow and tell them when it is, everyone who knows that I'm a witch can go," she said.

"Are we bringing Velvet along with us then tomorrow?" Draco asked.

"Yup, I already asked her," Hermione said.

"You smart little witch you," Draco smiled at her. He kissed her softly.

"V-Velvet," Sam said breathlessly when he observed Draco's sister.

"Hello, who are you?" Velvet asked, not holding out a hand for him.

"I'm Sam," he said.

"Nice to meet you Sam," she said, then looked away from his staring face. "And who are you?" she asked the other boy.

"Jack," he said.

"Hello Jack," she said.

"Velvet, Hermione told us all about you," Mrs. Granger said.

"Oh, she shouldn't have, I'm not so special," Velvet said with a smile.

"Well, Mum, Dad, I really came here to tell you that Draco's Mum and Aunt Bella are already planning the wedding and it's in two weeks at the Manor. They told me to tell you when it was," Hermione said.

"Oh, that soon?" Mrs. Granger asked.

"I guess they have been planning it for some time now, but Aunt Bella just took me out to get my dress yesterday," Hermione explained.

"Can I come by and see it?" Mrs. Granger asked, feeling sort of left out since it was her daughter.

"Of course," Hermione said.

"Where did Velvet go?" Draco asked suddenly. They looked around the room but Velvet was missing, as was Sam.

"Probably off to snog," Hermoine said with a smile.

"That's my sister," Draco said with a smirk.

"So, when do you want to visit, Mum, it's a couple hours drive," Hermione explained.

"How do you get here so fast then?" Mrs. Granger asked.

"We apparate, Mum, remember that test that I took last year when I turned seventeen?" Hermione asked.

"Not really," she answered.

Hermione now remembered why she wanted so badly to be accepted into the familiy of the Malfoy's. These were the insipid conversations she had with her family.

"Well, we can dissapear from one place and arrive at another in a matter of seconds," Hermione explained.

"That's cool," Jack said.

"But we can drive over to Manor sometime this week, I'm not sure exactly where it is though," Hermione said, looking over to Draco.

"I can show you," Draco said.

"Does that sound good?" Hermione asked.

"It sounds wonderful, darling," Mrs. Granger said.

"We should go," Draco said softly.

"So, soon?" Mrs. Granger asked.

"Yeah, we'll come back in a couple of days," Hermione explained.

"Do you want dinner before you go?" Mrs. Granger asked.

"I don't think so this time, Mum, Narcissa was going to take me to pick out flowers and stuff tonight," Hermione said.

"Narcissa?"

"My Mum," Draco said.

"Oh."

"I love you, Mum, we'll come back on Thursday, alright?"

"Okay, honey," Hermione's mother said.

"Velvet!" Draco yelled.

Velvet and Sam stumbled into the room, tripping over each other. "Yes, Draco?" she asked.

"Time to go, sis," he said.

"Oh, all right, I'll see you at the wedding, Sam," she said, leaving a sloppy kiss on his lips.

All three of them disapparated.

"They have strange names in that family," Mr. Granger said dismissively.

"I was thinking the same thing," Jack put in.

"Wow, she's gorgeous," Sam said wistfully.

* * *

"Gods, he is such a good kisser," Velvet exclaimed when they arrived back at the mansion. 

"Off snogging Sam?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, he's a lot better than Ron," she said.

"Anyone is better than Ron, he is really bad at kissing," Hermione said with a smile.

"I know, it's like he tries to bite your tongue off," Velvet said.

"I know, he's so horrible, then he tries to choke you, like shoving his tongue down your throat," Hermione said.

Draco looked at the two making fun of Weasley's kissing skills and laughed.

"What are you laughing about?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, nothing," he said, hiding a smile.

"Prat," Hermione complained.

"I think I'm going to make Sam my new slave, then we can kill off Ron," Velvet said.

"He will be a very willing slave," Draco said.

"That doesn't make it so fun then, does it?" Velvet inquired.

"It does if he likes it rough," Hermione said, then put her hand over her mouth, embarrased that she had said that.

"Merlin, you are still such a prude," Velvet said to Hermione.

"She'll do it but she won't talk about it," Draco said with a laugh.

"Do what?" Hermione asked.

"You know you like it rough," Draco smiled.

Hermione blushed and turned her head away.

"You're so sexy when you blush," Draco said close to her ear. Hermione's blush deepened. "I want you, Hermione, right now," he said in a breathy whisper.

"Oh gods," she muttered, then she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply. "I want you, too," she said huskily.

Velvet smiled and walked away whistling.

Draco lifted her up into his arms and took her away towards his room.

* * *

The next two weeks passed quickly and Hermione was taken somewhere with either Narcissa or Bellatrix almost every day to get something for the wedding or pick something out or try something on. Harry was Hermione's Man of Honor and Ginny was her bride's maid. Blaise was Draco's Best Man and Pansy a Groom's Maid. They got their dresses and tuxes to get ready for the wedding. Hermione's mother, father and three friends arrived three days before the wedding and the rest of her relatives came one by one. The day before the wedding, Hermione had about 20 relatives there, not including her parents or the three friends. 

Jack, Sam and Mary met Ginny, Harry, Blaise and Pansy. They also thought them fascinating. Blaise and Harry talked in great length with Jack. Sam talked to the girls but really wanted to see Velvet again. "Oh, I think she's in the dungeon," Ginny explained when he inquired of her.

"Why would she be in a dungeon?" Sam asked.

"I don't know, actually, she goes down there everyday, I think she has a slave or something down there," Ginny said with a smile.

"A slave?" he asked.

"Yeah," Pansy said. "She likes to dominate men."

"R-really?" Sam stuttered.

* * *

"So, Mrs. Granger..." Narcissa started. 

"Jane," she corrected.

"Jane, I'm Narcissa, Draco's mother," she explained.

"I had heard of you," Jane said.

"Oh, I hope it was good things," Narcissa said with a smile.

"Of course, I had also heard of an Aunt Bella," Jane said.

"That would be my sister, Bellatrix. Her husband, Rudolphus, and her have been staying here for a while to help the kids with the rest of their schooling," Narcissa explained.

"And have they been passing?" Jane asked.

"They are way beyond passing, they are all excelling very well in everything we have been teaching them," Narcissa said.

"That's excellent," Jane said.

* * *

"Ronald, I'm afraid that we can no longer have these little visits," Velvet explained to her sex slave. 

"What?" Ron asked, wondering why she would change her mind. He enjoyed what they did, a lot.

"I'm afraid I've found someone new," she said remorsely.

"But...but what about me?" he asked.

"I think I'm going to leave you to Hermione's fate now," she said, then grinned at the horrorstricken look that crossed his face. "Sorry, I mean, you've been a good fuck, but it's over."

With that she left the dungeon, knowing that Sam was upstairs, waiting to be ravished.

* * *

The day before the wedding was the rehearsal dinner. 

Draco was still unsure if his father had announced the wedding in the paper. But he was pretty sure that he had. He would want Dumbledore to know that Hermione and him here getting married and that she was rightfully his, meaning that she was a Death Eater, because they would accept her no other way. Also, it would show that Potter was a willing captive if he was in the wedding party as well as Ginny Weasley. It would also show that Lucius and Narcissa approved of a wedding of their son to a muggle-born, which would get Dumbledore thinking if it was some sort of scheme or if they really did. Generally, if Dumbledore was to get news of this wedding and who was in it, he would be very confused.

As Draco lay in bed thinking of this, Hermione was thinking of something on the other side of the bed. This was her last night of being single. Though she had been engaged to Draco since Christmas, it was still shocking still that she was actully getting married tomorrow. She was only eighteen and Draco had just had his eighteenth birthday on the fifth of June.

They were so young, Hermione had never planned on being married so young, it just wasn't something that she thought about. She always thought that she would be out of school and have a really good job before she would get married. But it seemed as though that hadn't happened.

Was she getting cold feet?

She rolled over into Draco's chest and put an arm over his chest. He shuddered suddenly as she touched him. "Sorry, you scared me, I thought you were asleep," he said.

"I'm sorry," she said softly, then she buried her face into his chest. Draco wrapped his arms around her and she felt her cold feet melt. See, it wasn't bad getting married this young if it was to someone that made you feel like this. Someone who made you feel better with just a simple hug. Draco bent down to kiss her forehead.

"You better get some rest, Mum and Aunt Bella are going to get you up early to get you ready," he said, then he heard her soft feminine snores.

She was asleep.

Draco smiled at his little witch, she was so perfect. She was his, she really was his.

It was surreal, it was perfect, it was all his.

What did he ever do to deserve this?

He fell asleep with his hand running through Hermione's soft, silky, unruly brunette locks.

* * *

Narcissa and Bellatrix pulled Hermione out of bed the next morning. She squealed and flailed about, she didn't want to get up yet. She grabbed onto Draco and he laughed at her efforts. "You have to get up Mina, I told you that." 

"But I'm tired," she complained.

"Come, come, dear, there is no time for tired," Bella said, pulling on her leg.

"No," she complained.

"Hermione, you have to get up, you have to be ready by two and it's already ten," Narcissa said.

"Fine," Hermione complained. "Fine, I'll get up. I need to take a shower."

"Make it quick, dear," Narcissa said as Hermione jumped up from the bed and ran to the shower.

"Quite attached to you, isn't she?" Bella asked.

"One would hope so," Draco said, with a happy smile on his face.

* * *

"The old man will never know what hit him," Lucius explained with a smirk on his face. 

"So the attack is planned?" Tom asked, hoping that this would work.

"Yes, soon after they leave we will attack," Lucius said.

"Very good, Lucius," Tom said.

* * *

_Oh Merlin, I am really walking down the aisle, _Hermione thought frantically as the wedding march came on and she was led down the red-carpeted aisle by her father. The wedding party and Draco were already in front and now everybody's eyes were turned to her. Merlin, she was really getting married. 

She walked up to the altar where the Priest was. "Who is giving her away?" the priest asked.

"I am," Mr. Granger said, then he gave Hermione as kiss and went to sit in his own seat. Hermione smiled at him and then turned to face Draco. He looked at her with his soft gray eyes and held out his hand for her to take.

Before Hermione even knew what had happened, Draco was slipping a ring onto her finger. She followed with the movements and said the words that sealed her fate. Then Draco was kissing her and finally the world slowed down and she could just enjoy the simple act of her new husband kissing her.

* * *

The reception was held in the ballroom downstairs. There was enough butterbeer and firewhiskey to fill a freighter. 

When the bride and groom walked into the ballroom, their song started. Hermione and Draco danced to the song, their bodies pressed together and Draco's arm around her waist.

"I love you," Draco said and Hermione gave him a huge kiss.

"I love you, too, Draco," she said.

Everybody present looked upon the happy couple with expressions of mirth.

However when an angry Snape shoved the newspaper in Dumbledore's face the next morning, they were far from happy.

**A/N: I love all of you and your reviews! I am rewriting a lot of the ending so it may be few and far between for updates from here on out. Along with the fact that I am starting school soon and have tons of homework for my THREE AP classes.**

**Also, six of HGATPP will be up soon, I promise. But I had it saved on my bro's computer and he had to get the entire thing reimaged because of curropted files so I have to rewrite it as well.**

**Only four more chapters of this story left...**

**Love and Lemons!**

**Brittany**


	48. The Honeymoon Suite and Idiots

**Disclaimer: I don't own it, don't sue me, please. I don't own it, but I do own some cheese.**

**A/N: All right, I know it's taken forever for me to get this up! I have just finished my third day of school and I already have homework up the ass. I didn't have too much homework today so I figured I'd finish rewriting this and get it up for all of you wonderful people that review and make me feel better about myself. Amber always puts me down, so I need a pick me up! YOU!**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 48**

**The Honeymoon Suite and Idiots**

BANG!

"Draco, I think you broke it," Hermione giggled as Draco kicked in the door to their hotel suite.

"Don't worry, luv, I'll fix it," he said, dropping her on the bed in a flurry of white lace.

"Hey," she complained.

"What?" he asked innocently as he pulled out his wand and pointed it at the door. "_Repairo_." The door flew back on its hinges. "I told you I'd fix it," he said, stalking over to her and planting a soft kiss on her lips, "Mrs. Malfoy."

"Hmm, I am a Malfoy now, aren't I?" she said.

"Yup," Draco said, taking her mouth again as he leaned her back and crawled over her.

* * *

"What is this?" Snape asked angrily.

"I never would have expected this," Dumbledore said.

"What does this mean, is Miss Granger under Imperio?" Snape asked.

"I don't know, Severus, I don't believe she would be as she is in love with Draco, but the real question is how Lucius would let this happen and why he would want everyone to know about it," Dumbledore tried to explain.

"Would he do that to make us angry? And why is Potter there? Is he under Imperio as well?" Snape asked.

"Severus, you are putting all of my questions into words and I don't know the answers to them. I think we need to talk Fudge, he may know a little more as he works with Lucius," Dumbledore said.

"Right, should we call Minerva in?" Severus asked.

"Yes, go and get her while I floo Fudge."

"Yes, sir," he said, walking swiftly out the door to find the Transfiguration teacher.

* * *

"What is it Albus, I was just listening to Lucius talk about the wedding," Fudge declared as he flooed into Dumbledore's office.

"That is what I wanted to speak to you about, Cornelius," Dumbledore said.

"Lucius Malfoy?" Fudge asked.

"His son, Draco, and Draco's new wife, Hermione," Dumbledore said.

"Yes, they just left on their honeymoon, some romantic isolated island, it all sounds so perfect," Fudge said.

"But you know that Lucius has a certain...prejudice against muggle-borns," Albus said.

"Yes, but he said that this one struck his fancy, he said that she was perfect for his son even though she wasn't a pureblood, he approved of the marriage and even invited her muggle family to be there with them for the special day, her father walked her down the aisle," Fudge said.

"He did?"

"Yes, it was a very nice wedding, and the reception was so fun. There was so much to show all the muggles, I think we got more than half of them drunk on firewhiskey," Fudge laughed.

"You were at the wedding?"

"He invited everyone from the ministry," Fudge said, oblivious that Dumbledore was not invited. "Why didn't you come?" he asked.

"I wasn't invited," Dumbledore said.

"But...didn't you teach the Granger girl...and Potter was there," Fudge explained.

"Yes, but I did not receive an invitation," Dumbledore said, now knowing that this was done to make him angry. "Did Miss Granger, sorry, Mrs. Malfoy look strange, like she was under a spell or something," Dumbledore asked.

"No, she was having so much fun, and she was introducing her new husband to all of her relatives. Her dress was beautiful, Narcissa and Bellatrix really did plan the wedding well," Fudge rambled.

"What about Potter?"

"He seemed to be having fun as well; he was on the Parkinson's girl's arm the entire night. He was happy for his friend and seemed to be having fun. He was found later on by the bride with Parkinson in the broom closet, they were...studying," Fudge laughed.

"So you're absolutely sure that Lucius really approved of this wedding because he likes the girl?" Dumbledore said.

"Yes, he was taking her about and introducing her to people as well, he seems to like her very much," he said.

"All right, I'll have to get to the bottom of this later."

"Have a good day, Albus, I'm going to talk to Lucius some more," he said.

"Thank you, Cornelius," Dumbledore said and Fudge left back through the grate by floo powder.

* * *

"Fudge, how did you enjoy the wedding?" Lucius asked.

"It was wonderful, Malfoy, I was just telling Dumbledore about it," he said.

"Did he seem pleased?" Lucius asked with a glint in his eye.

"No, in fact, he was angry that he had not been invited," he said.

"We already had too many people there, and Hermione really didn't want her Headmaster to see her get drunk at the reception," Lucius explained, it was an excuse; because he knew that Hermione had not gotten drunk.

"Ah, well that makes sense then," Fudge said stupidly as always.

"I will have to visit old Dumbledore, tell him how it went," Lucius said.

"That would be a respectful thing to do," Fudge said. "Will you excuse me for a moment; I need to talk to Mr. Weasley."

But Mr. Weasley was already striding towards them with a gleam in his eye. "Malfoy!" he said. "Where is my daughter?" he asked angrily.

"Ah, Arthur, she was one of my daughter-in-law's bride's maids, she is staying at my mansion right now," he said smoothly.

"And who is the boy that she was dancing with?" he asked like the protective father he was. The pictures in the paper had covered three pages and showed many things.

"That's her boyfriend, Mr. Weasley, surely you knew that she had a boyfriend," Lucius said.

"No, what's his name?" he said.

"Blaise Zabini, he is my son's best friend."

"Damn, a Slytherin no doubt?"

"Yes, I will tell her to send you a letter when I go home today," Lucius said.

"I want to see her," Arthur complained.

"You cannot come to my Manor, Arthur, and I don't think that she wants to leave yet," he said. "She will send you a letter." With that he turned and walked to his office, on his way getting more congratulations for his son being married. It was a great thing, and he really was happy for Draco and Hermione.

* * *

"Good morning, sunshine," Draco said happily to a very tired Hermione the next morning.

"Oh, go away," she complained. "You're too much of a morning person," she said.

"I think it's better to get as much out of the day as you can," he said.

"And the night too," she said with a small smile to him.

"Yes, I like using the night very much. But you know, it doesn't have to be night to have fun."

"I know, luv, you've showed me that before," Hermione said as she rolled away from him and off the bed. She landed on the floor with a small 'oof' and then stood up. "I should probably shower," she muttered, feeling gross from all the cosmetics on her face and in her hair. She walked into the bathroom.

Before she had even turned the shower on, Draco was pushing her back against the cold tile. "You're mine you know," he growled possessively.

"All yours, Draco," she giggled.

"Always mine," he said, covering her lips in his own and then pulling away suddenly and turning the water on. Hermione was left dazed against the tile wall and shivered. She walked to the water and pushed Draco out of the way so that she could get under it.

She smiled seductively as she turned to him and trailed her fingers down his naked chest and stomach. She saw the reaction that she was having on him when she looked down and then looked up into his eyes. "And you're mine," she said with just as much possessiveness.

"Always yours," Draco said huskily, kissing her again while putting his hands on any part of her body he could reach. Hermione moaned.

"Good," she said, putting her arms around his neck and smashing her lips against his.

Draco pushed her once again through the stream of water until he was standing under it. He smirked sultrily at Hermione and her knees gave out, she was amazed that he could still have that effect on her and hoped that it would never end.

Draco held her up and smiled knowingly. "Much more to come, luv," he said with a smile.

"I need you," Hermione said, pulling him up against her so that their naked bodies collided and skin touched skin.

"Not as much as I need you," Draco said, looking down at his rather prominent problem that only one thing could cure.

"Draco…" Hermione whined. Draco smirked. He put one hand in her bushy mess of curls atop her head and the other on her cute bottom. He kissed her deeply as he lifted her against the wall of the shower. He stopped as he looked into her eyes; Hermione moaned in annoyance that it was taking him so long when he suddenly thrust into her.

Hermione threw her head back against the shower tile and deemed that she would have a headache when this was over.

Draco removed his hand from her hair to rest against the tile, holding himself up as he made deep thrusts into the woman he loved. He held her up with the other hand on her bottom; but it wasn't his fault that his hands liked to wander.

Hermione's nailed clawed rails across his back and the pain mixed with the pleasure was extremely erotic to Draco.

Hermione crashed her lips down upon Draco's again, moaning into his mouth. Draco leaned close to her, whispering sweet nothings into her ear and the water, his voice, his sure thrusts and his hand rubbing across her bum made Hermione explode with pleasure, wrapping her arms around her husband as she shuddered into oblivion. Draco came moments later, her name on his lips, filling her with the familiar sensation of warmth.

Draco collapsed against her, pinning her to the wall until he regained his breathing and had enough strength to hold himself up. Hermione slid down him and landed back on her feet.

"Well," she said. "I guess it's a good thing we're already in the shower."

* * *

"Why would Lucius want Hermione as a daughter-in-law?" Snape questioned.

"I'm still not sure. I believe that she would be under Imperio to do anything like that," Dumbledore said, worrying his beard with his fingers.

"He loves the girl, he thinks she is a great addition to the family," Fudge tried to explain to the trio in the office.

"But that could all be a trick, I don't understand what he wants us to do about it," Minerva said.

"I really don't think it's a trick, woman," Fudge said.

Suddenly the door of Dumbledore's office burst open and a tall blonde man stood in the doorway. "Already here Fudge? Good," Lucius said calmly, a green light flew from his wand and moments later the Minister of Magic lay dead on the floor.

Dumbledore, Snape and McGonagall all stood up and pointed their wands in Lucius' direction. "Oh, I wouldn't do anything if I were you," Lucius said, then he snapped his fingers and a struggling Harry Potter was pulled into the room by two Death Eaters.

"Please don't do anything, Professor," Harry cried, trying to free himself of the Death Eaters.

"Albus Dumbledore, they say that you were the only one I ever feared," Voldemort said as he walked slowly into the room. "But it seems old Albus has a weakness after all. You need him to kill me, don't you? That was the only reason that you kept him around, kept him alive. The only way to kill me was with this boy, so you corrupted him to make him be on your side, you wanted him for the good of the world. You wanted him so your stupid antics would win," Voldemort stopped his speech and whispered to a couple more Death Eaters in a hushed voice, "find it."

They began a thorough inspection of the room as Riddle once more brought conversation back to Dumbledore. "Did you see the paper, Professor?" he inquired innocently.

"Yes, and I want you to let Miss Granger go, you should not have done that against her will," Dumbledore said.

"Against her will?" Lucius asked with a laugh. "Yes, because them practically begging me when the wedding was going to be was against her will," he said sarcastically.

"I do not make anyone do anything against their will," Riddle said.

"What about Potter?" Snape asked coolly.

The Death Eaters let Harry go and Harry ran a hand over his robes, pulling his wand from them and pointing it at his former Potion's Professor. "What about me?" he asked with a sneer.

"You do not get another word in this conversation, traitor," Voldemort said to Snape. "You will now die while we reap the glory."

"Sir, we found it," Rudolphus said.

Voldemort walked over to the painting that Lestrange was pointing to. "A painting?" he asked.

"You don't know what to do, you will never figure it out," Dumbledore said.

Riddle smiled as much as his white face could and a cold glint crossed his red eyes. "Oh, don't I, Dumbledore?"

Tom reached into his robes pocket and pulled out something yellow that could not be seen by most everyone. But when Dumbledore saw it, a scared expression crossed his features.

"What exactly is the function of a rubber duck?" Voldemort asked rhetorically. He squeaked the duck and the painting flew open. He looked inside at the contents. A vase. He pulled it out of the hole in the wall and studied it. He opened the lid and found that it was filled with ash. It was an urn. The corners of Riddle's mouth twitched.

He dropped the urn.

It shattered on the floor and the dust rose in a cloud from the floor and settled in the shape of an older woman. "Albus!" it yelled. "I told you to clean your room a hundred times, there are going to be ants."

Dumbledore fell to his knees and looked up at the dust image of his mother. "No, mother, I did clean my room," he cried.

"You didn't and you know it, now go outside and help your father, he needs to chop down that tree in the front yard so that we can have a fire," she said.

"But I don't know how to help him, he always shoos me away."

"You will help him or I will tell Aberforth that he can have all of the cherry pie," she said.

"But I want the cherry pie," he said.

"No, you can't have any unless you help your father," she said.

"Fine, I'll help him, can I have a lemon drop though?" he sulked. His mother turned around and grabbed a dust lemon drop from a dust bowl and handed it to him.

"You are very fond of these aren't you?" Dumbledore's mother asked.

"Yes mother, very much," he said as he took the dust drop from his mother and put it in his mouth.

The rest of the people in the room watched as Dumbledore sucked on the dust drop and then started choking on it, he coughed and tried to spit it out but it was already in his lungs. He heaved in and out, trying to get it up but nothing could save him. He gave one last heave and fell to the floor.

A Lemon Drop brought about his demise.

Tom started chuckling at the irony, as did the rest of the Death Eaters. Suddenly Riddle was thrown across the room by a strong spell hitting his heart. "You laugh at another's death?" Minerva cried, holding her wand out before her.

"Yes, I do. He deserved death with all of his teaching ruining the lives of all the children living in this day and age. He deserved far worse than that," he said.

"You should not speak so disrespectfully about the greatest Headmaster ever to live," Minerva said.

"Aye, the greatest headmaster, but never the greatest wizard. The greatest wizard ever to live is..."

"You? Why do you think that you are the best, because you show no compassion for others, because you kill anyone who gets in your way of being all powerful, because you use dark magic to your whim and dream of being all supreme? You are not the greatest wizard to live, you are a coward!" McGonagall preached.

Voldemort was sitting now at Dumbledore's desk, tapping his foot on the ground in front of him. "Are you done yet?" he asked to the exasperated professor. McGonagall made a small nod. "Good, because I was going to say that the greatest wizard to live is..."

"Harry Potter is not a great wizard; he can barely pass potions class without the help of his friends. He will never be a great wizard and should not be helping you because there is nothing that he can do to help, he is a weakling," Snape said defiantly.

Riddle stuck his face in his hands and shook his head. "I'm surrounded by idiots," he mumbled almost incoherently. He lifted his head and looked at the two in frustration. "Should I have said witch?" he asked, trying to get past their stupidity.

"Granger?" Snape asked.

"Wonderful, Severus!" Voldemort cheered sarcastically. Then he pointed his wand in his direction and with a well placed Avada, Snape lay dead on the floor.

**A/N: This should have made you laugh, if it didn't then I have failed! I wrote this chapter BEFORE the sixth book came out and it makes it a little less funny now that he really is dead…but whatever.**

**Love and Lemons**

**Brittany**


	49. Cockiness and 'I had to do it'

**Disclaimer: Er...not J.K. Just some highschool girl who wants to be like her one day.**

**A/N: Sorry about the non-prewarned lemon in the last chapter, I was getting it up so soon that I didn't have time to put in a warning. I'm glad that most of you liked the last chapter and those who didn't, I'm sorry. As for Naty, I am sorry once again for disappointing you by killing Snape. I know you like him, but I don't really.**

**And congrats Baby-Tinkerbell for being my _1000th reviewer_! **

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 49**

**Cockiness and "I had to do it."**

"Dinner was amazing," Hermione commented when they arrived back at their suite.

"Yes, it was," Draco mumbled, slamming the door closed behind him, "that is until you forced me to take that walk around the island. My feet hurt like bloody hell now," he complained.

"You are such a child," Hermione said, laughing as she walked over to the bed while stripping herself of her sundress. She lay down and motioned to Draco. "Stop complaining and come here," she said seductively.

"As you wish, luv," Draco said, walking to the bed and falling face down into the downy comforter. He propped himself up on an elbow and looked into his wife's eyes. "You're so beautiful," he commented.

"_I'm _beautiful?" she asked. "Have you looked in a mirror lately?"

Draco gave her a questioned glance as if seriously considering her question. Hermione gace an exasperated sigh and pushed his shoulder so he fell backwards and lay on his back on the king sized bed.

Draco gave her another confused look until she rolled over and straddled his hips. She gave him a long, slow kiss. "_You're _beautiful," she said.

"I'm not beautiful, I'm handsome," he said cockily.

Hermione put her finger over his lips and shushed him. "Just don't talk," she said sultrily.

Draco shut his mouth. He wanted to see what she was going to do. She started running her hands through his hair that he had kept down that day. She gave a sigh. "Your hair is so soft, like a baby's. I always just want to touch it, to run my hands through it and never stop. I envy your hair, the way it falls so perfectly into place. How it's so shiny and smooth and silky. I can't stand that a guy has better hair that me. But it's okay, because you're mine," she said. She left a small kiss on his forehead and laughed to herself.

Draco was confused on why she was appraising his hair but he let her continue. She ran her hands down and then started stroking his eyebrows. She started talking again. "I love your eyebrows, the way that you lift them in just the right way to show how cocky and sure of yourself you are," she smiled as his eyebrows raised. "You're always so sure that you look good, that you'll always attract the ladies. But I am the only one you can have ever again, so you better not go flashing those eyebrows just anywhere," she scolded playfully. Draco smirked.

"So, I take it you like my cockiness?" Draco questioned but Hermione hit him on the shoulder. "Ow!"

"I said don't talk," she said.

"Yes, ma'am," Draco said curtly, but his playful smirk gave him away.

Hermione gave him a warning glance then she moved down a little and looked into his eyes. "I love your eyes," she said softly. "I really do, they have the softest gray hue and I love when you look at me," she said. "Did you know that they change?" she asked. Draco shook his head. "They do, they change with your emotions. They give you away all the time, when I know that your lusty for me. They get dusky when you want me. They get really stormy when your angry, and sparkle with gold flecks when your happy." As she said this Draco's eyes grew more dusky with lust.

Hermione smiled at the look. Then she moved down to his lips. "Your lips were the first thing I fell in love with. The first time you kissed me I knew I could never get enough. Your lips can drive away any anger that I'm feeling towards you. All you have to do is kiss me," she said.

"I'll keep that in mind," Draco murmured. Hermione laughed and then brought her lips down on his for a deep kiss, she stroked his tongue with hers as they kissed and moaned as he kissed her back with as much fervor.

She pulled away. "And the wicked, _wicked _things you do with your tongue," she smirked. She started trailing little kisses down his neck and to his arms. "I can't sleep," she said. "Whenever you're gone, I can't sleep without your arms wrapped around me. I don't know why, but I don't feel safe without them when I go to sleep," she confessed. She had never told him that before.

Draco was looking at her with confusion in his face. "You can't?" he asked, never knowing this before.

Hermione shook her head. "Not unless you're here. I know now why I love you so much," she said.

"Why?" Draco questioned.

"You're my guardian angel," she said.

"What do you mean?" Draco asked.

"You're always there for me when I need you," she said.

"I wasn't there for you when you got raped," he said sadly, trying to make himself seem less valiant than she was making him out to be.

"You were there afterwords to help me with it. What Weasley did to me was so...degrading. What he did to me with that one action was worse than the six years of you calling me Mudblood. He treated me like filth, something that could be used to his will, and then you were there to help me get through it. Without you, I don't know what I would've done. That was when I fell in love with you, Draco. When you changed."

Draco looked away from her at the mention of his teasing of her. That was before he found her sexy as hell...before he fell in love with her. Before he ever thought that he could be attracted to her bushy hair that was actually soft and silky, before he found her intelligence a turn on rather than a nuisance, before her eyes were dark pools of mystery instead of the banal color of dirt, the reflection of what was within. He looked into those eyes now, he realized that he really had changed when it came to her. "I love you," he said as he wrapped his arms around her neck and brought her down for a delicious kiss. The old Draco would never have initiated that action, said those words or enjoyed a kiss with a Mudb--muggle-born.

His little muggle-born.

"I love you, too," Hermione murmured into his mouth. She began trailing her fingers down his body until they reached his bum. "Do you know that this," she accented with a squeeze, "had it's own fan club back in school?" she asked.

"Yeah," he said with a smile. "It's amazing what girls obsess over. I was very proud of my arse though."

Hermione laughed as she kissed him and moved her hands to the other side of his pants. Then she gasped. "Oh my gods, it's gone!" she yelled.

"What!" Draco screamed, sitting up and pulling up his boxers, looking down his shorts. He saw that everything was in order and looked at Hermione, but she was looking at his arm. "No, your mark, it's gone."

Draco looked down at his arm and saw that the flesh where the Dark Mark was previously was now flawless. "That can mean only one thing," he said.

"Did Dumbledore win?" Hermione asked sadly.

"I don't know. Get dressed, we're going to Malfoy Manor to figure this out."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Weasley! Oi, Weasley!" said a voice from beyond the door.

"Yeah, what do you want?" he asked in an annoyed tone.

The voice lowered to a whisper. "You want out of here?" it asked.

"Duh!" he said.

The door lock clicked open and Ron saw one of the Death Eaters that he had previously been tortured by. "Everyone is gone," he said. He pointed his wand at the locks above Ron's head and the chains fell from the wall.

"Why are you helping me?" Ron asked.

"It doesn't matter, just get out of here before they come back," he said.

"All right, how do I do that?" he asked.

"Right, right, then a left and up the stairs," he said.

"Where is everyone?" Ron asked.

"They're having the war at the moment," the mysterious man said.

"Right," Ron muttered and walked out of the dungeon, following the instructions of the man that had just let him go.

Soon Ron was out of the dungeons and away from Lucius' office. He was now trying to find his way through the maze of a house. There were so many twists and turns and no big hall that led to the exit. It was very confusing. He finally found his way out and at the threshold to the manor gates, apparated to Hogsmeade.

There was catastrophe on the grounds. People were throwing curses back and forth and they were dropping like flies. The only people that looked as though they were left was Hermione, Harry, Voldemort, Lucius and Lupin. Lucius was fighting with Lupin and Hermione was tending to what he presumed was a dead or mortally injured Draco. Harry and Voldemort were fighting it out against each other, throwing their hexes back and forth and hitting each other with ease. Yet neither of them fell.

Ron laughed and sent an Avada towards Voldemort. He dropped dead.

Harry turned and saw Ron with his wand pointed at his enemy. "Why did you do that?" he asked angrily.

"Because, he is our enemy and he was supposed to die."

"Ron, you are my enemy. I wanted to kill Volemort myself!" Harry yelled.

"Yeah, take that up with him in Hell," Ron said and sent another Avada towards Harry and his former best friend was finally killed by the curse that he had once survived.

Hermione was too busy tending to the Ferret that she didn't even see what was coming until she joined her _love. _Lucius and Lupin were also too slow to stop him and he killed them as well. He wiped his hands on his robes and gave a sigh. "Well, a day's work done," he muttered.

"Oi, Weasley!" he heard a voice say from behind him. He turned around and was smacked violently across the face. He closed his eyes at the pain. "Weasley!" the voice said again.

"What?" he asked.

"Where is everyone?" he heard the voice say.

He opened his eyes and they came in contact with the silver orbs of the person he most hated. "Well?" Draco asked.

"I don't know!" Ron said, shifting his arms in the chains above his head. He looked behind the ferret and saw Hermione looking scared.

"Draco, why aren't they here? What does this mean?" she asked.

"I don't know, luv," he said.

"Hey, maybe they went off to fight their little war without you," Ron said.

"Draco, what if he died? That's the only explanation isn't it?" Hermione asked. Draco walked to Hermione and embraced her. "We'll see, come on," he said, and with a crack they were gone.

"God damn it, that was a good dream!" Ron muttered.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Draco, where is everyone?" Hermione question as they arrived at Hogwarts' Gates.

"Inside," he said simply, shoving open the gates and walking along the path to the school. There were a couple of kids out on the lawn. "Hey, do you know where Dumbledore is?" Draco asked one of the kids who looked like a first year.

"Hey, aren't you Malfoy?" the kid asked.

"Yes," Draco said impatiently.

"You were in my house, why did you leave?" he asked.

"You know what, I'll ask someone else," Draco said, pulling Hermione behind him. The kid caught up to them though. "Isn't she Hermione Granger?" he asked.

"Yes, I am," Hermione said politely.

"Why are you with a Mudblood?" the kid asked Draco.

"That's it kid, you are pissing me off," Draco said. He turned around and picked the kid up off the ground by the collar of his shirt. "See her?" Draco asked, nodding his head towards Hermione. "She's my wife, so if you have anything else bad to say about her, say it now and I will gladly rip our tongue out when you're done," he said in a harsh voice.

"Draco, put him down, we need to find Dumbledore," Hermione said, crossing her arms and shaking her head at the childness of her husband.

"Yes, put me down, _Draco_," the kid emulated.

Draco threw him down on the ground. "Stay away from me," he ordered.

"Yes, _sir_," the kid mocked again.

Draco just scoffed and grabbed Hermione by the hand, leading her away towards the Headmaster's office.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"I had to do it."

"I know, Harry, you did good," Blaise said comfortingly.

"I didn't want to, he told me to do it, I-I..."

"It's all right, Harry."

"I've never killed anyone before," Harry sobbed.

"He killed your parents, Harry," Blaise said. "You weren't really on his side, you were on your own side."

"But he told me to do it," Harry said.

"And that's the only reason you agreed, wasn't it?" Blaise asked.

Harry looked shyly into his friend's face. "Yes."

**A/N: There you have it, the next chapter by me! Only two chapters left, so sad. I love you all so much! Muah and thanks for reading.**

**Love and Lemons**

**Brittany**


	50. Assignments and Passing Down

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine. Draco Malfoy is not mine. But if they were both mine for just one night I'd...umm, you probably don't want to know (it would involve some whips, handcuffs, edible body spray...) Told you you didn't want to know.**

**A/N: I'm so sorry that this took so long, but as I said before, three AP classes and homework galore! (I'm actually supposed to be writing a paper right now but don't tell anyone).**

**Oh, and all you who asked why Harry had died and then he was alive again, it was a DREAM! Ron had a dream that he killed Harry and Voldemort and everyone, he is still safe in his dungeon...for the time being.**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 50  
****Assignments and Passing Down**

Hermione and Draco went running down the hall towards the Headmaster's office when they say Harry and Blaise sitting outside the door. Hermione ran up to Harry and gave him a hug.

"Hermione, why are you here?" Harry asked. "Aren't you supposed to be on your honeymoon?"

"We--the Dark Marks are gone, what happened?" she asked with fear in her voice.

"I'm sorry, Hermione, I had to do it," Harry said.

"Had to do what, Harry?" she asked.

"He told me that when he said so, I had to kill him. There were only allowed one of us to be alive. He knew that the world would be in chaos if both of us were alive. That was the only reason that I allied with him. He said that I would have to kill him."

"But..." Hermione started.

"Hermione, I know you cared for him, but you have to see this the way that I do. The world would be in chaos with him and I both alive. It was me or him and he chose thatme. He said that I could persue my beliefs the way that I wanted because it was no longer time for him to rule. It was my fate to continue on."

"Harry," Hermione started, then she hugged him tighter. She started crying into his shoulder.

"So you killed Voldemort, in front of all of those Death Eaters?" Draco asked, disbelieving.

"He apparently told them already what he hadplanned to do. I just don't know how to go on, I don't know if I should take charge and get some new people to run things or whether I should leave it to the ministry."

"The ministry can take care of everything," Hermione said.

"The ministry won't be able to take care of anything, you need to take matters into your own hands, Potter. Voldemort would want you to do that," Draco said.

"He already assigned Fred and George as the new Headmasters until I can find someone more suitable, I guess they've been with him for a while."

"You have the power to rule the ministry, Potter."

"I don't want to rule anyone, I just want to have a normal life," he said, hugging Hermione tighter to him.

"Well, you have to assign a Minister of Magic, as Fudge does a horrible job," Draco said. "And I say let the twins have some fun for a while."

"Fudge is dead, Blaise is the new minister," Harry said quickly.

"What?" Blaise asked.

"You, minister, unless you don't want to," Harry said.

"No, it's perfect. Well, I have to talk to Ginny first," he said.

"Yeah, sure," Harry said.

"And what about Headmaster?" Hermione asked.

"I think the twins will suffice for now," Harry said.

"Where's my dad?" Draco asked.

"He's back at your manor, they left a couple of minutes before you got here," Harry said.

"All right, I got to get back. Coming, Mina?" he asked.

"No, I'm going to stay with Harry a little longer," Hermione said.

"All right, luv, I'll see you back at the Manor," he said, giving her a small kiss on the forehead.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Father, are you all right?" Draco asked in distress.

"Yes, yes, son. He told us it would be so, but I still cannot stand it," Lucius said, sitting at his desk and drinking a snifter of brandy.

"So what Potter is saying is true, that Voldemort told him to kill him?" Draco asked.

"Yes, he says that it's Potter's time to rule. But Potter doesn't want to be a Dark Lord, he wants to shrink back into the shadows."

"You know, Dad. It might be better that way. I think you're getting too old for this follower stuff," Draco said, with a hint of joking.

"Me? Too old? Take that back young man or I shall beat you!" Lucius said in the same joking manner.

"Whatever shall I do?" Draco asked with a smile.

"Fear my wrath, boy!"

"What is an old man going to do to me?"

"I'll...I'll...I'll beat you with my cane!"

"Ha! You know you would never lay a hand on me," Draco said.

"How could I? It would ruin the flawless Malfoy face," Lucius said.

"I'm a married man now," Draco said. "I don't need to be showing my face around to all anymore."

"You _are _a married man, and I am expecting grandchildren before I die, young man," Lucius said.

"You've already one on the way..._old _man!" Draco said.

"Where is my daughter-in-law?" Lucius asked.

"Helping Potter get through more trials in his life," Draco said, rolling his eyes for effect.

"I see. Well, I want to see you both before you retire tonight, we have to talk about the passing down of the Manor," Lucius said.

"Passing down? What are you talking about?"

"Tonight, son. Gather your wife."

"You sneaky _old _man," Draco said and walked away.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Mina, my father wants to talk to us about something," Draco said when he found Potter and his wife once again.

"What about, Draco?" she asked, standing up.

"I'm not sure. He said something about passing down the Manor."

"Why? What's happened?" she asked hysterically.

"I don't know, luv," he said.

"Are you going to be all right, Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, Pansy's on her way, I'll have her comfort me," he said, the statement bring a curve to his lips.

"You naughty wizard," Hermione scolded.

"You're a naughty witch," Draco whispered into her ear.

"Shh! Harry doesn't have to know that," she said, though loud enough for Harry to hear.

Harry laughed as Hermione and Draco walked away.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Now, what is this about, father?" Draco asked.

"Draco, your mother and I are having a slight difficulty trying to decide who the Manor shall go to," he said.

"What's wrong with you, why are we talking about this now?" Velvet asked.

Narcissa walked over to Velvet and hugged her. "Nothing is the matter, dear. We are retiring," she said happily.

All three children breathed visibly. "So, we have the oldest daughter or the married son and we don't know which deserves it more."

"We can share it," Hermione put in.

"No, give it to Draco, he's the one that is going to need to raise a family," Velvet said.

"Yes, but what of when you have a family of your own, Velvet. This house is big enough for all of us," Draco said.

"But Draco, you're going to want to have your privacy," Velvet said.

"It's a big house, I'm sure we can avoid you when we want," Draco said.

"But Draco..."

"No, it's settled, we're sharing," Draco said, folding his arms over his chest and giving Velvet the 'no more arguments' look.

"Fine, but Sam and I get to choose what room we want," Velvet said.

"As long as it's not the one that Hermione and I are in," Draco said.

"Deal," Velvet said.

"All right, that's settled," Narcissa said happily.

"Now we need to tell you..." Lucius started.

But Lucius was cut off by an elf running into the room. "Master, master, the red one escaped!"

**A/N: Ouch, a cliffy on the second to last chapter. Hope you stay in touch for the last chapter of my story, coming soon to a computer near you!**

**Love and Lemons**

**Brittany**


	51. Quintessence

**Disclaimer: I don't own it. I own the plot and I own certain characters that are not in the books. **

**A/N: This is my last real chapter. I will be posting an epilogue for those who want to know what happens after all of this, but I will not be making a sequel no matter how many people beg me (I'm serious, I won't). I'm sorry, but I've been writing this for eight months (To the day) and I want to write something new. If you like this story then I also have some co-written stories with my friend Amber, the name is ShiverBoo, please go and read those. **

**Before you read I really want to thank a specific few people. Elli, Emma, Naty, Alyssium, gary loves sporks, dana, Jondy13, Ink, Kitty-Skittlez, SlytherinBeauty, Dee, sexyslytherin27, dracosgirl2515 and superuki. I know there are so many more of you that review and I don't think I have enough space to thank you all, but know that you have not been looked over, every single review is like a second of happiness in my day (unless it's really long, then it's a few more seconds). Thank you so much for the motivation to get through! **

**Enjoy! **

**Chapter 51  
Quintessence **

"Escaped?" Lucius asked in an angry voice.

"Yes, sir," the elf squeaked.

"Ron?" Hermione asked in a frightened voice. She was scared of him, no matter how much she said that she wasn't.

Draco's arms wrapped around her. "We'll find him, luv, no worries."

"How did this happen?" Lucius asked the frightened elf.

"Sir, I don't know, I was down to feed him, his door open, he gone."

"Maybe he tricked another elf," Draco said.

"Not Mimsy, she wouldn't do something like that," Hermione said.

"No, I think it was the new one," Draco said.

"See, this is the reason that it's bad to own house elves!" Hermione scolded. Draco just broke into a grin that killed the harshness in the statement.

"Come on, Mina, I think you're getting too excited by all of this," Draco said. "You need to take a nap."

"A nap!" she yelled. "You want me to rest? How can I do that when Ron is loose?" she sat down on the floor and started crying.

"He's right, Hermione," Velvet said. "You need a rest, a good long one."

Hermione just sat on the floor and cried harder. She still had nightmares almost every night because of what he had done to her. She didn't want to rest until they found him and put him back away. Damn it all, she was afraid of him. Before she knew what was happening, she was picked up into her husband's strong arms. She unconsciously wrapped her arms around his neck as he took her silently to their bedroom.

When they arrived he set her in the centre of the bed, then leaned down and quickly kissed her. "Just get some rest, Mina. You need it."

Hermione turned on her side and sobbed softly into the duvet. Draco moved towards the door. "You're leaving me here?" she asked.

"I'm going to try to find him," Draco said.

"But what if he comes in here?" she asked, peeking her eyes over the fabric.

"I'll lock the door, and if he somehow manages to get through all the spells," he said, walking back over to her. "I'm sure the greatest witch in the world will be able to handle him." He lifted her chin towards him for another kiss and was rewarded with a soft sigh from her. When their kiss was broken, Hermione buried herself into the soft textile.

Draco left quietly and Hermione heard the many spells he used to close it. She thought about closing the window, since she was getting a chill from it, but just covered herself more and fell into a light sleep with dreams of her husband bravely killing the redhead.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0 **

He would finally have his revenge. Revenge on the tart who had ruined his life. He had been in a dungeon, eating stale bread and gruel for who knows how long and it was all because of her.

He moved the heavy velvet drapes from his face and looked over on the bed where she was sleeping.

That bitch!

They knew that he had escaped so he didn't have much time. But he vowed that this would all end here.

Now.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0 **

Hermione awoke to the sound of heavy breathing. She looked up and saw the face of the one person that she didn't want to see.

"Get up," Ron said, pointing her own wand in her face.

She backed away from him across the bed. She meant to find shelter on the other side, but he wouldn't let her. "Over here, luv," he said with an evil smirk.

_Oh gods, he's going to kill me, this is the end, _Hermione thought. He was finally going to kill her like he had wanted to all along. She slowly went to her doom, moving closer to him. He had her wand. She stepped off the side of the bed and stood before him, a head shorter and at arms length away--her wand just out of reach.

"Now get on your knees," he said. "Beg me to just use Avada on you and not Cruciatus."

Hermione trembled. She looked up into his eyes that were full of malice. She wished that someone would come to save her. Someone would help her. She didn't want to die. She thought of running for the door but remembered all the spells that Draco had put on it.

_Draco! _She would never see him again.

"On your knees!" Ron yelled and Hermione dropped down so hard that she felt it like a jolt through her body. "Good girl," he praised maliciously.

Hermione just looked down. Draco, she would never get to hug him again, kiss him, tell him that she loved him so very much, have his child. Oh Merlin, she was pregnant with his child, he would be devastated if both her and his baby were taken from him.

_I might see him soon then,_ Hermione thought selfishly.

"Beg, damn it!" Ron screamed.

"Please," she said with no emotion. She didn't want to die because her death would hurt Draco. She didn't want him hurt.

"_Crucio_," Ron said and Hermione was immersed in pain. "Do you see what I had to go through because of you?" Ron screamed through her cries of pain. He finally released the curse a few minutes later, watching as she shuddered and moaned in pain on the floor.

"Please..." she said hoarsely."Draco..."

"Gods! Not him again!" Ron said. "He's the one who started all this, you know. We might have actually been happy if you hadn't of gone off and snogged him."

Hermione started crying. Yes, if she hadn't gone and kissed Draco then she would have to live with this wrath. Ron was nice in public and around Harry most of the time, but when they were going out, something had happened. Hermione almost told Draco once before, in potions class, but that was before she knew the real him.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0 **

_"Hermione," Ron called out. _

_"Yes?" she asked happily. They were studying in the common room late one night. _

_"What is Quintessence?" he asked. They had an entire section on it and he didn't understand what it was. _

_"Quintessence," Hermione said. "Think about it, Ron." _

_"What?" _

_"Okay, break it apart," she tried to explain. _

_"Quint? Essence?" Ron asked. _

_"Exactly!" Hermione said. _

_"Okay, but what does that mean?" _

_"Quint, like when a woman has quintuplets. How many is that?" _

_Ron shrugged his shoulders. _

_"Five," Hermione said, near exasperation. It would have been easier for her to just tell him, but for him to find out slowly made it all the more fun. _

_"I give up, Hermione, can you just tell me. I sort of want to go to bed." _

_"No, Essence is what?" _

_"Something on earth." _

_"All right, now put them together!" _

_"Five sometings on earth," he said slowly. _

_"No." _

_"Five essences?" he asked. _

_"Warmer." _

_"I don't know, Hermione!" he yelled, throwing his head down against the table. _

_"The Fifth Element," she said softly. _

_"Like that helps, what the bloody hell is the fifth element?" _

_"Love, you dolt!" Hermione cried. _

_"Well, why couldn't you have just told me that from the beginning?" _

_"I wanted you to figure it out," she said. _

_"I didn't want to figure it out, I wanted you to tell me like you always do," he said, still a little angry at going through the game. _

_"Maybe I'm sick of always telling you the answers when you should figure it out on your own!" _

_"I can't figure it out on my own," he said. _

_"I know," Hermione said. _

_"What's that supposed to mean?" Ron asked, his temper rising. _

_"I mean...nothing, it's just too..." _

_"Too what?" _

_"Complicated," Hermione said. _

_"Complicated? What, too complicated for my tiny brain to process?" _

_"That's not what I meant," Hermione said. _

_"Yes, it is, you don't think I'm smart, but I can see right through you. You need us, Hermione. Without Harry and I, you wouldn't have any friends." _

_That hurt her but she couldn't help but correct his grammar through her tears. "'Harry and me'," she said. _

_"You're doing it again!" _

_"You know, if I wasn't your friend then you would have never even made it this far in school. You would've failed a long time ago!" _

_That broke him. He smacked her across the face. "I'm not stupid, Hermione." _

_Hermione looked up at him with tears running down her cheeks. She ran up to her room and cried into her pillow until her tears were gone. That night she dreamt of Draco and thought that he would never do something like that. _

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0 **

The next morning Ron had been completely normal so Hermione thought that he had forgiven her for what she had said and thought that she should forgive him as well. Life went on.

She looked up at him again, saw his lips move but didn't here anything. She felt the pain though; the pain of another Cruciatus coursing through her body.

Quintessence.

Love.

At lease she experienced some while her wretched little life was wasting away to this moment.

Ron broke the curse for the second time and Hermione felt strangely rejuvenated. Love, it wasn't what ruined her life. It was the reason her life had been and she was glad that she had found someone to love.

Her head cleared and she looked at the wizard standing above her but she no longer felt small. She wiped the tears from her eyes and stood up.

"What are you doing?" she heard him ask.

"What I should have done a long time ago," she said and smacked him across the face. He was stunned for a second until he yelled _Crucio_ again and Hermione once more fell to the floor in pain. He left it on her a lot longer than the last two times. When she finally was released she looked up at him. She knew what she had to do. She reached her hands out towards him as if accepting her fate and he lowered the wand a little. She closed her eyes, smiled and turned her palms to face him.

_Stupefy! _she thought. Wandless, nonverbal magic was something Rudolphus had just taught them, but it worked.

Ron was thrown across the room and out the open window. Hermione heard the thump of his body against the grass outside and breathed out. Her wand was on the floor where he had dropped it. She picked it up and then crossed to the window.

She smiled. Draco was down there. He was looking into the cage that Ron had fallen into. Draco had decided on Care of Magical Creatures and his Phroupoeyz had just arrived from Russia. Ron was lying in the middle of the circle of six Phroupoeyz, he reached to touch the painful lump on his head and then looked around into the faces of the creatures. Their sharp beaks, their black mowhawks, they looked dangerous.

Hermione turned around. She didn't want to know what they were going to do to him. She heard his screams a moment later. She closed her eyes and a silent tear fell down her face. That was all that she would give him.

She moved to the bed and lay down. She started at the ceiling for a good ten minutes before she heard someone outside the door, taking off the charms that he had put so carefully into place.

The doors opened in a hurry and Draco rushed over to her, crawling across the large bed to her and finally cradling her in his arms. He looked at the bruises, the scrapes and the cuts. "I'm sorry," he kept repeating with every new abrasion he discovered.

"It's not your fault," is all she kept telling him.

He finally finished his examination and kissed her soundly.

"All I kept thinking about," Hermione started. "Was you."

Draco smiled warmly and kissed her again. "I love you, Mina. I'm so happy that you're all right. I hope the baby is too."

"I love you, too," Hermione said softly, another tear slid down her cheek.

"What's wrong?" Draco asked.

"Do you know what Quintessence is?" Hermione asked.

"Love," he said and Hermione just smiled.

"Yes," she said softly, grabbing his face and kissing him again. "It is."

**A/N: There you have it. I really hope you all liked the end. If you don't, I'm sorry. If you do, then tell me so! **

**Lots and lots and lots of Lemons to all those who have stuck with me this long, what a grueling eight months it has been. **

**Brittany, BooBack, Booberdudes, Sunflower, Sexy, Cricket or any other name you would like to call me (that are not inappropriate to say in front of your grandmother).**


	52. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: Hmm...since this is my last disclaimer I have to make it really good. Really funny and comical, yet cynical and maybe a little grotesque. I can't do the normal 'I don't own the characters, just the plot,' thing. It's boring. So how can I go out in a bang with a sweet disclaimer. Hmm...Ah! I've got it! **

**I don't own the characters! I own the plot! (see the exclamation points, it adds to the effect so much more, doesn't it?)**

**A/N: All right, the epilogue for you. I want to thank all of you once again and know that even after this epilogue I am still not making a sequel. I know there has been even more requests for it and I will not do it.**

**Also, to all those who were reading Hermione Granger and the Pureblood Prince, I'm sorry that I deleted it, but I found that I really hated the way it was going. If I find time, I will rewrite it and make it better. Then I will repost it. **

**Enjoy!**

**Epilogue**

Evan stood at the front of the church. His family and friends surrounded him. He stood nervously at the altar, awaiting the Bridal March. He looked behind him to his Best Man and Loki gave him an assuring smile. Evan's other Groom's Men were his two brothers--the twins.

The march started and the Bride's Maids walked in. The Maid of Honor was Evan's sister, Natasha Hermione, an exact replica of their mother, curly tresses and brown eyes, the only difference was that she had their father's hair color, as did Evan. The twins--Ares Abraxas and Eros Lucius--both had dark brown hair.

After Natasha came Loki's sister, Evie, and after her came Jo's younger sister, Chloe.

Evan, being the oldest out of everyone in the wedding party, was actually the second to be married. A year before, Eros had been married and his month-old daughter was held in his wife's arms in the pews.

Also in the pews were Evan's mother and father. His mum was in tears and his dad was comforting her. Evan smiled, they were the sweetest people in the world and the greatest parents a person could have. He was proud to carry on the family name.

As his soon-to-be-wife walked into the room, looking beautiful in her white lace dress, contrasting perfectly with her black hair, everyone in the room stood. Her father smiled as he walked her down the aisle.

Evan had been in love with this woman since they were kids. She was two years younger than him. It was a big age difference when they were kids but now she was a beautiful 21 year-old and Evan was nearly 23.

Jo's mother was in the pews next to Loki and Evie's parents. They had all been friends since before Evan was born. You say Malfoy and you automatically think Zabini and Potter, and vice versa. Thus Evan Draco Malfoy marrying Jocasta Pansy Potter was only expected. Though he would have married her anyway.

It was like the world was normal. He had heard the stories of what his parents had to go through to even have him. They were so happy when Evan was born because they were afraid that after his mum had lost her first child--the child that was forced into her--that they woul lose him as well.

Evan couldn't imagine what his mother had been through, and even though he felt incredibly bad for what his mother had to go though, without that happening, his mother and father would probably never have shared that experience to keep them together all of these years.

The following June was their 25th anniversary and the four kids were taking them on a special trip. They already had everything planned. Ares had come to Evan six month ago with the idea to take their parents to Atlantis--the lost city. Only lost to muggles--a vacation galore for witches and wizards.

Evan's grandparents were also in the pews. Lucius and Narcissa, Evan--his namesake--and Jane. They had always been supportive of him and spoiled him constantly when he was a child. He was their first grandson after all.

Evan pulled the veil of Jo's dress up to expose her face to him. She had beautiful eyes. One was bright green from her father and the other blue from her mother.

The priest said the vows and Evan repeated them with every ounce of compassion in his heart and finished it with an "I do."

Jocasta repeated the words and the priest told Evan that he could kiss his bride. He sealed the ceremony with a kiss. "I love you," he muttered softly into her mouth.

She looked up at him with those sparkling eyes. "I love you, too."

Evan looked around. He knew that this was one of the times when everyone could be together. On Monday his parents would go back to Hogwarts, his father teaching Care of Magical Creatures and his mother teaching Charms.

His sister would leave once again, she was the youngest ever Minister of Magic, the job passed onto her by Uncle Blaise who decided that he was going to retire just a year ago when his youngest daughter was born, Aunt Ginny now stayed at home as well with them. Ares would go back to his London flat, entertaining his many female friends and Eros would go back to his family and job.

His grandparents would go back to their respective retiremet islands, not to be bothered by politics and the way the world was turning. His in-laws would go back to their jobs and lives and hobbies.

It was strange. He had also just found out a week ago that his mother was pregnant again--19 years after Natasha. Jo was also with child, though the news hadn't been leaked yet. His younger sibling would be the same age as he own child. The thought that his parents still did the--action--required to make a child disturbed Evan but you could see when you looked at them that they were deeply in love. He was happy that they were still excited by each other's bodies after all of their years of marriage and hoped that him and Jo would be like that when they had children his age.

Hermione and Draco Malfoy did not look their age though and both were oft mistaken to be in their twenties when really Evan's father had just celebrated his 40th birthday a month ago. It was because they were just as happy and in love as they had been when they were first married and still being incredibly good looking when you get older ran in the Malfoy genes. Even his grandfather did not look his 70 years.

Evan walked out of the church with his wife, wishing he could be as happy as his parents were.

When he glanced at Jo and saw the love and tears of happiness shining in her eyes, he knew he would be.

_**The End**_

**A/N: Feedback would be nice. I never actually expected to finish this story. It was originally the flashbacks from another story I was writing but as you can see it took a life of it's own and I'm glad it did (the other story sucked). **

**Please, since 12 and a half is my favorite number I would love to have at least 1250 reviews on this story, I only need like 60 more! Please review! Please, come on, I'll give you a Lemon Cookie...**

**Lemons Love!**

**Brittany**


End file.
